Alma Dividida
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma. Almas divididas entre el Bien y el Mal, entre un amor y el verdadero amor, entre lo que es bueno y lo que es facil. MisterioAventuraRomance
1. Chapter 1

**Alma Dividida**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado a Eldest **

(**Héctor Valdez Luna**. Mi lindo mexicano)

Por ser tan especial conmigo, un ser inolvidable, un amigo al que adoro con toda mi alma y doy gracias a la vida todos los días por ponerlo en mi camino, por todo lo que me ha dado, por el apoyo y por cada sonrisa que me ha procurado, realmente eres una presencia muy positiva en mi vida.

¡TE QUIERO MUCHISIMO!

Como lo prometido es deuda... mi ultima historia va dedicada a ti

**Claudia Granger**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alma Dividida**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**----------------**

**Pasado**

**--------------**

**I.**

**Otoño de 2001 **

Un grupo de magos va avanzando lentamente, un campo irlandés es el lugar indicado, las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort han creado la emboscada perfecta

La Orden del Fénix y el ED han sumado fuerzas ahora luchan en conjunto con los Mortífagos

- ¡Tienes que estar pendiente de Harry! – Recordó Alastor Moody a Nymphadora Tonks – Cualquier Mortífago querría atacarlo por la espalda, por ello es necesario que lo cubras

- Descuida Ojoloco, no dejaré que nada le suceda – Insistió ella

Más atrás venían Harry acompañado de Remus, Hermione y Ron. Ginny Weasley se encargaba de dirigir en esos instantes a los del ED para el plan de batalla que tenían. Draco Malfoy caminaba acompañado de Kingsley Shacklebolt y Minerva McGonagall

Se preguntarán ¿Que rayos hacia el joven Malfoy allí?

En aquella época Draco Malfoy, conocido Slytherin, sangre pura y cuyos padres eran reconocidos mortífagos, el mismo que colaboró con la incursión de los vasallos del Señor Tenebroso en Hogwarts al final de su sexto curso, desertó de aquel bando y recurriendo a la Orden, fue admitido luego de proveer de toda la información y recursos disponibles. Lucius había muerto en Azkaban poco después del deceso de Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa había sido capturada por un grupo de Aurores y murió al resistir entregarse. De Severus Snape nunca se supo que fue de él al salir del Castillo

Pero en ese momento lo que ocupaba la mente no solo del rubio sino de todos, era el inicio de la temida batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso

- Sinceramente no esperaba menos de ellos – Comentó Hermione exasperada – Pero bien, no podemos huir toda la vida de ellos.

- ¡No seas tan optimista Hermione! – Se quejó Ron – Solo espero que podamos salir bien de esta

Harry permanecía callado, realmente había llegado el momento mas temido de su vida y no sabia si podría afrontarlo como todos esperaban. Habia llegado a los 21 años y justamente ese dia se cumpliría la profecía, así que o el o Voldemort debían perecer. Miró a Hermione quien a pesar de todo estaba serena, pero en sus ojos castaños se veía una sombra de duda, sus miradas se conectaron y ella le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, sabía la enorme carga que llevaba a cuestas El Elegido en ese momento

- Es la hora – Dijo Remus – Sabes que estaremos pendientes de ti y moriríamos por protegerte si es necesario

Su antiguo profesor de Defensa lo abrazó para infundirle ánimo y finalmente cada uno fue a sus puestos

- ¡Van a movilizarse en parejas para cubrirse las espaldas! ¡Y solo atacarán a los mortífagos de menor edad salvo que otro los ataque! ¿ENTENDIDO? – Ginny iba por el grupo repartiendo las indicaciones de última hora

Ella esperaba enfrentarse con Parkinson, Bulstrode, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Flint, Higgs, Bletchley, todos hijos de mortífagos o partidarios del Señor Tenebroso quienes se habían alistado en ese bando, listos para liquidar a todo el que se cruzase en su camino. Y el ED se había preparado en respuesta a eso

Dean se colocó con Seamus mientras que las gemelas Patil hacían dueto, los demás iban emparejándose por igual. Neville se secó el sudor de la frente mirando a Ginny y Luna, estos iban a ir en primera fila al igual que el Trío Dorado

- ¿Listos? – Preguntó Harry volteándose a ver a sus mejores amigos

- Listos Harry – Respondió Ron manteniendo la calma, aunque el tono ligeramente verdoso de su cara dijese otra cosa

La batalla apenas comenzaría

Del otro lado, Bellatrix iba de un lado a otro disponiéndolo todo para su señor, Voldemort estaba aun cubierto y sus enemigos no podrían verlo aun. Saboreaba de antemano las mieles del triunfo ya que no dudaba que ganarían esa batalla y Potter seria despachado al infierno de una buena vez por todas, ese chiquillo había sido mas molesto que sus padres y no veía el momento de hacer caer a la leyenda de "El Niño que Vivió"

- Hoy es tu último día Potter... – Siseó con sus rojos ojos fijos en el otro extremo del campo – Llegaste al final de tu existencia y tu gloria caerá junto con tu cuerpo para reunirte con tu sucia madre

Aun era un misterio el por que la madre de Harry, Lily, había sido objeto de un odio tan curioso por parte de Voldemort, ni sus mas cercanos partidarios y vasallos podían saber la historia, aunque eran demasiados los rumores que corrían

Un grito se oyó y seguido de un haz de luz verde, la Marca Tenebrosa apareció en el cielo. Ese era el inicio de la batalla

- Adelante – Dijo Harry manteniendo la cabeza en alto – Que comience la función

Los Mortífagos se adelantaron y lanzaron los primeros hechizos, la Orden y un grupo de Aurores se aprestaron a responderles y todo el campo se convirtió en un ir y venir de maldiciones y contra maldiciones

- ¡No te apartes de Potter! – Gritó Ojoloco al ver que Tonks estaba moviéndose ligeramente de su sitio dejando espacio para que se colara algún mortífago y quebrara la resistencia del frente

Voldemort veía la batalla, esperando el momento adecuado, finalmente este llegó, Greyback había logrado penetrar y capturó a Ronald ante la mirada de terror de Harry, Ginny y Hermione

- ¡Maldita sea! – Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara, Charlie y Bill estaban lejos pero ella tenía que seguir luchando con el ED

Maldiciones van, maldiciones vienen, muchos caen bajo el Avada Kedavra, tanto de uno como otro bando tienen bajas.

- ¡Desmaius! – Apunta Draco a Goyle quien estaba a punto de atacar a Ginny, esta se lo agradece en el mismo instante en que Zabini mata por primera vez a alguien

Dean Thomas había muerto

- ¡Crucio! – Grita Malfoy a Zabini aprovechando la risa de este, el joven vasallo cae retorciéndose de dolor, Malfoy pierde la sensación de haberlo conocido, solo ve en el a uno de los culpables de todo lo ocurrido y su odio aumenta así como la tortura a aquel

- ¡Expelliarmus! – Grita Seamus quitándole la varita a Parkinson quien venia en apoyo de Zabini

Todos se apoyan mutuamente sabiendo que en la unión, esta la fuerza. Cuando finalmente Lord Voldemort se aproxima arrastrando por efecto de su varita a Ron

- ¡Mira lo que tengo para ti Potter! – Exclamó este con los ojos brillando de odio – Ahora si quieres recuperarlo...

Harry se adelantó, por nada del mundo dejaría que tanto a Ron como Hermione les pasase algo pudiendo el hacer algo – Déjalo libre, si lo que quieres es a mi ¡Aquí estoy! – Declaró con fiereza

Los pálidos dedos del Lord se aferran a la varita mientras una mueca de algo parecido a la sonrisa se asoma por su rostro de serpiente

- Entonces... que comience la función – Dijo sin apartar la varita de Ron

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias **

A todos los que leyeron y mas aun a los que dejaron su bello review

**Luzbelita 16, amy malfoy y Ignasi** mi eterno lector ¡Mil Gracias!

Un beso y aqui el segundo capitulo, cabe destacar que aqui acaba el pasado y en el siguiente comenzara el presente. BESOS

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**II.**

Harry se aproxima más a Voldemort sin dejar de aferrar su varita, sin apartar la mirada de Voldemort, sabe que debe estar pendiente de cerrar su mente pues no puede permitir que su enemigo sepa sus jugadas antes de tiempo

- ¡Suéltalo Voldemort! – Exigió con un despliegue de poder que causó gran impresión

- ¡Oh! El niño se ha enojado... Espero que tu arrogancia no dure, siempre igual que tu padre, aunque todo estuviera perdido nunca bajó la cabeza ¡Insolentes! –

Harry mira alternativamente a Ron quien pese al terror le hace señas a Harry de no dejarse intimidar, este asiente

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – Gritó Voldemort a Weasley, este cayó al suelo inerte, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro

- ¡NO! – Gritó Harry descontrolándose, Draco y Hermione se aproximan a el, saben que tienen que apoyarlo pues es su única esperanza

Ambos se miran y en un mismo instante lanzan el hechizo, se vuelven a conectar las varitas, ambos han lanzado el Avada Kedavra, con tanto odio como su oponente, Harry desea vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo, Voldemort desea vengar su caída hace 16 años

- ¡Nooo! – Grita Voldemort al ver que el haz de Potter es superior al de el, Harry no está concentrado en el Odio que siente hacia el sino en el amor, en proteger a los que quedan, en lo que siente por sus padres muertos, por Sirius Black, por sus amigos, Por... Hermione

El haz se deshace, Voldemort rompe la conexión y el hechizo de Harry sale impactando directamente al Lord sin que este pudiera detenerlo. El séptimo fragmento de su alma ha muerto y su cuerpo con el. La pesadilla ha acabado

Los Aurores aprovechan la confusión de los vasallos del Lord y realizan un campo anti desaparición y apresan a los que aun están vivos, Bellatrix se resiste y es asesinada sin piedad por Neville en cuanto la tuvo al frente

- Por mis padres... – Musita antes de dejarse caer de rodillas

Draco está ayudando a Hermione a dirigirse atrás, pero ella se resiste, hasta que no compruebe que Harry esta bien ella no quiere marcharse

- ¡Hermione! – Grita este dolorido, la castaña se suelta de Draco y corre a abrazar a Harry quien cae desvanecido por todas las horas de resistencia, la tensión y el dolor junto

- ¡Llevémosle atrás! – Grita Lupin acercándose y tomando a Harry en brazos, es el hijo de su mejor amigo. Sabe que este ha sufrido mucho y ya no soporta más

- Por que... – Sollozó Ginny cuando los Aurores se llevan a los vasallos capturados. Draco se limita a acompañarla, no sabe como reaccionar ante aquello

- Lo siento – Musitó el rubio, la pelirroja levantó su mirada del suelo clavándola en aquel arrogante joven que había cambiado de bando, miró sus ojos grises y leyó en ellos comprensión. El también había sufrido perdidas aunque jamás lo demostrase

- Gracias – Respondió brevemente

Se alejó en busca de Hermione mientras parte de la Orden retiran los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla, Minerva se esta encargando de dirigir aquella triste obra, sin poder ocultar las lagrimas de sus ojos

Recogieron los cuerpos de Hestia Jones, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, Ronald Weasley, entre otros. Algunos cuerpos estaban ensangrentados, producto de diversas heridas mientras que otros permanecían intactos, prueba del uso de la maldición asesina para segar sus vidas

- ¡Hermione! – El rubio se adelantó al ver una cabellera castaña que andaba cabizbaja pero bien, afortunadamente bien. La alcanzó en poco

- Lo siento... quería saber... – Empezó a decir esta pero su voz se quebró. El rubio se sintió ligeramente incomodo, no sabia como actuar en esas situaciones

Ambos habían superado las reticencias y el prejuicio, a la pureza de la sangre y esas estupideces que al igual que en el Mundo Muggle, pueden crear tantas barreras sin sentido. Actualmente eran muy buenos amigos

Aunque Draco desconocía que Hermione estaba interesada en el, algo que ella misma se negaba a creer. Ron siempre discutió con ella por su amistad con el Slytherin pero ahora... eso pasaría a ser parte de un pasado que no regresaría jamás

- No hace falta que me expliques nada – Musitó este con las manos cruzadas por la espalda, ella sonrió levemente, agradecida por la comprensión

- Ha sido una pesadilla, creo que quiero dormir y no despertarme nunca jamás – Musita la castaña con los ojos anegados en lagrimas de pena

- Ya todo acabó, para bien o para mal ya esto ha llegado al fin. Ahora tendremos paz Mione – Comentó Draco tratando de consolarla – Por fin podremos vivir sin pensar en la guerra

Ella asiente, sabe que es verdad lo que el rubio afirma, sin embargo en ese momento nada es importante salvo lo que vivió. Draco sonríe de medio lado y ella se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica

Había acabado la pesadilla luego de mucho batallar y constantes peligros, con la ayuda de la Orden del Fénix ahora dirigida por Minerva McGonagall y Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody lograron prepararse para la temida batalla final, aquella que decidió el futuro de todo el Mundo Mágico pero en especial, el destino de dos magos enfrentados desde hacia mucho, marcados por una profecía

Ahora eso pasaba a formar parte de la Historia. Aquel día quedaría grabado en los anales del Mundo Mágico. Ella suspiró algo aliviada de poder haber superado aquella prueba del Destino

De repente todo se volvió negro a su alrededor

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, a partir de hoy empezare a actualizar dos veces por semana ¡SI!**

Y gracias a **oromalfoy** e **Ignasi **por ser tan fieles lectores

Un beso, los quiero

**Claudia Granger**

****

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**III.**

**----------------**

**Presente**

**----------------**

**Otoño de 2006**

Hermione tenía rato leyendo en el salón de lo que había sido la casa de sus padres, luego de tantos años de terminada la guerra ahora vivía en paz, había cambiado total y radicalmente su vida: Desde que salió de Hogwarts su ambición era hacer algo diferente ¡Y vaya que lo hizo! Actualmente era jugadora profesional de Quidditch, si, como lo oyeron, jugadora profesional del noble deporte de los Magos

Se preguntarán ¿Que pasó en su vida para que cambiase tan radicalmente de decisión? Pues bien, he aquí lo que sucedió

Pasaron cinco largos años... cinco años en los que la Orden fue disuelta temporalmente, sus miembros retomaron el hilo de sus vidas. Algunos cambiaron drásticamente sus expectativas como Hermione quien decidió unirse a un equipo de Quidditch luego de perder el miedo a volar y mostrarle al mundo entero que tenia ese talento escondido

Luego de aquellos años Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger empezaron a conocerse realmente, ya sin los rencores del pasado, ya sin prejuicios, tal y como eran. Tenían meses siendo muy buenos amigos, Malfoy había estado saliendo con Ginny sin embargo rompieron, no eran tan compatibles como creían

Luego de esta intensa reyerta Harry Potter se marchó de Inglaterra cortando contacto con todos sus antiguos amigos, había sido muy duro ver a Ronald, su mejor amigo, su hermano, morir de aquella forma. Se fue con el corazón deshecho no solo por ello sino por que había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos para con su mejor amiga

Hermione Granger

Esta no sabía que Harry sentía un cariño más que amigos, pero se sintió mal cuando este marchó sin decir nada en cuanto salió de San Mungo luego de la batalla, el estaba seguro que Hermione solo le vería como a su mejor amigo, como realmente había ocurrido con Ronald y prefirió la amistad a perderla por completo, aun así decidió irse lejos a empezar de nuevo

Sin decirle nada sin decir por qué, sin una nota o una explicación

Hermione al terminar la batalla cayó desmayada casi en los mismos brazos de Draco quien la llevó a toda prisa a San Mungo, donde despertó semanas después. Al recobrar la conciencia supo que Harry había salido del Hospital y nadie sabía de él. Draco y los demás se quedaron con ella hasta que fue dada de alta

Pero a Hermione no sentó bien saber que su mejor amigo había desaparecido sin decirle nada y que Draco y Ginny eran novios

Pero cinco años después todo aquello había cambiado

Draco estaba en Francia atendiendo negocios, con el dinero que le quedó de sus padres había formado un nuevo porvenir, el y Hermione ahora estaban juntos aunque aun no era algo formal, todos sabían que ellos se gustaban mas eran incapaces de derretir la barrera que existía entre ambos

La chimenea se encendió y salió Luna seguida de Ginny

- ¡Hola! – Exclamó Luna sin su aire soñador. Ahora con 24 años era una joven medimaga al igual que Ginny Weasley - ¿No es hora de que te alistes para el partido? Preguntó al verla tranquilamente sentada

- Solo debo ponerme la túnica y salir – Dijo la castaña consultando su reloj – Además faltan dos horas y media para el inicio del juego

- Ah claro... ¿Que has sabido de Draco? – Preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en la butaca de al lado

Esta cerró el libro que leía – Me escribió anteayer, le esta yendo magnifico. El 31 inaugura el nuevo local. Regresa esta tarde e irá al partido si no quiere que lo mate

- ¡Es magnifico! – Dijo Luna – Creo que en breve deberían hablar sobre aquello

- ¡Me niego rotundamente a declarármele! – Exclamó ella ruborizada – Si Draco aun no dice nada es por que sencillamente NO hay NADA. Si el no se anima es por que simple y sencillamente solo me ve como su amiga

- Draco no ha dicho nada por que esta seguro que no aceptarías. Aunque te podrías llevar una sorpresa – Sentenció Luna

En ese justo instante una lechuza negra aterrizó en las piernas de Hermione trayendo una carta al pico, esta se apresuró a quitársela

"_Hermione:_

_Llegaré directo al Estadio, no me perdería por nada del mundo el juego de mi Cazadora favorita._

_Besos,_

_Draco_

_P.D. Te tengo una sorpresa, por favor no te comprometas después del partido _

Hermione se quedó intrigada con aquello, le pasó el pergamino a Luna y Ginny mientras se ponía la túnica de diario y guardaba la del Equipo en su bolsa y las tres salieron al estadio de los Puddlemere United. Al llegar las chicas se fueron a las gradas mientras que Hermione iba rumbo a los vestidores

- ¡Hermione Granger! Por fin llegas – Exclamó Oliver Wood, Guardián del equipo y antiguo compañero de Hogwarts – Ya estamos listos para salir al campo, allí esta tu escoba

- ¡En un momento salgo! – Exclamó mientras se ponía la túnica azul con el numero 13 y agarró su escoba a toda prisa

- ¡Buena suerte chicos! – Deseó Héctor Summerbee, el nuevo Cazador del equipo

- Ok todos ¡A sus escobas! – Ordenó Maximus Townsend, Golpeador y capitán del equipo

Los siete arribaron y salieron volando al campo, al dar la vuelta de reconocimiento pudo divisar una cabeza rubia en las gradas y le sonrió. No faltaría jamás a un partido que jugase ella ¡Que ironías las de la vida! En Hogwarts solo lo veía jugar cuando se enfrentaba a Harry pero ahora los papeles estaban invertidos

- ¡Bienvenidos al partido de inicio de Temporada de la Liga Británica de Quidditch! El partido a disputar hoy será entre los equipos Puddlemere United y Appleby Arrows – Atronó la voz del comentarista

Los fanáticos de cada equipo tenían dividido el campo en dos mitades azules (Los Appleby usaban túnicas azul claro mientras que el Puddlemere las usaba azul marino)

- Con ustedes el Puddlemere United y sus cazadores, Granger, Summerbee y Wright... – Hermione avanzó flaqueada por los otros dos en formación cabeza de Halcón y sus fanáticos aplaudieron a rabiar al ver a su equipo lucirse en la entrada – Como guardián tenemos a Wood, los golpeadores... Barkwith y el capitán Townsend y la buscadora Johnson

Draco no estaba al pendiente de las alineaciones, sino solamente contemplando a Hermione arriba sobre su escoba, radiante. Hermione sintió la penetrante mirada del rubio y se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar al notar que estaba absorto en ella en el justo momento en que sonó el pitazo de inicio del partido y las pelotas entraron en juego

Suspiró y se lanzó en pos de la Quaffle, en otro momento pensaría en el

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**IV**.

Luego del partido que ganó el equipo de Hermione, todos se fueron a celebrar, incluidos algunos habituales que siempre los acompañaban entre los que esta vez se contaban Draco y Malcolm Fleming, un amigo y antiguo compañero de este. Tanto Ginny como Luna tenían que regresar al Hospital pues tenían guardia esa noche

- ¡Estuviste magnifica! Cuando te lanzaste en picado pensé que no podrías atrapar la Quaffle de nuevo – Dijo Héctor Summerbee dándole un beso en la mejilla a su compañera

- ¡No fue nada! – Contestó sin darle importancia - De hecho si Maximus no repele esa Bludger que venia directo a mi cabeza...

- _"Repeled esas Bludger y pasad esa Quaffle por aquiiiii"_ – Cantaban Wright, Johnson junto a el capitán Townsend mientras se tomaban otra ronda de Whiskey de Fuego

- ¡Dejen el Himno en paz! – Chilló Malcolm Fleming, ex-Slytherin y uno de los mejores amigos de Héctor y Hermione el cual no se perdía ni un solo partido de ambos – Merlín, no pueden ganar un partido sin que empiecen con el cantar

Todos rieron y Draco aprovechó de llevar a Hermione aparte

- ¿Como te sientes? – Preguntó Draco amable mientras caminaban por los alrededores del vestidor

-¿Como quieres que me sienta? – Preguntó ella desconcertada sin poder evitar el mariposeo que sentía

- Es que tengo que darte una noticia... – Dijo Draco compungido – Tengo que ausentarme por un mes

El rostro de la castaña se ensombreció notoriamente ante aquello

- Lo siento, tengo unos asuntos que atender fuera de Inglaterra pero te prometo que regresaré pronto

- ¡HERMIONE! – Héctor irrumpió sin querer, pero al ver a Draco se contuvo – Lo siento, quería hablar contigo pero...

- No te preocupes Draco ya se iba – Respondió ella sin poder ocultar la rabia que le producían aquellas cosas, cada vez que Draco salía de viaje ella temía que hallase una chica de la cual se enamorara mientras ella esperaba que algún día se fijase en ella. El rubio frunció el entrecejo, odiaba la familiaridad que existía entre Hermione y Summerbee

- Bueno... hablaremos después Hermione – Dijo Draco sin detenerse a mirar a Héctor – Adiós

Salió de allí pensando en como le hubiera gustado ahorcar a Summerbee en ese preciso instante, odiaba cada vez que hablaba con ella con tanta confianza, odiaba la sonrisa que le dirigía cada vez que la veía, odiaba la expresión que le dedicaba Hermione cuando se encontraban, la familiaridad con la que se trataban... ¡Ja! "¿Amigos?" - Pensó con sorna - ¡Un momento! ¿Por que se sentía tan terriblemente amenazado?

Pasaba algo aunque este no supiera en ese momento qué

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – Preguntó algo avergonzado Héctor – Lo siento, no lo había visto cuando te llamé

- No te preocupes. Igual ya me había enojado – Confesó ella resoplando, se encogió de hombros algo resignada

- ¿Que te dijo ese? Por que busco y le doy unos cuantos hechizos hasta que empiece a reptar por el suelo como serpiente – Dijo Héctor haciendo reír a la castaña como siempre ocurrente

- Eso es exactamente lo que habrían hecho ellos... – Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el otro lado. Recordar a Ron o a Harry siempre le causaba un profundo dolor, aun veía a Ron caer muerto en pesadillas y veía a Harry alejarse con el y se perdía en tinieblas donde ella no podía alcanzarles

- ¿Aun te duele recordarles? – Preguntó Summerbee sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Ella solo asintió

Summerbee la abrazó. Sabia como era la castaña de obstinada de nunca querer hablar de si cuando se sentía mal recordando viejos tiempos. La conocía lo suficiente pese al poco tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeros

Si, realmente quería ver feliz a su amiga

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica pálida, de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y completamente liso, ojos grises y aspecto algo cansado estaba sentada en la chimenea de su nueva casa, era una acogedora y pequeña cabaña. Todo era oscuro igual que su alrededor, había movilizado todo en su entorno para empezar en San Mungo al día siguiente y volver a construir una vida sin el estigma de su pasado

Odiaba recordar lo que fue y odiaba todo a su alrededor, estaba atrapada por su vida anterior y por lo que había sido alguna vez. Estaba llena de rencor y eso la había vuelto una mujer áspera, su aspecto diría que tendría más o menos treinta y sin embargo apenas tenia veintiséis años de edad

Se miro al espejo y sonrió con amargura: Era una criatura completamente absorbida por la oscuridad y el odio en contra del mundo. Ojalá algún día consiguiera llegar a la Luz

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Sanadora Lovegood? Llegó la nueva practicante – Dijo el sanador Hipócrates Smethwick, director del Hospital - Está en mi despacho esperándola, usted se hará cargo de ella hasta ubicarla en alguna dependencia

- Si señor – Luna salió ondeando su rubia cabellera por el pasillo en busca de una joven que ingresaría como Sanadora en Prácticas, llegó al final del mismo y abrió la primera puerta a la derecha, allí vió a una mujer de cabello oscuro parada junto a la falsa ventana, al sentir la puerta esta se volvió

- Buenos días – Dijo Luna amablemente pero con firmeza – Supongo que es usted

- La nueva Sanadora en Prácticas, si – Respondió con un tono gélido la joven, su rostro era completamente inexpresivo

- ¿Su nombre? – Preguntó Luna totalmente intrigada por la exagerada reserva de la joven

- Clarisse Knightley – Dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz - ¿Y usted es...?

- Luna Lovegood, Sanadora Responsable de Envenenamientos ocasionados por Pociones y Plantas, usted será mi Practicante por los próximos meses – Dijo presentándose

La joven alargó una mano y Luna se la estrechó, tenia las uñas pintadas de negro al igual que todo su maquillaje, su aspecto era algo macabro pero lo mas desconcertante era esa mirada fría e indiferente que poseía. Resultaba algo escalofriante

- Sígame – Dijo luego de soltarse

Ambas salieron del despacho, Clarisse miraba todo al su alrededor sin perder esa aura oscura que la rodeaba, Luna no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones de los pacientes de la tercera planta

- Este es el Departamento, aquí atendemos a todos aquellos que han tenido un envenenamiento accidental por pociones mal hechas. Aquí se ve de todo: Salpullidos por alergias a componentes de pociones y cosas semejantes. Normalmente no es mucho trabajo sin embargo a veces vemos pacientes que han probado pociones no aprobadas por el Ministerio e inclusive algunas en desuso y tenemos que crear el antídoto especifico según sea el caso, eso lo irás viendo con el paso de los días ¿Alguna pregunta? – Dijo Luna y Clarisse negó con la cabeza – Entonces nos vemos aquí a las dos, es hora de almorzar, en la ultima planta esta el Salón de Té si quieres algo. Hasta la tarde

Luna se retiró dejando a Clarisse en las escaleras, sin dejar de ser observada por esta mientras se marchaba

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!!!**

Saludos a **oromalfoy** y **Alex de Malfoy** por sus reviews al capitulo anterior, les dire... que son sorpresas lo que vendra y este fic

Un beso

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**V.**

Ginny estaba sentada en el Salón de Té conversando animadamente con Terry Boot quien era miembro del Ministerio y trabajaba en el Departamento de Inefables actualmente, era la hora de almuerzo y la pelirroja estaba en su descanso

- Es horrible – Se quejó Terry – Scrimgeour ha estado haciendo enroques en todo el Ministerio, nadie sabe si lo cambiarán de Departamento o no

- Ese viejo bobo... – Exclamó Ginny y Terry sonrió – A veces pienso que la Orden debía ir detrás de ese y mandarlo al basurero por inepto

Ambos echaron a reír

- ¿Y Neville? – Preguntó Terry

- Oh esta en Hogwarts, consiguió la plaza de Herbología ya que Sprout acaba de retirarse – Comentó Ginny con una gran sonrisa – Aunque en el fondo no me gusta que lo haga – Terminó con una mueca de incomodidad

- Sé que desde aquello... – Empezó Terry pero la mirada de Ginny le hizo callar, odiaba profundamente que recordase que había estado en Azkaban un año por el asesinato de Bellatrix Lestrange hasta que por fin le devolvieron su libertad y este había egresado diferente

- Su nombre esta limpio, lo único que me preocupa es que está lejos – Dijo ella escuetamente aunque mirando abajo, no quería pensar mucho en Neville

Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley tenían una relación, informal y atípica pero relación al fin, aunque en honor a la verdad, ella no estaba del todo satisfecha. Había aceptado salir con el simplemente por el miedo a la soledad. Y ahora empezaba a sentir el nudo en la garganta cuando el amor de el chocaba con la gratitud y cariño que sentía ella por el. Era duro retribuirle todo de aquella pobre manera

Sin embargo la conversación quedo interrumpida al acto, Luna había aparecido y se sentó con ellos sin levantar la mirada

- ¿Luna? – Preguntó Terry al verla así, era el mejor amigo de la rubia en aquellos tiempos

- No es nada, solo que conocí a la nueva practicante y me ha dejado... extraña, si es extraña indudablemente, ni siquiera un Shlacktir púrpura es tan reservado como ella - Los dos amigos sonrieron, Luna podría ser sensata y todo, pero seguía siendo igual de fantasiosa con sus criaturas imaginarias como en la época escolar

- ¿Que es lo que te perturbó? – Preguntó Ginny apartando el plato de Muffins y tendiéndoselos a ella

- Su mirada, me inquieta, es fría y sin ninguna emoción. Como si estuviera delante de hielo, de un muerto, algo sin alma – Comentó Luna tomando un Muffin – Aunque si la ves también te daría escalofríos

Terry desestimó eso por un momento, sin embargo la puerta del Salón de Te se abrió, Clarisse entró y fijó su helada mirada en el trío que estaba en el fondo, Terry frunció el cejo y se volvió a Luna

- ¿Es ella? –

- ¿La conoces? – Preguntó la rubia

- No, para nada... Solo que comprendí al acto lo que decías - Comentó encogiéndose de hombros, se levantó de su asiento – Lo lamento chicas pero he de volver al Ministerio, nos veremos el domingo si es posible

Las besó en la mejilla a ambas y se fue. Clarisse se había ido a sentar al extremo opuesto del salón sin quitar la mirada de su taza de Té

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Por estúpida, imbecil y tonta! – Se quejó Hermione a punto de patear un jarrón en su casa – Draco habrá cambiado pero sigue siendo diferente que yo y jamás podrá verme como a una mujer. Siempre las prefirió de ese tipo de muñequitas rubias, de ojos azules, siempre son bellas, elegantes y todo lo demás, cosa que no soy yo – Escupió con amargura - Odio el maldito papel de amiga en estos momentos

Mientras caminaba por el saloncito de su casa miró hacia la chimenea, allí había un retrato de los dos en un local de Hogsmeade, la Navidad pasada, ella roja del frío y Draco abrazándola por la cintura cariñoso, pero era solo amistad

Se sentó en la alfombra, su casa nunca le había parecido más repelente como en esos momentos. Quizás debería plantearse de nuevo que hacer respecto a Malfoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alemania era mas frío que Inglaterra en invierno, Draco caminaba por la Puerta de Brandenburgo con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su sobretodo negro. Habría querido decirle a Hermione lo mucho que le gustaba pero justamente tuvo que llegar Summerbee a arruinarlo todo ¡Que rabia!

Llegó a su departamento en el centro de Berlín, tendría quehacer por dos semanas mas todavía, regresaría cerca del 22 a Londres para pasar la Navidad al lado de Hermione, cuando llegó puso la radio mágica alemana y empezó a sonar una canción, suspiró y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una humeante taza de chocolate

Nunca la había visto realmente como a una mujer, en la escuela era simplemente la sangre sucia arrogante y sabelotodo de Granger, luego fue su mano amiga y su apoyo, luego fue su celestina cuando el y Ginny empezaron a salir y finalmente era su mejor amiga. Pero acababa de descubrir que le interesaba no solo así

Disfrutaba ir de paseo con ella, sentarse a platicar frente a la chimenea, verla jugar algún partido. Hacer tantas cosas juntos... se sentía extrañamente en paz a su lado pues podía ser el mismo sin mascaras. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien y eso pese a todo, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, solo ella lo comprendía y lo miraba como a un ser humano normal sin su pasado, sin horrorizarse, con una tranquilidad abrumadora

Ella lo era todo, ahora lo sabía e iría por ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día terminó rápido y Clarisse regreso a su casa, se derrumbó sobre el chaise longue de su recámara a pensar. Se sentía mal, atrapada en la Oscuridad y no sabía como volver a la Luz, no podría soportar esa sensación mucho tiempo más. Salió a dar una vuelta al Callejón Diagon a través de la chimenea

Al aterrizar en el Caldero miró a su alrededor, estaba medio lleno el local, se dirigió a la parte de atrás para acceder al Callejón cuando sin querer dio un paso atrás pisando a alguien, se volteó a ver

- Lo siento – Dijo un hombre alto, de piel clara, cabello de un negro absoluto y bastante corto, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por espesas cejas negras que le hacían llamar la atención, sin embargo lo que mas notó fue su sonrisa

Era clara y llena de Luz

- No importa – Replicó Clarisse pero se quedó mirándolo, con la misma inexpresión de costumbre, el caballero se adelantó con su varita y tocó los tres ladrillos abriendo el paso al Callejón, sin embargo se quedó allí mirándola a ella

- Héctor Summerbee – Dijo ampliando su sonrisa – ¿Y tu como te llamas preciosa?

- _"Preciosa"_ – Pensó esta con ironía, se le hacia extraño ser llamada así

- Clarisse Knightley – Contestó fríamente

Héctor la miró escrutadoramente, había algo en ella que lo atraía poderosamente, era bella aunque su belleza se notaba algo extraño, como si fuese un poco mayor que el, fría y de aspecto cruel pero indudablemente hermosa a sus ojos

- Me gustaría conocerte – Dijo el decidido - ¿Quieres acompañarme a la Heladería o algún sitio en especifico? No sé, podríamos charlar un rato

Clarisse clavó sus ojos grises en Héctor, examinándolo, no era en lo absoluto dada a confraternizar con extraños pero había algo en su calidez que le hacia confiar un poco. Aunque diferente a la mayoría de los hombres que alguna vez conoció

Especialmente... _Él _

El amargo motivo de su retorno, sintió una punzada al recordarlo.

- ¿Que me dices? – Insistió el provocando una ligera sonrisa de Mona Lisa en Clarisse, aquel hombre era persistente. Quizás podría acceder y bajar la guardia un rato

- Esta bien – Contestó indiferente - ¿A donde preferiría ir?

- Hace frío por lo que propongo que vayamos al Café que esta al final del Callejón, es tranquilo y se esta bien – Propuso y esta asintió levemente. Como una reina condescendiente con sus súbditos

Y ambos caminaron en esa dirección

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!! otro nuevo capitulo del fic**

_Y un beso enorme a **oromalfoy** por su review espero les guste_

_Con cariño_

_**Claudia Granger**_

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**VI.**

Hermione estaba dormida cuando de repente sintió pasos en el saloncito, se puso la bata y tomó su varita. Después de tantos años de guerra aun conservaba la paranoia

- ¿Quien esta ahí? –

Una mano le tapó la boca y un beso cálido fue depositado en su cuello, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Un perfume, lo reconoció al instante y encendió la luz

- ¡Draco¿Que haces aquí a hoy y a esta hora? – Exclamó sorprendida luego de mirar el reloj de pared que marcaba las 3 de la mañana

- Lo siento – Dijo este con la sonrisa más pronunciada – Pero ya no me aguantaba más

Hermione lo miró desconcertada ¿A que se refería el con aquello?

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó

- Me gustas Hermione... intenté decírtelo de una manera que no funcionó, pero ¡¡Ya no aguanto mas!! Me gustas y te lo digo directo aunque sé que no es lo mejor, intenté callarme por que no quiero hacerte daño ni a ti ni destrozar nuestra amistad. Por que aunque lo sienta sé que no serviría de nada – Dijo Draco decidido

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándola por la sorpresa ¿Había oído bien?

-¿En serio? – Balbuceó incrédula, sus manos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo

- Discúlpame Hermione, pero sólo puedo decírtelo en 2 palabras : Te Amo... y no se ni como... simplemente ese es el hecho por mas que intento dejar de pensarte y mirarte con otros ojos que no son de amigo no puedo... - Terminó el

Ella sonrió, con el corazón desbocado, no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo esperándolo... tanto tiempo soñando con ese momento. Y al fin su sueño se había realizado: El la amaba, no era mas una fantasía, se convertía en una hermosa realidad de dos, una realidad tanto tiempo soñada

- Draco yo... - Balbuceó

- No digas nada – Dijo callándola con suavidad – Sé que solo soy tu amigo y nada mas...

- ¡No digas eso! No sabes cuanto he esperado que te fijaras en mí... Te Amo Draco – Confesó ella sin poder ocultarlo mas – Y estaba segura que nunca me verías así... como ahora

Draco sonrió y rodeándola con sus brazos la besó

_**Am Ende der Wahrheit**__ - Al final de la verdad_

_**Am Ende des Lichts**__ - Al final de la luz_

_**Am Ende der Liebe**__ - Al final del amor_

_**Am ende - da stehst du**__ - Al final, ahí estás tú_

_**(Im Herzen wird es leerer - ein Teil geht nun von mir)**__ - (El corazón se vaciará - una parte se va de mí)_

Finalmente se separaron, una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Hermione, la felicidad estaba allí en los brazos del rubio que la estrechaba como si tuviera un tesoro

_**Nichts hat überlebt**__ - Nada ha sobrevivido_

_**Wir haben schweigend uns schon lange getrennt**__ - Nos hemos separado silenciosamente hace mucho_

_**Und mit jedem Tag wir**__ -Y con cada día "Nosotros"_

_**Wuchs die Lüge unserer Liebe**__ - Crecen las mentiras de nuestro amor_

_**Und je weiter wir den Weg zusammen gingen**__ - Y mientras más seguíamos juntos el camino_

_**Desto weiter haben wir uns voneinander entfernt **__- Tanto más nos alejábamos el uno del otro_

- ¿Como pudimos ocultarnos mutuamente esto? – Preguntó Draco aspirando el aroma de ella - ¿Como pudimos vivir con este secreto?

- No lo sé... quizás estábamos juntos y a la vez estábamos lejos, por que creímos que no era posible lo que sentíamos – Contestó ella reclinando la cabeza en el pecho de Draco

_**Einsam - gemeinsam**__ - Solos - juntos_

_**Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen**__ - Hemos olvidado volvernos a buscar_

_**Die Gewohnheit vernebelt**__ - El hábito nubla_

_**Die Trägheit erstickt **__- La indolencia sofoca_

_**Der Hochmut macht trunke**__n - El orgullo nos embriaga_

_**Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht**__ -Y la cercanía nos impulsa a huir_

- ¡Por eso siempre te quejabas de todas mis citas! Y te negabas a decirme que te sucedía, excusándote con tonterías – Se quejó Draco divertido ante aquello

- ¿Querías que confesara que estaba terriblemente celosa? No Draco, eso jamás – Declaró ella – Por ello cuando estábamos juntos me sentía en...

- El Paraíso y el Infierno al mismo tiempo – Apuntó Draco

- Si, cerca y no poderte tocar era una agonía y eso me impulsaba a decir tonterías cuando no podía más -

_**Tanz - mein Leben – tanz**__ - Baila - mi vida - baila_

_**Tanz mit mir**__ - Baila conmigo_

_**Tanz mit mir noch einmal**__ - Baila conmigo una vez más_

_**In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe**__ - En la embriaguez pura del amor desnudo_

_**Tanz - mein Leben – tanz**__ - Baila - mi vida - baila_

_**Tanz mit mir **__- Baila conmigo_

_**Tanz mit mir noch einmal **__- Baila conmigo una vez más_

_**In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe**__ - En la embriaguez pura del amor desnudo_

- Te amo Hermione Jane Granger – Dijo el mientras la estrechaba cada vez mas fuerte y sus besos recorrían el cuello y hombros de la chica – Te amo y no quiero pensar en nada mas

_**Und wenn ich sie/ihn so sehe**__ - Y cuando a él lo veo_

_**Wenn ich sie/ihn erlebe**__ - Cuando a ella la presencio_

_**Wenn ich uns betrachte**__ - Cuando nos contemplo_

_**Etwas hat überlebt **__- Algo ha sobrevivido_

- Yo también te amo Draco... espere mucho por este momento – Confesó ella extasiada ante la respuesta de su cuerpo a las caricias de el

_**Und wenn ich Kraft und Hoffnung fände**__ -Y si encontrara fuerza y esperanza_

_**Wenn ich selbst noch den Glauben an uns hätte**__ - Si yo misma volviera a tener fe en nosotros_

_**Wenn ich sie/ihn erreichen könnte**__ - Si yo la/lo pudiera alcanzar_

_**Sie/ihn noch einmal für mich hätte **__-Tenerla/lo de nuevo para mí_

_**Wenn die Basis - unser Fundament**__ - Si la base - nuestro fundamento_

_**Wenn wir uns noch einmal neu entdecken würden**__ - Si nosotros nos descubriéramos de nuevo_

_**Wenn sie/er nur wollte**__ -Si sólo ella/él quisiera_

_**Ich will! **__- ¡Yo quiero!_

- Entonces a partir de hoy, estaremos juntos. Nos amamos y merecemos intentar ser felices, si tu me amas eso me bastara para todo y quiero estar a tu lado y compartir todo en esta vida, lo bueno y lo malo. Si es necesario luchar lucharemos aunque sea en contra del mundo, todo lo haremos juntos más que nunca, no lo dudes -

_**Einsam - gemeinsam**__ - Solos - juntos_

_**Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen**__ - Hemos olvidado volvernos a buscar_

_**Die Gewohnheit vernebelt**__ - El hábito nubla_

_**Die Trägheit erstickt **__- La indolencia sofoca_

_**Der Hochmut macht trunken**__ - El orgullo nos embriaga_

_**Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht -**__ Y la cercanía nos impulsa a huir_

- Nunca me vuelvas a ocultar la verdad Draco – Pidió ella arqueándose estremecida al sentir los labios de Draco bajando por el escote de su camisón de dormir

_**Tanz - mein Leben - tanz**__ - Baila - mi vida - baila_

_**Tanz mit mir**__ - baila conmigo_

_**Tanz mit mir noch einmal**__ - baila conmigo una vez más_

_**In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe**__ - En la embriaguez pura del amor desnudo_

Draco la condujo hacia la habitación para consumar lo que mas anhelaban en ese momento. Fundir sus cuerpos al igual que sus almas estaban fundidas ya por obra del amor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!!**

Bueno mis queridos lectores un capitulo mas y este va dedicado a mi fiel lector **Ignasi** que siempre me ha acompañado en este camino

Mil besos para todos

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**VII.**

Héctor regresó a su casa con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, se tendió boca arriba en el pequeño sofá que tenia en su habitación, mirando al techo

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Que deseas tomar? – Preguntó el cuando la señora encargada del local se acercó a tomarles el pedido_

_- Un café con crema – Contestó _

_- Uno igual para mí – Dijo y la mujer se alejó en busca de lo pedido_

_- ¿Eres de aquí? Por que tu cara no se me hace conocida – Dijo Summerbee – Yo soy jugador profesional de Quidditch ¿Y tu a que dedicas?_

_Clarisse analizó un momento las preguntas antes de responderle – Vivo en las afueras de Stratford-On-Avon y estoy empezando las Practicas en San Mungo _

_Este sonrió – O sea, ya tengo una bella sanadora que me atienda si me lesiono en el próximo partido_

_La chica lo miró intensamente sin cambiar su expresión – No lo creo, estoy en Accidentes ocasionados por Pociones, así que a menos que beba una mal hecha o quiera envenenarse a propósito no me veré obligada a atenderle – _

_La frialdad de la chica hubiese congelado a cualquiera pero Héctor lo vió como un reto y se entusiasmó_

_- ¿Que ocultas bajo esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia Clarisse? – Preguntó_

_Ella alzó una ceja - ¿Crees que lo diré de buena a primeras? –_

_- No, pero al menos me das una pista... Hay algo que ocultas y no es solo indiferencia... Sin embargo..._

_- No oculto nada, solo que no acepto que los extraños quieran conocer toda mi vida a los diez minutos de presentados - Replicó altivamente_

_Sonrió, definitivamente había algo en ella que le atraía, quizás esa frialdad que emanaban sus ojos grises o la forma altiva de comportarse, quizás esa aura negra que la rodeaba, donde todo era de ese mismo color. El instinto le decía que debajo de ese grueso escudo se escondía una interesante mujer que conocer_

_- Quiero conocerte Clarisse y sé que tu también lo quieres – Dijo levantándose de su asiento no sin antes dejar un galeón para pagar la cuenta, que era un poco menos – Así que nos volveremos a ver -_

_Dedicándole una intensa mirada salió a la calle y desapareció _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Lo que el no sabia es que por dentro, ella estaba sonriendo, le agradó la seguridad con la que la abordó y la calidez que emanaba cada cosa de si: sus palabras, sus gestos, su mirada... Esa mirada café e intensa que la hizo acceder

Si... definitivamente nadie sabe lo que sucederá... Aunque desde ya podría apostar lo que fuera a que iba a averiguar que era aquello

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione y Draco estaban profundamente rendidos, este tenía una importante reunión en la mañana en Berlín, el mismo traslador que había utilizado, listo para la vuelta, pero aun estaban dormidos, enredados en las sabanas luego de una intensa noche

Se dio la vuelta y la miró: su cabello castaño estaba mas que revuelto, sus pestañas caían con gracia y sus labios entreabiertos le daban ese toque infantil que le parecía tan adorable, sonrió y se acurrucó abrazándose mas a ella

- Te ves tan bella – susurró dándole un beso en el pelo, que era lo que tenia más cerca, aspiró hondo y se dijo a si mismo que nunca había pasado una noche como aquella

Ella al sentir el beso sonrió y empezó a moverse, finalmente despertó con las primeras luces de la aurora

- Buenos días -

- Buenos días Hermione – Dijo este incorporándose un poco – Sigue durmiendo, pero yo tengo que regresar a Alemania, tengo una reunión importante a las 10 y ya son las 8 allá

Hermione se levantó - ¿Tienes que irte¿Así?

- Lo siento... tengo que hacerlo, pero volveré en cuanto pueda – Respondió algo apenado – Te Amo

- Yo también – Contestó ella aunque ligeramente decepcionada. Draco agarró su ropa, se vistió y salió a la sala a toda prisa activando el traslador

Se refugió entre las sabanas que aun conservaban el olor masculino que Draco les dejó, sonrió aunque tristemente

Quizás las cosas nunca pueden ser tan buenas como desearíamos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba en la Madriguera, vistiéndose para salir. Neville iría a verla a Hogsmeade al caer la tarde ya que estaban empezando las vacaciones de Navidad y los profesores tenían permiso para abandonar el castillo

Miró a su alrededor, la casa hacia años que estaba vacía. Molly y Arthur habían muerto, al igual que Ron. Los Gemelos vivían (Cuando estaban en Inglaterra) en la parte superior de la tienda que poseían en el Callejón Diagon, aunque normalmente se la pasaban viajando en busca de innovaciones para sus productos y Percy seguía sin hablarle. Charlie y Bill estaban instalados fuera de Inglaterra después de morir sus padres y la antigua casa le quedó solamente a ella

Se sentó en el comedor de la cocina a tomar una taza de té antes de salir. Sin poder evitar que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos recordando aquella mañana de agosto cuando bajó y vió a Harry por primera vez desayunando con su familia. O aquella vez que estaban alistándose para ver el juego final del Mundial de Quidditch de 1994.

Recordando a los muertos y a los ausentes

Luna le había insistido en dejar la casa y mudarse con ella luego que su padre se marchara a Suecia pero esta se negó rotundamente. No dejaría la casa de su familia aunque solo fueran fantasmas los que habitasen en ella

Echaba de menos a todos aquellos. Aunque había aprendido a sobrellevar el pasado concentrándose en el presente

Pero al ver la casa tan vacía no pudo evitar las silenciosas lágrimas del recuerdo que vinieron a sus ojos

El pasado es siempre una presencia que llevamos con nosotros aunque querramos ignorarlo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarisse daba vueltas sin parar por su habitación, no había dormido en toda la noche. La bata de seda negra que la cubría hasta los tobillos estaba fría al igual que su piel pálida. El insomnio le había ganado la batalla otra vez

Siempre pensó que su vida seria diferente aunque nunca supo como podría haber sido, sus padres la habían educado de una forma y la vida se había encargado de enseñarle otra totalmente diferente. Por culpa de aquellos desalmados ahora estaba sola, sola y con culpa

- ¡Estoy harta! – Dijo tomando un carísimo objeto de porcelana y estampándolo contra la pared en un arrebato de frustración - ¡Los odio!

La foto de sus padres estaba rota desde medianoche, el cristal había quedado en mil pedazos y aun así no podía calmarse. Reconstruir su vida desde cenizas era casi imposible

Se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo quedando sentada en la alfombra azul medianoche que cubría su dormitorio, se llevó las manos a la cabeza enredando los dedos entre su cabello. La desesperación se apoderó de ella sumiéndola en una negrura si es posible, mayor aun a la que ya cargaba a cuestas

Solo la Luz podría ayudarla pero ¿Como hallar la Luz en medio de las Tinieblas?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!!**

Aqui la actualizacion, mil gracias a**oromalfoy e Ignasi** por sus reviews

Y ahora si, que disfruten este capitulo

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**VIII.**

San Mungo tenia mucho movimiento aquella tarde de Viernes, quizás fueran las proximidades de las fiestas pero el volumen de pacientes era notorio. Aunque en el Departamento de Accidentes causados por Pociones no era mucho, pero en Daños provocados por Hechizos donde Ginny se encontraba si

- Sanadora Weasley – Llamó Clarisse entregándole un fajo de pergaminos – la Sanadora Lovegood me ha encargado que le de esto

Ambas se miraron, una con indiferencia y la otra con curiosidad

- Muchísimas gracias señorita Knightley – Dijo Ginny recibiendo el fajo – Es hora de almuerzo ¿Quiere venir conmigo al Salón?

- No Gin, lo siento... pero ella ya tiene compañía para almorzar – Dijo una alegre voz masculina por detrás de ambas

- ¡Héctor! – Exclamó Ginny y Clarisse se volteó al verlo algo ¿Intrigada?

- Hola Ginny... Hola Clarisse – Dijo este sonriéndole a ambas

- ¿Como estás¿Tuvieron práctica hoy¿Y Hermione vino contigo? – Se atoró Ginny saludándolo cariñosamente

La morena dio un paso atrás para examinarle o quizás para alejarse un poco de la efusividad de la pelirroja

- No Ginny, no he visto a Hermione y la práctica será el sábado en la mañana – Contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Y Luna?

- Esta en la otra planta, allá abajo – Contestó Ginny – Tiene un caso difícil de envenenamiento por Crece - Huesos casera, la paciente está como un arbusto óseo: le salen huesos por doquier

Héctor soltó la carcajada ante la mirada enojada de Clarisse

- Lo siento, es que la verdad, imaginármelo se me hizo gracioso – Dijo deteniendo su risa – Venia a buscarte para almorzar Clarisse

Ginny levantó una ceja asombrada ¿De que se había perdido?

- Creo que no – Dijo ella con altivez – Estoy...

- En su hora de descanso – Dijo rápidamente Ginny consultando su reloj, si no se daba prisa dejaría plantado a Neville – Así que vayan, no hay problema. Adiós Héctor.

Se esfumó del pasillo antes que Clarisse pudiese objetar algo. Al ver aquello, sin remedio asintió y Summerbee sonrió

- Sabía que aceptarías – Dijo – Pero vamos a un lugar que conozco cerca, es muggle pero muy bueno

Al oír la palabra muggle se le erizaron los vellos a Clarisse ¡Que demonios! Eso era demasiado pedir. Le miró directamente a los ojos y sin decir nada le acompañó fuera. Resopló. Sería la última vez que haría semejante barbaridad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba saliendo de su junta, había sido un éxito y los proyectos estaban marchando sobre ruedas. Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, si las cosas seguían marchando como iban pronto estaría de vuelta en Inglaterra con Hermione. Se despidió el ultimo saliendo del salón dejándole solo

Se sentó, ahora solo podía pensar en la castaña, aunque se concentraba en su trabajo ella siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos

- Te amo Hermione... te extraño tanto – Hacia pocas horas que la había dejado y ya la echaba de menos

Sonrió. De todos modos las cosas habían cambiado y muy pronto estarían juntos de nuevo

O al menos eso creía

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione por su parte estaba de compras por el Callejón Diagon, buscaba algo adecuado que regalarle a Draco a su regreso y aun dos horas después estaba completamente en blanco

- ¡Que frustración! – Resopló

Dos figuras avanzaban, una de ellas era sobradamente conocida, se metió en Gambol & Japes para evitar ser vista, andaba con una chica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

- ¿Con quien andas Héctor? – Se preguntó Hermione a si misma con una sonrisa de picardía en los labios

La pareja avanzó y pasó de largo frente a la tienda yendo a sentarse a Florean Fortescue, la heladería del Callejón. Salió subrepticiamente y bajando la capucha de su capa siguió su recorrido

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Por fin llegas! – Susurró Neville al terminar su segundo trago de licor sentado en Las Tres Escobas, esperando a Ginny Weasley

- Lo siento... estaba atareada en San Mungo – Dijo besándolo en la mejilla – Pero ya estoy aquí ¿Como está todo por Hogwarts?

Este se encogió de hombros – Te diría que bien pero no es así

La pelirroja se extrañó visiblemente - ¿Por que dices eso?

- McGonagall tiene problemas para hallar el profesor que este dispuesto a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Contestó apartando el vaso – Ya sabes, el mismo problema de siempre

- Esa asignatura tiene mala fama y es francamente ridículo ¡El único que podría haberle dado mala fama era Quirrell ya que tenia a Voldemort en la nuca! – Se quejó Ginny pidiéndole a Madame Rosmerta un vaso de Ron de grosella con gaseosa – Lockhart era un inútil, un mortífago se hizo pasar por Moody, Umbridge era una bruja loca y retorcida, Snape es un mortífago y esta prófugo desde que asesinó a Dumbledore pero Lupin... Fue el único bueno allí

- Es un licántropo y eso fue lo que arruinó todo frente a la Junta – Contestó Neville – Aun así la Junta Escolar se reunirá hoy para decidir si reingresa. Es el mas apto para impartir la materia

- Ojala lo haga – Suspiró Ginny – Nymphadora debe retirarse

- ¿Por que? – Preguntó Neville desconcertado - ¿Scrimgeour o quien decidió echarla?

- No es eso... es que está embarazada – Dijo con alegría la pelirroja – Ayer fue a San Mungo y Reznor la examinó. Tiene mes y medio, me lo dijo ella misma

- ¡O sea que Remus y Nymphadora serán padres! – Exclamó sorprendido Longbottom – Ojala Remus obtenga la plaza

- Ojalá – Dijo Ginny sorbiendo con la pajilla lo ultimo que quedaba en el vaso

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre en sombras estaba contemplando el fuego de la chimenea de su morada, el odio y los deseos de venganza estaban carcomiéndolo por dentro, agarró el vaso y lo estrelló contra la pared

- Tanto tiempo esperando... – Musitó con voz queda – tanto tiempo ¿Y para qué?

- No se impaciente... Aun queda esperanza – Respondió otra voz

El hombre de la butaca respondió con un toque de sarcasmo - ¿Esperanza? Es aquella cosa estúpida que dicen los muggles cuando las cosas les salen mal y quieren creer desesperadamente que todo cambiará sin mover un dedo ¿Crees que soy igual, que pienso igual? Te equivocas

- No lo decía por eso... Sino porque aun no hemos hecho nada – Contestó la voz de su acompañante -

- Por ello... Quiero terminar con aquello por fin... no puedo esperar mas -

- Y así será señor – Dijo la segunda voz esbozando una mueca de satisfacción – Pronto, muy pronto

El salón siguió en penumbras mientras aquel par mantenía el silencio y sus mentes trabajaban en sombras... En la Oscuridad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

Antes que nada mis abrazos y besos a **oromalfoy e Ignasi** que siempre estan del otro lado del ordenador esperando mi actualizacion. Mil gracias por su tiempo

_Se les quiere_

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**IX.**

- ¿Por qué te interesas en mi? – Se preguntó Clarisse sentada en la otomana de su dormitorio, mientras se cepillaba el lustroso cabello oscuro - ¿Por que tus ojos brillan de esa forma cuando me ves?

Mirándose al espejo, la bata de seda gris acerina refulgía mientras que la araña de velas iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Cerró los ojos tratando de evocar la mirada de aquel hombre que intentaba penetrar aquel muro de hielo que la protegía del mundo

Ella sabia que no podía involucrarse con alguien como el, no hablando de prejuicios, no podía manchar a alguien cuya alma no conocía lo mismo que había conocido la suya. Su alma era pura mientras que la de ella estaba totalmente corrupta

No, no merecía que lo mancillase de aquella manera, el no tenía la culpa de las cargas que llevaba Clarisse a cuestas. El tendría que alejarse de ella por su propio bien

Aunque a decir verdad, el solo hecho de regresar a donde pertenecía e intentar empezar una nueva vida corrompía todo a su alrededor, miró el retrato que había destruido la noche anterior, seguía en el suelo impávido y deshecho

Como su vida entera

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La atmósfera en otras latitudes era más cálida, sin embargo el calor no ahuyenta los recuerdos de la mente. Un joven de 26 años moldeaba una figura, tallando en mármol, era el único consuelo, romper lentamente hasta construir.

Los desechos de piedra esparcidos en el suelo le recordaban su huida y que su vida seguía siendo polvo. La lluvia empezó a caer de repente, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al jardín amplio de la mansión pero sus ojos estaban húmedos de lágrimas. Solía esculpir cuando los recuerdos le asaltaban fuertemente, había aprendido en Florencia, donde estuvo un año antes de radicarse allí

¿Cinco años lejos no son suficientes? No, al parecer no

- Cariño ¿Aun no terminas de hacer eso? – Comentó una rubia entrando desde la piscina y dándole un beso en el cuello al hombre que esculpía

- No Kelly... Aun no –

La joven se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez evocando recuerdos

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- Regresaré – Contestó este sin mirarla – Y sabes que es lo que significa

La mujer se levantó al acto y le dio la espalda – Claro que lo sé, significa que estamos terminando. Significa que no sirvió de nada lo que hice. No digas nada, lo veía venir hace días

- No digas eso. Lo que tuvimos fue hermoso y jamás podría olvidarlo. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es amor – Dijo el sereno – Compréndelo

La mujer asintió – Sé que no te amo y eso te pasa a ti también Harry – Dijo mirándolo directo a los verdes ojos – Pero nos sentíamos bien juntos y por ello pensé que quizás... Podría haber funcionado. Ya me doy cuenta que no y aunque sea difícil... Lo entiendo.

Este intentó esbozar una sonrisa – Siempre tan comprensiva

- No solo es eso, no pienso atarte a quien no quieres – Dijo Kelly sonriendo tristemente, duramente resignada a aquello inevitable desde un principio – Regresa a Inglaterra y haz tu vida que yo haré lo mismo con la mía, aunque me cueste al principio. Te deseo de corazón que seas feliz

La mujer lo abrazó diciéndole adiós, le dio un último beso en los labios, antes de recoger sus cosas y marcharse definitivamente de la casa y de la vida de Harry Potter

- Gracias por todo – Musitó este dándole el toque final a la escultura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿COMO? – Exclamó exasperado Draco a su socia alemana – Frau no puedes estar diciéndolo en serio

Frau Beckenbauer era una mujer joven alemana, de uno o dos años mayor que Draco, completamente muggle, de cabello rubio platino y ojos azul pálido, una mujer serena e inteligente. No solamente era su socia sino también su amiga desde hacia un tiempo atrás

Esta asintió dándole énfasis a sus palabras – Debes estar aquí atendiendo los negocios al menos unos meses Draco. Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien hazlas tu mismo

- Pero... – Eso no podía pasar justamente ahora que estaba empezando su relación con Hermione - ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

- Al menos unos seis meses – Contestó Frau - ¿Por que no le dices que se venga contigo?

El deseaba ardientemente hacerlo, pero no podía apartarla de sus sueños, de sus metas así por así. Tenia que darle también la oportunidad de ver cumplir sus expectativas personales

El amor no puede ser egoísta jamás. Debe dar tiempo y espacio

- No es tan sencillo. Ella tiene una carrera en Inglaterra – Frau era muggle pero sabia de la relación de Draco y Hermione. Aunque no podía revelarle cosas de su mundo podía revelar algunas personales que en cualquier parte del mundo son iguales

Las relaciones y el amor

- Entonces prepárate para una difícil y larga temporada – Dijo Frau recogiendo su laptop y su portafolios – Serán seis meses mas en Berlín

Draco asintió resignado. Ojala no estuviera tomando una decisión equivocada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No es justo! – Declaró Luna cuando Hermione le tendió la carta recibida tres días atrás – Pero...

- ¿Pero qué? – Preguntó Hermione de muy mal humor – Simplemente no podrá regresar en seis meses. ¡Ni por que es Mago! Pero lo amo Luna y no quiero ser egoísta. El tiene derecho a triunfar

- ¿Lo esperarás? – Preguntó Ginny asombrada - ¿Esperarás seis meses o más por Draco Malfoy?

- Aunque suene ridículo si, lo amo y pienso esperar por el – Confesó Hermione poniéndose la túnica del equipo y agarrando su escoba – Si yo tengo derecho a luchar por lo que quiero ser el también y no seré un obstáculo en su vida, lo apoyare en esto y lo que necesite de mi. Aunque eso no quita que me ponga de malas esta noticia

Luna y Ginny se miraron incrédulas

- El amor te ha dejado diferente – Comentó Luna apreciativamente – Pero comprendo lo que uno es capaz de arriesgar con tal de ser feliz

Ginny hizo una mueca de incredulidad y Hermione atacó - ¡Tu no digas que Neville está en Hogwarts y solo lo ves una vez al mes o menos! –

- Siempre recordando las cosas más inoportunas Granger – Dijo la pelirroja con falso enojo – Pero es cierto. Una antepone el amor a muchas cosas y arriesga todo con tal de ser feliz - Dijo con un leve suspiro

- Te apoyaremos Hermione – Dijo Luna – Cuenta conmigo

Ginny bufó - ¿Es necesario que yo diga lo mismo? – Pero luego su expresión cambio y soltó una breve risa – ¡Ok! Ok, ya entendí. Yo también te apoyo Mione

Hermione sonrió: Aquellas eran sus amigas para bien y para mal

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!!**

Aqui un nuevo capitulo del fic, espero les guste

**Con cariño para Ignasi y oromalfoy**

****

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**X.**

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – Preguntó Malcolm Fleming a Héctor - ¿Summerbee? Dime¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Este bufó – No exactamente. Simplemente me gusta alguien pero es inaccesible

Acababa de terminar un entrenamiento y se habían reunido en un local del Callejón Diagon para conversar un rato sobre los últimos acontecimientos

- ¡Oh Merlín! – Exclamó asombrado Maximus Townsend, mejor amigo de Summerbee y Capitán del mismo equipo de Quidditch - ¿Te enamoraste de la Princesa de Hielo?

- ¿La Princesa de QUE? – Preguntó Héctor desconcertado

- Hace días hablabas de una chica que era fría e insensible pero que te atraía, que era misteriosa – Dijo Maximus – Yo te vi con una chica en Hogsmeade la semana pasada, iba toda de negro ¿Era ella?

Malcolm suspiró rodando los ojos – Lo que faltaba...

- Si era ella – Confirmó Summerbee, había salido un par de veces mas en las que aun la chica seguía tan fría e indiferente como el primer día. Sin embargo no rechazaba sus invitaciones lo cual desconcertaba aun más a Héctor, si es que ello era posible

- Rayos... – Musitó Maximus – Primero tu con la amiga de Hermione y ahora este con la Princesa de Hielo

- ¿De que no me he enterado? – Preguntó Héctor - ¿Cual amiga de Hermione?

- Luna Lovegood – Dijo Maximus haciendo que Malcolm se tapase la cara con las manos

- ¡Vaya...¿Sabias que ella es la tutora de Clarisse? O la Princesa de Hielo como le dices – Comentó Summerbee y sonrió – Creo que tengo acompañante para ir a San Mungo...

- Lo que hace una falda – Apostó Maximus rodando los ojos exasperado – Vaya lío en el que están metidos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Por fin! – Neville se sentó a tomar una taza de té en su despacho con su antiguo profesor y ahora colega, Remus Lupin

- Si... La Junta Escolar estuvo discutiéndolo hasta que al fin cedieron. Aun prevalecen los prejuicios contra los de mi especie por parte de los Magos, gracias a Merlín ya terminó todo

- ¿Y como esta Nymphadora? – Preguntó Neville

- Su embarazo va muy bien aunque le sentó mal que Reznor y Robertson le dijesen que le debían dar de baja prenatal antes de tiempo, aunque por ahora estará solo ocupándose del papeleo en el Ministerio, no tardara en salir de permiso – Comentó

- Bueno, ser Auror y estar en su condición no son buena mezcla – Dijo Neville – Es comprensible

- Si vaya que lo es... – Dijo Remus suspirando

Su mujer había cambiado a raíz del embarazo, ahora estaba más hiperactiva que nunca además sus continuos cambios de humor no ayudaban mucho. Pero se querían y estaban agradecidos por todo lo que la Vida les había dado últimamente

Una nueva vida siempre seria una nueva esperanza y un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por que tanta reticencia tuya a hablar de ti misma? – Preguntó Héctor una tarde mientras el y Clarisse estaban en Hogsmeade

- Será por que no hay nada interesante o importante que contar – Contestó ella con simpleza

- Lo dudo, siempre en la vida hay cosas buenas dignas de mención, por ejemplo ¿Donde estudiaste¿Hogwarts¿Beauxbatons¿Durmstrang¿Salem?

- Hogwarts, pero no creo que me recuerdes de allí – Respondió ella aunque sin querer entrar en detalles – No solía ser popular

- Es extraño pero bueno, es lo de menos – Dijo desestimando aquello – Lo que importa es el aquí y ahora

Tomó la mano de ella haciéndola detenerse frente a el - ¿Por que nunca me puedes tener tan cerca sin tensarte? – Dijo con voz suave - ¿Acaso te doy miedo?

- Tu no eres un hombre al que tenerle miedo – Dijo evocando épocas pasadas – Y NO me pongo tensa

- Eres tan altiva, distante. Y sin embargo sigues aquí – Dijo atrayéndola hacia si lentamente – Lo cual demuestra que no te soy tan indiferente como quieres aparentar

- Me eres completamente indiferente aunque te empeñes en creer lo contrario – Respondió arrogante, con la fría mirada clavada en los cálidos ojos de el – No te hagas ilusiones Summerbee, no hay mas nada aparte de lo que ves

- Pues yo creo que si – Dijo y se acercó a sus labios – Dime que no es... así

Sin darle tiempo a responder, la besó

Sus labios se apoderaron sin piedad de los de ella, demostrándole que si era capaz de recibir su beso sin objetar, esta quiso separarse pero mas pronto de lo que pensaría sus brazos rodearon el cuello masculino y Héctor dándose cuenta de la respuesta de ella la prensó más contra si, fundiendo sus labios desesperadamente, en un acto cargado de erotismo

Ninguno de los dos podía negar la intensa atracción de dos polos opuestos que eran

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mi amor:_

_He estado muy ocupado últimamente sin embargo no dejo de pensar en ti, espero sepas que te amo. Aquí en Berlín esta haciendo un frío de mil demonios... _

_Tengo mucho trabajo con la construcción del nuevo proyecto ojala termine pronto para regresar a Inglaterra contigo, no me olvides nunca_

_Besos_

_**Draco**__"_

Hermione estrujó con rabia la carta, era la última recibida de Draco

- ¡Esto me tiene mal! – Dijo haciendo una bola con el pergamino – Nunca dices cuando regresaras definitivo y no sé... No puedo soportarlo

Salió de la casa a dar un paseo, cerca de allí había un parque a unas diez millas al noreste, encendió el coche antiguo de sus padres y echó a rodar. Necesitaba pensar y el aire viciado de su casa no le permitía hacerlo, era mediodía de un lunes de finales de diciembre, el invierno estaba a punto de comenzar. Diez minutos después llegó al parque y estacionó el vehiculo

Iba distraída caminando por una vereda cuando de repente tropezó con un joven que llevaba un abrigo marrón café, la bufanda que envolvía su cuello era negra al igual que sus pantalones. Se dio cuenta que casi cayó al suelo de no ser por el firme agarre de la otra persona

- Discúlpeme no... – Hermione se detuvo en seco al ver algo familiar en el - No puede ser... – Musitó impresionada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! **

Antes que nada, un saludo a todos los que leen este fic y sobretodo a **oromalfoy** por siempre estar pendiente y dejarme su review.

Se les quiere

**Claudia Granger**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XI.**

Harry James Potter estaba allí... frente a ella

- ¿Harry eres tú? – La pregunta costó mucho para salir de los labios de Hermione, Harry sonrió y se quitó la bufanda que tapaba parte de su cara, descubriéndose por completo

- ¡Hermione! – La boca de este quedó en un punto cercano al suelo al ver como había cambiado, de ser una adolescente pasó a ser una impresionante mujer de suaves curvas y mirada determinada que decía mucho de si misma. Emanaba seguridad y confianza en si. Aunque en esos momentos todo aquello se hubiese tambaleado por aquella sorpresa

- Tu... – Balbuceó ella

- He vuelto hace un par de días Hermione... Pero tú ¿Como estas¿Que ha sido de tu vida? – Harry intentó acercarse pero la castaña estaba inmóvil, petrificada, como si aun no asimilara la noticia. Las piernas le temblaron y el moreno se apresuró a sujetarla no fuera a ser que cayese por el mismo peso de la impresión

Hermione reaccionó lentamente y ayudada por Harry se sentó en el banco más cercano

- ¿Hermione¿Estás bien? –

- ¿Por qué¿Por que a nosotros Harry? – Fue lo único que le salió

Hermione le miró con una mezcla de rabia, dolor y sorpresa, no sabia que esperar como respuesta de parte de Harry, lo que si tenia seguro era que necesitaba una con carácter de urgencia.

Este supo inmediatamente que no podría eludir la pregunta y que nada le seria dicho hasta que no diese unas buenas explicaciones.

- Hermione, necesitaba recuperarme y necesitaba ordenar mi vida luego de todo lo que había sucedido en la batalla, ver morir a Ron fue un serio golpe para mí y también quería encontrarme a mi mismo. Saber que quería hacer luego de cumplir la profecía y saber que era ser un joven normal, un joven con sueños y metas, sin fama ni nada. Quería ser solo Harry, no "El Elegido" o "El Joven que Venció" o lo que fuera, solo ser un joven de 21 años como cualquier otro

Hermione asintió, sabía que detestaba la fama y que anhelaba una vida corriente como la de cualquiera de sus compañeros pero faltaba algo que nunca entendió

- ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste¿Por que te desapareciste por cinco años? Durante todo este tiempo no supimos nada de ti, que te había pasado... ¿Por que Harry? -

- Por que te amaba... Y tu no me correspondías – Dijo con firmeza en la voz dejando a Hermione completamente atónita

Aquella confesión tardía era lo ultimo que ella esperaba aquel frío día de Diciembre

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? – Preguntó Clarisse desconcertada y sus ojos grises brillaron extrañamente. Pero al mismo tiempo se recriminaba por haber respondido ávidamente al beso de el.

- Por que quise besarte, así de simple – Contestó Héctor con satisfacción, mirándola a los ojos – Y tú respondiste, o sea que te gustó ¡No lo niegues Princesa de Hielo!

- ¿Princesa de Hielo? – Preguntó ella alzando una ceja - ¿A que se debe ese nombre?

- Eres altiva, arrogante y destilas frialdad. Pareces la Reina de las Nieves pero yo prefiero decirte Princesa... MI princesa de Hielo –

Ella sonrió levemente y Summerbee se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía un gesto tan genuino en ella y no pudo evitarlo: sonrió el también

- Clarisse tú me gustas y sé que también te atraigo ¿Por que no probamos que es esto que existe entre nosotros? - Dejó caer el

- Por que no me conoces y no creo que sea bueno para ti... – Contestó ella rápidamente

- Déjame a mi decidir que es bueno para mi y que no – Dijo callándola con un beso, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura - Por favor... Ven conmigo

- Héctor... – Susurró Clarisse – No creo que sea buena idea... Te repito, no me conoces. Puedo hacerte daño si...

Pero detuvo la explicación. Hay cosas en esta vida que no deben ser reveladas de pronto.

Clarisse vio el destello de la lujuria y el deseo en los ojos del hombre, era innegable que sentía una poderosa atracción, le gustaba. Pero no creía que fuera buena idea

Pero los besos de él terminaron por convencerla y este luego de obtener su consentimiento en los acerados ojos de la mujer, desapareció del pueblo llevándola consigo

A ver hasta donde los llevaba la química

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Por que tanta inquietud Draco? – Preguntó Frau al verle caminando frenéticamente por la oficina en la calle Kaeltnesträsse en el centro de Berlín – No te he visto así nunca

- Es que me sorprende, Hermione no se ha comunicado conmigo, ya van tres semanas y me temo...

- ¿Temes que ya no este tan interesada en ti? - Aventuró ella

El equipo de sonido de Frau sonaba insistentemente con **Kelch der Liebe**, de **Lacrimosa** dando un aire extraño al recinto

- Tengo miedo que la distancia destruya lo que la unión había hecho – Dijo Draco y se pasó las manos por el rubio cabello despeinándoselo inconscientemente – No hemos empezado a vivir nuestra relación y ya estamos distantes. La última vez que me escribió fue muy fría conmigo y tengo miedo

- ¡Vaya! El gran Draco Malfoy tiene miedo – Dijo Frau alegre – Vamos a pasear por el mundo antes que hagas alguna tontería, vente

Agarró su abrigo del perchero y le lanzó a Draco el suyo

- No te burles, es algo en serio. Es Hermione, no una persona cualquiera y no quiero perderla – Confesó este

- Eso no sucederá – Dijo Frau saliendo con el – Tu tranquilo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era el anochecer, Ginny estaba de nuevo en Hogsmeade con Neville en Las Tres Escobas mientras que Luna iba caminando con Malcolm Fleming, a pesar de la inicial desconfianza ante este por ser un antiguo Slytherin estaban conociéndose poco a poco.

Malcolm era un joven de unos 22 años, de piel ligeramente morena y facciones marcadas, cabellos y ojos oscuros en un rostro agradable, usaba gafas que le daban un aire de intelectual, media al menos 1.73 de estatura, delgado, de mirada penetrante y poseedor de una risa atronadora y altamente contagiosa. Incondicional y franco con sus amigos, cauto, astuto y algo callado sin embargo con sus enemigos era realmente temible. No dudaba para nada en hacer gala de haber pertenecido a su casa

Solía ser muy perceptivo e intuitivo, poseía aquello que algunos llaman "sexto sentido" y aunque solía ser muy desconfiado y reservado, con sus amigos era realmente otra persona. Una persona excepcional realmente

Este había invitado a la chica a pasar la tarde juntos y Luna había aceptado, ahora paseaban por el pueblo cuando notó algo extraño

- ¿No sientes el lugar diferente? – Preguntó Luna atisbando a todas partes con la mirada inquieta

- ¿Diferente en que sentido? – Preguntó el aparentando no entender porque en el fondo si había tenido la misma percepción, solo que no quería alarmar a la chica

- No lo sé... es un presentimiento – Contestó ella en el justo momento en el cual un haz de luz verde salió en dirección al cielo

- ¡CUIDADO! – Dijo Malcolm agarrando a Luna y haciéndola doblarse cuando un hechizo pasó rozando sus cabezas

La marca Tenebrosa refulgía de nuevo en el cielo de Hogsmeade

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**¡¡Hola!!**

Gracias a mis lectores, a mi nueva lectora **Lyanbeth, **a** Alex de Malfoy** quien ha regresado a este nuevo fic, **Oromalfoy **e** Ignasi** que siempre estan alli pendientes de cada actualizacion

Mil gracias por seguirme

**Claudia Granger**

****

* * *

****

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XII.**

Los presentes en Hogsmeade soltaron un grito escalofriante que alertó a los que no estaban al corriente, pronto la gente empezó a entrar en la taberna gritando cosas como: "La Marca" "Ha vuelto" y lo mas aterrador: "Mortífagos"

- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó Neville levantándose de un golpe de la silla

- ¡Los Mortífagos han lanzado la Marca Tenebrosa de nuevo! – Gritó una joven antes de desmayarse

Ginny se levantó y se asomó a la ventana, ahogó un grito, tapándose la boca: Allí afuera se veía una calavera verde con una serpiente saliendo de su boca

- ¡TODOS ATRAS! – Gritó Ginny – Neville atrinchera la puerta y bloquea las ventanas. Convocaré al ED

La gente se arremolinaba en torno a los locales tratando de huir, mientras tanto

Ginny sacaba aquel falso galeón de su monedero y lo modificaba para llamar a los miembros del ED en busca de ayuda mientras Madame Rosmerta usaba la chimenea para comunicarse con los Aurores del Ministerio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Corre! – Malcolm agarró la mano de Luna y huyeron a toda prisa, no podían desaparecerse, habían realizado un escudo para evitar que la gente escapase así de fácil - ¡Tenemos que entrar a alguna parte!

Luna iba corriendo con la izquierda sujeta por este y en la derecha empuñando la varita mientras que el hacia lo mismo cuando entraron a Madame Pudifoot

- ¡Listo! – la pareja entró al Salón de Té y se mezclaron con la muchedumbre que atiborraba el sitio en busca de refugio, Luna sintió algo caliente en su bolsillo y se apresuró a sacarlo

- ¿Que es eso? – Preguntó Fleming al ver el Galeón que ella examinaba con detenimiento

- Están convocando al ED – Respondió Luna con seriedad – Parece que todo es mas grave de lo que pensamos

Este atisbó un destello de determinación y valentía en los celestes ojos de la rubia y le dijo – Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea

Luna solo sonrió. En esos momentos era más valioso que nunca el apoyo de alguien amigo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Podrás perdonarme Hermione? Se que debí decírtelo, pero tu... no me veías como algo que no fuera tu amigo, además lo que le sucedió a Ron... mi mejor amigo... el acababa de morir ¿Como podía hacer algo? Mi primer impulso fue confesarte lo que sentía con la vana esperanza de que me correspondieras pero no era el momento... No hubiera sido justo – Dijo Harry tomando las manos de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos

- Harry... -

- Sé que no sentías más por mí que amistad y lo siento. Pero no me atrevería jamás a interponerme en tu felicidad aun si fuese con mi mejor amigo, ojala me comprendas – Dijo el

- Te comprendo – Respondió ella con una lágrima en los ojos - ¡Oh Merlín Harry¿Sabes cuantas noches estaba preocupada al ver que las lechuzas que te enviaba venían con la carta aún atada¿Sin saber si estabas bien o no¡Maldita sea podrías haber dicho alguna vez¡Estoy vivo, estoy bien!" Pero no... – Sollozó – No sabes que angustia y que desolación produjo tu partida

En ese momento una moneda se calentó en el bolsillo de Hermione y esta asustada se secó las lágrimas y se apresuró a sacar aquello. El Galeón falso del ED

- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó Harry aterrado al ver aquella mirada de la castaña. Esta con dedos temblorosos acercó la moneda y la leyó

- Hay problemas en Hogsmeade, tenemos que ir – Dijo ella incorporándose

- ¿Pero que sucede? – Repitió Harry

- ¡No lo sé maldita sea! – Clamó exasperada – Vamos para allá

Y sin dejar lugar a alguna posible replica lo tomó de la mano e hicieron la aparición conjunta rumbo a Hogsmeade

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasos apresurados cruzaban el castillo a toda prisa, un hombre de cabello entrecano se movilizaba lo más rápido que podía, su instinto lobuno no fallaba, algo peligroso estaba pasando no muy lejos de allí. No solamente era aquello que vió, era la sensación de algo más profundo, más aterrador de lo visible a simple vista. Llegó y le dio la contraseña a la gárgola apartándola de su camino finalmente arribó al lugar

Un portazo se oyó en el despacho del Director de Hogwarts y alguien entró a paso raudo

- Minerva... – Remus Lupin entró jadeando - Ha aparecido la Marca en Hogsmeade

- ¿COMO¿Remus...? – Minerva se descolocó completamente ante aquel anuncio tan escalofriante

- La he visto... desde la Torre de Astronomía y el galeón del ED esta caliente, creo que los chicos van en camino al pueblo - Afirmó aun entrecortadamente

- Tenemos que reunir de nuevo a la Orden, sea lo que sea, no es un buen indicio que aparezca de nuevo la Marca luego de más de cinco años – Dijo Minerva McGonagall haciendo uso de sus dotes de liderazgo pero con marcada angustia en sus ojos, ocultos por sus gafas de montura cuadrada – Contacta a Alastor y a Shacklebolt. No dejes que Nymphadora venga.

- En seguida – Dijo Remus saliendo del despacho mientras que McGonagall metía la cabeza en la chimenea para alertar a los otros

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una explosión se oyó en el pueblo de magos justo cuando Luna y Malcolm entraban en Las Tres Escobas

- Hola Luna, Hola Malcolm ¿Que sucede allá fuera? – Preguntó Ginny al verles entrar

- No lo sabemos, se oyen las explosiones pero no se ve un solo encapuchado, sólo la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la Casa de los Gritos – Contestó Fleming imperturbable

- ¿Pero por qué diablos? – Se preguntó Ginny Weasley exasperada al tiempo que los gemelos aparecían en el local jadeando por la carrera

- Aquí estamos ¿Que haremos ahora? – Dijo Fred secándose el sudor de la frente, su gemelo miraba por la ventana desde una distancia prudencial para resguardar el sitio

- Tenemos que esperar a ver donde están apostados – Sugirió Malcolm – Si salimos todos ahora sin saber nos atacaran por la espalda

- Eso es cierto – Apuntó Ginny analizando sus opciones – Aguardemos que se muestren o en su defecto que empiecen a atacar el local

- ¿Donde está Hermione que no llega? – Dijo Neville inquieto – Tendría que haber estado aquí hace tiempo

- Solo espero que no este en aprietos – Dijo Luna – Mandaré un Patronus con un mensaje a ver que sabemos

Se concentró y dijo claramente aunque en voz baja – _Expecto Patronum_ - De la punta de su varita salió un chorro de gas que formaba un halcón y este emprendió el vuelo alejándose de la taberna

- Ni menciones algo sobre nuestros métodos Fleming, no quiero saber que los mortífagos están al tanto de todo por que se corrió la voz – Dijo Neville con seriedad, aunque mirándolo algo amenazadoramente

- Seré una tumba – Dijo este con solemnidad y miro a Neville - Y el hecho de que haya sido Slytherin no es motivo para que me veas como una posible amenaza. No soy un Mortifago para tu información

En ese instante las puertas de la taberna dejaron ver dos figuras que entraban, uno de los recién llegados se bajó la capucha de la capa dejando ver a Hermione al mismo tiempo que el segundo se descubría y todos ahogaron un grito al reconocer al acompañante de la castaña

- ¿Harry? –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XIII.**

- Merlín santísimo que es esto... – Murmuró Ginny Weasley al ver a Harry Potter aparecerse en ese justo momento

Fred, George, Malcolm, Neville y Luna se mantuvieron en sepulcral silencio. Notaban la diferencia en Harry y no estaban seguros de como actuar en esos momentos

- No se queden callados, las explicaciones van luego – Dijo Harry con firmeza – Ahora lo importante es descubrir quien anda detrás de esto. Luego me preguntan lo que les dé la gana

- Sigue siendo el – Afirmó Luna al reconocer al mismo Harry pese al gran cambio y el tiempo transcurrido

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habitación en penumbra. Una mujer de cabello castaño dormía placidamente mientras que una figura se levantaba de la cama al ver un resplandor salir del bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual estaba en el suelo, metió la mano para sacar aquello dejándolo atónito

- No puede ser... – Héctor había visto la convocatoria de la moneda del ED y se quedó boquiabierto: Sabía perfectamente que significaba eso... Un ataque

La mujer se incorporó al oír el susurro ronco de Summerbee

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó sin salir debajo de las sabanas

- Tengo que irme, una emergencia – Dijo guardándose rápidamente el falso galeón y acercándose para besarla – Nos vemos después, por favor no salgas de aquí

- ¿Héctor que sucede? – Repitió inquieta Clarisse al ver a través de la oscuridad, un dejo de preocupación en la faz de el

- Aun no lo sé, pero por tu seguridad mantente en casa hasta que te mande una lechuza o venga – Dijo arreglándose la túnica a toda prisa – Hazme caso

La chica asintió y en el justo momento en que el traspasó el umbral de la puerta supo que sucedía.

Un agudo dolor se lo informó

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al salir de la casa de Clarisse recorrió escasos metros antes de desaparecerse, cual no seria su sorpresa al ver que no logró rematerializarse dentro del pueblo sino justo en las afueras, por los sonidos supo que aquello se localizaba en la entrada cerca de la estación por lo que volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer en la valla del final y corrió hasta las Tres Escobas, mirando inquieto a todos lados

Abrió la puerta de la taberna y allí se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville y Malcolm quien se veía estaba por mero hecho fortuito, sin embargo su sorpresa fue al ver a un hombre fornido de cabello negro alborotado y ojos de un verde esmeralda resplandeciente

- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! ¿Que...? –

- Luego Héctor – Dijo Hermione echándosele al cuello algo nerviosa - ¿Viste alguno por allí? ¡Te atacaron!

Harry frunció el ceño al ver la familiaridad y este la miró sorprendido cuando ella quitó la mano del hombro de Summerbee y estaba manchada de sangre

- No sentí nada... no sé como me lo hice – Dijo quitándose la capa revelando una herida no muy profunda, solo un corte superficial – No había ninguno a la vista

- Sin embargo no me extrañaría que estén rodeando el lugar listos para atacarnos – Dijo Harry y escudriñó a través del vidrio - Ellos no deben saber que volví, no queremos darles esa ventaja, deben seguir pensando que estoy desaparecido

- ¿Y estas seguro que no te han visto? – Preguntó Ginny mientras le hacia un rápido hechizo cicatrizante a Summerbee

- No, llegué esta mañana y cuando encontré a Hermione estaba cubierto, si no hubiésemos tropezado... – Empezó a explicar Harry

- ...No sabría que estaba aquí - Terminó Hermione

- Entonces toma esto – Dijo Ginny sacando una redoma pequeña de su túnica – Búscate un pelo y resolvemos eso mientras

Todos entendieron aquello: Poción Multijugos

- Bueno – Contestó Harry guardándose aquello en su túnica – Pero mientras tanto...

Una explosión derrumbó la puerta de la taberna y Harry se transformó al instante en una pantera negra ante la estupefacción de todos, quienes intentaron disimular su sorpresa sacando las varitas y preparándose cuando tres encapuchados penetraron en Las Tres Escobas

- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí... – Dijo una voz notablemente profunda que erizó el vello de algunos de los jóvenes – La Nueva Orden del Fénix

- ¿Que quieren? – Se plantó Neville decidido

- Recordarles que aun existimos... y dejarles una ofrenda – Dijo un segundo mortífago de voz un poco nerviosa tirando al suelo el cuerpo de un joven, completamente cubierto de sangre y sus ropas hechas harapos

- ¡Que demonios...! – Musitó Malcolm con ira apartándose del cuerpo que rodó por la estancia de suelo de piedra

- Volveremos... El legado del Señor Tenebroso aun permanece y resurgirá desde el mismísimo infierno para lograr la purificación de la raza mágica... Y la Venganza de quienes le hicieron caer. Recuérdalo Granger... el ser sabelotodo no te ayudara a sobrevivir esta vez.

Hermione levantó la barbilla con decisión – No me intimidan sus amenazas

- Las amenazas no... Pero las acciones si – Dijo el tercer encapuchado – Volverán los tiempos oscuros

Y dicho esto salieron de la taberna, la pantera salió detrás de ellos mientras que Hermione seguida de los demás hacían lo mismo, sin embargo los mortífagos levantaron el hechizo antidesaparición y se esfumaron del lugar

- Maldita sea – Gruñó Luna – Ginny... encárgate del cadáver

- ¿Quien es? – Preguntó Hermione pero la rubia desvió la mirada

Malcolm arqueó una ceja al notar aquel gesto esquivo de Luna, esta negó con la cabeza

– Ni Héctor ni Hermione deberían verlo – Comentó ella neutral

Hermione miró a la pantera y regresó a toda prisa, Neville ya estaba tapando el cuerpo con una sabana recién conjurada pero acercándose, la levantó con decisión y se llevó las manos a la boca con horror

En el suelo, completamente lleno de barro y sangre, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y contusiones se hallaba Oliver Wood, miembro de la resistencia del ED y Guardián del equipo de Quidditch Puddlemere United, en el cual jugaban Héctor y Hermione

- Por Merlín... – Susurraron los gemelos - ¿Que le hicieron?

Ginny y Luna examinaban el cuerpo de Wood y esta última susurró – No quiero adelantarme pero estoy segura que lo torturaron antes de lanzar el Avada Kedavra, hay signos de la maldición Cruciatus

- Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo inmediatamente para que determinen que pasó – Dijo Neville recobrándose de la impresión – No se preocupen, yo haré el traslado

La pantera recobró su forma humana y Harry se echó el pelo hacia atrás despejándose la frente – Y los demás deberían seguirme, tenemos que... – Pero un brusco ruido lo hizo callar

En es momento la chimenea se encendió y varias figuras salieron de las llamas color esmeralda, todos instintivamente apuntaron con sus varitas a los recién llegados aunque casi de inmediato las bajaron al reconocerlos

- Llegaron tarde – Dijo Harry con frialdad extrema al reconocer a Kingsley, Lupin y Alastor Moody – Tenemos un regalo de los mortífagos y una guerra por empezar

- Harry... – Remus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Como...?

- Este no es el momento, aunque si quieren pueden venir – Dijo Potter sin perder el aplomo y se volvió a mirar a Longbottom – Al terminar te espero en esta dirección, memorízala ya

Neville agarró el trozo de pergamino y leyó la dirección en silencio, luego quemó el trozo con la punta de su varita y desapareció las cenizas – Allí estaré en un rato, voy a llevarlo

- El que quiera seguir... Viene conmigo – Dijo sacando un medallón cuya cadena era bastante larga y mirándolos, estos entendieron que debían usar el medallón como traslador y todos se apretujaron para tocarlo – Uno... dos...

El grupo desapareció del lugar al llegar a tres

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Queridos lectores:

Lamento el retraso de estas casi tres semanas, asimismo por no haber respondido los reviews recibidos, pero tuve varios inconvenientes que me impidieron actualizar como debía

Salí de viaje, estuve fuera unos días luego tenia algunos problemas para inscribir el semestre de la universidad, gracias a Merlín ya todo pasó, mis días de viaje fueron excelentes y realmente inolvidables y el asunto académico, totalmente resuelto esta así que este es el retorno formal.

Tuve unos mins para conectarme y los aproveché para publicar el capitulo (Porque me daba pena el retraso tan grande que tenia) pero no me daba el tiempo para responder, prometo que para este capitulo lo haré

Espero me disculpen por todo, se les quiere, un gran saludo y un abrazo a** Ignasi **y todos mis lectores, que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia ya dejen reviews o no. El cariño es el mismo

Sin más preámbulos, el siguiente capitulo...

Se les quiere

**Claudia Granger **


	15. Chapter 15

**Holaaa!**

Un saludo a todos mis lectores, una calurosa bienvenida a** tonkstar y shinji kun 12** por anexarse a esta historia

**Y Gracias por leer **

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XV.**

Luego de la reunión, Hermione se quedó con Harry en la cocina de Grimmauld Place

- No te ves bien – Dijo Harry notando las ojeras pronunciadas y la palidez de su tez - ¿Quieres contarme que sucede?

- Tengo problemas y no sé si... valga la pena esperar – Contestó esta con la mirada algo perdida mientras le echaba tres cucharadas de miel a su té – Empezando y ya estamos lejos

Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender – ¿Podrías explicarte por favor Hermione? Sinceramente no logro captarlo

Ella dejó de remover su taza y lo miró – Estoy saliendo con Draco

Harry que aun estaba de pie, dejó caer la taza al suelo de la impresión y ella se sobresaltó – Lo siento, no debí decirlo

- ¿De que me perdí? – Dijo Harry reparando la taza con un movimiento de varita – Explícame

Hermione se exasperó – Te perdiste de cinco años, solamente – Dijo con marcado sarcasmo, tomó aire y continuó - Tuve varias relaciones y ninguna funcionó, finalmente Draco y yo empezamos a salir pero el mismo día que empezábamos el tuvo que viajar a Alemania por negocios y ya van varios meses. Esto muere antes de empezar

Harry bajó la mirada – Creo entenderte

- No lo creo, me sentía sola y con el estaba todo bien pero me parece que en el fondo jamás funcionaria, somos de mundos distintos, sociedades diferentes, pensamos diferente. Aunque el haya cambiado y haya dejado de lado los prejuicios sigue siendo Malfoy – Dijo ella – Y yo no quiero perder el resto de mi vida así

Harry se sentó a su lado - ¿Y entonces son novios o no?

Ella levantó la mirada avergonzada y en su voz un toque de amargura era notorio – En realidad ni hablamos de ello, lo dimos por sentado. Además si le sumas que el primer día ya nos estábamos separando por el bendito viaje no creo que tenga algo que contar

Harry le tomó las manos – Siempre me gustaste, aunque no te lo dijera. No creí que hace cinco años fuera adecuado confesarlo, no estaba preparado, además sucedieron tantas cosas... Pero nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y quizás...

Hermione entendió lo que este quiso decir aunque callase. Quizás podrían intentarlo

- No sé Harry... Yo... – El la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, suavemente

- No me digas nada ahora, piénsalo. Estoy aquí y no quiero perderte de nuevo. Me costó cinco años y no quiero dejar pasar otros cinco para estar contigo – Dijo Harry – Ya no soy un niño, he vivido y sé lo que quiero, solo déjame demostrártelo

Hermione sonrió conmovida, aunque realmente dentro de si una confusión estallaba

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Que crees tu que pase ahora? – Dijo Ginny

Había invitado a Luna, Malcolm y Neville a la Madriguera para cenar y charlar un rato. Estaban todos reunidos en la cocina mientras que ella preparaba un suculento pastel de carne, y vigilaba que los cuchillos cortasen las verduras, Luna por su parte estaba preparando una tarta de melaza

- No lo sé... todo ha pasado tan rápido – Dijo Malcolm – La Marca, los Mortífagos de nuevo en acción, Potter de regreso

- Ella no se refiere a la nueva guerra por venir, está hablando de Harry y Hermione – Dijo Luna conjurando una jarra de jugo de Calabaza – Esto va a complicar las cosas entre Hermione y Draco

- El tendrá que decidir si regresa por Hermione o si se aparta y deja que Harry la conquiste – Dijo Neville – Pero bueno, son sus vidas y están lo bastante crecidos como para manejar sus propias existencias

Malcolm vio a Luna moverse por la cocina mientras rebatía con sensatez, es verdad que aun creía en criaturas fantásticas en las que nadie más creía, pero a la vez podía ser muy lógica y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Sonrió... Definitivamente la rubia le estaba gustando cada vez más

- ¿Que te dijo Alastor, Malcolm? – Preguntó Luna en ese momento

- ¿Mande? – Respondió el aun en la nebulosa y tanto Ginny como Neville se percataron de su despiste

- De la Tierra llamando al señor Fleming que se encuentra extraviado en la LUNA – Dijo la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo, este entendió la indirecta y respondió - Ok, andaba distraído, lo siento ¿Que me decías Luna? –

- Te pregunte que te había dicho Alastor al final de la reunión – Repitió Lovegood

- Quiere que averigüe entre los miembros de algunas familias que conozco supuestas vinculaciones con conocidos mortífagos, partidarios y sus familias. Quiere descartar el hecho de por que fue Wood el atacado, si seria por su cercanía a Harry, Hermione y los Gryffindors o si por algo personal estuvo involucrado – Respondió – Es que es algo extraño

- No niego que hasta a mi me extrañó el hecho de que Oliver fuese asesinado ¿Por que¿Tenia contacto con ellos? No conozco a su familia pero se que son meramente mestizos como la mayoría pero tampoco fueron partidarios del Lado Oscuro, a pesar de ello no le hallo la lógica a la situación – Dijo Neville – Tiene que haber algo oculto detrás de esto

- Indudablemente – Dijo Luna mientras Ginny terminaba de dar los últimos toques a la salsa para las verduras con su varita, removiendo – Todo es inesperado y necesitamos investigar. Solo espero que no sepan aun que Harry ha vuelto con nosotros

- Ojalá que no – Dijo Ginny – Si lo saben ya, estamos en aprietos pues nos llevarán ventaja

Ginny hechizó las fuentes para que llegasen a la mesa y los cuatro se sentaron a cenar con las cabezas ocupadas en el nuevo problema

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Hermione regresó a su casa y halló una lechuza parda esperándola en el living, se acercó a quitarle la carta del pico y esta rápidamente reemprendió el vuelo

"_Hermione:_

_Leí en el diario lo sucedido con la Marca Tenebrosa en Hogsmeade ¿Estas bien? Por lo visto si, ya que solo hablan de la muerte de Oliver Wood, sin embargo me gustaría que me lo confirmases, yo aun no puedo ausentarme de Berlín pero igual me preocupo por ti. _

_Besos donde quieras_

_**Draco**_

Hermione resopló fastidiada. Realmente podía caber la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy sintiese una ínfima parte de lo que sentía ella por el, pero era visto que sus prioridades eran otras y eso la molestaba indudablemente

- Siempre es así – Dijo echando con rabia, la carta a la chimenea recién encendida – Esto no va bien Draco aunque no quieras verlo

Se sentó en la chimenea, Draco estaba lejos y ni siquiera habían definido que relación tenían, si eran amigos, si más. Todo quedaba reducido a un simple "no se" que estaba haciendo mella en su paciencia.

Ella le amaba pero le dolía ver como no terminaba de organizar su vida si quería que los dos entrasen y eso la decepcionaba poco a poco

Y mientras tanto Harry había regresado dispuesto a todo por conquistarla ¿Que había hecho para merecer ese lío? No sabia que pensar, su mente era un caos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!!**

****

Un saludo a **Lyanbeth, Ignasi **y** shinjikun112** por sus reviews muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia

Los quiero

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XVI.**

- Desgástalo Malfoy – Dijo humorísticamente Frau – El pobre retrato no aguanta una mirada tuya mas

El rubio levantó la vista. Era la 1 de la mañana en Berlín y este aun estaba trabajando cuando oyó la voz de su socia y amiga - ¿Que quieres?

- Que le des un descanso al retrato – Dijo señalando con la mirada la foto muggle de Hermione que estaba encima de su escritorio en la oficina –

- La extraño – Respondió Draco regresando su mirada a la foto, donde Hermione aparecía sonriente jugando con la nieve en invierno, tomada un año atrás – Y quiero estar con ella otra vez

- ¿Le pedirás que se venga contigo a Alemania? – Preguntó Frau impasible

- No lo haría, tiene su carrera, sus amigos, todo lo que es su mundo está allá en Inglaterra. No puedo pedírselo por que se que no aceptará... Y menos ahora con lo que se avecina – Dijo esto ultimo con un tono bajito, casi imperceptible

- ¿Que? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad

- Nada... Olvídalo – Respondió el regresando al papeleo que tenia por delante. Esa seria una noche muy larga...

Y sin ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de estar en casa de ella toda la noche, Héctor regresaba a su casa. Sus padres lo esperaban

- ¿Que sucedió hijo? – Thaddeus Summerbee abrió los ojos, estuvo esperándole en la sala hasta que lo sintió aparecerse – Leímos El Profeta

- Me gustaría que se fuesen del país lo mas pronto posible – Dijo Héctor despojándose de la capa de viaje – La guerra esta de nuevo por comenzar y temo por ustedes

Su madre dejó escapar un grito ahogado. No podían volver a pasar por aquello

- ¿Estás de nuevo...? – Empezó a decir ella

- Si. Estoy de nuevo con la Orden y nada de lo que digan podrá disuadirme. Lo siento pero estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir, luego hablaremos del tema – Los cortó Héctor

Y caminando pesadamente subió las escaleras hasta el ático, donde tenía su habitación. Se despojó de la ropa y se puso el pijama sin dilación, echándose en la cama boca arriba a pensar

Algo rondaba su mente toda la noche, era esa mirada gris de Clarisse, esa que le decía que ella sabia más de lo que había dicho, no quería desconfiar de ella pero era extraña y daba mucho que pensar

- ¿En que estarías pensando Clarisse? – Dijo en un suspiro

Lo que Héctor no sospechaba era el oscuro secreto que guardaba Clarisse Knightley. Algo que seguramente cambiaria muchas cosas a su alrededor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts de noche solía ser muy tranquilo, las rondas de prefectos seguían su curso normal, Patrick Summerbee, un delgaducho chico de quince años que cursaba su quinto año, perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw hacia su ronda normal, había revisado el vestíbulo, el gran comedor, el corredor que daba hacia la entrada de Hufflepuff. Ahora solo le faltaban las mazmorras

Caminaba con cuidado, con la punta de la varita encendida en un Lumos cuando oyó unos murmullos

- ¿Quien anda ahí? - Preguntó poniéndose alerta

Eran las dos de la mañana. En media hora más terminaba la ronda y al amanecer regresaría en el Expreso de Hogwarts a su hogar, por el momento solo tenia que verificar que era aquel sonido, adentrándose en aquella fría zona de serpientes vió algo estremecedor y no pudo evitar soltar un grito

Que desafortunadamente no fue oído por nadie más en el Castillo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filch y su gata se habían levantado antes de tiempo, era apenas las seis y media cuando se tropezó con el profesor de Herbología

- Buenos días Filch – El adusto celador aumentó su mueca de desagrado pero devolvió el saludo – Buenos días profesor Longbottom

- ¿Ha visto al profesor Slughorn? Necesito pedirle un favor – Dijo Neville ajustándose la capa de invierno, dado el frío reinante en Hogwarts

- No le he visto desde la cena – Dijo Argus Filch mientras la gata, la Señora Norris miraba en dirección a la entrada de las mazmorras saliendo disparada hacia allá

- ¡Espéreme¡Señora Norris! – Gritó Argus saliendo detrás del felino, Neville se extrañó ante aquel comportamiento y supuso que seria algo como detectar un alumno merodeando tan temprano

Caminó apenas unos pasos cuando se oyó un maullido aterrador que le puso los pelos de punta y girando sobre sus talones se dirigió a las mazmorras, más rápido al oír la voz de Filch

- Pero ¿Que es esto...? – Balbuceó Argus

Cuando Neville llegó al final del pasillo se quedó petrificado ante la visión que tenia al frente

El prefecto de la casa Ravenclaw estaba colgado de la pared sujeto de manos y pies por pesadas cadenas en forma de serpiente y la cabeza gacha, Neville sintió un horroroso escalofrío recorrerle la medula como una oleada de hielo cuando le tocó el cuello y comprobó lo que se temía

Patrick Summerbee estaba muerto

- Voy a avisar a la Directora, no se mueva de aquí – Dijo Neville echando a correr hacia el despacho de McGonagall aun con la imagen del prefecto colgado como una estrella

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sanadora Lovegood menos mal que la encuentro – Su jefe la andaba buscando desde hacia diez minutos – Acaba de ingresar un paciente de Hogwarts al área inferior le ruego que se haga cargo junto a su adjunta y mantenga a la prensa lejos de esto

Cuando oyó las palabras: área inferior supo de que se trataba

- ¿Que...? -

- Un alumno de Hogwarts fue hallado muerto esta mañana por el conserje y el profesor de Herbología. Ninguno de los dos se explica como pudo pasar aunque sospechan que fue en la madrugada durante su ronda como prefecto – Dijo el viejo sanador jefe del Hospital – Necesitamos que le hagan las pruebas de rigor

- Enseguida – Contestó Luna aun estupefacta por la noticia pero su horror aun no había tocado fondo

Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala destinada a las revisiones post-mortem, Clarisse estaba ya allí apoyada de la pared. Luna se acercó, levantó la sabana blanca que cubría el cadáver, al ver aquello gritó espantada y retrocedió sin poderlo evitar, con las lagrimas surcando sus celestes ojos

La infortunada victima era nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor de Héctor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!!**

Antes que nada un gran saludo a **Shinji kun 112, **a** Ignasi** mi fiel lector y** Lyanbeth** por sus reviews y su apoyo

_Se les quiere_

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XVII.**

Cuando Harry se levantó esa mañana lo primero que vió fue la mirada miel de Remus Lupin

- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto levantándose de un golpe

- Tenemos una segunda victima y... – Remus titubeó antes de continuar – Fue asesinado en Hogwarts

- ¿QUE? – La sabana fue a dar al suelo con el salto que dio Potter al incorporarse - ¿Que sucedió?

- Un prefecto de quinto estaba haciendo su ronda anoche y fue hallado en las mazmorras, muerto, solo sujeto por las extremidades con gruesas cadenas, Neville y Filch lo hallaron al amanecer. Fue trasladado a San Mungo pero a estas alturas deben estar todos enterados y no pasará mucho antes de que El Profeta meta las narices – Dijo Lupin sentándose en la cama deshecha de Harry

- ¿Pero quien está detrás de todo esto? – Dijo Harry preocupado – Voldemort está muerto... No puede ser el

- No será el Harry pero sus ideales siguen vivos en algunos de sus seguidores y quien sabe quien sea la cabeza ahora y quiera seguir el legado de Voldemort – Lupin suspiró – Cuando Nymphadora se enteró en el Ministerio se alistó junto a otros aurores para investigar, están ahora con McGonagall examinando el castillo

- Mortífagos dentro del colegio... – Susurró Harry llevándose las manos al pelo – Merlín

- El problema es que no sabemos de quien desconfiar... Aun hay algunos alumnos de Slytherin que son hijos de reconocidos mortífagos pero eso no prueba nada

- ¡Pero lo hallaron en las mazmorras! – Exclamó Harry exasperado – Eso indica algo

- Si y no Harry, podría ser de cualquier casa y hallarse allí por casualidad o por sembrar la duda, podría ser alguien por propia voluntad, puede ser alguien infiltrado haciéndose pasar por un alumno mediante poción multijugos, puede ser alguien bajo la maldición Imperius. Cualquier cosa cabe en el terreno de las suposiciones –

Replicó Remus notablemente inquieto, aunque su tono de voz siguiese tan sereno como siempre

- Esto es demasiado – Dijo Harry poniéndose la túnica – Vamos para allá

- Mas que demasiado – Confirmó Lupin – Son las peores pesadillas del pasado en nuestro presente

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna y Clarisse se encargaron de examinar el cuerpo de la victima, finalmente al terminar esta ultima lo volvió a cubrir con la sabana mientras que Luna se dejaba caer en la silla mas próxima

- Causa de muerte: envenenamiento con poción desconocida – Dijo Clarisse anotando los últimos dictados de Luna – En cuya composición entraron Belladona, colmillos de Basilisco, Eléboro y veneno de Doxy. Todos en cantidades mortales ¿Correcto?

Luna asintió – Es horrible, cada uno de los componentes son venenosos por separado pero juntos forman algo terrible, es como un cruciatus liquido que va royendo todo, produciendo el dolor mas espantoso que hayas conocido. No creo que sea exageración decir que murió de tanto dolor

- Por el rostro que presenta... Hubiese dicho que murió sufriendo la maldición cruciatus aun – Dijo Clarisse cuando se percató que Luna tenia los ojos anegados en lagrimas

- ¿Como se lo tomará Héctor¿Como le decimos esto? – Dijo Luna derrumbándose a lo que la otra chica se exaltó

- ¿Como¿Que tiene el que ver con esto? – Dijo Clarisse sin entender

- El... – Dijo mirando el cuerpo cubierto – Era su hermano menor

La joven se sintió mortalmente desgarrada ¿Sería...¡No, por Merlín!... que no fuese aquello que pensaba la causa de que ese jovencito estuviera muerto, sin darse cuenta fue caminando hacia atrás hasta apoyarse a la pared más próxima completamente shockeada

Aquello empezaba a parecerse cada vez más a un juego macabro

Un juego de miedo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall había despedido por fin a los Aurores del Ministerio, solo Nymphadora Lupin se había quedado

- ¿Como sigue tu embarazo? – Preguntó la Directora de Hogwarts a la Auror

- Bien, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Me tiene mal esto, están ocurriendo asesinatos que tienen una conexión. Todas las victimas tuvieron un vínculo con la Orden, primero Wood, quien era el capitán del equipo donde juegan Hermione y Héctor, ahora el hermano menor de Héctor dentro del Colegio. Aunque no sea la misma persona tienen relación – Contestó ella enjugándose las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica – Me preocupa el futuro de nosotros, me preocupa el ambiente en el que va a nacer ¡Me preocupa saber que esta empezando otra era de terror!

Minerva solo la miró, sabia que era el temor de muchos y poco a poco empezaría a extenderse la paranoia entre la comunidad Mágica. Todo se vislumbraba bastante negro

- Tenemos que creer que no todo será igual y que venceremos, si perdemos la esperanza estaremos perdidos antes de pelear

Nymphadora asintió secándose las últimas lágrimas, se pelearía confiando en acabar rápido con la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sepelio estaba pautado para esa misma tarde, la Orden en pleno, los antiguos miembros del ED y del Equipo de Quidditch Puddlemere United, Clarisse y Malcolm entre otros, estaban reunidos para dar el último adiós a una joven alma que se desprendía de la Tierra

- Lo siento – Clarisse llegaba donde Héctor estaba acompañado de sus padres, adolorido pero sin decir ni media palabra. Estaba completamente bloqueado ante aquella perdida que no lograba aceptar – De veras que lo siento

Summerbee se separó de su madre, quien lloraba en el hombro de este y la abrazó, como si así pudiera drenar la honda pena que sentía. Ella instintivamente le acarició la cabellera tratando de calmarlo, como a un niño pequeño. Este se tranquilizó

- Gracias... – Musito el

- No tienes por que dármelas – Le contestó ella, solo para ser oída por el

Todos estaban visiblemente preocupados, algunos pensando en sus seres queridos que podrían estar de nuevo en riesgo, otros pensando que seria de ellos ahora que el pánico empezaba a cundir en la comunidad

Harry estaba junto a Hermione, quien se sentía bastante mal por todo lo ocurrido

- ¿Estas bien? – Susurró en el oído de la castaña

- Si, descuida... – Dijo mientras todos salían del cementerio – Solo estoy preocupada

Harry la abrazó, no seria muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos con palabras, pero aun podía demostrarlos con hechos, con miradas, con ese silencioso apoyo que podía brindar, esta recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Potter mientras iban desplazándose lentamente

- Todos lo estamos Hermione – Dijo suavemente en su oído, sin soltarla – Pero tenemos que hacerle frente a lo que venga y esperar que sea solo algo aislado y no lo que realmente tememos

- Tienes razón, no podemos dejarnos abatir – Musitó la castaña dejando escapar un suspiro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!!**

Un beso a **Lyanbeth, shinji kun 112 e Ignasi** por sus siempre puntuales reviews y su apoyo a la historia

los quiero

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XVIII.**

**Febrero de 2007**

Pasaron dos meses en los cuales la calma parecía haber retornado a sus vidas, no hubo ataques en ese periodo breve de tiempo y algunos respiraron aliviados creyendo que la amenaza había cesado...

Grave error de cálculo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Lo tienes todo preparado? – Preguntó una voz profunda, el hombre vestido completamente de negro miró su sombra recortada contra el suelo del salón

- Si señor – Respondió una voz algo empalagosa – En el momento en que usted decida arrancamos de nuevo

- Eso me complace saberlo... No estamos muertos. El legado Oscuro pervive en nosotros y nos encargaremos de completar la tarea...

- Señor ¿Que pasará con la búsqueda? –

- La quiero viva o muerta – Respondió la primera voz – No soporto a los cobardes

- ¿Y al traidor de Malfoy? –

- También lo quiero, al precio que sea. Ambos pagaran por lo que hicieron – Dijo el hombre de negro – Aunque supongo que sabes el paradero de nuestro querido Draco

- Por supuesto mi señor, tengo alguien infiltrado en su cerco que me informa de todos sus movimientos – Respondió el vasallo

- Mejor que mejor, ahora falta ella... Se que la hallaremos tarde o temprano, no es tan inteligente como para eludir la captura – Comentó con un deje sarcástico en su voz – Puedes retirarte

- Gracias señor – Dijo el joven saliendo de aquel aposento, dejando al hombre con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro

El vasallo caminó por el desierto pasillo de aquella antigua fortaleza preocupado, si quería atrapar a Malfoy pero ella...

Ella no merecía morir, aunque no podría desafiar al nuevo señor Oscuro. Y la culpa la había tenido el, siempre el...

- Maldito Draco Malfoy – pensó el vasallo mientras regresaba a su dormitorio – Te haré pagar todas las que me hiciste un día

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarisse estaba angustiada, tenía doble motivo para preocuparse, ahora esperaba la visita de Héctor luego de haber pedido libre ese día en el Hospital

- Solo espero estar equivocada ¡Por Merlín no puede pasarme esto a mí! – Pensó

La angustia se la comía viva, aunque ella intentaba mantener sus nervios bajo control, infructuosamente para su desgracia

Una pálida mano agarró la redoma de la poción que había sustraído del Hospital, un trago y sabría la verdad. Aunque sus conocimientos como Sanadora ya le daban por anticipado una respuesta

Que no era ni por asomo lo que ella anhelaba

Tomó el contenido completo y esperó los cinco segundos. Pasado estos angustiantes momentos abrió los ojos desorbitadamente

Lo que se temía

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco no le había escrito en esos casi tres meses, Hermione decidió resignada, que era su forma elegante de dar fin a su "relación". Harry le había propuesto un noviazgo serio e incluso algo más

- ¡Hermione! – La voz de Potter resonó por todo el Vestidor del Estadio del equipo – ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?

Esta salió de las duchas completamente vestida y suspiró

- Si Harry, lo pensé – Contestó

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó impaciente - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

A sabiendas que eso no era lo más adecuado levantó la cara y respondió – Si Harry, quiero ser tu novia

El moreno sonrió feliz y corrió a besarla, esta se dejó aunque una lágrima pugnaba por salir de sus ojos cafés

- _"Si, es lo mejor. Quizás logre ser feliz"_ – Pensó mientras respondía al beso de Harry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya no pienso esperar un día mas – Dijo Draco frustrado - ¿Que eso que me ocultas¿Por que no debo regresar?

La joven de diecinueve años se movía inquieta. Si Frau se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo no dudaría en hacérselas pagar

- Draco... No me pidas razones – Dijo Heidi, la hermana de Frau – Solo hazme caso y por favor ni se te ocurra decirle a mi hermana

El rubio la miró con suspicacia. Había gato encerrado en todo aquello

- Si regresas a Inglaterra hazme un favor – Contestó Heidi resignada – Me avisas y yo misma te ayudare, pero ni una palabra a Frau acerca de esto

- ¡Por que tanto misterio! – Se quejó Draco

- ¡Por que es lo mas prudente¡Y no me preguntes el porque! No puedo decir nada – Contestó ella con obstinación

- Entonces ayúdame para marcharme ¿Esta bien? – La chica asintió – Ok, nos vemos esta misma noche, a las siete

Los dos se marcharon en direcciones opuestas y con pensamientos totalmente opuestos

Nadie sabe quien es el enemigo oculto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las siete Draco Malfoy se regresaba a Inglaterra, solo Heidi sabía de su partida, tendrían que jugar muy bien para poder salir de aquel lío

- ¡Cuídate mucho! mein Liebe – Musitó al verlo partir

Draco tomó un taxi y se aprestó a quedarse en un lugar de Berlín donde los magos solían usar trasladores y tomó uno oficial hasta Londres

Y mientras tanto...

- ¡HEIDI! – la joven volteó, estaban aun en la plaza donde se había despedido de Draco cuando Frau la llamó

- Dime... – La joven tembló de los nervios

- ¿Donde está Draco? – Preguntó con un tono acerado que a nadie le pasó por alto

La joven vaciló y respondió – No lo sé

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!**

_Disculpen la tardanza, tengo liadisimo el time y pedi un seg para hacer esto_

_La proxima respondere mejor los revies pero de todos modos gracias a los que se ocuparon en ello_

_Un beso_

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XIX.**

Frau la miró burlona - ¿Y crees que me tragué el cuento¿Verdad hermanita?

- No sé de que me hablas – La interrumpió Heidi

- Claro que si sabes... ¡Lo ayudaste a marchar y le quitaste la maldición!

- ¡No lo hice! Solo supe que se iba – Respondió Heidi temerosa – Además el aun no sabe que somos brujas, piensa que eres simplemente una Muggle

- Así que esas tenemos... sabes lo importante que era pero bueno, me ahorraste la excusa – Dijo Frau con un brillo malévolo en su mirada – _¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -_

Un chorro de luz verde segó al instante la vida de Heidi, dejándola en aquel callejón cercano a la plaza

Asesinada a manos de su propia hermana por un conflicto de intereses

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco tocó la puerta de la Madriguera, era el amanecer y sabia que Ginny estaba levantada, dada la luz que salía de la ventana de la cocina de aquella casa que antaño le parecía un chiquero

Unos pasos se oyeron y la puerta se abrió, la pelirroja abrió los ojos asombrada – ¡Draco! No sabia que habías llegado – Musitó – Pasa

El rubio entró y siguió a Ginny hasta la cocina, donde se preparaba el desayuno

- Lo siento, pero quería hablar contigo o Luna antes de ver a Hermione – Dijo Draco tomando asiento en la cocina

Ginny levantó una ceja al tiempo que un tic nervioso se instaló en su estomago. Hermione y Harry estaban saliendo desde el día anterior, lo sabía. Ahora Draco decidía regresar abruptamente luego de no dar señales de vida

- ¿Que sucede Draco? – Preguntó ella para ganar tiempo

- Necesito que me ayudes, están siguiéndome desde Alemania – Dijo Draco

El rubio no era tonto, sabia que alguien lo tenia vigilado, ahora lo podía notar ya que se sentía notoriamente despejado. La maldición Imperius había dejado de hacer efecto en él hacia pocas horas

- ¿Quieres cambiar de aspecto? – Preguntó Ginny tendiéndole una taza de te y colocando algunos bizcochos para que ambos desayunasen. Draco asintió

- Entonces acompáñame – Dijo – Primero iremos a ver a alguien y se que ella, a pesar de todo te puede ayudar

Una hora después los tres salieron a casa de Clarisse, esta al empezar a relacionarse con Summerbee había entablado una cierta amistad con Luna Lovegood y con Ginny. Aunque con los demás era aun extremadamente reservada

- ¡Clarisse! – Dijo Ginny tocando la puerta de la cabaña – Soy yo, Ginny

Esta se encontraba en el baño pero oyó claramente – ¡Pasa! En un momento salgo

Ginny giró la perilla y entró dándole paso a Draco quien la siguió dentro, se instalaron en la sala, este dio un breve paseo por el estar y se detuvo en las fotografías de la chimenea

- ¿Que es esto? – Dijo tomando una entre sus manos. Una donde aparecían un hombre y una mujer conocidos por el rubio, Clarisse entró en la sala

- Hola – La mujer al ver a Draco tuvo que contener un grito de asombro – ¡Draco...! - Susurró

El rubio olvidó la fotografía y la volvió a colocar en la repisa, extrañado por la reacción de aquella desconocida

- Hola Clarisse – Dijo Ginny alegremente - ¿Como te sientes hoy¿Se te pasó el malestar?

Esta se sintió incomoda, no sabia como abordar aquello – Pues si, estoy bien

- Me alegro, mira, te presento a Draco Malfoy, Draco, ella es Clarisse Knightley Sanadora en Prácticas en San Mungo

Ambos se estrecharon las manos sin saber este que no era una desconocida como el creía

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba esperando que Harry saliese, estaban ambos en la casa de esta última cuando sonó el timbre

- Yo abro Hermione – Dijo Harry mientras la castaña terminaba de arreglarse

Cual no seria su sorpresa al ver quienes eran: Ginny acompañada de Draco

- ¡POTTER! – Gritó el rubio impresionado

Hermione oyó el grito desde su recamara y salió disparada al living

- ¿Que... que haces tu aquí? – Preguntó Draco sin reponerse de la sorpresa

- Regrese hace dos meses y medio. Vine a buscar a mi novia – Dijo inconscientemente

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos y Draco volvió a alzar la voz – ¿QUE? – En el justo momento en el cual Hermione llegaba junto a ellos

Al ver la cara pálida de Ginny y la expresión desencajada de Draco supo que ya estaba enterado

- ¿Como es eso Hermione¿Como es eso que tu y Harry...? –

El joven Potter miró a ambos como si fueran un partido de Tenis

- Lo siento... – Dijo Hermione avergonzada de la situación tan comprometida en la que se hallaba en esos precisos momentos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Héctor tocó la puerta de la casa de Clarisse un par de horas después, esta aun se negaba a salir

- ¡Clarisse soy yo! Héctor – Anunció

Ella tragó en seco sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar aquello, fue a abrirle inmediatamente

- ¡Hola! – saludó el atrapando su cintura al verla y besándola en el cuello. Como siempre antes de poder decir algo mas terminaron caminando lentamente hacia el dormitorio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! – Dijo uno de los encapuchados, que pese a su juventud, estaba comandando aquella misión

- Si – Respondió el encapuchado a su derecha

- ¡Zabini! – El nuevo señor Oscuro irrumpió llamando al joven, que estaba organizándolo todo

- Si señor – Dijo Blaise Zabini sin quitarse la mascara de Mortífago que ocultaba su rostro

- Extiende el brazo – Dijo y este supo enseguida que quería. El nuevo señor Oscuro tocó la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el antebrazo del joven haciendo que se tornase de un negro intenso

Estaba convocando a todos sus mortífagos... A los que fueron y a los que empezaban en aquella ocasión. Seria la gran cita

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**¡¡Hola!!**

Saludos a** shinji kun112, Ignasi, Lyanbeth** y gracias por sus bellos reviews, gracias por su apoyo

_Los quiero_

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XX.**

Summerbee estaba besando intensamente el cuello de Clarisse, mientras la despojaba de la túnica que traía puesta cuando esta soltó un alarido sin poderlo contener, Héctor se detuvo, levantó la ceja y al ver en el cuerpo desnudo de ella aquello se apartó de un salto

- ¿¿¿TU??? – Gritó Héctor fuera de si, obviamente impresionado por aquella reveladora señal - ¡Tú eres...¡Eres una Mortífaga!

La Marca Tenebrosa estaba totalmente visible en su antebrazo pálido

- ¡Héctor! – Exclamó desesperadamente - ¡No es lo que piensas!

Este se apresuró a vestirse completamente asqueado, dolido, decepcionado. Ver aquella prueba era lo menos que esperaba, tenían cerca de tres meses juntos ¡Como pudo ser tan tonto! No podría perdonarla jamás ¡JAMAS!

- ¡No claro! – Dijo cerrando la capa alrededor de su cuello – Y ahora me dirás que es un tatuaje... ¿COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME?

- Héctor escúchame – Pidió ella asustada – Déjame explicarte

- No hay nada que explicar, tú eres una Mortífaga y yo soy de la Orden, estamos en bandos completa y absolutamente opuestos. Me decepcionaste Clarisse – Dijo Héctor completamente desencajado por aquello

Salió dando un portazo y ella se dejó caer en la cama totalmente abatida, se topó con aquel trozo de pergamino que tanto odiaba desde el día anterior

Positivo. Estaba embarazada

Y el no sabia nada y nunca lo sabría o querría llegar a saber. Ahora había descubierto aquello, que formaba parte de un pasado que no podía borrar como hizo con su historia, con su verdadera identidad no tendría intenciones de verla jamás

Salvo en Azkaban

El bebé que venia en camino no sabía en medio de que guerra llegaba

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuatro que se encontraban en la casa de Hermione supieron al instante lo que pasaba, Draco se había quedado mudo sujetándose el antebrazo donde llevaba la marca desde el verano antes de su sexto curso

- ¡Harry! – Jadeó el rubio – Convoca a todos, están activando el llamado a los Mortífagos

Hermione palideció – Entonces tenemos que reunirnos

Ginny sacó de su monedero el galeón falso del ED cuando este se calentó en su mano antes de que pudiese hacer el cambio de mensaje. Y lo que vió la sorprendió

- Es Héctor, dice que tiene algo importante que comunicarnos – Contestó la pelirroja ante las miradas inquisitorias de los otros tres

- Vamos entonces – Dijo Harry y todos aceptaron

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summerbee estaba en el cuartel de la Orden, Grimmauld Place, su mirada y expresión denotaban la intensa batalla que se libraba en su interior

- ¡Como diablos la entrego¿COMO? – Se dijo a si mismo – Pero tampoco puedo permitir que una Mortífaga infiltrada en San Mungo siga impune... ¡NO!

Pero algo dentro de el, le dijo que debía oírla primero a ella antes de actuar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna caminaba por la primera planta del Hospital cuando oyó una explosión

- ¿Que rayos...? –

Pero su pregunta quedó contestada al momento, al llegar al vestíbulo una lucha se libraba, Mortífagos lanzaban maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, sacó su varita lista para defenderse

Uno de ellos, que parecía el que comandaba aquella operación la divisó y se fue detrás de ella

- _¡Desmaius!_ -

- _¡Protego!_ – Se defendió

- Vaya... si la pequeña lunática sabe pelear – Se burló - ¿Donde esta tu gente?

- No lo sé, pero no tardaran en venir – Dijo lista para esquivar cualquier hechizo

- Bueno - _¡Crucio!_ –

La sanadora se movió rápidamente y la maldición fue a dar al modulo de recepción, abriendo un hueco en la madera

- ¡No estoy para tontos juegos! – Dijo – SUBAN

Un grupo de no menos de quince encapuchados llegaron a las escaleras mientras que Sanadores y Mortífagos se batían en un duelo mortal

Luna había podido escapar de Zabini y se encerró un instante en uno de los despachos para avisarle a la Orden

Antes de que pasara algo de verdad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cuarteto apareció en Grimmauld Place, Héctor estaba sentado en la cocina, pálido y ausente, murmurando incoherencias

- ¿Que sucede? – Hermione se acuclilló al lado de Summerbee preocupada, este bajó la cara para evitar que lo vieran realmente

- No puedo... – Balbuceó - ¡No puedo!

Los cuatro se quedaron mirándolo extrañados, no comprendían que ocurría

Pero es que es muy difícil confesar que descubriste que la persona que te interesa es una seguidora del Lado Tenebroso, ver aquella marca azabache en su piel fue como una puñalada que lo hirió en lo más profundo. No era capaz de decírselos a pesar que era su responsabilidad

Aunque en ese momento corrió con suerte, una cabeza rubia apareció en la chimenea: Era Luna Lovegood

- Hay Mortífagos en San Mungo. Necesito ayuda – Gritó Luna desesperada – No sé de Ginny, pero Blaise Zabini se encuentra entre ellos

- Por Ginny no te preocupes, esta con nosotros – Dijo Harry cuando la pelirroja regresaba a la salita

Draco palideció al oír el nombre de Zabini – Vamos para allá. Mantente fuera de la vista de ellos mientras vamos. ¿Cual es tu chimenea?

- Estoy en el despacho de Ginny – Dijo Luna – ¡RAPIDO!

- Vámonos – Dijo Harry arrastrando a los demás

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!**

Gracias a **Ignasi **y a** Lyanbeth** por sus comentarios esto sigue y cada vez se pone mas oscuro el horizonte

Un beso enorme, los quiero

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXI.**

Los Aurores estaban arribando a San Mungo, eran al menos cinco que empezaron a pelear contra los Mortífagos, sin embargo les llevaban cierta superioridad numérica cuando llegaron los cuatro de la Orden del Fénix

- ¡Pero si llegó el Ejercito! – Se burló Zabini quien llevaba un cuerpo desmadejado en sus brazos, no hizo falta mirarle a la cara para saber que era Luna

- ¡SUELTALA IMBECIL! – Gritó Draco

- Vaya... ¡Miren! Nuestro querido traidor – Susurró

Harry estaba no muy lejos peleando con otro al igual que Hermione y Ginny quienes trataban de despejar la entrada para las escaleras

- Cállate imbecil y suéltala – Dijo Draco

- Bueno, que conste que lo haré por que igual se llevaran una sorpresita cortesía mía – Dijo mientras dejaba en el suelo el cuerpo de Luna, quien seguía inconsciente. Pero nos volveremos a ver pronto ¡RETIRADA! – Dijo Zabini – La misión esta hecha

Harry y Ginny sintieron un escalofrío en el cuerpo al oír aquello, no sabían que podrían hallar.

- ¡TE TENGO! – Dijo Summerbee atrapando mediante cuerdas mágicas al único mortífago que quedaba en San Mungo y entregándolo a Savage, el Auror más cercano que tenia

- Bien hecho – Dijo Draco quien se agachó junto a Luna mientras Ginny la examinaba y puso una expresión de temor

- ¡Tenemos que subirla inmediatamente! – Dijo Ginny

- No creo que sea buena idea – Intervino Hermione – Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos al Cuartel

Harry asintió – Creo que seria mas seguro

Draco tomó un trozo de una de las columnas que se habían destruido con la batalla y la trasformó en un traslador, Héctor, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco llevando el cuerpo de la rubia desaparecieron de allí

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Clarisse estaba indecisa, no sabia si seria mejor empacar y huir de allí, o enfrentarlos a todos y decirles la verdad. Aunque ello implicaba develar su verdadera identidad

Lo cual en el fondo no le parecía muy buena idea

- ¡Pero piensa¿Azkaban o la verdad? – Se dijo a si misma preparando una taza de te con dedos temblorosos - ¿Y quien me garantiza que decirles el secreto me librara de la prisión? No creo que a ellos les agrade saber eso o que lleguen a creerme

Su túnica negra estaba completamente hecha un desastre, se miró al espejo y notó profundas ojeras. Llevar la taza a sus labios le consoló el estomago, demasiado delicado últimamente por efecto de la gestación

La marca había dejado de escocerle hacia pocos minutos, con lo que calmó las náuseas matutinas que se incrementaron ese día debido al dolor. Miró esta vez a la repisa de la chimenea recordándose el profundo odio que sentía por los retratados

- Madre, padre ¡Por su culpa estoy viviendo una vida que no me pertenece¡Todo por sus malditas culpas! – Dijo histérica – Han hecho de mi vida un infierno, lástima que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo por ustedes

Dejó la taza en la mesa sin apartar su mirada de aquella pareja de cabello negro y mirada de desdén. Quizás algún día podría ser ella misma

Y no la máscara que había creado para protegerse

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- La situación se agrava Minerva – Dijo Neville Longbottom reunido junto a esta y Remus Lupin en el despacho de este ultimo, en Hogwarts – Tenemos que descubrir quien esta detrás de esto

- No es fácil Neville – Concedió Remus manteniendo la calma – Quien quiera que sea, es demasiado astuto y ha sabido hacer cada una de sus jugadas

- ¿Que han sabido de la señorita Lovegood? – Preguntó McGonagall

- Ginny me mandó un mensaje diciendo que seguía inconsciente. Lo cual es preocupante, por un momento se creyó que era solamente un encantamiento aturdidor lo que le lanzaron y obviamente no fue así

- Esperemos que no sea algo peor – Dijo Remus – Iré al cuartel al anochecer a ver como está

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pero Héctor ¿Por que no nos quieres decir que querías comunicarnos cuando enviaste el mensaje? – Insistió Hermione

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – Dijo con un tono de peligrosa exasperación – Descubrí una Mortífaga muy cerca de nosotros – Y miró a Ginny que seguía al lado de Luna, esta alzó una ceja interrogativamente y Summerbee asintió levemente. Esta ahogó un grito de sorpresa

- ¿De quien rayos hablas? – Preguntó

- De Clarisse – Dijo Héctor bajando el rostro

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y se llevó una mano a la boca, Ginny meneó la cabeza con incredulidad

- No puede ser – Dijo Hermione - ¿Pero...?

- ¿Quieres saber como lo descubrí? – Dijo Héctor – Pues bien, estando juntos, a solas, esta misma mañana – Dijo apretando los dientes con rabia – Estábamos en su habitación, nunca la había detallado a la luz... Siempre insistía en estar a oscuras ¡Como no me di cuenta antes! Entonces... soltó un grito y yo me separé de ella, como estaba levemente iluminada la habitación pude ver su antebrazo y allí estaba... La Marca Tenebrosa plenamente visible ¡Es una Mortífaga!

- ¿Pero estas seguro que es una Mortífaga activa? – Dijo Draco levantando su manga – Por que yo también la tengo y no lo soy. Deberíamos interrogarla... Aunque... – Se calló

- ¿Aunque que? – Insistió Hermione inquisitivamente

- Mejor le pregunto yo a ella - Dijo el rubio enigmáticamente

Hermione, Harry, Draco y Héctor salieron rumbo a la casa de Clarisse, mediante magia abrieron su puerta y la hallaron sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea, como resignada

- Sabía que vendrían... – Dijo ella girándose, su expresión descompuesta hizo que se encogiera el corazón a Summerbee, mas aun así se mantuvo impasible – Siéntense

- Antes que nada contesta una sola cosa – Dijo Draco adelantándose a la chimenea y tomando un portarretratos - ¿Que hace usted con una foto de los Parkinson?

Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente ¿Parkinson¿Que tenía ella que ver con aquella familia?

- Sabía que me preguntarías eso desde el primer día... Draco – Musitó ella – Antes que nada, quiero que me oigan, luego me preguntan ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron, pese a la desconfianza y se prepararon para una gran sorpresa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXII.**

Clarisse tomó aire antes de revelar aquello

- Hace muchos años me fui de aquí, huyendo de los Mortífagos a los que mis padres me obligaron a unirme, había sustraído una carta, que según eran las últimas instrucciones para sus vasallos, sabiendo que seria importante para ellos. La robé y huí lejos, muy lejos de aquí – Dijo esta con la mirada perdida – Me fui a Estados Unidos y luego recorrí otras partes del mundo. La última vez que me instale en un sitio fue en el sur de Irlanda, pero los Mortífagos volvieron a descubrirme e intentaron liquidarme, he cambiado de aspecto muchas veces tratando de preservar mi vida... Y he cambiado muchas veces de historia...

- ¿Entonces no te llamas Clarisse Knightley? – Inquirió Harry profundamente intrigado

- No, en realidad, la verdadera Clarisse murió hace un año, era de origen muggle pero buena persona. Y usurpé su identidad desde entonces para protegerme - Contestó

- Aun no respondes mi pregunta – La interrumpió Draco - ¿Que haces tú con una foto de los señores Parkinson? Que yo sepa ellos fueron muertos en Azkaban hace tres años sin dejar parientes

- ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Clarisse - ¿Completamente seguro?

- Si, a menos que... – Draco se calló y alzó una ceja incrédulo - ¿Tú eres...?

- Yo soy o fui... como quieran decirlo... Pansy Parkinson. Tu antigua prometida – Contestó Clarisse, o Pansy

Harry y Hermione echaron para atrás y Héctor la miró con desconcierto

- No te creo, Parkinson o como te llames – Dijo Harry con un tono de voz acerado - ¡Quiero que te prestes a confesar bajo el Veritaserum!

Draco la miraba silenciosamente, analizando todos y cada uno de los datos que ella le había proporcionado, Hermione le tendió la poción al rubio y este sin inmutarse avanzó hacia la joven, que resignada tomó la poción de la Verdad, le dio seis gotas, esta parpadeó y se relajó aun sentada en el suelo alfombrado del salón

- ¿Quien eres? –

- Pansy Parkinson –

- ¿A que regresaste a Inglaterra? -

- Vine a buscar a mi antiguo amor, Draco Malfoy y huir de Zabini y los Mortífagos, buscando la protección de la Orden del Fénix -

- ¿Cuando desertaste del Bando Tenebroso? -

- Hace casi cinco años –

- ¿Por que desertaste? -

- Jamás estuve de acuerdo con ellos, mis padres me obligaron a seguir los pasos del joven Malfoy, yo solo les hice caso, luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que no deseaba ser como ellos y huí una primera vez pero me atraparon y me encerraron en los sótanos de la Mansión Malfoy, finalmente huí de allí con la ayuda de un joven que se iniciaba y este fue asesinado en cuanto supieron que escapé. Me mantuve todos estos años huyendo de un lado a otro. Zabini esta decidido a encontrarme viva o muerta para que les entregue el pergamino que dejó el Lord. Pero yo lo tengo en Gringotts oculto desde entonces

- Es suficiente – Dijo Hermione - ¿Que hacemos?

- No es suficiente – Dijo Summerbee levantándose de la butaca - ¿Cual era tu propósito al ingresar a San Mungo?

- Empezar una nueva vida, estudie Sanación en Irlanda –

- ¿Cual era el propósito de tu relación con Héctor? – Preguntó Hermione algo suspicaz

- No tenia propósito, lo conocí y el llegó a conocerme mas allá de mi mascara de frialdad. Parecía interesarse genuinamente en mí pese a no conocerme mas allá de lo aparente y finalmente me interesó y quise seguir aunque sabia que no era lo correcto – Dijo – Me enamoré de él y ahora estoy esperando un hijo suyo

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Héctor se acercó a ella con los ojos desorbitados pero la joven cayó desvanecida, este la sujetó antes que diese contra el suelo y la depositó en el sofá

- Ahora sí que estas en problemas – Dijo Hermione volteándose a ver a Summerbee

Draco revolvió en el cuello de la chica y halló lo que buscaba: una cadena con un extraño dije que llevaba una piedra negra: un Ónix

- No cabe duda – Contestó – Es Pansy. Esto se lo regalé yo hace muchos años atrás

Héctor se había apartado completamente desconcertado. No solo no era quien creía, no solo había sido una Mortífaga, no solo lo amaba, sino que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Estaba claro que no podría entregarla pero ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer?

- La llevaremos al Cuartel. Hablaremos con la Orden en pleno antes de decidir – Le dijo Draco poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Sé que no es difícil para ti y aunque no lo creas, para mi tampoco lo es

- ¿Te interesó alguna vez? – Le preguntó Héctor algo celoso

Este suspiró – Nunca como ella hubiese querido. Y fue hace muchos años –

- No la quiero ver en Azkaban – Musitó preocupado – Y menos ahora...

- Vamos – Dijo Harry cargándola luego de aplicarle un hechizo aturdidor por si acaso, todos enfilaron a la chimenea para trasladarse a Londres a través de la Red Flu

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aun no despierta ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Neville quien estaba con Nymphadora en la habitación que ocupaba Luna en Grimmauld Place. Ginny negó con la cabeza

- No, realmente tengo miedo... No se que puedo esperar que los malditos Mortífagos le hayan hecho pero sea como sea, hasta que no despierte no sabremos en realidad como esta – Contestó

- Luna es fuerte – Dijo Remus entrando a la pieza – No dudes que saldrá de esta

- ¿Tu crees? – Dijo Ginny secándose una lágrima

- Estoy seguro Ginny. Solo hay que esperar un poco – Contestó Lupin

McGonagall bajó al salón en el justo momento en que la chimenea se encendía y del fuego esmeralda surgieron varias figuras

- ¡Por fin llegan! – Dijo al ver regresar a Hermione, Héctor, Draco y Harry, este ultimo llevando en brazos a alguien - Pero... – Minerva se acercó

Neville venia bajando con Lupin cuando vió a la joven e iba a preguntar – ¿Que hace Clarisse...? – Pero se calló

La joven estaba sufriendo una brutal trasformación, su cabello se oscureció y redujo de largo, sus ojos se tornaron azules (Aunque desmayada como iba, los demás no pudieron notarlo en ese momento) sus facciones cambiaron dejando a la vista de todos, una cara conocida

- ¡Pero por Merlín si es...! – Dijo McGonagall sorprendida

Harry la depositó en un sofá mientras terminaba de convertirse en ella misma ante la mirada atónita de Neville, Remus y Minerva

- Pansy Parkinson – Dijo Draco – Clarisse Knightley es Pansy en realidad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola!**

Bueno primero les digo que este es uno de los capitulos que mas me gustan, es bastante profundo en cuanto a un personaje oscuro pero mejor lean y me dicen que tal les pareció

Y gracias a **oromalfoy, Lyanbeth, Ignasi y Piper Radcliff** (a quien no pude responder el rew) por sus palabras,

los quiero

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXIII.**

Unas horas después una mujer de veintiséis años, cabello negro por la barbilla y profundos ojos azules se despertaba en una cama totalmente desconocida. Los cerró de nuevo antes de volver a intentar enfocarlo todo, sin embargo la sensación de aturdimiento aun persistía. Miró a su alrededor, el lugar era tétrico, oscuro, las sabanas de la cama eran verde olivo y gris al igual que el resto de la habitación, la cual se hallaba en penumbras

- ¿Donde estoy? – Susurró para si misma

- Tranquila Pansy, estas a resguardo – Dijo Draco sentado a su lado. Miró y solo el estaba en la habitación

- Draco... – Murmuró algo avergonzada – Yo…

- No digas nada. Lo importante es que tu y el bebé que esperas están bien – Dijo a lo que esta palideció de golpe

- ¿Como...? -

- Veritaserum – Atajó el

Miro de nuevo a su alrededor, no parecía ser Malfoy Manor, pero tenia ese indiscutible aire Slytherin

- Estamos en una casa de Harry – Contestó Draco a la muda pregunta de Pansy – Estas descansando ya que fueron muchas cosas por hoy y no es recomendable en tu estado. Ginny ya te examinó y dijo que estabas bien, que solo necesitabas reposo al menos hasta mañana

- ¿Que pasará conmigo¿Me entregaran a los Aurores¿Me enviarán a Azkaban? – Preguntó ella inquieta – No quiero ir a prisión

- No sé que decidirán Pansy – Contestó el rubio - Tenemos que esperar

Ella se volvió a apoyar en las almohadas pidiéndole a Merlín que no se decidiesen por enviarla a la fortaleza pues estaba segura que seria por el resto de su vida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Que sucedió Zabini? – Preguntó el Lord Oscuro

- Hicimos lo que nos encargó. Pero sobretodo destruimos a esa aliada del grupo de Potter, a la lunática – Contestó el negro – Yo mismo me encargue de hacerlo señor

- Me alegro, uno a uno los iremos destrozando hasta que solo quede el miserable de Potter. Y allí solo verá su final – Dijo este con un tono de voz que denotaba satisfacción – Ya seleccionare al próximo en caer. Puedes retirarte

- Gracias señor -

- ¡Un momento¿No has averiguado nada de la traidora de Parkinson y el legajo? – Inquirió

- No señor. Nott se había encargado de averiguar pero le perdió el rastro en Irlanda – Contestó frustrado – Pero descuide, la hallaremos

- Tienen que hallar el pergamino que dejó el Lord. Necesito saber que contenía aquella misteriosa indicación – Dijo el nuevo señor Oscuro – Ahora si, retírate

Zabini salió de la pieza rechinando los dientes de la ira. Por culpa de Theodore no sabia donde podría hallar a Pansy y esa obsesión por hallarla terminaría llevándolo a la tumba. Tenia que encontrarla para enseñarle quien era su dueño

Una peligrosa obsesión que podría llevarlo muy lejos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yo creo que sin mediar deberían enviarla a Azkaban – Opinó Mad-Eye Moody como siempre radical – Es una Mortífaga independientemente de lo que haya pasado con ella

- Pienso que deberíamos hablar con ella y darle la opción de ver que espera de nosotros. Si accede por supuesto – Dijo Lupin mirando a Draco y Héctor

Hermione y Ginny se mantenían apartadas, pensativas. Era cierto que odiaban a Pansy Parkinson pero las revelaciones que les había hecho bajo efectos del veritaserum les habían obligado a replantear sus posiciones contra de ella. Además el hecho de que estuviese esperando un hijo de Summerbee pesaba a su favor. Quizás deberían considerar todo desde el principio

- Es difícil – Dijo Neville – Por una parte lo que dice Harry es cierto. No esta con ellos ahora pero...

- Se que es difícil que crean en alguien que siempre fue de Slytherin, que tiene la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo, que siempre odiaron – Dijo Draco y todos comprendieron que se refería también a si mismo - Pero merece una oportunidad

- No es como tu caso Draco – Dijo McGonagall – Tu estuviste de nuestro lado desde antes de la caída de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado

- La diferencia entre ella y yo es que ella no tuvo apoyo de nadie. Por ello prefirió huir y correr peligros por traición que seguir en ese bando – Replicó el rubio – Ninguno de ustedes comprende lo que es ser criado como lo fuimos Pansy y yo. Es muy diferente a como crían los muggles – Dijo mirando a Hermione – O como crían los sangres limpia que no profesan la ideología – Dijo mirando a Ginny – O como puede criar el peor desgraciado muggle – Dijo mirando a Harry – Simplemente NO se parece en nada a lo que ustedes conocen.

- En eso tienes razón – Dijo Remus – Quizás...

- ¿No han pensado ni por un instante darle una maldita oportunidad de que hable por si misma antes de juzgarla? – Héctor sorprendió a todos interviniendo tan fríamente – No estamos hablando del destino de un solo ser humano

- Comprendo tu preocupación Summerbee pero es... – Intentó decir McGonagall pero Harry lo interrumpió

- Yo creo que el tiene razón – Dijo mirando al suelo – Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con ella e intercambiar todo lo que sepa de los Mortífagos y el misterioso sobre por protección

Hermione giró el cuello para mirarlo, impresionada

- ¿Estas seguro Harry? – Remus miró al pelinegro en busca de una sincera afirmación

- Si. No soy capaz de dar mi voto para enviarla a Azkaban después de su confesión – Dijo este serio – Y menos sabiendo que está embarazada. Habrá que buscar como ayudarla

- ¿Están todos de acuerdo? – Preguntó McGonagall.

Hermione, Neville, Héctor, Draco, Harry, Ginny se miraron entre si. McGonagall, Moody y Lupin también lo hicieron antes de dar veredicto

Uno que sería crucial para dos vidas

Ginny subió corriendo al oír ruidos en la habitación que ocupaba Luna y los demás al percatarse de ello fueron detrás de ella, al abrir la puerta Ginny retrocedió ligeramente pues la expresión ausente de Lovegood era realmente inquietante

- ¡Luna! – Neville suspiró aliviado pero se quedó de piedra al igual que los demás al oír la contestación de la rubia

- ¿Luna? – Preguntó con extrañeza - Disculpa ¿Tú quien eres?

Allí todo el grupo se dio cuenta que hizo Blaise Zabini para asestarle un golpe al bando de la Luz

Le había borrado la memoria de Luna Lovegood

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXIV.**

Malcolm Fleming llegó lo más rápido que pudo a Grimmauld Place. Héctor le había enviado una lechuza para comunicarle todo, debido a que estaba en un asunto de la Orden y aun no se había enterado de lo ocurrido aquel día, cuando llegó al cuarto de Luna no pudo menos que ahogar un gemido de angustia al notar cuan perdida estaba

- ¡Luna! – Corrió hasta su cama y le tomó una mano, cariñosamente pero esta se limitó a mirarlo como quien ve algo completamente inusual

- Disculpa... me estas confundiendo... Creo – Dijo esta vez – Bueno, en realidad no recuerdo ni como me llamo ¿Quien eres tu?

Al oír aquella prueba tan palpable de su perdida de recuerdos este no pudo menos que bajar la cabeza, sentía como si le hubieran golpeado invisiblemente y solo sentía angustia y dolor. Una sensación de impotencia al no saber que hacer

- Soy yo, Malcolm... – Dijo con cautela este. No creía conveniente aturdirla de un solo golpe, sino hacer lo que fuese poco a poco

- Hay que dejarla descansar – Dijo Ginny conteniéndose al estar frente a la rubia – Bajemos. Y tú toma esto, te ayudará

Le tendió un vaso con un poco de Poción de la Memoria más fuerte que había, en un vano intento de ayudar a restaurar sus recuerdos

- Voy a dejarte Luna – Dijo Malcolm besando la mano que aun tenia sujeta entre las suyas – Pero volveré mañana a ver como estás, que descanses

- Adiós... – Musitó Luna levemente y tanto Ginny como Malcolm abandonaron la recamara. Al cerrar la puerta este la encaró seriamente

- Sinceramente Ginny ¿Crees que hay la mas remota posibilidad de que recupere la memoria? –

Ginny dudó al responder – Dudo que pueda reponerse, al parecer Zabini hizo una muy buena obra

- ¿Que quieres decir con esto? -

- Que no solo la desmemorizó sino que implantó algunos recuerdos falsos para poder contrariar nuestros propósitos. Ella no sabe que nosotros no somos seguidores del Lado Tenebroso pero lo espera pues Zabini le implantó ideas semejantes

- ¿QUE? – Malcolm sintió que la tierra se abría en dos - ¿Quieres decir que ella se siente partidaria...?

- Si... Del Lado Oscuro y demás ideas de los malditos Mortífagos – Dijo Ginny con pesar – El trabajo es más complicado de lo que parece

Malcolm se apoyó de la pared más cercana y respiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmarse pero fue inútil, estalló - ¡SI LLEGO A ENCONTRAR A ESE MALNACIDO DE ZABINI JURO QUE LO MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

- Cálmate, ya veremos que hacer – Dijo Ginny – Esto no se quedara así

- ¿QUE ME CALME? ¿ME PIDES QUE ME CALME? Pues entérate: ¡NO PUEDO! – Gritó Malcolm completamente fuera de si – Y claro que no se quedara así pues aunque tenga que buscar bajo tierra y agua yo encuentro a ese miserable y lo destrozaré, le haré tanto daño que querrá morir antes de tiempo

- ¡YA BASTA! – Se exasperó la pelirroja – Con ello no conseguirás ayudarla o que es más importante para ti: ¿Matar a Zabini o recuperar la memoria de Luna? Dímelo pues

Este se dio cuenta que estaba siendo irracional y se contuvo. Sin embargo su mente Slytherin maquinaba la forma de hacerle pagar a su antiguo compañero aquella vil puñalada

- Lo siento – Murmuró – Pero ¡Me siento tan impotente y lleno de rabia Ginny!

- Tenemos que apoyarla y todo, poco a poco lograremos que vuelva a ser quien solía

– Dijo Ginny – Pero el camino será largo y duro

Fleming asintió dándose cuenta que estaba mas complicado que al principio de todo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Héctor se despidió de sus padres, Thaddeus insistió en quedarse pero este se empeñó en que salieran ambos de Inglaterra, al menos mientras las cosas se calmaban. Suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo del salón de la vieja casa paterna

- ¿Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado? – Murmuró con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea

Su hermano menor muerto de aquella espantosa forma. Sus padres huyendo del país al ser mestizos ambos y nada partidarios del Lado Oscuro. Evitando ser el blanco de un próximo ataque

Y para rematar la Liga de ese año había terminado hacia un tiempo, ahora con el retorno de los tiempos oscuros quien sabe si tendría oportunidad de continuar.

Todo se complicaba

Y a ello había que sumarle su trabajo con la Orden, que siempre conllevaba más riesgos que la mayoría de los demás y la situación que tenia con Clarisse. O Pansy mejor dicho

Quien diría que se había enamorado de una Mortífaga

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasos arriba y pasos abajo. Hermione estaba aun Grimmauld Place pero tampoco estaba a la vista de nadie, se había refugiado en una habitación de la última planta que normalmente siempre había estado cerrada con llave.

Necesitaba estar sola y pensar

Desde el día anterior todo su mundo se había vuelto al revés, Draco había regresado a su vida y Harry ya se había convertido en su novio. Ahora se veía entre la espada y la pared

Confundida a dos aguas

¿Debía seguir a su corazón? ¿O continuar con lo ya empezado? ¿Debía terminar con ambos y estar sola?

Era todo tan confuso y se sentía desorientada. Luna y Ginny solían aconsejarla en esas circunstancias pero Luna había perdido la memoria y Ginny tenía sus propios problemas mas cuidar de Luna ¿A quien recurrir?

Recordó que Parkinson estaba en la habitación que se hallaba justo debajo de ella y salió cuidadosamente a ver como se encontraba

Tenia que confesar que Clarisse siempre le inspiró una cierta reserva pero al saber que era nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson su reserva se trastocó en desconcierto

Y haber oído aquellas cosas de los labios de la propia la confundieron aun más

- Pase – Dijo Pansy al oír que tocaban su puerta

Al abrirse, la pelinegra se dio cuenta que su visita era nada menos que Hermione Granger. No pudo evitar mostrar un poco de desilusión, por un vago instante esperó que fuese Summerbee

- ¿Como te encuentras? – Inquirió Hermione con la voz rígida, como si se le hiciese humanamente imposible hablarle normal

- Mejor, solo que algo débil Granger – Contestó esta neutra

Ambas mujeres se miraron, solo con un intercambio visual se percataron que ambas podían decir que entendían un poco de la otra persona

- ¿Puedo saber el verdadero motivo por el cual estés aquí Granger? – Preguntó Pansy recelosa – No creo que haya sido solo para ver como seguía

Esta sonrió levemente – Es cierto

- Eres predecible Granger, no te lo reprocho – Apuntó Parkinson con la mirada fija en la castaña

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Dijo Hermione con cautela - ¿Por que te fijaste al final en Héctor y no en alguien como tu? Digo, un Slytherin, alguien de tu clase. No se, Draco o Malcolm u otro.

Esta vaciló, pero se dio cuenta que podría ser franca sin temer que no la comprendiese y habló – Por que el vio en mí algo más que Oscuridad. Vio una mujer, que siente, que padece, que no es solo de hielo como aparenta. Por que yo vi en él Luz y calidez, confianza y la esperanza de aprender a ser algún día mejor de lo que fui. Por que con una sola mirada leyó mi alma aunque desconociese mis secretos. Y me respetaba tal y como era

Suspiró y se dispuso a proseguir

- No tenia que fingir de mas, aunque todos me juzgasen fría e inanimada, con el podía intentar ser diferente sin que lo viese estúpido. Podía contarle alguno de mis temores y sabía comprenderme, por que respetaba mi pasado y no quiso hurgar en ello diciendo que lo único que le importaba era mi presente. Y mi presente se convirtió en el. Me enamoré de el por que era justamente lo que yo nunca fui

Hermione se dio cuenta que esa era una de las muchas caras del amor

La Esperanza

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola!**

Perdonen el retraso es que tenia mucho trabajo pero aqui viene el capitulo

besos a** Lyanbeth, Ignasi y Oromalfoy **y gracias por sus reviews

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXV.**

Era el séptimo vaso de Whiskey de la noche, aunque era bien entrada la madrugada. No podía dormir, desde hacia menos de cuarenta y ocho horas cuando oyó aquello

- _"Vine a buscar a mi novia"_ – En la voz de Harry Potter, una y otra vez en su mente

Draco negó con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquellos recuerdos de su mente

No podía haberle olvidado tan pronto.

¿O si?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sonrió ante aquello y se acercó tímidamente a la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cabecera de la cama de Parkinson

- Aunque suene ilógico... Te entiendo Parkinson. – Susurró ella amable – Todos anhelamos alguien que nos vea mas allá de lo visible, que se comunique con nuestra alma y respete nuestro yo. No sé que sería crecer y aprender las cosas como lo hiciste tu pero al fin y al cabo no estoy haciendo un reproche sino tratando de sentir aunque sea un poco como te sientes

La pelinegra fijó sus azules ojos en ella escrutándola – No lo sentí como reproche

- Me alegro, pues no es esa la intención – Comentó Hermione – Vine a decirte que la Orden comentó tu caso

Pansy se irguió un poco, expectante aunque manteniendo su aspecto impasible - ¿Y bien?

- Te apoyaran – Respondió – Haremos lo que sea necesario pero necesitamos que tu también nos ayudes

- ¿Que necesitas de mi? – Preguntó Pansy

- Todo lo que sepas acerca de los Mortífagos – Al decir esto Pansy palideció pero asintió

- Está bien. Siempre y cuando no sea ahora. No hoy – Dijo ella – No me siento preparada

- Es comprensible y pensamos darte unos días, pero date cuenta que han vuelto a atacar. Recuerda lo que le sucedió al hermano de Héctor y piensa que podría ser cualquiera, incluso tu – Dijo Hermione

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Y es cambiando de tema – Dijo Pansy mirando a Hermione con una sombra de duda en sus ojos

- ¿Cual? –

- ¿Amas a Harry¿Lo amas de verdad¿O amas a Draco? – Dijo – Por que supe por Ginny que esperabas que regresase, pero estas con Harry. No lo entiendo

Hermione suspiró y se recargó en el asiento – Draco... Draco era todo para mí, desde hace mucho tiempo y me sentí dichosa cuando supe que me veía como más que una amiga... Pero durante tanto tiempo que estuvo fuera no hizo contacto conmigo, nada, solo esporádicas cartas y nada mas, nunca me habló de algo concreto... Y después de un tiempo acepté a Harry. Es complicado

Parkinson suspiró – Te entiendo. Cuando vine aquí bajo la identidad de Clarisse era con la vana esperanza de recuperar a quien un día fue mi gran amor, luego conocí a Summerbee y me atrajo, no sé que seria a primera pero me atrajo... Y luego, me di cuenta que Draco era mi amor infantil. No algo adulto

- Como Héctor si lo es – Apuntó Hermione y Pansy sonrió levemente

- Así es Granger – Confesó Pansy – Te diré algo, si amas realmente a Draco debes terminar con Potter antes que este se sienta mas herido de lo que esta – La castaña alzó una ceja – Si, lo heriste, el no me dijo nada, pero lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando algo le afecta de veras. Y esto le afecta

- Es tan difícil... –

- Tienes que elegir, siguiendo el dictado de lo que sientes por cada uno de ellos. La gratitud y el cariño no es lo mismo que el amor – Dijo Parkinson y soltó una leve risa – Si, suena demasiado Gryffindor para mi gusto pero es lo que aprendí últimamente

- Ya veo – Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa – Me gustan tus nuevos aprendizajes

- _"Yo prefiero al profesor"_ – Pensó Pansy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts estaba muy tranquila aquella madrugada cuando aquella figura estaba trabajando silenciosamente, la muerte con su guadaña rondaba los altos muros del castillo en la espera de su próxima victima

Nymphadora Lupin tenía tres días con un raro presentimiento, por lo que andaba vigilando por los pasillos cubierta por la antigua capa de Invisibilidad de Moody, atenta a cualquier cosa sospechosa

Su embarazo aun no era notorio, con apenas poco menos de cuatro meses aun podía realizar la mayor parte de sus tareas. Sonrió sintiendo que aun podía ser útil

Una figura embozada en una túnica con la capucha baja salió de las mazmorras y subió directo al tercer piso, ella silenciosamente la siguió y se tapó la boca al ver que se dirigía al despacho de su marido, donde este tenía su habitación particular

Sus pasos sonaban muy levemente, tenia la impresión de que allí ocurriría algo muy malo cuando la figura bajó la capucha justo en la entrada y tocó dos veces a la puerta de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora se rezagó para ver desde el inicio de pasillo, pero a pesar de la luz que salió de la puerta, ella no logró reconocer la figura

Aunque daba la casualidad que era sumamente familiar

Dos minutos después la figura volvió a salir del despacho de Lupin. Cual no seria su horror al oír el espeluznante grito de Remus

Nymphadora se precipitó, estaba segura que eso tenia algo que ver con aquella extraña visita y encontró al licántropo en el suelo presa de feroces convulsiones, de su boca una extraña espuma salía y su rostro había adquirido un tono violáceo que nada bueno denotaba

- ¡Mi amor! –

Al agacharse a su lado se dio cuenta de la copa derramada, el olor a belladona era inconfundible pese a que estaba diluido en Poción Matalobos

Dio un grito aterrorizado para pedir auxilio mientras salía a las mazmorras, dejando en el despacho de Lupin su capa de Invisibilidad, tenia la sospecha de quien estaba detrás de aquel atentado y sinceramente no podía creerlo, justo antes de la entrada de Slytherin lo halló

- ¡Te atrapé! – Gritó Nymphadora blandiendo su varita amenazante

Pero al mirar detrás del acorralado abrió los ojos desorbitadamente por la sorpresa y soltó un aterrador grito

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos... Tres de la mañana y el sueño no lo vencía, aunque estaba seguro que en sus cavilaciones no sabría diferenciar el sueño de la vigilia. Cuando oyó un rugido proveniente del mismo piso salió de su habitación con una lámpara en la mano

La gata que nunca lo desamparaba salió con Argus Filch a buscar el origen de aquel alboroto tan inusual a aquella hora

- ¿Quien anda ahí? – los pasos renqueantes del conserje retumbaban por todo el piso

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la luz iluminaba el trozo de pasillo en que se hallaba y oyó aun algunos estertores

Cuando la Señora Norris maulló de aquella forma, erizándole la piel, supo lo que acababa de encontrar

Remus Lupin muerto en el suelo de su despacho, con los ojos muy abiertos y espuma aun saliendo de su boca, una copa de Oro en el suelo con parte de su contenido derramado

Y una capa gris algo acuosa en el suelo

- Gárgolas galopantes... – Musitó Filch al ver que estaba todo perdido

Primero había sido un alumno en las mazmorras, ahora un profesor en su despacho

¿Mañana quien?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola!**

Gracias por seguir la historia por ello mil gracias a** Oromalfoy, Lyanbeth e Ignasi **

_Y a los que leen pero no dejan nada seria un honor y un gran estímulo para esta humilde autora encontrar un comentario, una autora feliz hace un fanfic mejor_

**Claudia Granger**

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXVI.**

- Baja la varita – Dijo la Auror reponiéndose del susto – Inmediatamente

- No tengo por que hacerlo – Dijo su oponente – Ya tu amado Lupin estará reencontrándose con sus queridos amigos, el resto de los Merodeadores...

- ¡NUNCA! – Gritó Nymphadora

El grito alertó a algunos en el castillo

- La Orden del Fénix será pronto solo un recuerdo... – Dijo el hombre a quien ella apuntaba

- No tengo tiempo para estupideces - _¡DESMAIUS!_ – Un haz de luz roja salió de la varita de la Auror directo al cuerpo de aquel hombre

Cuando llegó al suelo su corpulencia Nymphadora meneó la cabeza con asco, impresión ¿Como pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así?

Minerva McGonagall y Neville Longbottom llegaron a las mazmorras orientados por el ruido, al llegar vieron a la Auror descubriendo el rostro del atacante de Lupin

- ¡Por todos los magos! – Minerva se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada – ¡Pero si es Horace!

Horace Slughorn yacía aturdido en el suelo, mientras fuertes cuerdas lo amarraban

- No lo puedo creer – Dijo Neville mirándolo bien

- No quiero adelantar nada pero puede estar manejado, creo que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius – Dijo Nymphadora

Argus Filch llegó a las mazmorras guiado por aquellas voces

- Es increíble... Slughorn ¿Un mortífago?

- Mas increíble es que el profesor Lupin... – Nymphadora se levantó del suelo al acto, en su persecución había olvidado a su marido, estuvo mas en su papel de Auror que de esposa y esperaba que Lupin estuviera bien

- ¡Por Merlín dilo ya Argus! – Chilló Minerva exasperada

- El profesor Lupin esta muerto, creo que lo envenenaron – Al oír esto Neville se asombró y su mente Gryffindoriana ató cabos, miró a Nymphadora y luego a Slughorn y agachó la cabeza

- ¡FUE EL! – Gritó Nymphadora perdiendo el control – Fue ese asqueroso de Horace, el le llevó la copa... Yo lo ví

La Auror se derrumbó al sentirse culpable – Remus...

Neville la sujetó para apoyarla – No es tu culpa

- ¡SI LO ES! – Rugió desesperada – SI NO HUBIESE IDO DETRAS DE SLUGHORN PARA DESENMASCARARLO REMUS ESTARIA VIVO...

Y la presión de todo lo ocurrido aquella madrigada se cernió sobre ella y todo quedó a oscuras. Cayó desmayada en los mismos brazos de Neville Longbottom quien corrió a ayudarla

- Filch, llame al Ministerio. Neville, encárgate de Nymphadora, yo iré al tercer piso a buscar a Lupin – Dijo McGonagall aguantando a duras penas las ganas de sollozar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas mas tarde en Grimmauld Place Numero 12...

- San Mungo ha enviado el resultado – Dijo Minerva entregándole un pergamino a Harry – Lupin murió por envenenamiento, Horace alteró la Matalobos que tenia que darle a Remus añadiéndole Belladona, colmillos de Basilisco, Eléboro y veneno de Doxy. Igual que Patrick por lo que le han imputado a Slughorn también el asesinato de el. Con dos muertes no creo que se libre de cadena perpetua en Azkaban

- ¿Como pudo ser posible? – Musitó Potter pasándose la mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo aun más - ¿Que han dicho del Ministerio?

- Aun están interrogando a Horace – Contestó – Por lo que no han enviado un parte oficial, sin embargo Scrimgeour me aseguró que me lo haría llegar en cuanto estuviese

- Eso espero, no confió por completo en Rufus y su partida de ineptos – Contestó Harry ácidamente – Han demostrado ser ineficientes, incapaces, ineptos, idiotas, imbeciles y cualquier descalificativo que empiece con I

Un puñetazo impacto contra la pared de la cocina y Harry resopló

- ¡Contrólate! – Exigió Minerva - ¿No te das cuenta que intentan desmembrarnos?

- ¿Desmembrarnos¡ACABAR CON NOSOTROS! Primero asestan el golpe asesinando a Oliver para desestabilizar a través de la Liga. La Federación dijo que se suspendía indefinidamente cualquier evento deportivo. El Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos ha avalado aquello. Luego instalaron el terror en Hogwarts a través del asesinato de Patrick, que "casualmente" es hermano de un miembro de la Orden. Luego atacan San Mungo y desmemorizan a Luna, ahora envenenan a Lupin dejándonos sin un miembro vital ¿QUE CARAJOS CREES QUE PIENSO EN ESTE MOMENTO?

- Si no te controlas no podremos pensar con claridad – Dijo Minerva – Te quería informar que Ginny esta en San Mungo a cargo de todo lo relacionado con Nymphadora, creo que lo de esta madrugada la ha afectado sobremanera. Los sanadores tuvieron que dormirla por que aducían que había perdido la razón

- ¿COMO? – La estupefacción de Harry se reflejó en cada milímetro de su rostro - ¿Que quieres decir?

- Que tememos que pierda el bebé y que pierda la cordura. Está delicada – Terminó la profesora

- Esto esta peor de lo que pensaba – Dijo Harry – Llamaré a Hermione

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Pero te das cuenta del riesgo que es hacer semejante cosa? – Dijo Héctor mirando a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados – Es...

- Es una opción – Apuntó Pansy quien estaba entrando en ese justo momento – Siento haber oído su conversación pero me parece que Granger esta en lo cierto, deben hacerlo para mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurre con los miembros de la Orden

- ¡Pero eso es Magia Negra! – Reclamó Summerbee – Y me perdonas pero no es algo que nosotros solamos hacer

- Es magia negra, si – Dijo Pansy con simpleza – Pero crear los brazaletes uniendo sus fuerzas mágicas a través de la sangre es la mejor vía de mantenerse al tanto de cada uno. ¡Vean lo que ocurrió con Lupin! – Dijo lanzando el Profeta sobre la mesa – Míralo

Héctor bajó la cara al leer aquello

- "_**La magia no tiene realmente color, lo que la hace diferente es el uso que se le da"**_ – Replicó Hermione

- Que van detrás de cada uno ¿No se dan cuenta que es obra de los antiguos seguidores del Lord? -

- ¡TU DEBES SABER QUIEN ANDA DETRAS DE ESTO! – Reclamó Héctor angustiado - ¡Debes saber algo por Merlín!

- Zabini, Nott, Baddock, Montague, Pucey, Pritchard, Warrington, son solo algunos de los Slytherins que ingresaron. Sé que Zabini tiene un puesto importante y Nott es su perro de caza – Dijo arrugando la boca en un gesto de profundo desagrado – De hecho Nott estaba persiguiéndome por ordenes de Zabini

Hermione anotó mentalmente aquellos datos

- Creo que tenemos que planear todo desde el principio – Contestó la castaña

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXVII.**

- ¡Sanadora Weasley! – La voz de Smethwick la sacó de sus preocupaciones - ¿Como sigue la señora Lupin?

- Hemos tenido que mantenerla sedada ya que aparentemente no logra tranquilizarse naturalmente. El shock fue mas severo en su estado – Dijo Ginny tratando de evitar derramar algunas lagrimas – Pero...

- ¿Pero? -

- Si la seguimos manteniendo así podría perder al bebé y si despierta y no mejora al tratamiento tendremos que hacerlo nosotros – Dijo Ginny y aspiró hondo para evitar que se le quebrase la voz – Voy a dejar a Blackmore a cargo de ella mientras voy al funeral de su marido

Al terminar de decir esto se dio la vuelta perdiéndose en el pasillo de San Mungo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El funeral trascurrió de manera aun mas dolorosa, la única ausente era su ahora viuda debido a que seguía internada en San Mungo y su pronostico era delicado. Harry y Draco se encargaron de mantener fuera a la prensa para evitar hacer de aquello un circo mediático

Estaban todos: Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Malcolm, Neville, McGonagall, Moody, Héctor, Pansy acompañándole bajo el aspecto de Clarisse otra vez. Luna había sido dejada en Grimmauld Place al cuidado de Dobby quien fue sacado del colegio para atender por unos días la antigua casa de los Black

Al final todos marcharon a Londres tristes y preocupados, sabían que esa era otra de muchas perdidas que habrían, sin embargo es difícil sobrellevar tanto dolor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿La llamaste? – Preguntó el nuevo Lord Oscuro

- Si señor, dijo que regresaría mañana mismo. Draco Malfoy esta aquí hace varios días pero ella no vino aun para no levantar sospechas

- Supe que eliminó a la bastarda de su hermana – Dijo el Lord sin pizca de emoción – Parece que quiso traicionarla

- Ayudó a Malfoy a regresar a Inglaterra y a escapar del yugo de ella señor. Es lógico que se vengara – Contestó Zabini con naturalidad – Lo único malo es que atraparon a Slughorn

- Idiota. Siempre dije que la Maldición Imperius seria muy poco – Dijo el Lord – Pero que el Ministerio entero lo interroguen, en Azkaban se pudrirá por siempre. Fue un imbecil pero ninguno de sus "favoritos" lo podrá salvar esta vez. Y menos nuestro queridísimo Potter

- ¿Que hacemos con Slug? ¿Lo dejaremos a su suerte? –

- Déjenlo, el Ministerio se deshará de el por nosotros – Dijo el señor Oscuro – Por ahora mi plan es seguir cerrando el cerco en torno a Potter, uno a uno de sus amigos y aliados caerán y cuando este solo... Yo mismo le mataré

- Entonces me retiro a esperar que llegue Beckenbauer – Dijo Zabini – Con su permiso señor

Y con una sonrisa maquiavélica salió del salón dejando solo a aquel nuevo líder

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frau estaba preparando todas sus cosas, había arreglado todo de manera que Draco no sospechase sus intenciones y mucho menos que era en realidad una bruja sangre limpia

Y si Draco Malfoy supiese quien era se moriría antes de llegar al cajón

Agarró todas sus cosas y las metió en el baúl, especialmente el pergamino maldito de Oertsar. Su más amada y negra posesión

Un digno legado de su familia oscura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No podemos consentir que siga operando el colegio en estas circunstancias Minerva! – Reclamó Rufus Scrimgeour en el despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts – Han ocurrido dos asesinatos por Merlín...

- ¡Claro que sé lo que ha pasado Ministro! Pero no creo...

- El consejo escolar ha determinado que se suspenderán las actividades académicas hasta que pase el peligro. No correremos mas riesgos, mañana mismo el Expreso llevará a los alumnos a sus casas

Minerva se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que aquel era el final de Hogwarts como el difunto Dumbledore siempre temió

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Cerrado el Colegio Hogwarts. Alumnos retornan aterrados a sus casas" **_

Draco tiró con rabia el Profeta para que los demás miembros de la Orden viesen aquello

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Dijo Draco – No hay manera de mantener la calma en el Mundo Mágico con semejantes titulares

Y abrió el periódico para que miraran el resto de las noticias: _**"Profesor-Licántropo asesinado en Hogwarts"**_,_** "¿El retorno de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?" "San Mungo se niega a dar declaraciones al respecto de la Auror"**_ – Escupió – Este es el peor... miren que estupidez: _"Se presume que a raíz del ataque al colegio del pasado martes en el cual resultó muerto su esposo, el Profesor Remus Lupin, la joven ha perdido la razón por lo cual los Sanadores del Hospital Mágico la tienen aislada y bajo estricta vigilancia" _

- No es tan estúpido – Dijo Harry con pesar – Nymphadora a dos días de todo aun no logra mantenerse bajo control. Ginny me mandó una lechuza confirmándolo esta mañana

- ¡Pero Nymphadora es fuerte! No puedo creer que se derrumbe ahora – Dijo Draco incrédulo

- ¿Acaso perder al ser que amaba y presenciarlo todo no es suficiente como para volverse loco? – Dijo Malcolm – Por lo que Hermione me contó, fue espantoso hallarlo convulsionándose a causa del veneno

Harry se estremeció recordando cuando en su sexto año, Ron había estado a punto de morir igual y de no ser por el bezoar el desenlace fatal también lo habría presenciado

- Esto es un infierno – Dijo Héctor – Pero sigo sin pensar que tu idea es buena Hermione

Granger le dirigió una mirada llena de indignación a Summerbee – Entonces no lo hagas tu pero deja de criticar a los demás si lo hacemos

- ¡No dije que no lo haría si todos acceden! – Replicó acalorado – Solo que... no me parece...

- ¡CALLENSE! – Gritó Harry logrando el silencio en la sala – Por lo pronto Hermione, Draco y yo hablaremos con Pansy para obtener la máxima información posible. Malcolm y Héctor se encargaran de trasladar las cosas de Ginny, Hermione, Pansy y Luna acá. Todos se instalaran a vivir aquí. No consentiré – Dijo dándole una mirada dura a Ginny que frunció el entrecejo – Estén solos en sus casas sabiendo que somos tan vulnerables, al menos aquí será diferente.

- Pero...

- ¡Pero UN CUERNO! – Dijo Harry de malas pulgas – Estoy pensando en sus pellejos así que no admito quejas. Dobby ya se encargó de arreglar la última planta para acomodarlos a todos

- Odio cuando te comportas así – Chistó Ginny

- O tu malcriadez o tu vida ¿Que eliges? – Dijo Harry ácidamente – Ni La Madriguera, ni tú casa Hermione, ni la de Luna o Pansy son seguras y TODAS, escúchame bien: TODAS viven solas ¿No creen que se exponen innecesariamente? Y Draco, Héctor, Malcolm y Neville están en las mismas condiciones. Todos en el mismo techo estaremos más seguros, créanme que es por bien

- Sinceramente odio cuando tienes razón – Refunfuñó Hermione

- Esto es la guerra y en esto solo sobrevive el mas inteligente no el mas valiente – Dijo Harry con cinismo – Así que mejor nos adaptamos a las reglas de supervivencia señoras y señores

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola!!**

Gracias a todos mis fieles lectores que siguen esta historia, les recomiendo mi ultima creacion llamada **"La Vida es una Canción"** es una serie de One Shots basados en canciones y cuyo motu es una leccion, una vivencia...

Espero les guste

_Con Amor_

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXVIII.**

- Señor, llegó Beckenbauer – Dijo Zabini irrumpiendo en el salón donde se encontraba el señor Oscuro

- Hazla pasar – Dijo este – Y retírate

Zabini hizo una leve mueca de desagrado pero hizo lo ordenado, Frau entró a continuación, con su aire típico de serenidad

- El propio lobo con piel de cordero – Dijo el Señor Oscuro con sorna al verla llegar - ¿Que me tienes?

- Bueno, algunos datos que logre sustraerle mientras duró nuestra "relación de negocios" y nuestra hermosa "amistad" – Dijo con suavidad fingida – Lo mas importante que necesitabas

- ¿Que será eso? –

- Granger. Un punto débil en común de dos personas – Dijo dulce – Potter y Malfoy son idénticos en ese aspecto...

- ¿Potter tampoco sospechó¿Malfoy? – Inquirió el señor Oscuro

- No, pese a todo – Dijo – Aunque tenia que trasladarme de un lado a otro constantemente sirvió al igual que la apariencia de mi querida hermana

- ¿La mataste cuando ya no te era útil verdad Frau? –

- Claro que la eliminé, me traicionó ¡Y no me llames así...! Solo tú sabes la verdad – Dijo ella hastiada – ¿Quieres que fabrique otra identidad para alguien más?

- No, por ahora tus dos desdoblamientos me son suficientes. Ser Metamorfomaga ha sido tu mayor cualidad querida – Dijo el señor con un peligroso susurro – Recuerda que debes mantener tus apariencias con el mundo

- Sé perfectamente mi papel... – Le recordó ella

- Me alegro que no lo olvides... Sabes cual es la condición – Dijo el señor levantándose de su asiento – Haz tu papel y obtendrás lo que deseas

- Lo sé – Contestó con cierto retintín – Nos veremos después

- Mantenme informado de todo – Le dijo antes de que saliera de la salita dejándolo solo y con una mueca de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro

- Así que Granger... – Susurró – Maldita sabelotodo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esto se asemeja al peor reality show de la historia – Dijo Hermione con un fastidio inusual en ella - ¿Por que tenemos que hacer esto así¿No podíamos dividirnos y demás?

La verdad es que no le molestaba tener que vivir con los demás de la Orden, o perder su independencia y su privacidad sino tener que estar bajo el mismo techo que Draco y Harry. Había hablado con ambos la noche anterior

_**Flash Back**_

_- Escúchenme bien ambos. En estos momentos no me siento en condiciones de que me pongan en este estúpido juego de "Elige uno de los dos" así que si no les importa – Dijo dándole a ambos una fulminante mirada – No me involucro con ninguno de los dos. O sea: Harry, estamos terminando y tu Draco, no me preguntes que será de nosotros. Mi prioridad ahora es esta situación y si queremos salir bien de esta tenemos que poner los cinco sentidos en esto y no en relaciones amorosas ¿Está claro?_

_Ambos quisieron rechistar pero una gélida mirada de parte de ella los hizo desistir_

_- Así me gusta. Luego habrá tiempo para lo que sea y yo estaré clara con mis decisiones. Y no quiero que rompan la amistad que forjaron a raíz de la guerra por mí._

_- Comprendo – Dijo Draco – Espero que este tiempo te sirva para reflexionar_

_- Yo también lo espero – Dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro - ¿Quedamos así?_

_Harry asintió – Debí imaginar que esto sucedería Hermione, pero es lo normal. Esperare lo que haga falta y sabré entender cuando decidas algo -_

_Ella les sonrió a ambos – Bueno. Ahora ya sabemos que es nuestra prioridad_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Yo sinceramente me siento mejor – Confesó Ginny acomodando algunas de sus cosas – La Madriguera me estaba dando cada vez más paranoia

Hermione agachó la cabeza sabiendo que se refería a aquella tarde de primavera cuando ella regresaba de su primer día en San Mungo aprendiendo Medimagia y encontró a Arthur y Molly muertos en la sala y la casa entera destrozada. Desde ese día solo ella y Ron habían vivido allí. Finalmente Ron también había muerto y ella se quedó sola en la antigua casa familiar

- Bueno, hasta yo estaba algo nerviosa – Aceptó Hermione por fin – Ojala que no pase nada mas. No soporto un funeral más de los nuestros

Luna estaba aislada en una sola habitación, Ginny y Hermione compartirían una al lado de Lovegood, mientras que la del final del pasillo era la de Pansy. En el primer piso estaban Héctor, Malcolm, Neville, Harry y Draco, cada uno en su propia habitación

- ¡Saquen esta cosa! – Dijo Draco a Dobby al abrir un armario lleno de cosas de los señores Black - ¿Por que siguen estas túnicas y demás aquí?

- No sabia si eliminarlas señor – Dijo Dobby avergonzado –

- ¡HARRY POTTER! – Dijo Draco pegando un grito soberano a lo que este se apareció en la habitación de inmediato

- ¿Que? – Preguntó este reprimiendo un bostezo

- ¿Aun conservas esta casa como el tugurio tenebroso que siempre fue? – Preguntó Draco señalando el armario lleno de túnicas viejas y cosas tenebrosas que había hallado

Harry llamó al elfo

- Dobby deshazte de todas las túnicas que halles, los artefactos como este – Dijo tomando una cabeza colgante, idéntica a la que había en el Autobús Noctámbulo – También. Lo demás lo dejas en bolsas para revisarlo

- ¿Piensas conservar algo? -

- Si hallo libros de Magia Negra no lo dudes, si hallo algo que me pueda servir contra de ellos tampoco. Si quieres combatir tienes que usar las mismas condiciones para no dar ventaja a tu adversario. Y si ellos juegan a los Brujos Malos, yo también.

- Eso es pensar a lo Slytherin – dijo Draco sonriendo ampliamente

- ¡Algo tenia que tener para que el Sombrero quisiese meterme allí! – Contestó Harry con humor – Aparte del Pársel claro está

- ¡Que no te oiga Hermione o me echará la culpa a mi! – Replicó Draco

- Ni pensarlo – Contestó y ambos compartieron una sonrisilla maliciosa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, perdonen el retraso, inconvenientes muggles... ya saben**

Y espero de corazon les guste y les recuerdo acerca de la serie La Vida es una Cancion, Ones Shots de mi autoria que espero les gusten

Con cariño

**_Claudia Granger_**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXIX.**

Aquella tarde de domingo, cuando ya todos estaban instalados en Grimmauld Place desde el viernes parecía una apacible velada entre amigos

- ¿Ginny no queda mas tarta de melaza? – Preguntó Harry mientras todos estaban a la mesa

- ¿Vas a seguir tragando? – Preguntó la pelirroja completamente incrédula – No sé donde te metes tanta comida

- ¿Y acaso no lo viste comer en Hogwarts seis años? – Preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja – La mitad de la provisión de la mesa de Gryffindor se la engullían el y tu hermano

A la mención de Ron; Hermione, Harry y Ginny se pusieron melancólicos y Neville se apresuró a cambiar el tema - ¿Pero a conciencia que no era buena la comida del colegio?

- Los elfos siempre cocinaban espectacular – Dijo Héctor aun comiendo tarta – Vale la pena tener uno en casa para que prepare lo mismo, especialmente los postres

- ¡Ya van a empezar con el tema de los elfos! – Gruñó Hermione quien aun era delicada ante aquel tópico

- ¿Y tu sigues con el PEDDO? – Inquirió Malcolm algo burlon –

Ante la mención de la P.E.D.D.O. Granger se ruborizó y Pansy soltó la carcajada - ¿Que es el PEDDO?

- ¡NO ES PEDDO! Es Pe E De De O: Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros – Reclamó Hermione aun sonrosada –

- Parecía sindicalista elfica – Se burló Harry – Pero al final desistió de ello

- Nunca me pareció justo que los tratasen como esclavos y no les pagaran por su trabajo y estoy harta que digan que son felices así – Gruñó

- Ya Granger – Concilió Pansy – No pretendíamos burlarnos, aunque fue gracioso... PEDDO

Draco casi se atora con el pastel de chocolate y Pansy dijo – Y tú deja de tragarte todo dulce que ves...

- Yo le dí los dos sickles para su organización cuando estábamos en cuarto año solo para que dejara de mirarme mal – Apuntó Neville

- ¡Tu también! – Se quejó Hermione indignada

- Olvidemos el tema – Dijo Malcolm – No quiero morir tan joven

Y por una tarde parecieron jóvenes normales disfrutando de una agradable velada entre amigos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – Preguntó Zabini a la persona que entraba en su habitación, al reconocer aquellos pasos

- Si, solo espero que me pagues el favor con otro muy grande – Dijo Frau tendiéndole un pergamino

- No lo dudes – dijo Zabini con los ojos brillantes de ansiedad - ¿Como se emplea?

- Tienes que nombrar a la persona en voz alta y si esta en Inglaterra aparecerá en el mapa diciendo su ubicación. Lo único es que no he logrado que evite las barreras mágicas que tienen en Hogwarts, o alguno que otro lugar. Del resto es un libro abierto

- Seguramente lograre hallarla con esto, te debo una Beckenbauer – Dijo Zabini – Hablaremos mas tarde, tengo asuntos de los cuales ocuparme

Y al decir esto salió del recinto con una enorme sonrisa cínica

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc toc

- Pase – Dijo Héctor desde dentro de su habitación, había estado tumbado mirando el techo rato después de la comida pensativo, cuando alguien tocó su puerta y éste le dio paso

- ¿Aun sigues enojado conmigo supongo? – Pansy entró a la habitación

- Enojado no es la palabra adecuada para definir lo que siento Pansy – Dijo Héctor sin mirarla aun – Simplemente que no se ahora en quien me fijé, si en ti o en tu otra personalidad, eso me desconcierta

- ¿Por que simplemente no hablas con Draco? -

Summerbee se irguió al momento y la miró extrañado - ¿Que tiene que ver eso?

Pansy sonrió levemente – El es el único que te puede decir un poco quien soy yo. O puedes elegir intentar todo de nuevo, o puedes rechazarme y hacerme a un lado automáticamente

- Preferiría formarme una opinión sin basarme en terceros si no te importa – Contestó – Yo puedo pensar y verlo todo por mi mismo

- No quise lastimarte – Confesó – Siempre quise alejarte de mi, pensé que mi indiferencia haría que te cansases y no me buscaras mas por que sabia que tarde o temprano te haría daño y no era lo que quería

Summerbee se volteó y la miró directamente a los ojos – Necesito algo de tiempo para adecuarme a la idea, es difícil, primero sentirme decepcionado y luego tu embarazo... Necesito asimilar muchas cosas

- No te he pensado presionar en lo más mínimo con eso – Dijo Pansy secamente – Solo quería saber si era posible...

Se calló, hacía falta un valor Gryffindor que ella no poseía para admitirle que ansiaba saber si era posible que siguiesen juntos

Héctor le tendió una mano que ella silenciosamente tomó, sabia que a Pansy no le era nada fácil abrirse pero aun así, era complicado

- Quiero intentarlo – Contestó el sabiendo lo que ella esperaba oír – Pero iremos despacio, no quiero mas mentiras, mas medias verdades, si quieres que confíe en ti entonces dame motivos

Ella suspiró y asintió – Esta bien... creo que tenemos una muy larga charla pendiente

- Tengo un buen rato disponible – Contestó el

- Ok... aquí vamos – Pansy se aprestó a narrarle todo aquello desde sus inicios, su infancia, su familia, como fue criada, aquellos detalles que nadie conocía

Tratando de construir un castillo nuevo sobre las ruinas de uno en llamas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspiró, mirando el retrato de su abuelo, aquel que había sido execrado de su familia, aquel que había llevado la deshonra a sus padres. Mirando uno de su bisabuela de quien había heredado su nombre

Su nombre real

Que irónica es la vida, poseyendo el don de la metamorfomagia descendiendo directamente de un vulgar squib

- ¿Quieres conocer a tu pariente mas cercano verdad? – Musitó el Señor Oscuro mirándola

- No, ya lo conozco y no es nada asombroso, lo sabes – Dijo ella irónica

- Lo sé... Mas que nada lo sé – Susurró – Dentro de poco revelaras al mundo tu presencia y tu linaje querida. Tus primos sabrán quien eres en realidad

- Me encantará verle la cara a el cuando sepa quien soy – Dijo divertida – Me imagino su estupefacción

- Si – Suspiró el señor – Será algo digno de ver

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Chapter 30

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXX.**

- ¿Que sucede? – Dijo Frau aburrida

- Confírmame lo que acabo de ver – Dijo Zabini furibundo mostrándole el pergamino que ella le había entregado el día anterior

- Está en San Mungo – Dijo Frau con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro – Vaya... quien lo diría, es mas astuta de lo que pensé

- Y no está sola, está con Ginevra Weasley – Dijo Blaise – Trabajando de Sanadora

- ¡No es posible! – Exclamó Frau – Su cabeza es buscada tanto por nosotros como por los Aurores, debe haber algo

Y pasándose la mano por el pelo hirsuto Zabini tuvo una gran idea

- Poción Multijugos – Afirmó

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tenemos noticias de San Mungo – Dijo Ginny al día siguiente llegando azorada a Grimmauld Place acompañada de Pansy con el aspecto de Clarisse – Nymphadora ha sido instalada temporalmente en la sección psiquiátrico-mágica del Hospital. Los sanadores han insistido en aislarla debido a su perturbación, la muerte de Remus le ha afectado demasiado

Harry suspiró, tenia que admitir que a él también le afectaba sobremanera, aunque ya no dejase traslucir aquello

- Era de esperarse – Dijo Malcolm – Ojala se recupere

- Yo también lo espero – Dijo Draco apenado - ¿Como sigue su embarazo?

- Los sanadores insisten en interrumpirlo debido a que Nymphadora no esta en condiciones para llevarlo a término – Contestó Pansy – El sanador Reznor me lo dijo

- Solo tenemos malas noticias – Suspiró Hermione angustiada – Ojala acabase pronto esta infernal pesadilla

Y no solo ella sino todos rezaban en su interior que aquello acabase pronto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bébete esto – Insistió Ginny tendiéndole una redoma a Pansy

- ¡No! Aleja eso de mi – dijo Pansy asqueada – Huele a...

Tuvo que correr de nuevo al baño, las nauseas matutinas eran cada vez peores, estaba de tres meses y todas las mañanas echaba fuera el desayuno e inclusive el almuerzo o la cena, era un milagro si lograba comer algo en el día

- Pansy es por tu bien o prefieres dejar las tripas en el inodoro – Insistió Hermione – Vamos que quiero que mi futuro ahijado logre tener algo de tamaño

Pansy salió del baño y echó una leve carcajada – Vaya ¿Ya le encontraron nombre?

- Bueno yo querría que se llamase Patrick si es niño y si es niña podría ser Rose o algo así – Comentó Ginny - ¿Que dice Héctor?

Ella se encogió un poco y respondió – No he querido tocarle el tema, me pidió tiempo y se lo estoy dando

- Ya veras que quedara fascinado con la idea aunque no lo haya dicho

- Ojalá – Musitó bebiéndose la poción para los vómitos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Jugará Quidditch como CAZADOR! – Insistió Héctor – Nada de buscar Snitchs sino que anotará tantos goles como pueda

- Yo creo que podría ser buscador – Dijo Harry – Aprendería con uno muy bueno

- Por supuesto que están hablando de mi – Dijo Draco entrando en el salón con una botella de Whiskey envejecido de Ogden – Y de mi futuro ahijado

- Si, el cual será de la generación de relevo en el Puddlemere United – Dijo Héctor – Su madrina Hermione y su padre le enseñaremos los secretos de ser un buen cazador

- ¿Y si sale que prefiere ser Golpeador? - Apuntó Malcolm para molestar a Hector un rato

- Le pego la Biblia de los Golpeadores por la cabeza al que le meta semejante idea – Dijo Héctor mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Será CAZADOR ¿Me entendiste?

- Entrará a Gryffindor – Dijo Harry para atormentar a Draco

- ¡Ni soñarlo! – Chilló Draco – Será Slytherin como su madre y su padrino

- No se por que se molestan en buscarle casa si TODOS sabemos que será un orgulloso Ravenclaw como su padre –

- Que te salga Hufflepuff a ver que dices... –Se burló Draco – Me reiré por siete largos años

- Será un valiente Gryffindor, de eso no habrá dudas – Dijo Harry – Su madrina se encargará de enseñarle los valores de un León

Héctor rodó los ojos, aquellos dos ya iban a empezar a debatir cual casa es mejor, cual equipo y cual puesto de Quidditch. Pero el ya sabia que sería el precioso retoño que venia en camino

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna aun no se recuperaba de su perdida de memoria, todos los días, Ginny se encargaba de atenderla hasta que fue capaz de valerse por si misma. Con todo el dolor y el miedo del mundo Hermione le aplicó un desmemorizante para borrar aquellos recuerdos implantados por Zabini aun a sabiendas que aquello dificultaría aun más que Luna recobrase sus facultades

- Te veo cansada ¿No estas durmiendo bien? – Luna se había adelantado a preguntárselo a la joven Weasley al notar sus profundas ojeras cuando bajó a la cocina de Grimmauld Place

- No dormí mucho anoche – Dijo - ¡Pansy date prisa!

Ginny terminaba el desayuno antes de partir a San Mungo, la pelinegra tenia que apurarse sino quería que llegasen tarde, tenia que estar pendiente de tomar la poción multijugos constantemente mientras estaba fuera de la casa para evitar ser reconocida

- ¡VOY! –

Unos pasos apresurados bajaron la escalera, estuvo a punto de tropezar con un objeto dejado en el suelo cuando unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron evitando que se diese de bruces contra el piso

- Lo siento – Dijo automáticamente, se percató que era Héctor quien la tenia aun aguantada - ¿Como estas?

- Yo bien, y si tu y el bebé quieren seguir igual mejor no corras en las escaleras – Dijo este con dulzura, dándole a entender a ella que se sentía mejor

- Andaba de prisa, Ginny me esta esperando para irnos al Hospital – Respondió

- Esta bien, cuídate – Y antes de soltarla le dio un apasionado beso que la dejó deseando mas, sonrieron y ella terminó de llegar a la cocina

- ¡APURATE! – insistió Ginny aunque al ver la ligera sonrisa de Pansy supo que aquella mañana había sido mejor para ella

Y la pelinegra pensaba exactamente igual

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Este día a sido terrible – Musitó Pansy tomando apenas un bizcocho junto al Té aquel mediodía – Odio ver cuando a alguien le lanzan la maldición de expulsión de entrañas

- Es asqueroso – Sentenció Ginny – Yo no sé que pensaría ese tipo cuando lo inventó

Se acordó de Urquhart Rackharrow, el inventor de dicha maldición, cuyo retrato se hallaba en las escaleras al primer piso

- Simple, tendría mentalidad de mago Oscuro – Dijo Pansy – Así suelen hacer ellos, mientras mas daño cause y mas impactante sea, mejor a su parecer

- Espantoso – Dijo Ginny sacudiendo su cabeza

Sin saber que a pocos pasos eran vigiladas por un par de magos entre los que se encontraba Blaise Zabini

-_ "Conque esa es tu fachada Pansy"_ – Sonrió Zabini para sus adentros – _"Vamos a ver que dirás cuando te haga ver que se tu secreto..."_

- Disculpe – Una joven rubia de acento alemán detuvo a un sanador que pasaba por allí – Estaba buscando a una de las nuevas Sanadoras que ingresaron para practicantes...

- ¿Cual? – Preguntó el Sanador mirando a la mujer - ¿La Sanadora Knightley? Es aquella que está junto a la pelirroja comiendo

- Y su nombre es... -

- Clarisse, Clarisse Knightley, es la nueva Sanadora en Practicas en el área de Accidentes ocasionados por Pociones

- Muchísimas gracias – Dijo despidiéndose y regresando junto a Blaise – Listo. Clarisse Knightley es su nombre aquí

- La tenemos – Contestó Zabini jubiloso – Pronto regresará a donde pertenece.- Pero ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola!**

Quería pedirles mil disculpas a mis lectores por el retraso (Ya se está haciendo demasiado frecuente) pero el jueves pasado viajé a otra ciudad (Caracas para ser mas precisos) a compartir con mis mejores amigos mi Cumpleaños (Que fue el sábado 13) me siento muy feliz, fue el mejor día de mi vida y así acabo de llegar a la bonita edad de 25 años.

Regresé apenas el martes (Sin dormir nada) he tenido trabajo que da terror (Pues pedí dos días libres, el jueves y el lunes) he estado poniendo todo al día pero la vida muggle es demasiado demandante.

Gracias a todos mis lectores por su apoyo y por seguir esta historia. Lo bueno está por venir

Con cariño

**Claudia Granger**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXI.**

- ¡Donde diablos estará...! – Exclamó Malcolm exasperado mientras recorría el Ministerio de Magia ajeno a todo lo que no fuera ellos dos y la misión que tenían

- Date prisa – Dijo Héctor – Quiero hablar con una persona después

- Primero debemos encontrarnos con Minerva – Recordó Malcolm – Estará reunida con el Jefe de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica en estos momentos

- No entiendo, sinceramente sabiendo como es el Ministro... – Refunfuñó Héctor quien claramente no estaba de acuerdo con colaborar junto a la Patrulla y el Departamento de Aurores en materia de información acerca de Mortífagos. Al igual que Harry, Neville y Draco los consideraba demasiado incompetentes para el nivel de la lucha que se desarrollaba fuera de aquellos muros encantados

- Quizás termine siéndonos útil – Aventuró Malcolm optimista

Iban a toda prisa por el segundo piso rumbo al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica cuando se escuchó una tremenda explosión y los gritos procedentes del Atrio los hicieron entrar en alerta

- Sea lo que sea saca la varita YA - Dijo Summerbee – Bajemos a ver de qué se trata y veremos que hacer – Malcolm asintió y tomaron el primer ascensor

Cuando llegaron al Atrio vieron un grupo de magos encapuchados, no había que ser muy inteligente para entender de qué iba todo aquello

- Mortífagos – Dijo Fleming al notar el desastre – Tenemos que salir de aquí

- Hay que buscar a McGonagall primero – Recordó Héctor tratando de mantener la calma

Corrieron hacia las escaleras rumbo al piso superior con la intención de desaparecerse cuando hallaron algo demasiado macabro para ser verdad

En la entrada del Despacho de Seguridad Mágica la cabeza de Minerva McGonagall estaba allí, sangrante

Demostrándoles por que podían desmembrar a la Orden del Fénix lentamente

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy terminó de comer y bajó las escaleras rumbo a su piso cuando unas manos la atraparon por la cintura y le taparon la boca

- ¡Quietita! –

Ella forcejeaba cuando reconoció aquella voz y se aterrorizó: Blaise Zabini la había atrapado al fin

- Por fin estas de nuevo conmigo Pan – Dijo Zabini con lascivia – tenemos tanto tiempo que no nos vemos

Esta empezó a retorcerse ferozmente intentando soltarse de su captor y se asustó al ver el brillo demente que despedían sus ojos negros

- No vas a ninguna parte, te descubrí Pansy... – Dijo el con demente dulzura – Tenemos un encuentro con tus compañeros

La pelinegra se supo en ese momento vulnerable. Había caído en el nido de la serpiente

Y sería devorada por los de su especie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba en Grimmauld Place cuando recibió una lechuza urgente

"_Potter:_

_El Ministerio está siendo atacado. Mortífagos intentan atrapar al Ministro de Magia._

_P. Weasley_

_Asist. Jr. del Ministro de Magia_

Al leer aquello, recordó que Minerva tendría una reunión con el Ministro, el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y el Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, Héctor y Malcolm también estarían por allí

- ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! – Gritó para alertar a los chicos que se encontraban en la casa, instantes después Neville, Hermione y Draco bajaban a la carrera, presentían que aquel llamado no era nada bueno

- ¿Que sucede Harry? – Hermione llegó jadeando

- Mortífagos en el Ministerio – Dijo Potter secamente – Vamos para allá

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley bajaba las escaleras y se percató de unas voces

- No vas a ninguna parte, te descubrí Pansy... – Dijo el con demente dulzura – Tenemos un encuentro con tus compañeros

Se oía un forcejeo - ¡Quédate quieta o me obligaras a recordártelo de nuestra manera!

Ginny reconoció la voz de Zabini – _"Asqueroso mortífago" _– Pensó y se apresuró para alcanzarles

Zabini al apretar mas la cintura de Parkinson intentando retenerla sintió que era mas ancha de lo normal y supo enseguida lo que la túnica del Hospital escondía

- ¡Estas embarazada! – Dijo escupiéndolo con asco - ¿De quien es ese bastardo?

Esta llegó en el justo momento en que iba a pegarle poseído por la ira - ¡SUELTALA ZABINI! – Dijo Ginny apuntándolo con su varita

- ¡Weasley! – Exclamó este divertido - ¿Quieres unirte a la diversión?

Pansy aprovechó el descuido de Blaise para asestarle una patada al tiempo que metía la mano derecha en el bolsillo de la túnica sacando su varita - ¡Ni lo intentes Zabini! – Dijo clavándole la varita por la espalda mientras que la pelirroja lo apuntaba por delante - O te juro que te lanzo la maldición asesina sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm y Héctor al ver aquello supieron que no podían hacer mas nada, el primero avisó al resto de la Orden de lo sucedido a través del Galeón falso

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – Insistió Héctor pero al ver que no pudo desaparecerse se dio cuenta que la escapada seria más difícil de lo que pensó

- Escudo anti-desaparición – Dijo Malcolm soltando en voz alta su temor confirmado. Héctor asintió y salieron en búsqueda de otra forma de escapar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los cuatro llegaron a las afueras del Ministerio, habían decidido aparecerse enfrente de la cabina telefónica que servia de entrada de visitantes. Era demasiado riesgoso intentar aparecerse adentro en medio de hechizos yendo y viniendo sin cesar

- ¡Con cuidado! – Dijo Neville mientras los cuatro se apretujaron para entrar al Atrio

- ¿Donde estarán los demás? – Se preguntó Hermione nerviosa

- Solo espero que vivos y enteros – Respondió Harry – No se dispersen, tenemos que estar juntos si queremos salir vivos de esta

- Lo sabemos – dijo Draco atento a cada sonido mientras marcaba 62442 y respondía a las preguntas tontas de la recepcionista mágica – Suerte

Y es que en honor a la verdad, iban a necesitarla

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó burlón Zabini al verse rodeado de dos mujeres listas para atacarle – Olvidaba que son demasiado estúpidas... – Con un rápido movimiento empujó bruscamente a Pansy y creó una explosión con su varita - ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL MINISTERIO!

Y antes que pudieran detenerle Blaise Zabini había desaparecido del Hospital ante la mirada cargada de odio de Pansy Parkinson

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. Chapter 32

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXII.**

Ginny y Pansy corrieron al baño mas cercano, la primera había sentido la moneda calentarse y comprendió el significado del mensaje de Zabini

- ¡Los mortífagos están atacando el Ministerio! – Exclamó Ginny - ¡Héctor, McGonagall y Malcolm están allí!

- ¡Tenemos que ir allá! – Dijo Pansy asustada

- ¡Ah no! – Reclamó Ginny – Tú no puedes ir en tu estado

- ¡Mi estado con un demonio! – Chilló Parkinson fuera de si – Si están en peligro lo menos que voy a hacer es ayudarles. No los dejaré solos en esto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Draco, Hermione y Neville llegaron al Atrio, este estaba completamente destrozado, dejando una imagen desoladora a su alrededor

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Neville – Ni siquiera luego de aquella incursión había quedado tan...

Pero no culminó la frase, un grupo de encapuchados estaban allí esperándoles

- ¡Por fin llegaron! – Dijo Zabini quitándose la mascara de mortífago y adelantándose al grupo – Tenia tiempo sin verlos...

- Imbecil – Escupió Hermione –

- Les tenemos unas sorpresas en el día de hoy – Dijo Zabini lanzándoles algo ensangrentado a los pies, Neville se tapó la boca horrorizado al darse cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que la cabeza de Minerva McGonagall

- Chilló bastante cuando el encantamiento le seccionó el cuello – Dijo una Mortífaga parándose a un lado de Zabini

- ¿Quien eres? – Gritó Draco Malfoy – Tu voz me recuerda a alguien

- ¿Si? – Dijo esta con cierto regocijo en su voz – Antes de averiguarlo ¿Mejor no querrías jugar a las escondidas? Tenemos todo el Ministerio para divertirnos

Los dos grupos se miraron atentos a cualquier movimiento de sus oponentes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Creo que ya llegaron – Dijo Héctor – Menos mal que te trajiste la capa de Invisibilidad de Harry

Malcolm y Héctor habían recorrido medio edificio intentando llegar a alguna salida o chimenea en uso de la Red Flu pero al mismo tiempo tratando de evitar a los Mortífagos, era ridículo pensar en enfrentarse dos a un grupo de cinco o mas de ellos. No habría posibilidad de sobrevivir a aquello

- Bajaremos por el ascensor. Es la única opción, la escalera está bloqueada – Dijo Malcolm luego de examinar fríamente sus opciones – Al salir yo me adelanto para cubrirte el frente

- Solo espero no toparme la cabeza de otro de los nuestros en el camino – Dijo Héctor ya demasiado curtido por las perdidas – No lo soportaría

- Esto desgraciadamente es así. O tu cabeza o la de ellos – Sentenció Malcolm sacando el lado amargo de la situación mientras subían – Suerte

- No desees suerte – Dijo Héctor justo antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor en el Atrio – la Suerte es para mediocres

Y juntos se dispusieron a enfrentarse a lo que viniera

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No estamos para estúpidos juegos infantiles – Dijo Harry duramente

En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y los chicos se pusieron en guardia, al ver que eran Héctor y Malcolm se alegraron. Estaban vivos y en buena condición

- Que impacientes están hoy – Dijo al tiempo que Ginny y Pansy aparecían por la chimenea que estaba justo detrás de estos dos. El grupo estaba más fortalecido, ahora eran ocho versus doce

- Una sola cosa ¿Quien es su líder ahora? – Dijo Harry mirando a Zabini – Con Voldemort muerto...

- ¡NO NOMBRES AL LORD! – Gritó la Mortífaga

- Que ridiculez... seguir adorando a un muerto que en vida fue un sucio mestizo ¡Si como lo oyen! Voldemort ERA MESTIZO – Dijo Harry burlón – Siempre les disgustó saber que seguían la pureza de la raza mágica comandados por un vulgar y común mestizo

- ¡Eres un imbécil Potter! – Chilló la Mortífaga – Espera y veras...

- ¿Quien demonios eres? – Inquirió Draco intrigadísimo

La mujer se adelantó con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su pálido rostro y se descubrió, era una mujer alta, de cabello negro y ondulado, ojos de un negro absoluto y piel blanca como la cera. Una sonrisa superior se dibujó en su pálido rostro

- Yo soy Violetta Black, nieta de Marius Black, aquel que por ser squib fue borrado del tapiz familiar para su deshonra y la de sus descendientes. Pero vamos a lo interesante: Soy prima segunda del ilustrísimo Harry Potter y prima tercera del traidor de Draco Malfoy. ¡Pero ustedes ya me conocen! Bueno la verdad es que me conocieron en diferentes lugares y bajo otras apariencias e identidades -

Su cabello negro se tornó rubio, liso y largo por la cintura, sus ojos se cambiaron a un verde claro y su figura de hizo mas delgada, su piel bronceada como tostada por el sol, Harry abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y asqueado: Aquella era la chica con quien convivió en EEUU por un año antes de venir, a quien creyó una muggle californiana llamada Kelly Smith

- ¿Sorprendido primito? – Dijo con burla en su voz – Las sorpresas no acaban hoy mi querida familia

A continuación se trasfiguró convirtiéndose en una mujer mas baja, de cabello rubio platino y ojos azul pálido. Sus facciones alsacianas saltaban a la vista y su marcado alemán también

- _Guten abend_ Malfoy –

Draco no pudo evitarlo... – Frau... ¡No eras muggle! Entonces... Heidi... tú hermana...

- La estúpida bastarda de Heidi querrás decir, en primer lugar NO era mi hermana, era una joven huérfana a quien querían iniciar, demasiado estúpida como para ello si quieres mi opinión – Dijo con una mueca de desdén – Me traicionó ayudándote a escapar de mi y tuve que eliminarla – Comentó como quien habla de sacar la basura – No importa

- La mataste... – Murmuró Draco asqueado

- ¿Que querías? La muy imbecil no hacia mas que estorbar, y lo que no sirve _mein Liebe_, se bota – Contestó

- Eres la peor basura – Musitó Harry

- ¿Te engañé verdad? Un año viviendo conmigo... creyéndote cada viaje para modelar como si YO fuera una corriente muggle descerebrada. Y tu creyendo todas y cada una de mis mentiras... ¡Dios eres TAN ingenuo que me sorprendes! – Dijo Violetta – Creyendo mi historia y cada cosa que decía... Por Merlín esperaba algo mejor del "Niño que Vivió" Para ser una leyenda viva eres un grandísimo imbécil

Draco estaba temblando de ira – Entonces a ti te debo la Maldición Imperius y todas las trabas que pusiste para mi regreso ¿Verdad?

- ¿Tu que crees? – Preguntó ella con tono inocente – Sabes que los negocios muggles son muy complicados... Además, necesitaba controlarte

- ¡Hipócrita! –

- Hipócrita no, astuta. Más astuta que cualquiera de ustedes – Contestó ella disfrutando el momento

- ¿Para que todo este teatro? – Dijo Pansy adelantándose – No es por nada pero estoy segura que esto tiene un fin nada social

- ¡Oh! Me descubrieron – Dijo con fingida sorpresa acentuando su dramatismo – Bueno, como siempre tenemos varios fines. Eliminar alguno de ustedes, demostrar en cada ataque nuestro poderío y golpear cada institución mágica...

- El Quidditch, Hogwarts, San Mungo, El Ministerio... – Enumeró Hermione sacando la cuenta

- ¡Bien Granger! Creo que hiciste todos los deberes – Dijo Violetta - ¿Se dan cuenta...?

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN? – Gritó Harry exasperado

- El pergamino que dejó el Lord y que Parkinson robó – Dijo ella – Y dejen la inocencia que sabemos que eres TU – mirando a Pansy – Aunque ahora te escondas bajo otra imagen y otra historia

- El pergamino está en un lugar donde no lo podrán alcanzar – Dijo Pansy con satisfacción – Nunca lo tendrán

- ¡ESO SI QUE NO MALDITA! – Gritó Violetta

- No se los daremos – Dijo Harry decidido – Ni siquiera por que venga su nuevo "Lord"

- ¿Estás seguro Potter? – Dijo una figura apareciéndose en medio de la fuente de la Hermandad Mágica. Una figura cuya voz sorprendió por completo al grupo de los ocho al reconocerla

- ¿Severus? – Exclamó Draco al tiempo que Severus Snape se quitaba la capa revelándose como el nuevo líder de los Mortífagos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Chapter 33

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXIII.**

La estupefacción del grupo completo era tremenda

- Bueno, ya tienen lo que querían – Dijo Severus mas arrogante que nunca – Ahora DENME EL PERGAMINO DEL LORD

- ¡NUNCA! – Gritó Draco

- Eres un traidor sin autoridad moral – Espetó Severus – Pero voy a darles 3 días de plazo para que lo entreguen o verán como sigue el caos en el Mundo Mágico

Hizo una seña a sus mortífagos y en un santiamén se desaparecieron levantando el hechizo.

Los chicos suspiraron algo aliviados, ya pensarían algo para poder acabar con aquello. Draco aun no superaba su sorpresa pero por otra parte Héctor estalló

- ¡Como se te ocurrió venir en tu condición! – Reclamó a Pansy

- ¡No pensarías que te dejaría solo! – Reclamó ella – Además adiviné cual era la causa de todo esto. Zabini...

- La acorraló en San Mungo – Dijo Ginny atajándola

- Si no hubiese sido por ella me hubiese llevado por las malas, me agarró desprevenida bajando las escaleras – Confesó Pansy – Y luego que entre las dos lo pusimos en Jaque, el creó una explosión para escapar y dijo: ¡Nos vemos en el Ministerio! Rápidamente entendimos de qué se trataba

- Pero debías irte a... -

- ¡A ningún lado Summerbee! – Exclamó ella airada – De ahora en adelante es así quieras o no

- ¡Las cosas no son así! No puedes pensar solo en ti misma – Reclamó el más enojado aun

Esta frunció el entrecejo sin atreverse a replicar ante la expresión furibunda de Summerbee y Draco se echó a reír – Lo siento, pero es que siempre me imaginé que Pansy dominaría a alguien igual que ella ¡Y al parecer me equivoqué!

Harry aguantó la risa, era evidente que eran dos tercos orgullosos pero a pesar de todo, se querían

- Mejor vámonos y ya pensaremos que hacer – Dijo Ginny

Los ocho desaparecieron de allí de regreso a Grimmauld Place

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas después estaban todos reunidos en el salón de Grimmauld Place pensativos, aquello se les estaba saliendo de las manos

- ¡Voy a infiltrarme! – Dijo Héctor – Ya Terry ha encontrado un puesto para mí en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional

- ¡Pero es riesgoso! Gwain Robards está vigilando a todos los funcionarios por orden de Scrimgeour y no dudes que pillará cada movimiento que hagan – Dijo Neville objetando

- Es la única manera de seguir vigilando desde adentro – Sentenció Harry – Mientras mas estemos abarcando podríamos tener mas opción y Boot ha conseguido insertarle.

- La única opción es entregarle aquel pergamino – Dijo Pansy reflexiva – Y no creo que alguno piense hacerlo

- ¿Lo has leído? ¿Sabes que contiene en realidad? – Preguntó Draco lleno de curiosidad

Pansy bajó el rostro – Desde hace tres años lo he intentado pero nada me ha funcionado, no sé, supongo que estará encantado para que no pueda abrirse... Quien sabe qué magia habrá utilizado para ello. Lo que sí sé es que todos los Mortífagos quieren saber su contenido

- No lo dudo – Afirmó Ginny – Ese pergamino debe parecerles muy importante

- ¡Quien esta mas obsesionado con ello es Zabini! Puesto que a el se lo confió el Lord justo antes de la batalla para que lo guardase – Dijo Pansy – Y yo se lo robé

Draco alzó una ceja - ¿Te valiste...?

- ¡Si Draco! ¡Me valí de que el está obsesionado conmigo y que siempre ha querido que acceda...! Es simplemente envidia, no sé, es algo enfermizo de su parte – Dijo Pansy asqueada – Creo que eso le hace mas repugnante que Crabbe o Goyle

- ¿Harry? – Hermione se había percatado de la expresión ausente del moreno

- Siempre odié a Snape pero jamás creí que podría odiarle mas de lo que ya lo hacia – Contestó – Cuando mató a Dumbledore mi odio hacia el creció hasta llegar a lo que creí era el limite, pero saber que esta detrás de todos estos asesinatos, todos los atentados hace que quiera verlo suplicar la muerte ante tantas torturas, tanto dolor

- Se ve que lo odias – Apuntó Hermione

- ¿Acaso tu no Hermione? – Inquirió Malcolm incrédulo - Me perdonas pero tendrías más que motivos para ello. Jamás recuerdo que te haya tratado bien sino todo lo contrario

- No lo sé... Creo que en el fondo me da lastima – Confesó – Cuando apareció el condenado libro del Príncipe Mestizo investigué hasta dar con que se trataba de él, su madre era una chica poco agraciada, sangre limpia, premio de Pociones y amante de los Gobstones. Sale de Hogwarts y se casa con un muggle llamado Tobías Snape y tienen un único hijo...

- Al que maltrataron, vivían peleando y gritándose enfrente de Snape – Interrumpió Harry – Siendo un niño lloraba al ver aquel ambiente. Luego se aficionó a las Artes Oscuras y al entrar a Hogwarts sabía más maldiciones que los de séptimo. Se cambia el nombre en secreto apodándose "El Príncipe Mestizo" Orgulloso de su apellido Prince, del cual tenia sangre pura y bueno... el resultaba ser mestizo. Sale de Hogwarts y se une a los Mortífagos si es que no lo hizo estando en el colegio ¿Que tenemos como resultado final? A un resentido social a la semejanza de Voldemort

- ¿Como sabes esas cosas de Severus? – Preguntó Malcolm curioso - Ni siquiera los que estuvimos en Slytherin podríamos sospechar siquiera eso y creo que Draco tampoco lo supiera

El aludido negó con la cabeza - No, ni lo hubiese imaginado pero en realidad ¿Como supiste todo eso Harry?

- Lo de llorar, los maltratos y eso lo vi en un recuerdo de él, cuando estábamos en quinto. Fue por accidente cuando intentaba "enseñarme" Oclumancia – Dijo Harry – Lo de afición a las Artes Oscuras y saberse mas maldiciones que los de séptimo me lo dijo Sirius, que iba al mismo año que él y lo del Príncipe es el resultado de las investigaciones de Hermione en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts

- Siempre llegando al fondo de las cosas – Dijo Draco orgulloso de Granger, a lo que esta se ruborizó, Harry al notarlo carraspeó para interrumpir aquello sabiendo que era incomodo para los tres, este se volteó a mirar a otro lado como si fuese casual y Hermione bajó aun mas la cabeza. Todos se percataron de aquello y guardaron silencio

- Bueno ahora sabemos bastantes cosas del pasado de Snape. Pero lo que nos importa es su presente – Dijo Pansy rompiéndolo – Y en ello debemos concentrarnos

- En eso – Suspiró Malcolm pensativo – Es sumamente difícil saber por donde empezar

Lo que si sabían todos, es que no pensaban rendirse ante aquello y mucho menos antes de empezar a dar verdadera batalla

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	34. Chapter 34

**¡Hola!**

Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, espero que lo disfruten y sigan leyendo

Con cariño

**Claudia Granger**

**_Dedicado a Ignasi mi bello lector. TKM_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXIV.**

- ¿Tu crees que después de todo quede alguno de nosotros vivo? – Preguntó Pansy sentada en su habitación charlando con Hermione – No sé, es que he visto tantas muertes en estos casi tres meses que tengo miedo –

Hermione comprendió a que venia aquello

- Si es por el bebé, ninguno de nosotros dejaría que le pasase algo malo – Dijo la castaña

- No es solo eso. El riesgo que corre cada uno de nosotros, nadie puede prever que sucederá y que planea Snape – Dijo Pansy abriéndose – Además queda dos días para entregarle el pergamino o continúa la batalla

- Ese es el precio que hay que pagar – Dijo Héctor interrumpiendo la platica al entrar en el recinto – Pero no tenemos alternativa

Este la besó en la frente, cariñoso y Hermione sonrió, este se veía feliz y ella... tan distinta a aquellos años...

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Héctor con algo de timidez al percatarse de la mirada ausente de la castaña

- ¿Mande? –

- Creo que estabas en las alturas – Dijo Héctor riendo – A ver ¿Que te mantenía en las nebulosas?

- Estaba recordando... viejos tiempos – Dijo esta y ambos no sabían aun exactamente a que se refería – Cuando estábamos en el colegio.

Pansy sonrió ligeramente - ¿Aun?

- Tú no eras mi amigo, ni te conocía, realmente no te llegué a ver en Hogwarts mucho que digamos, solo a veces conversando con Roger Davis o alguno del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw – Admitió Hermione – Y tu Pansy eras la ultima persona a quien deseaba ver al igual que Draco Malfoy

- Si, mil veces me burlé de ti y juro que te odiaba, te odiaba con todas mis fuerzas por tu origen y por todo lo que representabas, quizás seria envidia o no sé… era algo muy complejo – Confesó la pelinegra – En aquella época yo aun creía que podía ganarme el amor de mis padres, bueno, la palabra no es amor, era aceptación. Ellos solo vivían pendientes de las mismas cosas que hacían feliz al Señor Tenebroso: Dinero, poder, intimidar a los muggles e hijos de muggles, obsesionados por acercarse a las esferas que rodeaban a este, por emular a los Malfoy y siempre esperaron que nuestras familias se uniesen – Suspiró – Hice de sus sueños el mío y fracasé, era demasiado tonta para darme cuenta que no era su hija sino un instrumento para sus ambiciones

Se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana y mirando a través del cristal continuó – Finalmente cuando salí de Hogwarts me marcaron, me marcaron como una oveja mas del rebaño y me di cuenta que jamás, jamás tendría la oportunidad de elegir. Que la vida y mis padres habían pre-escrito mi destino sin consultarme, había hecho todo lo que esperaban, había sido la Slytherin que ellos ambicionaban que fuera ¿Y para qué? Para obtener lo que ellos aun no habían logrado. El Señor Tenebroso fue encomendándome cada vez peores cosas que hacer y yo solo podía preguntarme ¿Esto es lo que yo realmente quería hacer? Y lo peor es que no conocía que otra opción podía haber tenido. Un Parkinson, un Malfoy, un Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott o cualquiera que fuese hijo de un Mortífago o partidario de el seguía el mismo camino y jamás conocía otra cosa ¿Que podría imaginarme que era ser como Potter, Weasley o ser una hija de muggles como tu? No tenia idea

Caminó lentamente por la pieza, con la mirada perdida mientras los otros dos la escuchaban atenta – Uno no tiene amigos ni nadie en quien confiar, no sabia a quien podría preguntarle ¿Que se siente siendo adversario del Señor¿Como viven los que están del otro lado¿Los dejan elegir¿O los marcan como a nosotros? Un día estallé y dije que no saldría a cazar a Malfoy y Lestrange me lanzó tantos cruciatus que perdí el sentido. Y allí empecé a sentir rabia, odio, rencor; hacia mis padres por haberme llevado a eso, hacia el Señor por todo lo que me ordenaba. Hacia todos los que habían hecho de mi vida un infierno

- Pero... -

- Déjame terminar Granger – Pidió con voz extraña – Llegó la batalla final y allí me ensucié las manos por culpa de ellos. Asesiné y me sentí maldita. Cada vez era peor, un día escapé pero me hallaron y encerraron en aquel horrible lugar, tenía un dementor en la puerta pero aquel chico me ayudó a escapar de nuevo. Nunca supe su nombre ni por que lo hizo, quizás era una victima más y sus padres habían decidido por él al igual que los míos. El hecho es que escapé y el fue asesinado por Alecto cuando lo descubrieron. Yo robé el maldito pergamino y huí y durante años estuve de un lado para otro, buscándome a mi misma y escapando de mí. No se si comprendan lo que quiero decir, pero nunca me sentí bien, quería dejar atrás lo que había sido y comenzar una vida de nuevo, aprender lo que una vez no aprendí. Pero me mantenía al margen y no socializaba, desconfiaba de todos... Cinco años como nómada de un lado para otro, cambiando identidades hasta que regresé aquí... Y los encontré a ustedes, aun así, seguía siendo fría y reservada, no lograba abrirme, no lograba confiar, hasta que lo conocí – Dijo mirando a Héctor – Y el vio la mitad de mi alma... y se acercó a mi conociendo solo esa mitad. Ahora conoces las dos partes de esta alma dividida, que quiere seguir conociendo la Luz. Y tu Granger, has conocido más esta mitad Oscura. Quiero ser una sola por fin

Y tanto Hermione como Héctor comprendieron lo que significaba vivir en medio de las Sombras.

En el Reino de la Oscuridad

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba bien tapado con su capa negra que le cubría por completo, iba caminando por el Callejón Diagon. Pensaba hacer un par de cosas antes de ir al Ministerio de Magia

- ¡Espérame! – Gritó una voz conocida a sus espaldas – ¡Harry!

Este se detuvo y Draco lo alcanzó – Gracias¿Podemos hablar?

- Si el tema en cuestión... -

- Son dos, totalmente opuestos entre si pero no por ello menos importantes. El primero ¿Vas a buscar información en el Departamento de Misterios verdad? – Harry se mantuvo impávido – No es el lugar correcto, Scrimgeour ha hecho hechizos espías en todo el Ministerio y cada persona que va, cada palabra dicha, cada movimiento es registrado. No creo que logremos sacar algo sin que nos saquen a nosotros

Harry lo meditó un segundo – Pareciera que emularan los circuitos de vigilancia Muggles

- No se como serán pero si te digo: No lograremos nada allí – Contesto Draco

- ¿Que sugieres? –

Draco miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de susurrar – En Malfoy Manor hay una biblioteca, llena de libros de Magia Oscura, podremos buscar en ese lugar

- Está bien vamos – Dijo Harry – Pero ¿Que es lo otro que quieres hablar?

- Es sobre Hermione – Contestó

Ambos se miraron decidiendo como abordar aquello. No era fácil enfrentarse a su ahora aliado y casi amigo debido a eso, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder

Y la decisión final quedaría en manos de otra alma dividida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola**

_**Feliz Halloween **y** Feliz Samhain** para los paganos que esten leyendo esto tambien_

Y aprovecho para mandarles besos y gracias a** Lyanbeth **e** Ignasi** por dejar sus reviews

Se les quiere

**_Claudia Granger_**

* * *

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXV.**

- Me parece insoportable la idea, es como si no hubiese la mas mínima esperanza de que Luna se recuperase algún día y no sé que rayos hacer para sobrellevarlo – Se quejó Malcolm saliendo de la habitación de Lovegood acompañado de Ginny

- Hallaremos alguna solución – Dijo Ginny cada vez más frustrada

- No te culpo Ginny pero ¿Cuándo¿Cuándo podremos vivir en paz sin esto? –

- Algún día pero mientras tanto tenemos que seguir – Dijo Ginny – No podemos rendirnos en la búsqueda de su cura

- ¡No es eso! Es que me siento tan mal… No se que hacer… -

- Tienes que ser fuerte Malcolm, ella te necesita – Susurró la pelirroja conmovida por aquella muestra tan patente de amor – Debemos seguir luchando

- ¡Ay Ginny que seria de mi sin ti! – Exclamó Malcolm sinceramente agradecido

La pelirroja sonrió - Yo podría decir lo mismo, has sido un apoyo excepcional para mi con todo lo que ha pasado

Malcolm negó con la cabeza - No he hecho nada que tu no hubieras hecho por mi

- No es nada… solo que me da muchísima tristeza verte así. No lo mereces Malcolm, te lo digo de todo corazón – Concluyo Ginny suavemente -

- Gracias - Dijo este abrazándola fuerte contra si. Sin darse cuenta ambos amigos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, ella suspiró y este bajando la cabeza hasta el nivel de su hombro, la abrazó, aferrándose a ella

Quedaron enzarzados en un abrazo cargado de miles de sentimientos: miedo, soledad, desesperación, ansiedad, donde ambos se apoyaban, se transmitían sin palabras todo el peso que sentían, donde se confortaban mutuamente, como si se hundieran si no se sujetaban el uno del otro, no importaba en ese momento nada mas, sin saber que aquello estaría creando un conflicto en un alma insegura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini estaba tomando su enésimo vaso de Whiskey, quería olvidar, quería dejar de sentir esa obsesión tan fuerte que se lo comía vivo. Quería encontrarla, hacerla suya y no dejarla escapar, averiguar que hacia que el no pudiese vivir en paz sin pensar en ella, sin querer tenerla cerca, a su alcance, rozar su piel y abandonarse a las ganas de explorar los limites de lo insospechado

- Necesito tenerla, necesito que estés aquí Pansy… - Susurró –

Su mente solo podía pensar en ella, en su olor, en su suave piel, en su fría mirada, su arrogancia. De niños no le hizo caso, pero cuando ambos entraron a formar parte de las filas del Señor de las Tinieblas al concluir Hogwarts y la conoció mejor, supo que debía ser para él, no para el idiota de Malfoy que siempre la tenia a su lado como un objeto, algo meramente ornamental. El no, el quería mucho mas, quería llevarla mas allá

- Estas obsesionado Zabini – Dijo Theodore Nott sentándose a su lado –

- ¡No estoy obsesionado! – Dijo alterado - ¡NO ES UNA OBSESION! LA QUIERO PARA MI ¿ENTIENDES? Pero a ti te es muy fácil decir que no… si tienes a tu chica cerca… ¡Pero yo la quiero es a ella! No me importan las demás, Pansy Parkinson debe ser para mí

- Es enfermizo. Yo estoy con Perks simplemente por que a mi padre le parece, desde que la hicieron entrar en las filas le pareció adecuada, no pienso contrariarle – Contestó Nott con simpleza – Pero no me importa si está o si no, lo que lamento es que tengo que casarme

- "Siguiendo los dictados de tu padre" – Recitó Zabini pomposamente – A diferencia tuya no tengo quien marque esa decisión. Mi madre no se hubiese metido en la decisión ni en vida, ahora en el cementerio no hay quien interfiera, ni siquiera "él"

Con "él" quería referirse a Snape, quien era el nuevo Señor Oscuro. Ambos sabían que desde la huida de Malfoy, Blaise Zabini había pasado a ocupar un puesto muy importante entre los de su edad y al ascender Snape, había mostrado favoritismo por su antiguo alumno, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido por los demás

- Independientemente de todo, lo tuyo por ella es enfermizo. Sabes que no se fijará en ti aunque pongas el mundo a sus pies. Además… -

- ¿Además qué? – Pregunto intuyendo que éste tenia información sobre ella

- Sabes que está embarazada, lo supiste en la incursión que hiciste a San Mungo pero ¿Sabes quien es el padre? – Dijo Theodore con sádica satisfacción de poner en vilo a Zabini

- No, realmente… Apenas hace una semana descubrí su identidad y bajo aquella máscara no me fijé… - Contestó Zabini meditando

- Es aquel individuo amigo de Granger, su compañero del equipo de Quidditch, cuyo hermano Slughorn "amablemente" asesinó hace unas semanas con Moste Potente Crucio… - Dejo caer con precisión - ¿Sabes de quién te hablo?

Zabini se levanto de un salto tratando de encajar todo y hallo la respuesta - ¿Ese mestizo mugriento de Summerbee?

- Correcto Zabini – Afirmo Nott – Antiguo Ravenclaw, lumbrera del deporte, amigo de todos, el perfecto niño. Salvo por el hecho de ser un mugriento mestizo sin nada, aparte de la mujer que deseas

- ¡No pienso permitir que estén juntos…! Primero muerto antes que verla revolcarse más con ese miserable perfectón

- Ya sabes el punto débil de él… Lo que TU más anhelas… - Dijo Theodore levantándose de su asiento dejando a Zabini rumiando aquello

Y pensando desde ese instante en su venganza

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Baddock y Pritchard ¿Se puede saber que han hecho de útil?

Los dos jovencísimos mortífagos y antiguos Slytherins: Malcolm Baddock y Graham Pritchard miraban con temor a Snape, sabían que fallaban en la misión encomendada

- Señor… no sabemos aun… - Empezó Graham

- ¡Eso ya lo sé inepto! – Replicó Snape – No quiero excusas ¡Quiero hechos!

- Pero señor… - Titubeó Malcolm

- Para tener mas de veinte son dos idiotas incapaces… ¡Tienen que hallar el rastro de la sangre sucia de Granger¿Acaso por ser sabelotodo también es demasiado reto para ustedes?

- Desde hace dos semanas no ha ido a su casa y tememos que no esta quedándose mas allí, hemos hecho guardia día y noche pero no hay indicios de que haya ido alguien –

- Entonces no me queda duda. Están en el Cuartel de la Orden – Dijo Snape y se volteó a verlos de nuevo – Llamen a Crabbe y Goyle

Los dos se marcharon en busca de ellos pensando muchas cosas: Al parecer, todos los miembros de la Orden estaba viviendo en un mismo lugar, a juzgar por los resultados de otros compañeros en sus pesquisas

Y eso no era nada bueno para el bando Oscuro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola**

****

Nota triste en este capitulo, no lloréis... saludos a **Lyanbeth** y a** Ignasi** por sus reviews mil gracias

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXVI.**

"_**Dramático deceso de la joven Auror Nymphadora Lupin, la viuda del fallecido profesor de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin"**_

_La noche pasada dejó de existir la conocida joven Auror del Ministerio de Magia Nymphadora Lupin, la joven, que se hallaba recluida en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, murió por causas desconocidas según informo el portavoz del Hospital, el sanador Augustus Pye. Los sanadores están desconcertados dado que la habitación donde se hallaba la occisa era de acceso restringido pero no se descarta por ahora ninguna hipótesis en cuanto al deceso (Más información Pág. 6)_

Harry cerró el Profeta de aquella brumosa mañana, no hacia falta que nadie dijera nada en aquel terrible desayuno. Todos sabían a quien podrían adjudicarle la muerte de Nymphadora

- Es terrible – Sollozó Hermione - ¿Cómo podríamos imaginar…?

- Es un recordatorio – Dijo Draco secamente – Anoche se venció el plazo para entregar el legajo y al no hacerlo, acabó con el miembro mas vulnerable, para recordarnos que sigue allí esperando para terminar con cada uno de nosotros

- Pero… - Sollozó ella desconcertada

- Ninguna institución mágica está exenta de ellos. Pueden tener algún Mortífago disfrazado de Sanador en San Mungo, alguno disfrazado de Auror en el Ministerio y en cada posición clave. Pueden estar usando maldiciones para controlar e investigar - Declaró Malcolm sombríamente - Tienen que pensar de la peor forma posible si quieren emular o adivinar las acciones de ellos

Todo cabe en el terreno de las suposiciones – Sentenció Harry – Ningún lugar es seguro

- ¡Pero esto es demasiado! – Chilló Ginny completamente descompuesta – Es una pesadilla y cada parpadeo es uno menos de los nuestros, además que están arremetiendo contra las cabezas de la Orden: McGonagall, Lupin, ahora ella… Por no hablar de los demás muertos

- Es la guerra – Dijo Héctor sombriamente – Indetenible y voraz arremetiendo contra todo lo que se interpone a su paso

Malcolm vio a su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta como los estragos de aquella situación hacían mella en su alegría, aquel brillo optimista en sus ojos se iba borrando día a día con cada pérdida, con cada cosa nueva de la guerra que estaban peleando. Regresaba lentamente a su época introvertida y fría, aquellos años en Hogwarts donde era el Hombre de Hielo, frío e inexpresivo, aquel incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos de alguna manera, que solía vivir encerrado en si mismo y cuyo pensamiento era casi siempre inescrutable

- Tenemos que seguir. Y creo que la única opción es tratar de hacer caer a su rey en un jaque – Dijo Harry – Muerto el rey… los peones no tendrán dirección

- Snape – Murmuró Malcolm pensativo - ¿Pero como lo atraparemos…? –

- Tengo una idea, pero déjame planearlo mejor. No voy a arriesgar a nadie en vano simplemente por que si, tiene que ser cuidadosamente realizado – Dijo Harry misteriosamente

Todos se miraron preguntándose en su interior que seria aquello que pensaba Potter para terminar con todo aquello

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Héctor estaba sentado en su habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensativo

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡No te dije ya! No me importa lo que haya pasado... es el pasado y atrás debe quedar_

_- No comprendes – Dijo Pansy con frialdad – El día que lo hagas lo mas seguro es que no pienses igual_

_- No creo que haya algo tan horroroso como para que cambie de opinión – _

_Sentenció y le dio un beso tierno en la frente – Me gustas tal y como eres _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Sobreviví al secreto – Murmuró sonriendo – A pesar de la terrible impresión

Y es que debía admitir que bajo toda aquella coraza de hielo se escondía una mujer que si tenia sentimientos, solo que demasiado bloqueada a admitirlos, el podía percibir como Pansy se estremecía con cada beso, con cada caricia. Quería romper la maldición que hacia que su corazón pareciera de Hielo

Así como el había sido una vez prisionero en su propia coraza de hielo, hoy quería liberarla a ella. Quería enseñarle aquello que tanto le costó aprender: A sentir y demostrar sus afectos, quería ser el fuego que derritiera aquella prisión helada, quería ser el sol de medianoche

Si, exactamente era como aquella maravilla de la naturaleza nórdica: El sol de Medianoche... ella seria su noche y el seria su sol, desafiando la Oscuridad, mostrándole el Norte a seguir, orientando su barca en el Mar de la Vida

Debía admitir que la quería y que era lo más importante para el en esos instantes: ella y el bebé que esperaban. Su familia

Ironías de un destino que le arrebató a parte de ella y al mismo tiempo le entregaba otra vida para que no estuviera solo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Hermione! – La voz de Harry Potter la sacó de sus pensamientos

Estaba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place tomando una taza de Té, era la una de la mañana y aun no lograba dormir, la angustia que sentía invadía sus noches y días sin permitirle descansar

- Dime Harry –

El moreno entró en la cocina y se sentó a su lado, convocando un vaso y una botella de Whiskey de Fuego, se sirvió en silencio antes de volver a hablar - ¿Que haces sola aquí a esta hora?

Ella contestó sin mirarle – No puedo dormir

- Comprendo – Resopló el tomándose de un trago el contenido del vaso y volviéndose a servir - ¿Puedes mirarme?

Ella que había terminado de beber su Té, se levantó de un salto y puso la taza en el fregadero – No Harry, no puedo

Sin que ella pudiese preverlo, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por detrás haciéndola volverse, el cuerpo macizo de Harry la aprisionaba contra el fregadero, dejándola atrapada entre este y el cuerpo masculino. Aspiró hondo el perfume tan masculino de el sin poderlo evitar, Harry sonrió

- ¿Que te hace gracia? – Inquirió ella sin moverse

- Que quieras resistir cuando tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario. No te soy indiferente – Dijo el moreno algo arrogante

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó ella algo impresionada de lo audaz que se había vuelto su mejor amigo

- Harry... si Harry – Dijo el imitándola con una sonrisa – Así dirás cuando te bese

Y atrapando sus labios, la besó con intensidad, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el fuerte contacto con el y la potencia de sus reacciones, abrió los labios permitiéndole a él explorar más intensamente su boca, sonrió para sus adentros.

Aquel beso estaba cargado de una pasión totalmente desconocida

Ella dejó de oponer la poca resistencia que aun había ofrecido y se dejó arrastrar, una mano empezó a recorrer desesperadamente su espalda cubierta al tiempo que ella enlazaba sus brazos por la nuca de él, profundizando cada vez más aquel apasionado beso. Dejó escapar un sonoro gemido cuando Harry mordisqueó su cuello al tiempo que una mano hábil se deslizaba desatando el kimono que ella tenia puesto sobre la dormilona

- Harry... – Susurró

- Shh – La calló él con delicadeza – No digas nada, solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes

Esta se apartó bruscamente y antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar echó a correr escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, encerrándose en ella y dejando a Harry algo frustrado

Aunque sabia que en el fondo, ella no lo había rechazado

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	37. Chapter 37

**Anuncio**

Mis queridos lectores salgo de vacaciones asi que dudo poder actualizar en las proximas tres semanas aunque intentaré hacerlo, pido mil disculpas por este hecho

Y gracias por leer y dejar reviews en esta historia

**Claudia Granger**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXVII.**

Una mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola suavemente, allí, en la cama de dicho dormitorio se hallaba alguien, un cuerpo masculino que ella conocía muy bien.

Sonrió y procedió a cerrar la puerta de nuevo

- ¿Quien anda ahí? – Al parecer el hombre en la cama no estaba tan dormido como ella pensó

- Soy yo – Musitó en voz baja sentándose en la cama

Este se incorporó, andaba solo con los pantalones del pijama, la miró, por su aspecto parecía que no había descansado muy bien. Levantó su brazo en busca de un resquicio de luz para ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera: Las 2:30 a.m.

- Pansy ¿Que haces despierta a estas horas? - Preguntó Héctor

- No he dormido. Francamente no tengo ni pizca de sueño y al parecer tú tampoco – Le respondió

Ella deslizó su mano hacia el rostro de aquel hombre haciéndole una caricia, quizás, la primera que le hacia en realidad. Este abrió los ojos, impresionado por aquella primera muestra de cariño recibida, de una manera tan espontánea

Sonrió

Ella supo al instante el porqué de su sorpresa, pero prefirió mirarlo: adoraba cada parte de él, sus cejas negras y espesas, su cabello bastante corto, sus rasgos marcadamente masculinos, esa expresión retadora que se suavizaba radicalmente cuando sonreía ¡Inclusive cuando se ruborizaba! Por momentos parecía un niño tímido, en otras un adulto recio y decidido.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Inquirió el con tono bromista

Ella se limitó a sonreír, ¡Claro que le encantaba! Bajó su mirada a su torso desnudo, no era de aquellos cuerpos musculosos, pero si era definido. Pero a ella realmente le gustaba de la cabeza a los pies. Por dentro y por fuera

- ¿Quieres que alimente tu ego? Escúchame bien porque será único e irrepetible – Contestó ella siguiendo el hilo de la broma – Me gustas... Todo

Este no pudo evitar ruborizarse a lo que ella ensanchó su sonrisa – Y mas me encantas cuando te muestras así...

El volteó el rostro para ocultar aquello. Normalmente no solía creer cuando alguien le hacia un cumplido, era realmente modesto. Y por aquello siempre solía ruborizarse aunque segundos atrás estuviera con el semblante adusto y aquella mirada penetrante

¡Era tan dulce cuando se lo proponía!

- No quería molestarte... pero, quisiera dormir contigo – Contestó al fin

El le tendió la mano a modo de respuesta a lo que ella se quitó el kimono y se acostó a su lado, el la abrazo de modo protector mientras ambos se acomodaban entre las sabanas

Aquella era la primera vez que volvían a estar cercanos desde que había estallado la bomba con la verdadera identidad de ella, parecía que por fin caía la barrera invisible que se había interpuesto entre ambos.

Y eso les hacia felices aunque no dijeran palabra al respecto. Se amaban, lo sabían.

Y eso sería suficiente motivo para luchar, habían tardado en reconocerlo (Aunque ninguno lo dijera realmente, aquel era su secreto) Conocieron el amor de una extraña manera pero era amor al fin

- Te amo – Musitó ella creyendo que Héctor ya estaría dormido, pues su respiración era plenamente tranquila y acompasada

- Yo también... – Respondió el más bajo aun. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Al fin lo habían dicho

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se había refugiado en su dormitorio temblando. Estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante el deseo, ante los extraños sentimientos que se agolpaban en su confundido y malherido corazón

¿Aun amaba a Draco? ¿O se estaba enamorando de Harry sin saberlo?

Su corazón dividido por la duda trataba de pesar lo que sentía por cada quien, en un intento desesperado de aclarar su confusión. Se sentó en la cama suspirando, abrazando fuertemente la almohada contra su cuerpo tembloroso.

Draco seguía siendo una sombra en su vida. Un amor frustrado e inconcluso...

Aquellos son los que mas nos marcan porque los sentimos morir antes de haberlos vivido, antes de haber disfrutado. Antes de ver el muy amargo final

Suspiró, aquello tenia que resolverlo ya

Pero después de pensar un poco, se dio cuenta que sentía a Draco lejos, como separado por una invisible y fina malla de distancia. Una distancia que se ensanchaba cada vez más y que hacia que esta se resignara a lo no vivido. Lo que no fue, no será y esa era la lección que inconscientemente estaba comprendiendo aquella fría noche

Y su corazón estuvo a punto de dictar sentencia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una rubia salía de improviso de su habitación, un rayo verde le daba de pleno en el pecho atravesándola y ella cayó, y cayó y cayó...

- ¡NO! –

Malcolm se despertó asustado y sin evitarlo salió de su dormitorio en búsqueda de la habitación de Luna, quería cerciorarse que aquello no era más que una pesadilla

Una horrorosa pesadilla muy parecida a la realidad

Salió a ver como estaba, cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio la halló dormida plácidamente, su cabello desparramado en la almohada. Sin alteraciones

- ¿Cuando acabará la verdadera pesadilla? – Se preguntó a si mismo mientras regresaba cabizbajo a su dormitorio

Por que aquel sueño no era mas que un reflejo de la cruda realidad a la que estaba sometido el grupo entero

¿O sería algo premonitorio?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola**

Ya regresé de mis vacaciones, estuve enferma y eso me fastidió bastante el descanso y no pude viajar, pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta.

Gracias por leer esta historia y apoyarme con sus reviews. Hoy por compensacion subiré 3 capitulos

Que los disfruten

Los quiero

**_Claudia Granger_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXVIII.**

Al día siguiente Harry salió al Ministerio acompañado de Malcolm. La excusa era visitar a Héctor y otro compañero más aunque la verdadera intención era colarse a ver de qué se enteraban. Luego quedaron de encontrarse en el Callejón Diagon con un nuevo colaborador de la nueva Orden del Fénix

- Todo allá esta tranquilo. El Ministro no ha hecho mas movimientos extraños, sin embargo hay un par de cosas que no me calzan y tengo la sospecha que hay un Mortífago infiltrado allí – Aseveró Maximus Townsend, ex-capitán del Puddlemere United quien ahora trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos

- Pero es extraño... – Replicó Malcolm mirando a Maximus - ¿Quien podría ser? Hemos revisado las listas de todos los que estuvieron en Slytherin y todo aquel que tuviera contacto con los antiguos mortífagos ¿Será...?

- Que ahora tenemos seguidores Oscuros que salieron de cualquiera de las otras tres – Terminó Héctor con el ceño fruncido – No sé de vuestras casas pero de Ravenclaw... Lo dudo

- Pues yo ya no se que pensar – Declaró Harry – De los de mi generación los que sobrevivimos son Hermione, Neville y yo. De Parvati o Lavender no lo creería aunque no sé nada, luego de estar con nosotros en la batalla final se fueron, se perdieron del mapa que yo sepa. Y Seamus estuvo en San Mungo y no sé que paso, se desapareció. Y Dean murió

- Podrías considerar de años un par de superiores y algunos de los tres a cinco cursos siguientes. Todo cabe en lo posible – Declaró Maximus – Yo no pondría las manos en el fuego por ninguno de Ravenclaw siquiera

- Bueno en estos días uno desconfía hasta de su sombra – Admitió Malcolm amargamente – Pero da miedo pensar que ya no solo a uno lo ven mal, igual que a la mayoría de los Slytherins sino también ¿A todos los demás? Estamos en la premisa: "Es sospechosos de ser Mortífago hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"

- Lamentándolo mucho, así es – Contestó Héctor con un suspiro - Ya no sabemos de quienes desconfiar en realidad

- Lo que haremos es lo siguiente – Dijo Harry – Tenemos que hacer la lista de todos los de la promoción 95 en adelante. Hasta la última será revisada y nos dividiremos las pesquisas de modo que podamos descartar a los que no tienen realmente nada con ellos

- No me parece buena idea... sin embargo es nuestra única opción – Dijo Maximus – Yo seguiré revisando en todos los que estén en el Ministerio mas o menos de nuestra edad

- Tienen que ser así. Los que atacaron San Mungo eran contemporáneos con nosotros, quizás un par de años menos, quizás dos mas pero en ese rango se encuentran - Declaró Malcolm

- A menos que estén usando a los mas jóvenes de señuelo. Y los que estén detrás sean los peores – Aventuró Malcolm - ¿No les parece lógico? Sería como en la milicia de los muggles, a la guerra envían primero a los soldados jóvenes para abrir frente

- Creo que es una interesante premisa – Dijo Harry meditándolo – Actuaremos con la mayor cautela posible

- Hecho – Dijo Maximus levantándose de su asiento en el momento en que se oyó una terrible explosión

- ¡Vayamos de inmediato a ver! – Dijo Harry al tiempo que Malcolm y Héctor sacaban sus varitas poniéndose alerta. Los cuatro echaron a correr Callejón arriba en búsqueda de lo ocurrido

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Agáchense! – Gritó Hermione a Pansy (Con el aspecto de Clarisse, como siempre que salía fuera de Grimmauld Place) Ginny y Luna. Quienes venían de San Mungo y se dirigían a Gringotts

- ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó Luna sin comprender nada, Pansy la jaló de modo que quedara casi en el suelo, se hallaban a escasos metros de Sortilegios Weasley

- Lo que nos faltaba... – Musitó Pansy al ver una figura claramente reconocible: Blaise Zabini

- ¡Pero miren que regalo me ha dejado Merlín! – Exclamó el Mortífago burlonamente – Las cuatro que buscaba

Hermione se adelantó al tiempo que Ginny, Pansy debía evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. Y Luna no estaba en condiciones de nada debido a su amnesia

- ¿Ya vinieron a destrozar esto verdad? – Chilló Ginny

- Ah bueno... Yo no, de eso se encargaran otros – Dijo Zabini – Lo mío es ustedes

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de marcado asco – Púdrete

- No antes que ustedes – Respondió imitando una galantería, como claro ejemplo de humillación que no llego a ser sentido por las cuatro allí reunidas

- _¡DESMAIUS!_ - Lanzó Hermione

- ¡Protego! – Se burló el mortífago desviando el curso del hechizo – Deben aprender a duelear - ¡Imperio! -

Hermione había jalado a Luna para evitar que le diese el hechizo, el cual casi le rozó. Pansy furibunda lanzó la primera maldición que le vino a la mente

- _¡CRUCIO!_ – Gritó Pansy al tiempo que Hermione lanzaba - _¡Sectumsempra!_ –

Zabini desvió el sectumsempra pero no pudo evitar la maldición cruciatus lanzada con tanto odio por Parkinson, cayó al suelo entre gemidos de dolor, ahogados, el no le daría la satisfacción de saber cuanto estaba sufriendo

- Mal... dita – Murmuró entre dientes, Pansy al notarlo intensificó la potencia de su hechizo

- ¡Pansy! – Hermione estaba asustada ante aquel despliegue de odio tan marcado, parecía incrementarse a medida que veía que Zabini estaba soportando el dolor. Y sabia cuan dañina podía ser cuando odiaba. Un tiempo atrás ella misma lo había comprobado

- Sufre sanguijuela ¿Te gusta repartir dolor? A mi me gusta inflingirlo – Escupió la pelinegra

En ese instante Malcolm y Maximus venían hacia ellas. Sin darse cuenta tres mortífagos los perseguían, pero estos en su carrera no lo habían notado

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Ginny quien estaba vigilante – ¡Protego! - Desvió un rayo morado que venia directo hacia Max

- Pero... -

Zabini se estaba levantando, Ginny tenía detrás a Luna

En un segundo ambos bandos empezaron a lanzarse maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Los nuevos mortífagos allí presentes estaban liderados por un maniático que solo anhelaba poder y al mismo tiempo poseer y destruir a quien le había hecho tanto daño. Sin embargo aquel par de estúpidas le estaban poniendo la cosa difícil, miró de reojo y vió a Theodore Nott peleando con Maximus quien se defendía lo mejor posible

Ginny estaba peleando con Harper en ese instante, lo reconoció por su voz, aquel miserable había estado en Hogwarts en su mismo curso, naturalmente que en la casa Slytherin. Como odiaba a aquel imbecil ahora mortífago

Hermione por su parte estaba con Bulstrode¡Dios que maldición tener que volver a ver a aquella perra! Como le gustaría despacharla

-_ ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ –

Aquella maldición asesina salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta, la robusta Mortífaga estaba aun concentrada en lo suyo y no pudo evitar caer fulminada por el segador rayo que se llevó su último aliento antes que los demás pudieran reaccionar

- Desgraciada – Musitó una Mortífaga que se acercaba a ellos y antes de poderlo detener, esta lanzaba un Avada Kedavra directo a Luna

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	39. Chapter 39

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XXXIX.**

Ginny vio aquello horrorizada pero antes de poder reaccionar Harry y Héctor habían hecho una explosión lo suficientemente potente como para hacerlas caer al suelo antes de que el rayo verde acabara con la rubia. Los mortífagos aprovecharon para desaparecerse en el mismo instante dejando abandonado el cuerpo de Millicent Bulstrode

Hermione se acercó, aun contemplando estupefacta su propia obra, realmente no había creído que seria posible hacerlo. No por que dudara de sus capacidades sino por dudar que se atreviera a tanto

- ¿Por que me miran? – Inquirió la castaña

- Por que tu misma te ves aterrorizada por lo que hiciste. No por que pensemos nosotros eso – Dijo Harry secamente – En estos días matar es mejor a ser matado. Y si de paso te cargas una alimaña como esta – Dijo rodando al cadáver de Bulstrode con el pie – Le haces un favor a la humanidad entera

Héctor no dijo nada al igual que Max y Malcolm. Ginny solo estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Luna quien se había echado a llorar asustada, como una niña pequeña, todos los allí reunidos sabían que Potter tenía razón. Lo mas extraño era la sonrisa siniestra de Pansy

- Bienvenida al Mundo de los que disfrutamos despachar porquerías – Dijo Harry extrañamente sonriente como Pansy

- ¿Y cual es el motivo de tu sonrisa? – Inquirió de nuevo Hermione, esta vez dirigiéndose a Pansy

- Aun estoy disfrutando los chillidos de Zabini y la mole esta en el suelo – Contestó Parkinson – Además aunque a ti te parezca asqueroso, estas usando el Lado Oscuro de tu fuerza, el Lado Oscuro de tu magia, el Lado Oscuro de TI misma

Hermione palideció, sintiéndose extrañamente en ese instante. Como si estuviera en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía. Sintiéndose distinta a lo que conocía de si misma

Los cuatro restantes solo se limitaron a oír y a meditar aquellas palabras

¿Estaban siendo tan Oscuros como los mismos a quienes combatían?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresaron a Grimmauld Place luego de constatar que no había daños realmente importantes en el Callejón y sus adyacencias aunque muchos conjeturaban a que se debía aquel ataque... Solo dos estaban concientes de cual era el objetivo real de aquello

- ¿Tu crees...? – Empezó Harry y Pansy solo asintió, mientras ambos preparaban la cena. Malcolm y Ginny se hallaban con Luna mientras que Draco hablaba con Héctor y Maximus en la Biblioteca, discutiendo estrategias

- No lo creo, estoy segura... Lo que me inquieta es ¿Como pueden suponer que lo escondí allí? –

- Yo creo que lo hicieron por lógica, si alguien desea guardar algo valioso o importante lo hace en Gringotts, pues tiene fama de ser el lugar mas seguro, lo cual es malo porque demuestra que pueden pensar. Y claro, estando Snape a la cabeza no me extraña – Comentó Harry

Pansy apuntó con su varita y lanzó - _¡Incendio!_ - a la chimenea para encenderla mientras seguían en lo suyo

- Entonces... Debería sacarlo – Dijo Pansy pensativa – Por que una de dos: O saben que lo escondí pues tienen a algún informante dentro del Banco o utilizando la fría lógica dedujeron donde lo tengo

El moreno abrió el cajón con los platos, vasos y cubiertos y con un simple hechizo los transportó hasta la mesa para ponerla al punto mientras la joven terminaba de preparar el asado

- Snape es muy bueno con la Lógica así que preferible pensar en lo segundo, es un poco menos inquietante – Dijo Harry – La cuestión ahora es que haremos con el maldito pergamino

- Tienes razón – Suspiró ella – Tienes razón

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se hallaban cenando sumidos en un extraño silencio, nadie quería decir nada de todo lo ocurrido aquel día.

Luna revolvía su ensalada con desgano, Draco había pasado directo al asado sin mirar siquiera las patatas salteadas y picaba la carne con tanta ira que parecía ver el rostro de Zabini en cada rodaja de asado, mientras Harry comía concienzudamente. Pansy alejaba su nariz de la jarra de Jugo de Calabaza el cual le producía intensas nauseas, en un momento en que Ginny estiró su brazo para tomar la tarta y la jarra pasándola frente a la pelinegra, esta se levantó de un tirón corriendo al sanitario mas próximo

- Mujeres – Musitó Malcolm exasperado a lo que Maximus alzó una ceja sin comprender, Fleming al notarlo agregó – Está embarazada

Townsend abrió los ojos de par en par, no había notado aquello en Pansy, su mirada se deslizó a Summerbee quien le dirigió una elocuente mirada de _"Cállate y no digas nada"_. Maximus amplió su sonrisa y murmuró – Cobarde -

- ¡Te he oído! – Exclamó Héctor airado

- Es la verdad ¿Te costaba mucho contárselo a tu _amigo-casi-hermano_? – Dijo Maximus burlón

- Hemos tenido cosas mas preocupantes en mente que tener a todos al tanto de lo ocurrido en estas dos o tres ultimas semanas – Comentó Malcolm tomando la palabra – Así que no te extrañe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy salió del lavabo directo a su habitación, se detuvo enfrente del enorme espejo del armario ropero, tenía puesto un suéter negro cuello Perkins y pantalones igualmente negros, encima de una túnica negra de diario, su cabello estaba pulcramente arreglado. Su maquillaje y uñas eran negras como de costumbre

Sin embargo sabía que no era la misma que hacia unos meses. Sonrió por ello

Ahora era dueña de si misma, había jurado no vivir por nadie, sino por si, no sería más nunca el títere de una macabra obra sino que seria el artífice de su propio destino

De lo que aun quedase de él

Su aura seguía siendo oscura, al igual que su mirada. La gran diferencia era que ahora portaba un Faro que iluminaba sus pasos y la hacia volverse a meditar si estaba bien o mal. Su corazón, congelado y olvidado, había vuelto a vivir y a latir, sus esperanzas resurgían igual que su necesidad de luchar, contra el mundo, contra quien fuera

Su vida y su Faro tenían nombre y apellido: Héctor Summerbee

Gracias a su inmensa luz supo que aun para los pecadores existía el perdón y la redención de sus culpas, gracias a él llevaba en su interior la semilla que probaba que aun tenia razones por las cuales seguir, pasó su mano por el vientre, ya abultado, aquellas molestias se lo recordaban a diario, ahora tenia una buena razón para luchar, vivir y seguir sin pensar en el pasado. Suspiró, podía darle gracias a la Vida que pese a todo lo que le negó, todo lo que le quitó, ahora tenia algo a cambio

Bien dicen que con cada pérdida viene una ganancia y con cada ganancia, viene una pérdida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	40. Chapter 40

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XL.**

Draco no podía negar lo evidente, en los últimos días notaba como Hermione se alejaba de el, paulatinamente pero indetenible. Su aun existente orgullo no lo dejaba aceptarlo realmente. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada para recuperar un amor que al parecer no le pertenecía. Si fuera así no lo perdería así nomás

_**Tú no tienes alma **_

_**Y yo no tengo valor**_

_**Para ver como te marchas**_

_**Como si no pasara nada**_

Hermione se veía cada día más apática, no sabia si culpar a la guerra, a la tensión que vivía, a los problemas del pasado. El sinceramente quería luchar pero no sabia como

_**Tú no tienes ganas**_

_**Y yo me muero por darte**_

_**Las fuerzas que hagan falta**_

El quería sostenerla, pero no retenerla. Su alma tenía todo el derecho a ser libre y a escoger pero en lo más profundo de si, solo anhelaba ser el quien estuviese a su lado. Para bien y para mal. Se moría de la impotencia, de las ganas de tomar su mano y con una mirada, infundirle el valor que parecía perder lentamente

_**Tú no tienes derecho **_

_**A decirnos adiós**_

_**Y yo no tengo el derecho**_

_**A decirte que no**_

Ella no le había dicho nada, pero desde hacia un par de días rehuía las miradas que el intentaba darle con el fin que le hablara, cuando se topaban en alguna habitación se limitaba a buscar una excusa y escapar de allí. Huyendo de todo y de si misma, era evidente

_**Si no tienes ganas **_

_**Yo no tengo nada**_

Y el sabía que si no la tenia, nada mas importaba para el

_**Dime si has visto por fin **_

_**Que una vida te basta **_

Maldijo entre dientes, ¿Que necesitaba Hermione? El querría dárselo ¿Amor? El la amaba ¿Comodidad? También podría procurársela ¿QUE? ¿La Luna? ¿El Sol? ¿Las estrellas? Si fuese eso lo necesario para la felicidad de la castaña pues el cruzaría hasta los mares, lucharía contra el mismísimo demonio, escalaría el pico mas alto... Solo por alcanzar su corazón

_**Mira no inventes **_

_**Pasa la gente**_

_**Pasan las cosas**_

_**Pasan tan rápidamente **_

Sabia que habrían explicaciones, que habrían excusas, pero nada podría ser suficiente para el, para ambos. El tiempo pasaba indetenible y ya eran no semanas, meses desde que todo empezó, desde que todo termino.

_**Tú no tienes cara **_

_**De abandonar la batalla **_

Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes, lleno de rabia ¿Cómo podría decirle ella algo? ¿Cómo se atrevería a dar excusas baratas por temor a enfrentar la verdad? Y por ello prefería poner distancia sin atreverse a enfrentarlo cara a cara

_**Y como tienes cara **_

_**Como puedes dejar **_

_**De mirarnos a los ojos **_

_**Como sino pasara nada **_

_**Nada... nada **_

O se resignaba o luchaba ¿Pero si ella misma le estaba rehuyendo? ¿Si hacia muchísimo que ni lo miraba? ¿Si le evitaba? ¿Si le ignoraba salvo estricta emergencia como hacer? Ella a pesar de todo, fingía que no ocurrió nunca nada entre ambos y si ella lo hacia ¿Por qué el no lograba aceptarlo?

_**Seguiré inventando **_

_**Sin pararme en los detalles **_

_**Cada día otro motivo **_

_**Pa esperar al alba **_

Seguiría con su vida. Seguiría consigo mismo a pesar de todo, amanecería y quizás en alguno de esos días por venir encontraría a alguien especial, alguien que le amase

_**Seguiré gritando **_

_**Que ni el cielo fue bastante **_

_**Y pa olvidarte dame un alma **_

_**Que no sepa nada de tus manos **_

Encontraría una buena razón por que vivir… Un corazón roto siempre encuentra como curar sus heridas

_**Tú no tienes alma **_

_**Te abandonas cansada **_

_**A un destino que te marca **_

Por lo que veía, ella estaba resignada a lo que le tocaba, el no. El lucharía, no en vano se arriesgo desde que deserto del lado de su familia y su iniciación por tomar la decisión correcta

_**Tú no tienes la vida **_

_**Más tiempo que yo **_

_**Y yo no tengo la llave **_

_**Que cierra el dolor **_

Si tan solo supiera en ese momento como detener el dolor, como tener la esperanza de una vida sin ella, cuando por un tiempo Hermione era su todo, ahora la perdía y sin remedio. Si pudiera arrancarse el corazón y lanzarlo lejos para no sentir aquella opresión en el pecho que lo estaba matando, que lo hacia agonizar poco a poco

_**Si no tienes alma **_

_**Yo no tengo nada **_

Mañana seria un nuevo día. Una nueva oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, ya sin ella

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	41. Chapter 41

Bueno, aqui de vuelta con otro capi

Y antes que nada, mil perdones por la demora, la vida muggle consume demasiado tiempo y la mia necesita un Time-Turner para rendir ¬¬. Gracias a Ignasi por sus reviews apoyandome como siempre, mil besos para vos

Y para ti, que lees esta humilde historia ¿Porque no dejar un review? Criticas, comentarios, preguntas etc.

Un FIC con **Reviews** es un fic FELIZ

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XLI.**

Blaise Zabini se daba vueltas, revolviéndose intranquilo en su cama, odiaba esas noches de insomnio, en las que lo único que podía pensar era en tenerla en su cama ¿Por qué ella no podía entenderlo? Nadie la amaría como el, mucho menos ese mestizo hijo de mala bludger de Summerbee ¿Qué tenia el de grande? Era un mediocre jugador de Quidditch, sin fortuna, sin reputación ¿Qué podría ofrecerles a ella y al bastardo que había engendrado? Al hijo que esperaba SU Pansy

- Maldita sea Pansy… - Susurro con los dientes muy apretados

Tendría que recuperarla, quitársela a "ese" miserable que le robaba lo único que le importaba, si Malfoy no fue rival… Ese sucio e insignificante mestizo mucho menos

Pansy volvería a él

Se levantó de su enorme cama, en pijama y se paró en la ventana de su dormitorio, tendría que esbozar un plan, un plan para secuestrarla. Theodore Nott y Malcolm Baddock serían de ayuda, esos perros del infierno traerían de vuelta a la mujer que siempre había deseado y nunca había sido suya

Ni siquiera en aquella lejana época cuando ella era servidora del señor Tenebroso

- Pronto estaremos juntos, muy pronto – Suspiró

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas – Dijo Snape a la joven que se sentaba a su lado – No hemos podido hacernos con el Pergamino

- Nott es un imbécil, ya te lo he dicho – Replicó Violetta – No debiste encargarle algo tan importante

- ¿Ah no? Entonces sugiéreme uno que no sea un perfecto idiota. Zabini está ocupado del pergamino y de recuperar a la imbecil de Parkinson, Baddock y el otro están siguiendo huellas. Perks es demasiado importante, esta formando el nuevo escuadrón invisible… Gente de la que jamás sospecharían aunque la tuvieran en sus narices – Insinuó Snape – Aparte de su "respetable" empleo

- ¿Y eso? -

- Por que a diferencia de Tom, yo estoy persiguiendo gente cuyo historial no tiene ni trazas de seguir el camino Tenebroso – Contestó Snape haciendo una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa - ¿Comprendes?

- Bastante – Afirmó Violetta – Tendré que hacerlo yo misma

- Hay que admitir que los demás son una partida de imbeciles, aunque un poco útiles a nuestra causa – Dijo Snape levantando su copa de Vino – Por el Lado Tenebroso

- Por el poder – Contestó Violetta levantando la suya con una sonrisa siniestra

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm Baddock y Graham Pritchard estaban jugando a las cartas en un rincón sombrío del salón de la Casa Ryddle, aquella que un día perteneció a la familia paterna de Lord Voldemort, mientras que Sally-Anne estaba bebiendo un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego, había captado algunos mas para la causa pero según sus cálculos, eran insuficientes, aunque la ultima era todo un triunfo

_**Flash Back **_

_- ¿O cooperas o sabes que acabaré contigo antes de que puedas decir algo?- Amenazó la Mortífaga a la joven castaña, que años atrás había sido su compañera de casa y curso _

_- Por favor Sally… - Imploro la joven – No lo hagas_

_- Sabes que no van a venir por ti, ni siquiera ese estúpido del que siempre has estado enamorada - Siseo - No tiene caso resistirse_

_- No hables así de el… - Musito la joven aterrada aunque sabia que era cierto -_

_- Bueno, eso es tu problema – Dijo Sally-Anne – Mandy, sabes que el jamás te hará caso… ¿No crees que deberías cobrar venganza? Además no sabes lo último… _

_- ¿Qué¿Le ha pasado algo a Maximus? - Preguntó aterrada_

_- No, pero es probable que cualquier día sea hallado muerto – Amenazó Perks – El o… tu antiguo mejor amigo –_

_- Héctor – Murmuro ella desconsolada _

_- Si quieres que le perdone la vida al grandísimo imbecil de Townsend entonces únete a nosotros – Le exigió Perks _

_-"¡Ayúdame Merlín a tomar la decisión correcta!" – Pensó ella _

_- ¿Qué dices¿Te unes a nosotros y le salvas la vida a Townsend o prefieres firmar en este momento su sentencia de muerte? –_

_- Esta bien, seré uno de los vuestros – Suspiró resignada _

_Sally-Anne sonrió feliz, sabía que la persuasión era magnifica si se sabia utilizar con el punto débil de cada quien_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- ¿Qué te es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Graham arqueando una ceja

- Mi última jugada… - Suspiró ella con satisfacción – Ha llegado el momento de cobrarme una deuda con ese grupo

La puerta del salón se abrió y Mandy Brocklehurst entro por ella, con claras señales de haber llorado, había llegado tres horas antes y estaban instalándola, por la expresión de su rostro al sujetarse el brazo izquierdo, acababan de marcarla

Definitiva e irremediablemente

- Menos mal que apareces, pensé que tendría que ir por ti Brocklehurst – Rezongó Perks examinándola – Tenemos una importante misión que asignarte, pero vamos con el Señor

Mandy tembló, Zabini había sido el encargado de tatuarle la marca en el antebrazo pero en breves segundos conocería al artífice real del nuevo terror instaurado en el Mundo Mágico

- Ya sabes el pacto… cumple tus funciones y Townsend estará a salvo – Sonrió sarcástica Sally-Anne – Y bienvenida al mundo de los que NO pueden elegir

Parecía que Perks solo quería cobrarse con amigos y enemigos la desdicha de haber tenido que parar a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. La sed de venganza no tiene límites en el alma humana

Al igual que el Odio y el Rencor acumulado

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	42. Chapter 42

Bueno antes que nada, **FELIZ NAVIDAD  
**

Si por que esta será la ultima actualizacion hasta el 26

Que la pasen genial todos mis lectores

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XLII.**

En un café de un lugar bastante escondido estaban dos personas bebiendo un café

- ¿Has pensado mi propuesta? – Le pregunto la mujer al hombre de unos veintiocho a veintinueve años de edad, quien estaba meditando seriamente la cuestión

- ¿Qué mas quieres? – Dijo este apartando la taza – Ya te he dado información mas que suficiente

- Te quiero a ti – Dijo ella con su voz más peligrosamente seductora

El la miro, era atractiva, muy atractiva. De hecho tenía que admitir que le gustaba¿Por qué no aceptarlo de una buena vez?

- Pero… - Titubeo él

- Sabes que viene en camino y sabes de que lado estarás mas seguro. Ya he hablado con el y esta de acuerdo con que ingreses. Sabes que no tienes opción… - Le recordó ella

- Pero… ¿Y mi mujer? – Pregunto el algo nervioso, intentando ganar tiempo

- Haremos un acuerdo y ella también estará a salvo… y mas. Tú decides – Le dijo ella

El hombre se pasó la mano por el pelo corto despeinándoselo un poco, sabía que desde que había traicionado a los suyos en el Ministerio las cosas no volverían nunca a ser las mismas, nunca jamás

Lo peor para el estaba apenas por comenzar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -

El aterrado grito se escuchó en una habitación del primer piso en Grimmauld Place, no muchos minutos después aparecían por la chimenea del salón Maximus y Neville quienes venían de San Mungo

- ¡Dime que es mentira! – Gritó Hermione bajando a toda carrera las escaleras

- Lo siento. De mentiras estamos rodeados pero esto no es una de ellas – Dijo Maximus abrazando a Hermione quien lloraba con el ultimo ejemplar del Profeta en sus manos

En el podía leerse: _**"Varios muertos en ultimo enfrentamiento de los Aurores y Mortífagos"**_

- Es horrible… - Dijo ella enjugándose las lagrimas para leer el articulo en voz alta pese al notorio temblor de su voz – _"En un terrible hecho ocurrido anoche en Hogsmeade resultaron muertos el ex – Auror Alastor Moody y dos brujos que se hallaban en el lugar de los incidentes: Daniel Wright y Angelina Johnson, quienes fueron jugadores del Puddlemere United. Un grupo de Mortífagos irrumpieron en el establecimiento "Las Tres Escobas" en Hogsmeade y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra muriendo ambas en el enfrentamiento. Dos Aurores mas junto al occiso Moody lucharon para evacuar el local al tiempo que intentaban repeler el ataque falleciendo este en el incidente."_

Hermione dejó caer el periódico en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Maximus la abrazó, el también estaba profundamente dolido por la perdida de los restantes de su equipo, que en vida fueron sus amigas

- Malcolm y Draco están resolviendo todo – Musitó Neville sabiendo el estado en que se encontraba su amiga. Angelina había sido compañera en Gryffindor y era terrible saber lo que le había ocurrido – Y Terry me prometió que presionaría al Departamento de Aurores por ello

- ¡Eso no nos devolverá a ninguno de nuestros muertos! – Reclamó Hermione sinceramente dolida – Hemos perdido a casi todos los de la Orden: Minerva, Remus, Nymphadora, Alastor. No puedo aguantar más muertes así

- ¿Y que podemos hacer si ellos están atacando y somos tan pocos? No nos rendimos pero no podemos negar que el Ministerio esta extrañamente apartado – Contestó Maximus

- Si y eso me extraña – Comentó Hermione – Hay algo que está ocurriendo dentro y no hemos podido enterarnos

Y lo peor de todo es que ninguno imaginaba que tan grande era el secreto que desconocían

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terry Boot caminaba por el pasillo que iba de su despacho al de Scrimgeour, hacia días que no le veían en el Ministerio pero Percy alegaba que se encontraba mal de salud y por ello estaba de reposo. En "El Profeta" no había salido noticia alguna al respecto, ni quiera Rita Skeeter había dicho algo lo cual mantenía un aire de desconcierto alrededor de todos los que trabajaban en el Ministerio

- Por fin te hallo – Dijo Harry entregándole un papel escondido de la vista de todos - ¿Qué han sabido?

Terry miró antes a ambos lados cerciorándose que nadie les oía – Aun nada

- Es desconcertante – Comentó Harry – Venia a intentar hablar con el pero es inútil

- Yo iba a su despacho, si quieres vas conmigo – Dijo Terry –

- Oh no me molestaré, vengo de allí y solo está su perro pomposo – Dijo Harry despectivo

- Bueno, yo si me doy prisa, debo entregarle estos pergaminos. Nos vemos el sábado – Dijo Terry despidiéndose de Potter

Harry se alejó en dirección opuesta a Boot, se perdió en el final del pasillo. Terry llevaba una pila de pergaminos, con documentos importantes que Scrimgeour debía revisar, los enviaba el jefe de su Departamento cuando al llegar al Despacho del Ministro vio la puerta cerrada. Como de costumbre en los últimos días

- Maldición – Suspiró

Se acercó un poco y lo que oyó le dejó completamente helado. Alguien hablaba adentro de unas cosas tan terribles que el se quedo petrificado… Aquello no podía ser cierto… ¡No!

Se apartó demasiado lento. La puerta se abrió de improviso y al atrapar a Terry con aquella mueca de miedo en su rostro, le dijeron al otro todo lo que tenía que saber

- Oh Boot… ¿No te enseñaron a no oír detrás de las puertas? – Dijo la voz con un tono dulcemente peligroso que el JAMAS hubiera esperado de él

- ¡No! – Balbuceó – Yo… yo…

- Nadie te echara en falta… o quizás la mugrosa Orden del Fénix. Despídete de este mundo _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – Exclamó su oponente ante el terror de Boot quien jamás hubiera esperado algo semejante

Un fulminante rayo verde había atravesado el pecho de Terry Boot haciendo que este se llevase consigo aquel secreto que acababa de descubrir. Un secreto por el cual la Orden habría tenido muchísima ventaja sobre el Lado Tenebroso

Algo más grande de lo que podría imaginar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola a todos Feliz Año 2008**

_Yo por mi parte regreso muy feliz, tuve el mejor fin de año de mi vida, conocí en persona a una bella persona que es a quien dediqué este fic, Héctor... Vino a mi pais y estuvimos una semana increíble junto a otros de mis amigos, pasé dias maravillosos y estoy satisfecha_

_Ahora a por Mexico Noviembre 2008!!_

_Saludos a todos espero que esten bien_

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XLIII.**

Harry se topó con Héctor en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, este suspiró - ¡Hola Harry¿Has visto a Terry? Estoy buscándolo hace algún rato para darle esto

Harry negó – Iba al Despacho del Ministro hace un rato

Unos memorandos color violeta pasaron rozando sus cabezas. Dos Aurores salieron de la Oficina y se dirigieron arriba. Harry se mantuvo con Héctor mientras se disipaba el tumulto, cuando vieron a un miembro de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica llevando un cuerpo por medio de la levitación, este estaba cubierto por una sabana

- ¡Que horror! – Se escuchó

Harry se adelantó e hizo un hechizo no verbal para revelar lo que había bajo la sabana y lo que encontró lo dejó helado

Terry Boot, muerto

- ¡Vente inmediatamente! – Dijo halando del brazo a Summerbee y desapareciendo ambos de allí. Llegaron a Grimmauld Place y este le inquirió

- ¿Que descubriste? – Preguntó Héctor sin comprender

- Mataron a Boot – Dijo escuetamente mientras enviaba un mensaje a Ginny y Pansy en San Mungo con su Patronus – Algo pasó

- Nos están acorralando – Afirmó Summerbee con aflicción

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡WEASLEY! – Gritó Pansy perdiendo la paciencia

Ginny se acercó algo de mal humor - ¿Que ocurre?

- Acaba de llegar otro de los nuestros – La pelirroja alzó una ceja – Abajo

Al nombrar el sótano supo enseguida en que estado - ¿Quien?

- Terry Boot, lo enviaron desde el Ministerio. Harry y Héctor estaban allí pero no estuvieron involucrados – Dijo Pansy en un susurro

- Y abajo están dos compañeros del equipo en el mismo lugar – Dijo Ginny – Y Moody

La pelinegra se quedó rígida - ¿Están cercándonos? – La pelirroja asintió – Ahora SI que estamos en problemas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco llegó al Ministerio, tenía intención de averiguar los registros con ayuda de la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry y un plano completo del Ministerio, de manera de no extraviarse, aunque lo conocía de memoria, nunca estaba de más, el mismo estaba encantado a semejanza del Mapa del Merodeador por lo que podía visualizar a todos cuantos se encontraban en el edificio

- ¡Nos tenemos que ir! – Lo interceptó Malcolm quien supo al momento quien se hallaba debajo

Draco se descubrió, quitándose la capa

- Hay otro muerto... Y tengo una sospecha que no quiero decirle a Harry – Dijo Fleming en un susurro

- ¿De que se trata? – Inquirió Draco

- Creo que he descubierto el principal informante del Ministerio, quien le ha pasado todo a los Mortífagos -

- ¿De quien hablas? – Apremió el joven Malfoy

- Y estoy seguro... que fue el asesino de Terry... – Dijo Malcolm nervioso negando con la cabeza – Ayúdame a descubrir si estoy en lo correcto

Este le susurró el nombre a Draco quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Si aquello era cierto, más de uno se revolvería en su tumba

Y a más de uno le impactaría saberlo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville pensaba preocupado como podrían detener aquello. Tenia en sus manos la lista de todos los egresados desde el 95 hasta la última promoción, entre ellos tendrían que estar los nuevos Mortífagos

Los que peleaban con ellos eran cada vez menos y los Mortífagos parecían ser cada día más. Solo faltaba descubrir el misterio del Pergamino dejado por el Lord y quizás allí estaría alguna respuesta a su inusual actividad

La chimenea se encendió y salieron Malcolm y Draco, no menos de diez minutos después Harry apareció en la cocina junto a Maximus, Hermione bajó las escaleras habiendo dejado a Luna dormida. Pansy y Ginny llegaron por la chimenea momentos después

- Estamos en apuros – Dijo Draco – ¿Se repasaron las listas?

- Si – Contestó Neville – Y tenemos paradero desconocido de al menos unas cuantas personas

- ¿Quienes? – Inquirió Harry

- Seamus Finnigan y Parvati Patil de Gryffindor, Padma Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Michael Corner y Mandy Brocklehurst de Ravenclaw y Justin Finch-Fletchley de Hufflepuff – Dijo Neville

Ante el nombre de Mandy, Maximus dio un salto levantándose asustado - ¿Mandy¿Qué… que le ha sucedido?

- No sé, dicen que desde hace unos tres días no ha regresado por su casa. Su vecina que es muggle vio que tuvo la visita de una chica rubia – Contestó el

Malcolm y Héctor entendieron la preocupación de Townsend, esta había dejado a la chica intentando protegerla, al entrar en la Orden del Fénix sabia que todos los que estuvieran a su lado correrían peligro y prefería apartarse para que ninguno de los suyos resultase herido

- Esperemos que este bien – Dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro

- Bueno, respecto a los otros, dudo que Michael, Justin, Seamus y Parvati entren a los Mortífagos, estuvieron en el ED – Declaró Neville bajo la aprobación de Ginny

- Eso mismo espero yo – Dijo Harry – Habrá que investigar

- Nos será difícil, el Ministerio se ha vuelto un hervidero de chismes de pasillo, los rumores corren y no seria seguro tratar de hacer algo ahora, según había sabido hoy, el Ministro no ha aparecido en una semana. Su asistente afirma que está enfermo y por ello, el se ha encargado de retrasmitir sus ordenes – Dijo Malcolm

- ¿Percy? – Inquirió Ginny

- ¿Tu hermano? – Saltó Pansy

- El mismo – Confirmó Héctor – En el Departamento están intentando mantener los rumores al exterior bajo control, no quieren que los demás Ministerios alrededor del mundo sepan lo que aquí se está cocinando

- ¿Supieron algo de Boot? Por que no me imagino que debía pasar para que lo matasen dentro del Ministerio – Preguntó Neville

– Terry le iba a llevar algunos papeles cuando fue hallado... - Dijo Harry - Por lo que no sabemos si llegaría allí o fue interceptado antes

Draco y Malcolm intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado que no fue percibida por el resto de los reunidos allí

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	44. Chapter 44

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XLIV.**

- Luna no mejora – Dijo Ginny atendiendo el tema – Creo que deberíamos enviarla a San Mungo. Yo ya no sé que hacer

- Pero el riesgo que corre... – Dijo Malcolm asustado aunque tratando de mantener la calma

- Igual ya prácticamente la dejaron fuera de combate – Replicó Harry con acidez – NO tiene memoria, no sabe quien es ¿Que mas pueden hacer? Quizás en el Hospital logren ayudarla.

- ¿Entonces la enviaremos? – Preguntó Neville y miró a todos quienes asintieron pensando que aquello sería lo mejor

- Entonces mañana la trasladaremos – Dijo Harry – Ginny tu vendrás conmigo para ello – La pelirroja asintió entristecida

- Ahora lo que nos preocupa es como haremos para detener a Snape – Dijo Draco

Luego de mucho pensarlo Pansy habló

- Creo que es hora que saquemos el Pergamino de Gringotts e intentemos averiguar que es lo que hay allí – Dijo esta – Los Mortífagos se están saliendo de control y algo me dice que mucho de ello tiene que ver con saber la ultima disposición de Vol... – Tartamudeó un poco al intentar decirlo pero volvió a intentar - Voldemort

- Me parece bien. Lo único que espero es que no haya inconvenientes – Dijo Harry – Y será mejor que lo hagamos lo más pronto posible. Draco y yo iremos contigo a Gringotts esta misma tarde. Sacaremos eso y averiguaremos de una maldita vez que es todo eso

- Perfecto – Dijo Pansy suspirando – En dos horas estaré lista, necesito descansar un rato

- Yo te acompaño – Dijo Héctor levantándose primero y tendiéndole la mano para que se apoyase, ya con cuatro meses y medio estaba bastante notorio su vientre

- Gracias – Murmuró esta aceptando la ayuda

Héctor sonrió y sin decir nada la acompañó a su dormitorio

Los gestos hacen mas que las palabras y el cariño... se demuestra mejor con hechos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Calma... seguro que está bien – Intentó consolarlo Malcolm

- No, estoy seguro que no, algo me lo dice – Insistió Maximus –

- Por favor, nunca fuiste bueno en Adivinación ¿No lo crees? – Le bromeó Malcolm – Brocklehurst está bien

- No digas nada, no quiero ser fatalista pero sé que no es así – Dijo Townsend con serenidad – Lo único que espero es que no esté torturada. No quiero saber que le haya ocurrido algo malo, no a ella

- Esperemos – Suspiró Malcolm dándose por vencido. No queriendo dar rienda suelta a lo que su aguda intuición le decía que no era favorable ni por asomo

Y es que estaban en lo cierto al sospechar, Mandy no estaba nada bien. Por amor protegemos a los que nos importa aun a costa de nuestra propia vida, de nuestras propias convicciones

Y por ello ahora la joven era una nueva Mortífaga

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas después Harry y Draco acompañaban a Pansy (Quien como siempre que estaba en la calle, salía con el aspecto de Clarisse) a Gringotts. Potter habló con Griphook quien les condujo rápidamente a la bóveda de la chica: 982

- Llegamos – Dijo bajando del carrito al tiempo que Draco ayudaba a Pansy a hacerlo

- ¿Su llave? – Pidió el Gnomo

Pansy revolvió nerviosa su túnica, sacó de un pequeño bolsillo la llavecita y se la entregó al gnomo quien abrió la cámara, ella entró y sacó un sobre ajado y se lo pasó a Harry rápido mientras sacaba algunos galeones y metiéndolos en una bolsita

- Listo – Dijo al cabo de un par de minutos

Regresaron rápidamente, pasaron por las Bóvedas de Harry y Draco antes de salir del Banco

- ¿Sabes que he pensado? Y que sería lo mas adecuado… – Dijo Draco

Harry alzó una ceja muy al estilo Malfoy - ¿Qué?

– Que deberíamos comprar las cosas de mí ahijado – Contestó Draco

- ¡Obvio! – Suspiró Pansy - ¿Que crees que voy a esperar a Yule?

- Me refiero ahora y en el Mundo Muggle, los muggles usan cosas para los bebés ¿Cierto? – Pregunto el rubio

- Si Draco... – Potter lo meditó unos segundos – Pues fíjate que si... sería menos obvio y si nos siguen, pues igual, llevamos nuestras varitas

- ¡Entonces que esperamos! – Exclamó Malfoy – Quiero comprarle un montón de cosas a... – Se detuvo en seco cuando salían por la puerta de El Caldero Chorreante que daba al Londres Muggle - ¿Como le van a poner?

- Patrick si es niño... Y si es niña le llamare Charlize – Dijo Pansy sonriendo ampliamente por primera vez

Los tres se encaminaron a Londres, Parkinson no había cambiado los galeones por dinero muggle pero Harry amablemente se lo cambió ya que el si traía libras.

Causaron revuelo en algunas tiendas ya fuera por que las féminas admiraban a semejantes ejemplares o por lo curioso de ir dos hombres y una mujer, mas de uno se preguntó quien sería de los dos el esposo de la chica

- ¿Tu hermano? – Exclamó Harry ante la risa de Draco - ¿Qué pudiste hacer eso?

- A ver que eres tonto – Sonrió Pansy - ¿No te diste cuenta que preguntaron si éramos un trío? Y no del tipo de tu, Hermione y Weasley en el colegio

Harry se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta que pensativo como iba, no había notado ese detalle, Draco por su parte no aguantaba la carcajada con que estaba desde que aquella mujer mayor les había hecho tan indiscreta pregunta

- ¡Que locura! – Exclamó Harry – Pero bueno... cosas peores se han visto

- Bueno llevamos ropa para un campamento y demás cosas ¡Los muggles si que inventan cositas para estos casos! – Comentó Draco impresionado mientras iban cargados de bolsas

- Lo mejor es que no les han comprado una túnica de Quidditch miniatura – Dijo Pansy suspirando

- ¡Que crees tu! – Rió esta vez Harry – Yo le compre una del Puddlemere junto a una snitch y Héctor también había comprado una. Y Hermione casi había hecho lo mismo de no ser por que el le avisó

- Ay por Merlín – Exclamó Pansy rodando los ojos – ¿Qué podía esperar de ustedes?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello**

bueno de vuelta con un capitulo mas, dedicado a **Ignasi** por siempre estar ahí al otro lado del ordenador

Saludos

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XLV.**

Ya en Grimmauld Place con el pergamino entre las manos:

- Esto está sellado con Magia Negra de la más terrible – Dijo Draco luego de intentar algunas formas de abrir un sello mágico conocidas por su estilo Oscuro

- Ya probamos con dar sangre, algo que a Voldemort le encantaba, probé con todos los hechizos que conozco, probé hasta con el Pársel… Pero no sé… - Comentó Harry pensativo

- Con Pársel no podría ser ya que el Lord no tiene ningún parselhablante entre sus filas que yo sepa – Dijo Pansy – Es un Don demasiado escaso

- Yo creo que tengo una idea – Dijo Hermione y salió corriendo arriba, a la Biblioteca de la Mansión

- Las costumbres permanecen – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – En algún libro tendrá la respuesta

Hermione regresó minutos después con un gruesísimo volumen de "La Magia mas Diabólica" los demás vieron aquello con estupefacción

- ¿De donde sacaste semejante ejemplar Hermione? – Preguntó Héctor medio espantado

- De la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, me lo robé… - Confesó ella algo apenada – Es de la Sección Prohibida. Me traje al menos media docena de algunos libros raros que podrían ser útiles, McGonagall lo supo después pero no me dijo nada

- Claro… siempre fuiste su favorita – Apuntó Pansy – Ojala esto funcione

Esta abrió el libro y se dio cuenta que el conjuro era extremadamente complicado, suspiró y se concentró en hacerlo tal y como decía el libro, murmuró una especie de letanía en Latín y el sobre levitó ante la mirada expectante de los allí reunidos, despidió un extraño brillo verdoso y luego se abrió como una carta corriente

- ¡Eres magnifica Hermione! – Chilló Malcolm emocionado ante la perspectiva de saber por fin el contenido de aquella carta

Esta se sentó, realmente ocupaba mucho de si misma el empleo de aquella antiquísima magia que usó para abrir el sobre y el esfuerzo la había dejado muy cansada. Harry se adelantó y sacó el pergamino

- ¿Qué dice Harry? – Preguntó Draco inquieto

Este les hizo un gesto con la mano mientras leía a toda velocidad y apartó el pergamino, se lo tendió a Draco mientras Pansy leía sobre su hombro. Los tres pusieron cara de terror ante la perspectiva de que aquella información cayese en manos de Snape y sus seguidores

- A veces pienso que la Vida no me puede sorprender más y aparecen cosas como esta – Dijo Harry

Hermione no aguantó más y le pidió el pergamino a Draco quien se lo tendió sin mirarla. Esta lo leyó y palideció abruptamente

- ¡Que horror! Merlín pero esto… - Musitó Granger

- ¿Alguien puede decirle al resto que dice el maldito pergamino? – Preguntó Ginny sin poder soportar un segundo más la espera

- Aquí están las instrucciones para devolverle a la vida y en caso de no lograrse, este dejó como último pedido que liquidaran a los sobrevivientes: Harry, Hermione, Draco… todos los que lo combatieron en la Batalla Final… - Dijo Pansy con una mueca dura en su rostro

Malcolm y Maximus se quedaron de una sola pieza - ¿Devolverlo a la vida¿Pero…¡Eso no es posible¿O si?

- Si creó 7 Horrocruxes nada le debió parecer imposible. Y si había recuperado su cuerpo aquella noche en el Cementerio, menos – Dijo Harry con una dureza jamás antes vista – Y esto… es el ritual de Magia Negra MÁS horrible que puedan imaginar

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron los que faltaban por leer

- Requiere 7 de sus vasallos dispuestos a dar su alma, su piel, sus ojos, su lengua, su cerebro, corazón y sangre. Una ofrenda por cada uno de ellos que deberán ser sacrificados el Día del Ritual. Aparte de ello requiere 6 de sus enemigos, de los cuales sacaran sangre, corazón y alma. Todo ello da el numero 13, no contento con ello requiere que sea en Luna Negra

- Es espantoso… - Dijo Maximus impresionado de tanto horror al mismo tiempo

- Menos mal que no te leyeron todo para que vieras los detalles – Dijo Draco

- No gracias, con lo que me enteré no quiero imaginar que viene – Dijo Ginny rechazando la idea

- Te diré lo más importante: El Alma de los vasallos y enemigos usados para tal atrocidad quedaran malditas por la eternidad. Ninguno hallaría el descanso eterno al participar aunque sea contra su voluntad – Dijo Harry - Peor que si matases y bebieras sangre de Unicornio

- No soy religiosa ni nada parecido – Dijo Pansy – Pero es cada vez más terrible... quedar maldito

- ¿Se imaginan esa información en manos de Snape? – Preguntó Neville – Por lo mínimo nos cazarían para el sexteto

- Ten por seguro que los seis serian Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville y alguno de nosotros – Dijo Maximus – Es sabido el odio que les profesó el Lord en vida. Y que Snape también les profesa

- Realmente no me extraña para nada – Dijo Hermione horrorizada – Esto es demasiado

- Bueno ahora debemos votar ¿Quién destruirá el pergamino? Por que debería advertirles que no es como romper un papel. Mínimo está bien maldecido para que no sea fácil destruirle – Dijo Draco pensativo

- Mas que ello, debemos asegurarnos que la información que acabamos de obtener no sea pillada por ellos de alguna forma – Dijo Harry – Si de por sí estamos en apuros, con ellos tener este conocimiento, nuestra destrucción y la del Mundo Mágico en general estará garantizada

- Desgraciadamente – Dijo Malcolm

Aquel hallazgo puso a pensar a todos los miembros de la Orden. Era de vital importancia mantener aquello lejos de los Mortífagos aunque la vida se les fuera en ello

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola**

Ignasi, gracias por tu review, espero estes super bien, aqui va la continuacion

Besitos

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XLVI.**

- ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione quien no dejaba de dar vueltas por la cocina, había decidido hacer ella sola la cena con tal de tener algo de que pensar ajeno a lo que acababan de descubrir

- Preocupación, ansiedad, temor – Contestó ella – Es una mezcla de pensamientos y sensaciones que me tienen inquieta

- No es para menos. Tenemos un trabajo que creímos enterrado hace años pero por desgracia no podemos evadirnos de él – Dijo Harry – Por algo decidí al final no ser Auror, por que no quería que mi vida entera pareciese esto ¡Y mira! Es como si el Destino decidiera por uno

- Yo no soy mujer de creer en esas estupideces pero estoy empezando a pensar que hay algo de verdad en eso – Dijo – Si no, no le consigo justificación a esto

Suspiró y convocó las provisiones de la Despensa con un simple hechizo – Decidí hacerme jugadora de Quidditch cuando descubrí la sensación de volar, ser libre sobre una escoba. Comprendí lo que me decías sobre ello y me reía acordándome y pensando ¿Qué diría Harry si supiera que en vez de ser lo que el esperaría de mi, soy jugadora Profesional de Quidditch? – Soltó otro suspiro y prosiguió – Necesitaba hacer algo que no tuviera nada semejante con sangre, dolor, persecución. Ya habíamos tenido demasiado desde que estábamos en primer curso

- ¡Y que lo digas! – Resoplo Harry con una sonrisa melancólica

- Y fíjate, ya no puedo jugar. No puedo montar una escoba, no puedo tener una vida normal. Al igual que tú tengo justamente la vida que no quiero – Sonrió con amargura – Que estupidez

- Cuando esta pesadilla termine podrías… podríamos irnos muy lejos de aquí. Tener la vida normal tal y como la quieres… Una familia, una vida muggle o mágica, lo que quieras – Dijo Harry con un tono de voz casi implorante

Hermione dejó lo que hacía y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Harry, este se había acercado sigilosamente a ella y la abrazo, aspirando su aroma femenino – Solo te estoy pidiendo la oportunidad de hacerte feliz Hermione... solo eso

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado por la caricia que Harry le hacía a su suave rostro. Miró sus ojos verdes que tanto conocía y se preguntó a si misma en que pararía todo aquello

Si alguna vez podría intentar averiguar que era la felicidad

- No sé Harry… Aun es muy pronto para decidirlo. Necesito tiempo para ello – Le pidió ella

- Pienso esperarte, siempre te he amado y no por esperar un tiempo más dejaría de hacerlo - Le afirmó

- Te lo agradezco… - Pero antes que pudiera terminar Harry tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Hermione y la besó

Esta sintió toda una revolución en su interior, era una mezcla de sensaciones: ansiedad, ternura y deseo. El anhelo de un amor que lograra hacerla sentir bien, la sensación de seguridad que siempre había buscado en secreto, la sinceridad y lealtad que siempre esperó.

Una tormenta estalló fuera y el trueno que retumbó en los cimientos de la casa le hizo volver a la realidad

- Por favor… - Le pidió ella mirándole a los ojos

- No te he forzado, solo quiero que sientas y descubras por ti misma que pasa en tu corazón cuando te beso – Afirmó Harry – Y a juzgar por ti, creo que no es del todo desagradable

Antes de que ella pudiese replicar algo Harry abandono la estancia permitiéndole el espacio que su corazón clamaba con urgencia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm y Ginny estaban preparando todo para el traslado de Luna a San Mungo

- No estoy del todo seguro que sea bueno para ella – Dijo el mientras la ayudaban a subir la escalera en el Hospital

- Si queremos que ella se recupere de una buena vez por todas debemos hacerlo Malcolm, yo he hecho todo lo que sé y Pansy también, así que esta es nuestra última esperanza – Objetó Ginny

- Discúlpame… es que desde lo de Nymphadora me he vuelto algo paranoico, siento que ningún lugar es seguro. Ni quiera el Hospital – Afirmó el

- Es que en efecto, ningún lugar es seguro. Pero la vida sigue y solo nos queda enfrentarla con valentía y vivir cada día como si fuera el último, para que cuando nos toque partir podamos estar seguros que disfrutamos cuanto pudimos

Malcolm sonrió – No lo dudo

Llegaron a la planta, el Sanador Smethwick, director del Hospital recibió a Ginny, vio a su antigua Sanadora con la mirada perdida y se sintió muy mal. Sabía que era normal aquellas situaciones durante la Guerra, había vivido las dos anteriores y no era el primer caso que conocía de un amigo en esas condiciones

- ¿Verdad que no parece ella? – Suspiró Ginny – Me duele verla así

- A mi también señorita Weasley, la señorita Lovegood no solo era una sanadora de este Hospital, también era la hija de un amigo – Dijo el viejo sanador – Y le aseguro que haré lo posible para que regrese a nosotros como era

- Más que eso, lo que nos importa es que esté segura. Ya sabe de qué le hablo – Dijo Malcolm fríamente tomando la palabra

El Sanador se removió incómodo, sabía por que acotaban aquello

- Les pediré asistencia al Ministerio para que se encarguen de la vigilancia permanente de ella mientras este aquí – Aseguró el director

- Se lo agradecemos señor Director – Dijo Malcolm despidiéndose, luego se acercó a Luna quien era atendida por una sanadora que la acomodaba en la que seria su habitación y le dio un beso en la frente

Y los dos abandonaron el Hospital dejando sus esperanzas puestas en que Luna estuviera segura allí

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville estaba en Grimmauld Place preocupado, el no era ningún tonto a pesar de su reputación en Hogwarts, sabía que entre Ginny y Malcolm estaba aflorando más que una sencilla amistad

- Tienes mala cara Longbottom – Dijo Maximus entrando en la pieza - ¿Puedo preguntarte a que se debe?

- Si te lo digo, irás corriendo a decírselo a tu amigo y no – Dijo Neville algo brusco

- Perdona que te replique pero no estoy de acuerdo. No soy una lechuza – Dijo Maximus frunciendo el entrecejo

- Está bien – Dijo Neville resignado – Te haré solamente una pregunta

- ¿Cuál? – Dijo este sentándose al lado de Longbottom

- ¿Qué se trae Malcolm Fleming con Ginny? –

Townsend tragó en seco. Ya se había dado cuenta que las cosas estaban al parecer saliéndose de cauce entre ellos dos y definitivamente sabía que estaba mal. Se debatió entre el deber de la amistad y el deber de la moral. Se decidió por lo más sencillo y honesto con ambos

- Creo que no soy el indicado para hablar de ello – Respondió Maximus – Deberías hablar con el

- Y no dudes que lo haré, solo espero que llegue para tener una conversación de hombre a hombre – Aseguró Neville impasible

Townsend suspiró, las acciones siempre tienen su consecuencia a pagar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	47. Chapter 47

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XLVII.**

Ginny y Malcolm llegaron a Grimmauld Place y se quedaron de una pieza al ver a Neville Longbottom sentado en el salón frente a la chimenea con una botella de cerveza de Mantequilla

- Por fin llegan – Dijo Neville con un tono que a Ginny se le antojó bastante intimidante

- Tardamos puesto que… - Empezó a explicar Ginny pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por Neville

- A mi no me des explicaciones Ginevra no te las he pedido – Dijo este secamente – Contigo pienso hablar después que con Fleming

Ginny y Malcolm intercambiaron una mirada que decía mucho, esta se limitó a suspirar con resignación y a dirigirse a su habitación dejándolos solos

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Malcolm cortésmente aunque ya podía adivinar a que se debía aquello

- Tú sabes de que vamos a hablar así que me iré sin rodeos ¿Qué tienes tú con Ginny? Y te diré solo una cosa… Quiero la verdad sea cual sea – Exigió Neville

- Realmente… nada – Se sinceró – Ella es mi amiga. Una muy buena amiga

Neville le miró fijamente – Soporté que Harry fuera siempre el ídolo de Gin, soporté que ella saliese con varios en Hogwarts, soporté que se hiciera novia de Harry. Pero simplemente por que sabía que ni yo tenía el valor de confesar lo que sentía ni ella me correspondería, pero antes de que aparecieras estábamos construyendo algo juntos. Si no solo es una amiga sino que te gusta de verdad - Dijo – Y ella te corresponde, yo me haré a un lado… Por que aunque yo la ame más que a mi propia vida sé que no puedo obligarla a que sienta lo mismo por mí. Pero si sólo quieres jugar con ella o Ginny termina sufriendo por tu culpa juro que te destrozaré centímetro a centímetro de tu cuerpo y alma. Eso es todo lo que voy a decirte

Dejó la botella encima de la mesilla y subió a su recamara sin mirar atrás

Malcolm se recargó de la pared pensativo. Neville tenía toda la razón y el derecho del mundo en declararle pelea si se sentía amenazado. Lo que tendría que pensar es porque le decía aquello si solo eran amigos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione revisaba volumen tras volumen frustrada, Pansy a su lado la ayudaba en silencio, aunque su tez era cada vez más pálida

- No puedo… - Sollozó Pansy derrumbándose por primera vez en su vida. Hermione apartó el libro que leía y la miro

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pansy? ¿Te sientes bien? – Hermione la miro asustada

Ella levantó sus ojos y le devolvió la mirada, estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas

- No… Me siento terriblemente mal, sé que lo merezco pero no soy nada valiente… - Dijo ella con voz ahogada – Nunca imaginé cuanto sufría la gente a la que yo ataqué alguna vez, nunca me puse a pensar cuánto daño hice a los demás y ahora… ahora estoy pagando

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le pregunto Hermione sin entender del todo a que venia aquello

- ¡Nunca me importó nadie mas que yo! O Draco quizás… - Dijo esta – Fui egoísta y nunca miré a mi alrededor y ahora… Temo por todos nosotros, si atrapan a alguno más, si lo matan… Si… si el muere – Trató de tomar aire para calmarse aunque sus sollozos eran claramente audibles – Nunca podría perdonármelo por que sé que es poco castigo por todo lo que he hecho…

- Pansy… deja de atormentarte por el pasado, todos cometemos errores, algunos son gravísimos es verdad pero lo importante, es rectificar. Y tú estás reparándolo ayudándonos… - Le dijo Hermione intentando calmarla

- ¿Tu no entiendes? – Dijo Pansy incrédula - ¿Sabes cuanto daño he hecho? Ni siquiera la vida entera alcanzaría para repararlo y tengo miedo. Miedo de que la Vida se cobre esa deuda en lo que más quiero, miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena como para merecerlo. Miedo a no saber que hacer para remediar esto… - Suspiró – Estaba leyendo esto y me puse a pensar en todo lo que hice

Le tendió el libro a Hermione y esta lo ojeó, era un libro de poderosísimas maldiciones oscuras y explicaba (Con tétricas ilustraciones) los efectos de cada una de ellas

- Pansy, todos en esta vida tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad de arrepentirnos y corregir nuestros errores pero lo más, lo más importante, es hacerlo de corazón. La Vida no es vengativa y si tu haces el bien con toda tu alma eso que sientes ira alejándose poco a poco sustituyéndose por lo bueno. La Luz es el peor enemigo de la Oscuridad nunca lo olvides -

Pansy sonrió aun entre lagrimas - ¿Sabes lo que me hace pensar eso?

- Si y no es por allí – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Deja que la Luz entre en ti e inunde tu alma, tu corazón, tu vida y verás como las sombras de la Oscuridad de tu pasado se alejan hasta ser solo un recuerdo. Deja que el Amor que es la magia mas poderosa que existe, transforme tu ser dejándote llevar por ese sentimiento, que es el mejor de cuantos existen. Cree en el Amor y él te hará libre

Pansy enjugó su rostro y sin mediar palabra la abrazó – Gracias Hermione, muchas gracias

- No me las des – Musito ella algo apenada e impresionada por la reacción de la pelinegra

- Sí te las doy, por que pese a todos los motivos que tienes para odiarme me demuestras lo contrario… Me demuestras amistad y no sabes cuán valioso es eso para mí. Yo nunca tuve amigos – Confesó sinceramente

- Ahora tienes amigos, amor y una razón – Dijo sonriente la castaña – Aprovecha y disfruta ese regalo que te da el Destino para creer en ello una vez

Pansy asintió sinceramente agradecida.

Como una Slytherin jamás creyó llegar a hacer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Es patético – Dijo Ginny encantando una escoba que rápidamente empezó a barrer el suelo – Pero tenemos el tiempo en nuestra contra

- No solo el tiempo pero debemos ser optimistas – Recalcó Draco – Si no, imagínate Weasley, nos dejaremos vencer antes de luchar

- No es eso… es que al final de todo, para vencerles deberemos usar sus mismos métodos – Comentó Ginny preocupada

- Yo se los dije una vez – Apuntó Harry – Si queremos vencerles debemos usar sus mismas armas y por consiguiente, aunque suene horrible, no estaremos rebajándonos a su nivel, estamos buscando igualdad de condiciones, no puedes pedirles que usen solo hechizos de primer curso. Para la Guerra y el Amor todo se vale. Blanca o Negra es igual, solo depende del punto de vista

- Por primera vez tengo que admitir que comprendo esa postura tuya. O somos nosotros… - Empezó la pelirroja

- O son ellos… Y mejor vencer que ser vencido ¿No crees Ginny? – Inquirió Draco con una sonrisa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	48. Chapter 48

**HOLA**

_Pues si, una actualizacion super rápida en honor a mi querido Ignasi, que recuerda que un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz_

_Besos_

**Claudia Granger**

**

* * *

**

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**XLVIII.**

- ¡Llegué con lo pedido chicos! – Gritó Maximus desde el salón donde acababa de aparecerse

Draco acompañando a Harry y Ginny salieron de la cocina donde habían estado platicando al tiempo que Hermione y Pansy bajaban de la Biblioteca de la mansión. Neville y Héctor habían salido a comprar algunas cosas que sabían les harían falta. Malcolm estaba en San Mungo visitando a Luna

- Traje lo que Hermione me pidió ahora a prepararlos – Dijo entregándole a la castaña un paquete

- ¿Los vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Ginny

- Si. Ya Malcolm debe estar por llegar, traerá una muestra de Luna y tanto Neville como Héctor deben también estar por llegar del Ministerio – Contestó Hermione

- Entonces nos adelantaremos – Dijo Draco solemne e hizo aparecer una vasija de piedra y un cuchillo de plata - ¿Quién será el primero?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo la chimenea se encendió y Héctor salió de ella seguido de Neville

- ¿Por qué a través de la Red Flu? – Le pregunto Hermione conocedora de la aversión de este a viajar por medio de chimeneas. Normalmente solía usar la Aparición

- Hicieron una barrera anti-apariciones en todo el Ministerio y un perímetro de no menos de trescientos metros a la redonda. Aunado a un campo de rastreo – Dijo Héctor explicando – Para entrar o salir del Ministerio solo podemos usar las chimeneas

- Oh. Increíble ¿Y de quien fue la idea? – Preguntó Draco interesado

- Gwain Robards y su primera y única idea en toda su vida. Su cerebro debe haber muerto por excesivo esfuerzo – Dijo Neville

- A veces pienso que no eres tú Longbottom – Comentó Draco – Sinceramente...

- La guerra hace estragos ¿Verdad? – Respondió ácidamente – Ninguno de nosotros somos los mismos de antes Draco

- ¡No van a pelear por idioteces! – Se interpuso Ginny al ver que Neville estaba algo irritado

- No, no lo haré. Pero a veces me saca de mis casillas que piensen que jamás dejaría de ser como fui en Hogwarts. No somos niños y hace ya demasiados años que salimos del colegio como para pretender que todo sea igual – Contestó Neville realmente fastidiado

- No fue mi intención Neville – Dijo Draco realmente apenado

- Bueno, lo siento, no quise tampoco alterarme yo… - Admitió Longbottom calmándose

- El estrés – Dijo Hermione en un suspiro – ¡Y después dicen que solo los Muggles padecen sus efectos!

Malcolm se apareció en ese justo momento, Hermione rasgaba el envoltorio del paquete y unos ingredientes de pociones bastante raros se esparcieron por la mesa

- ¿Te fue difícil hallarlos? – Preguntó Draco observando – No es muy común encontrar algunos de estos ingredientes…

- Siempre habrá sinvergüenzas y traficantes – Dijo Maximus encogiéndose de hombros – Willy Widdershins me los proporcionó aunque por una suma interesante. Pero lo importante es que ahí esta todo

Hermione sacó unos brazaletes de su túnica y los depositó en la mesa – Voy a subir a preparar esto, cuando los llame subirán, del resto no me molesten por favor

Con un movimiento de varita lo mandó todo a su habitación y subió en silencio

Arriba encendió el Caldero y se dispuso a preparar aquella misteriosa poción, gracias a Merlín solo requería 24 horas de cocción por que no podrían esperar más para poder hacer aquello

Veinticuatro horas después…

Hermione bajó a la sala de estar donde los chicos estaban reunidos, solo Luna faltaba pero Malcolm le había traído la muestra de sangre, uno a uno se cortaron con el cuchillo dejando manar un poco de sangre en aquel cuenco y finalmente cuando las diez sangres estuvieron juntas metió en ella los diez brazaletes y pronuncio el hechizo mientras removía

- _Sanguis coire in perpetuum unnum_ – Removió el caldero en sentido de las agujas del reloj tres veces – _et nihil magicae obstat_ - Lo removió ahora en sentido contrario – _a unnum vitaes _

La Poción de aquel caldero desprendió un brillo morado bastante llamativo y finalmente Hermione sacó los brazaletes y se los colocó a cada uno de los presentes, sellándolos con un golpe de su varita

Más nunca podrían abandonar aquella unión protectora. Mientras vivieran sabrían que les ocurriría a los demás portadores de los brazaletes, cuando ella se lo colocaba a uno y lo golpeaba con su varita la piedra que tenía en el centro se iluminaba con un color diferente

Harry le dio verde, a Draco negro, a Héctor le dio rosa, a Malcolm le dio azul cobalto, a Neville le dio rojo, a Maximus le dio lila, a Ginny le dio anaranjado, a Hermione le dio dorado

- ¿Morado? – Preguntó Pansy cuando el suyo despidió ese color

- Cada color significa algo importante – Dijo Draco explicando – La de Harry fue verde no por sus "bellos" ojos – Harry se rió – Sino por que representa: la esperanza; a mi, negro por mi patronus, es mi símbolo personal: Un Hébrido Negro, su guardián; a Héctor le dio rosa no por que ahora piense cambiar de sexo – Summerbee soltó un - ¡EH! - De enojo fingido que fue ahogado por las risas de todos – Puesto que lo más importante para el es un pequeño o pequeña que viene en camino – Pansy se ruborizó – A Malcolm le dio ese color por ser un Índigo, un niño un poco excepcional. Un - ¡No soy un niño! – Se oyó entre el grupo; a Neville le dio rojo por que lo más importante para él es el amor; a Maximus le dio ese tono lila por su alma aun pura, que no ha definido que es lo mas importante para el; a Ginny le dio naranja por que es el color que le recuerda su vínculo mas fuerte: Su familia; a Hermione le dio dorado por que es el color de la Luz, de la Inteligencia – Esta se sonrojó – Y a ti Pansy te dio morado por que para ti lo mas importante es la transmutación de tu antiguo yo lleno de maldad por uno mejor

Ahora Hermione tomó la palabra – No pueden decir que es mentira ya que la sangre dice la verdad desde el interior de cada uno, cuando su brazalete brille y la piedra se caliente con su color personal significa que debemos reunirnos, con usar la varita para un simple _Revelius_ funcionará como un comunicador donde en su mente podrán visualizar el sitio especifico de reunión o en caso de emergencia, donde deben buscarles. Si la piedra se enciende con un color que no es el suyo personal significa que esa persona está en peligro

- O sea que si mi brazalete – Dijo Malcolm – Se enciende de color verde significa ¿Que Harry estaría en problemas?

- Si. Por lo que deberán usar el Revelius para poder saber donde se encuentra ¿Comprenden? Así que no estaría de más que se aprendiesen de qué color es cada uno para saber quien esta en aprietos – Dijo Hermione – Mañana a primera hora iré a San Mungo a colocarle el suyo a Luna y les diré cual será su color

Todos suspiraron, mirando cada quien su brazalete, sabiendo que sus destinos estarían a partir de ahora, más unidos que nunca

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	49. Chapter 49

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**IL.**

Al día siguiente Hermione fue a San Mungo en compañía de Pansy y Ginny, cuando le colocaron el brazalete despidió un brillo plateado

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamo sorprendida Hermione – Podría ser obvio pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tiene el plateado? – Inquirió Ginny

- Es Pureza, simboliza la Luna, por eso la sangre de Unicornio es de ese color: plateado… - Murmuró Hermione

- Bueno… es Luna ¿No? Y no hablo del nombre, me refiero a su personalidad, es noble e inocente aun. Confía en la gente y cree aun en la bondad – Apuntó Pansy – No me extraña…

- Tienes razón – Suspiro Hermione – Ya les comunicaremos esto a los demás

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Tenemos que comunicarles a los demás las sospechas! – Insistió Malcolm hablando con Draco – Deben saber qué es lo que pensamos al respecto de lo que esta ocurriendo allí dentro del Ministerio

Ambos estaban en el Londres muggle comprando algunas cosas

- No podemos hacerlo sin pruebas, sabiendo que eso afectará a uno de los nuestros – Contestó Draco mientras caminaban mirando los escaparates – No quiero hacerle daño diciéndole algo así

- ¡Tu no, pero yo si quiero prevenirlos! – Reclamó Malcolm, tomo aliento y reflexionando continuó – Yo tampoco quiero herir a nadie, pero esto me parece que se está poniendo peligroso debido a eso… Si son ciertas mis sospechas… Entonces tenemos un gran problema

- Mejor investiguemos – Dijo Draco – Y si es así, la verdad saldrá sola a la Luz

- No me parece buena idea – Se quejó

- Pero es lo mejor que tenemos Malcolm, compréndelo – Dijo el rubio razonable

Este suspiró resignado. Sabía que su compañero tenía razón pero aquella inquietante idea no lo dejaba en paz.

No hasta saber si aquello sería cierto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Neville! – La pelirroja se sobresaltó al ver a Neville Longbottom parado en la puerta de la Sala Reservada donde estaba haciendo un chequeo a algunos pacientes

- ¿Podemos hablar? – Le pregunto este sereno

Ginny suspiró, su intuición le dijo que aquello tendría que ver con lo que probablemente habría hablado con Malcolm dos noches atrás. Le había esquivado mientras estaban en Grimmauld Place pero ahora el había ido a buscarla por lo que no podría excusarse. Tendría que enfrentar aquello en lo que estaba metida sin saber valientemente como toda una Gryffindor

- Si, pero tengo que terminar esto… ¿Podrías esperarme veinte minutos en el Salón de Té de la quinta planta? – Propuso

- Preferiría que habláramos fuera del Hospital y lejos de "allá" – Acotó Neville – Te esperare allí y saldremos a algún sitio ¿Te parece?

- Está bien, en veinte minutos estoy contigo – Respondió Ginny resignada

Neville se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras y Ginevra se apoyo en la pared mas cercana cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un hondo suspiro. No sabía que responderle a las pregunta que estaba segura, pensaba hacerle por que no tenia la mas mínima idea de que pasaría. Pero la expresión de Neville le indicaba que era algo realmente serio

Ginny había pasado por muchísimas cosas, había tenido novios, affaires, como todo ser humano en busca del amor verdadero, había tenido una bonita relación con Harry aunque terminaron en muy poco tiempo. Quedaron como buenos amigos y esta sabía que el amaba a alguien… luego supo que se trataba de su mejor amiga: Hermione. Y sin embargo no sintió celos

Y eso le indicó que simplemente había sido su amor infantil. Su primer amor

Había empezado hacia un tiempo una relación con Neville sin embargo… Dudaba que fuera amor ¿Y el por qué de sus dudas? Lo mas seguro es que realmente no estuviese preparada para algo con el por mas que se mintiera a si misma

¡Que difícil es saber que hacer cuando te aferras a alguien por miedo a la soledad!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Neville al ver a Ginny tan pálida y sudorosa, sintió algo de pena al verla en ese estado

- Si, si descuida – Respondió ella mientras ambos se sentaban en un café cerca del Buckingham Palace, en pleno Londres Muggle.

Neville tomó aire, se lo diría sin más preámbulos

- Ginny, tu sabes que siento por ti, que siempre te he amado… Solo te pido una respuesta ¿Sientes algo por Malcolm? –

- No, el es solo mi amigo, podría decir que mi mejor amigo pero me dejas confundida Neville, no quiero mentirte pero realmente no sé por que vienes a mi con esta pregunta – Contestó Ginny sinceramente – Se que estamos distanciados hace un tiempo pero sea como sea, no quiero hacerte daño

- Yo lo que quiero es… es que te cases conmigo – Le pidió Neville con todas sus esperanzas puestas en esas cartas – Que aceptes ser mi esposa

Ella se quedo boquiabierta sin poder reaccionar. Y el rogándole a Merlín que ella aceptara

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo esta saliendo muy bien, descuida – Dijo el joven en su oficina del Ministerio

- Bien, por que nuestros planes avanzan. Vendré por ti esta tarde – Dijo la chica bastante satisfecha – Alcanzarás tus sueños y yo te ayudaré en ello… Y tú me ayudaras a mí

- Ese es el trato ¿No? – Le dijo el

- Pues claro que si. Bienvenido a la cofradía – Dijo ella y dejo escapar una risa

Aquella misma noche, habría un nuevo Mortífago, uno que sería muy útil para Snape y que sería un elemento muy importante para golpear a la Orden del Fénix

Después… cuando se hubiese saciado de usarlo… le mataría sin contemplación

Somos como piezas de Ajedrez en las manos de un desconocido. O quizás de unos pocos elegidos de los cuales nunca podemos descubrir en que lado están utilizándonos

¡Que difícil es ser un simple peón de juego!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	50. Chapter 50

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**L**.

- Ha llegado la hora querido – Dijo una hermosa joven apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina

- ¿Te ha visto alguien? – Preguntó nervioso

- Oh no, descuida… suelo ser muy discreta – Comento la mujer con un tono algo cantarín. Se acerco a el y depositando un beso en sus labios, sonrió

- Me alegro de verte – Dijo el

El solo pudo pensar en como su vida se había tornado algo tan asqueroso como una mentira. Su esposa, esperándole en casa y creyendo a pie juntillas en su buen esposo. Recién casados y ya su vida era una mentira

Desde hacia unas semanas no solo era un traidor al ministerio, pasándole información a los del Lado Tenebroso sino que también traicionaba a su joven esposa con aquella mujer

- Vamos – Dijo el tendiéndole la mano que ella tomo

Esa noche infausta el joven salió del Ministerio de Magia acompañado por su amante, una joven de cabello negro y largo quien tenía un porte altivo, digno de una reina

Una reina sin corona

- ¿En que piensas? – Le pregunto la joven deteniéndose con el ante un callejón solitario

- En nada – Mintió el

Sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero esa vocecita interior llamada conciencia era acallada por el consejo que su mente le daba: O lo hacía o moriría al momento. Desde que empezó a colaborar con ellos hasta el punto donde se encontraba habían pasado muchísimas cosas…

-_ "¿Crees que soy estúpida?"_ – Pensó ella burlona – _"Debes aprender por cerrar tu mente si no quieres que adivine todos y cada uno de tus imbéciles temores"_

- Entiendo… no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Lo peor pasó ya – Dijo ella algo dulce – Cuando eliminaste a tu jefe...

- Preferiría no hablar de ello, no ahora – Dijo el atajándola algo brusco. Aun recordar aquel viejo y canoso hombre, muerto en la alfombra de su casa debido a la maldición asesina que el le lanzó, le producía fuertes remordimientos

Pero ya había cruzado el umbral y no había modo de dar marcha atrás

- ¿Estás listo? – El asintió resignado, ella le devolvió una sonrisa

- Bueno, te llevaré hasta el lugar donde nos reunimos – Dijo sonriendo con falsedad, aunque el joven traidor a los suyos no podría saberlo

Desaparecieron de aquel mugroso callejón y reaparecieron en un sitio que a el se le hizo completamente desconocido. Una mansión tétrica y oscura. El polvo y la suciedad ocupaban cada rincón del lugar

Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de madera apolillada y cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, encendió por instinto la punta de su varita para iluminar un poco la estancia

- Tranquilo, veras a un viejo conocido por lo que sé – Dijo ella apretándole la mano y conduciéndolo escaleras arriba hasta una habitación donde el crepitar de un fuego proveniente de la chimenea lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Bienvenido… - Dijo una voz que el reconocería muy pero muy bien – Es un placer tenerte entre los nuestros

- Gracias… Snape – Dijo el a su antiguo profesor de Pociones

Severus examinó a su antiguo alumno, sabía por la chica cuantos problemas le había despejado ¿Quién diría que ese insoportable joven se convertiría con el tiempo en un aliado? Y uno poderoso, debido a su estrategia y al puesto que ostentaba… Y al que el mismo Severus lo ayudaría a llegar

- Bueno… mi querida Violetta debió informarte que como parte del ritual de ingreso voy a hacerte la marca verdad – Inquirió Snape tranquilamente

El joven tragó en seco – Es de suponerse, señor

Severus Snape sonrió – Me alegro que lo tengas presente, así que extiende tu antebrazo izquierdo

Este bajó la cabeza y se arremangó la túnica azul marino que portaba y le entregó el brazo a Severus quien lanzó un hechizo no verbal y este sintió el dolor más espantoso que pudiera imaginar en su vida. Jamás había sufrido un cruciatus pero supuso en ese instante que la tortura de esa maldición sería no menor a aquella que estaba padeciendo por culpa del hechizo de Snape

- Listo. El dolor pasará en breve – Dijo Snape yendo al carro-bar y sirviendo tres vasos de Whiskey de Fuego – Vamos a celebrar tu unión formal a nosotros, una unión que nos traerá muchos beneficios tanto a ti como a mí

- No lo dudo – Dijo el recordando el premio prometido por sus servicios y su traición, una sonrisa llena de ambición surcó su rostro juvenil

- Brindemos – Dijo Snape dándole un vaso lleno de la bebida

- ¡Salud! – Exclamó Violetta disfrutando plenamente del resultado que traerían aquellas alianzas

- Por el poder y el control sobre todo – Dijo Snape triunfante

- Por el poder – Corearon los dos restantes

El joven tomó un sorbo del Whiskey pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, era un camino sin retorno

No solo le había entregado su antebrazo, sino toda su vida y su alma. Al igual que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo, él estaba vendiendo la suya

Por un poco de poder, por culpa de esa ambición desmedida que siempre le había arrastrado lejos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	51. Chapter 51

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LI.**

- ¿Ah? ¿Me perdí de algo importante? – Preguntó Ginny al entrar en la habitación de Hermione y hallar a Pansy junto a ella. Tenía una botella de vino llena y otra acabada, Hermione estaba con la mirada algo perdida

- Líos de pantalones – Dijo Pansy – O mejor definámoslo: Indecisión ante dos ejemplares de la misma raza

- ¡Oh Merlín! – La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente – Creo que la situación amerita una terapia de grupo

- ¿AH? – Ahora la perpleja era Pansy quien no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que sería una terapia de grupo

- Voy a la cocina a buscar lo necesario, regreso enseguida – Dijo Ginny perdiéndose de vista

Ginny bajó de nuevo y asaltó la despensa, aquella sería una noche muy pero muy larga. Tomó unas botellas de cerveza de Mantequilla, un bote de helado de chocolate y preparó unos emparedados, finalmente encantó la bandeja para que levitara delante de ella

- Ya estoy aquí – Dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta de la habitación

- Gin… - Sollozó Hermione

- Ok vamos a empezar con vos… - Dijo Ginny tendiéndole una botella de cerveza de Mantequilla al tiempo que desaparecía el vino restante - ¿Qué sucede?

La castaña dio un trago a su cerveza antes de empezar el relato – Creo que estoy en problemas…

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Ginny sin entender

- Me estoy enamorando de Harry… - Contestó – Y es lo que menos quería

- Las cosas no se planifican cuando se trata de sentimientos Hermione, deberías saberlo – Replico la pelirroja – Si Harry te corresponde ¿Cuál es tu inconveniente?

- Draco –

Pansy suspiró – Creo que hay mucho que analizar antes de darle un consejo

- ¿Cómo saber qué es lo que realmente quiere un corazón dividido entre dos querer? ¿Cómo saber si es más fuerte tu antiguo amor o aquel sentimiento que empieza a nacer en ti? ¿Cómo saber que es lo que es más fuerte entre dos sentimientos semejantes? Lo único de lo cual estoy segura es de no saber que pesa más en mi - Contó Hermione

- Ese es el dilema de un corazón dividido - Declaró Ginny ante aquello

- Ah cielos - Contestó Pansy – Ahora les toca pasar a ustedes por ello

- Bueno hablará la voz de la experiencia – Dijo Ginny solemnemente pasándole una cerveza de Mantequilla a Pansy - ¿Cómo supiste a quien amabas en realidad? ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta que lo que sentiste por Draco no era amor y sí lo que sientes por Héctor? Quizás logremos aplicar tu método para desenredarnos

Pensativa, la pelinegra lo medito unos instantes antes de hablar – Creo que me puse a reflexionar ¿Qué me gustaba más de uno? ¿Del otro? Y me imaginaba situaciones hipotéticas con ambos hasta notar como me sentía… Te explico – Dijo Pansy al notar que Ginny no lograba entender lo que esta quería hacerles comprender – Primero recordé lo que había pasado por Draco y todo y suspiraba… Pero no lograba llegar a imaginar algo real, no sé, es estúpido quizás

Se puso de pie mirando el suelo – Pero cuando pensé en Héctor, automáticamente sonreí, sentí una sensación de bienestar, algo… como calidez que me invadía, una sensación de serenidad. Y cuando quise imaginar algún futuro… Me di cuenta que la idea de pasar mi vida con el a mi lado era mucho mas que grata… era lo que internamente deseaba

- Yo estaba enamorada de Draco desde que se unió a la Orden, pero con todo lo ocurrido… Me di cuenta que no es lo que busco en un compañero… - Dijo Hermione – Yo lo que quería era romanticismo, flores de vez en cuando. Una persona que pudiera ser dulce… que me escribiera un poema, que me sorprendiera con un chocolate y que no le importara demostrar afecto. Que fuera como un tarro de miel. A mi no me sirve solo alguien apasionado, yo prefiero lo dulce, lo romántico

Ginny se rió – Soy todo lo opuesto. Y creo que acabo de darme cuenta de algo...

- ¿De qué? – Pregunto Pansy

- Neville es de ese tipo romanticón y algo empalagoso, predecible y rutinario. Algo así como una carretera recta y sin pendientes, despejada. Sabes que vendrá adelante con muchísima antelación y no… no es lo que me gusta. Lo mío es mariposas de estomago, sorpresas, un tipo apasionado que me acorrale en el momento que le provoque hacerlo y le apasione romper las reglas y ser un chico malo – Hermione y Pansy sonrieron – Ya saben, aventurero y que la vida con el sea como un vuelo en escoba, libertad y diversión pero al mismo tiempo que sea seguro.

- Si, Neville tendría que casarse con una chica tranquila como el y hacer la pareja: El señor y la señora Aburridos – Dijo Pansy – Por que es del tipo: _"Cásate-conmigo-sé-la-madre-de-mis-hijos"_ -

- Si eres… - Dijo Hermione exasperada rodando los ojos

- ¡Es la verdad! – Se defendió esta

Pansy empezó a comerse el segundo sándwich y Ginny soltó una carcajada – Sigue así y te volverás una vaca

- Cuando estés en mi estado y tengas un bebé revolviéndose por tu interior y metiéndote patadas fastidiado por que quiere comer, a la hora que sea, ya te veré yo a ti – Refunfuñó – Pegan ataques de hambre a toda hora… Y por cierto, quiero comer algo como helado de chocolate con maní

La castaña tenía la mirada perdida, Ginny la llamó pero esta no se dio cuenta

- ¿Hermione? –

La aludida no se percató que la llamaban

- ¡HERMIONE GRANGER! – Gritó la pelirroja y luego se rió – ¡Estabas pensando en Harricitos y Hermionitas pateándola y corriendo por toda la casa!

- ¿Se imaginan? – Suspiro ella con la mirada perdida

- Esta mujer está enredada aun, date tu tiempo para pensar y tu, mi querida leoncita lo que tienes es un caso severo de aburrimiento, lo que necesitas es encontrar un tipo bastante arriesgado y aventurero que te saque de la rutina – Sentenció Pansy

- ¿Saben que Neville me pidió que me casara con él? – Dijo la pelirroja

- ¿AH? – Exclamaron Hermione y Pansy poniendo muecas idénticas de sorpresa - ¿Y que piensas decirle?

- No puedo decirle que si… No seria justo ni con el ni conmigo… - Contestó Ginny – Pero se que le destrozaría el corazón si le rechazo

- No puedes decirle que sí solo por complacerle Ginny, no seria bueno y terminaríais haciéndoos infelices a ambos – Dijo Hermione – No puedes complacer a los demás a costa de ti misma

- Eso es lo peor – Contestó Ginny – No sé como afrontar eso

- Con la verdad Ginny. No hay nada mejor que la verdad por más que llegue a ser dolorosa – Dijo Pansy – Cuando dices lo que realmente sientes eres libre y no importa nada… Díselo Gin, mejor es una cruda verdad a una agridulce mentira

Ginny asintió. Tendría que apelar a su valor y serle completamente franca a Neville

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	52. Chapter 52

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LII.**

- Me estoy aburriendo – Dijo Malcolm – Por que no las emulamos y nos encerramos los hombres solos

Harry, Draco, Héctor, Maximus y Malcolm estaban en la sala frente a la chimenea sin nada bueno que hacer aquella noche desangelada. Al menos hasta que Fleming habló

- ¿Quieres que te consiga una pinta de helado y empecemos a hablar de hombres? – Le preguntó Draco con sorna

- ¡Claro que no tonto! – Se quejó Malcolm – Para eso existe el Whiskey de Fuego y las conversaciones de HOMBRES

- ¡Oh! Hasta yo estaba dudando de tu genero hermano – Dijo Maximus

- Y yo… - Suspiró Héctor con alivio

Harry estaba reprimiendo las ganas de reír pero al ver el gesto fastidiado de Malcolm decidió aguantar un poco más. Neville se había encerrado en su dormitorio y por lo visto no participaría en nada si llegasen a inventar algo entretenido 

- No estaría nada mal que nos relajásemos un rato – Admitió Maximus – Últimamente estamos muy presionados con todo lo que esta pasando y sabiendo eso… Creo que no deberíamos evitar el divertirnos cada vez que podamos 

- La vida es muy corta y ninguno sabe cuando le toca el punto final ¿Por qué simplemente no disfrutar lo más que podamos? – Comentó Malcolm

- Tienes razón. Hemos estado concentrados solo en las preocupaciones y no nos hemos detenido a distraernos un rato aquí entre nosotros – Admitió Draco

- Creo que hemos olvidado cuando estábamos en Hogwarts – Dijo Harry con melancolía – ¡Y pasábamos cada aventura!

- Habla por ti y tu pellejo, nosotros vivíamos aburridamente entre estudiar y quizás jugar al Quidditch – Dijo Héctor – Ninguno de Ravenclaw se asemejaba a ti y a tu grupo 

- ¡Bah! – Exclamo Draco – Tonterías

- Como verte lloriquear por un Hipogrifo "Me ha matado, me ha matado" – Se burló Harry recordando aquella memorable clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – En mi vida ví algún muerto hablar y chillar 

- O ver a Longbottom derretir por enésima vez su caldero en Pociones – Comentó Draco – Había que ver que a Neville se le quemaba hasta el agua hervida 

- ¡El Boggart con forma de Snape y la vestimenta de la abuela de Neville! – Exclamó Harry y Draco sonrió asintiendo

- Yo prefería divertirme con las chicas, la Torre de Astronomía era magnifica durante los fines de semana – Comento Maximus pícaramente

- A mi lo único que me gustaba eran las salidas a Hogsmeade. Comprar en Honeydukes o ir a Las Tres Escobas – Dijo Malcolm recordando – Pero este aburrido prefería estar en la biblioteca tratando de sacar mejores notas

- Don Sabelotodo II – Dijo Maximus solemne haciéndole una reverencia a Hector – Rey de las Estanterías de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts¡Merlín salve al Rey!

- Tontos – Exclamo Héctor rodando los ojos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville estaba encerrado en su habitación, sabía que Ginny le había estado evitando desde el día anterior y eso solo le decía dos cosas

Lo estaba pensando y aun no quería decir algo

Se sentía mal y estaba a punto de darle calabazas

Oía las risas provenientes de la habitación de las chicas y el escándalo que tenían armado los hombres en la sala. Menos mal que la casa estaba insonorizada al exterior por que si no, los vecinos habrían ido a quejarse por el ruido

Pero este no tenía la más mínima gana de bajar a ver a nadie 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy estaba terminándose la pinta de helado de Chocolate mientras que Hermione se comía el último bocadillo. Ginny bostezó y en ese justo momento oyeron las carcajadas provenientes de la sala

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – Preguntó Pansy curiosa - ¿Oyeron las risas?

- ¡Vamos a bajar a ver que están haciendo! – Dijo Ginny halando a Hermione para que se pusiese de pie – Están divirtiéndose sin nosotras

- Ni modo – Dijo Hermione haciendo un hechizo limpiar todo el desastre que habían hecho – Bajemos 

Pansy salió seguida de Hermione y Ginny, bajaron las escaleras con cuidado tratando de oír la conversación, pero fueron pilladas por Harry que regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja de sándwiches 

- ¿Y de qué es la fiesta que no invitaron? - Bromeó Ginny 

- En honor a "Los hombres y las pintas de helado de chocolate" – Dijo Harry burlón mirando el envase vacío que Pansy tenia en las manos junto a la cuchara 

- Tonto – Exclamó Ginny rodando los ojos y entrando con este al salón

Pansy tomó asiento junto a Héctor y Ginny se sentó inconscientemente entre a Harry y Malcolm mientras que Hermione se sentó al otro lado del pelinegro

- ¿Estaba buena la discusión? – Dijo Draco aun riéndose - ¿Quién tiene el trasero más espectacular de todos nosotros? – 

Ginny miró a Pansy y a Hermione y las tres esbozaron una idéntica sonrisa malévola

- Maximus – Dijo Hermione con voz de superioridad – Su mejor atributo le hace honor a su nombre – Su "Gluteus Maximus" está completamente divino, supongo que por el ejercicio

- Oh si… - Exclamó Pansy ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Draco y en especial Héctor - ¿No crees Ginny?

- Si se levantara creo que podría dejarme sin aliento así que ¿Por qué no muestras tu "mejor atributo"? – Dijo ella captando la indirecta - ¿Te atreves a enseñar?

Malcolm se reía a carcajadas – Jaja Draco perdiste y tu también Harry. ¡Egos al suelo! Jajaja 

Y así pasaron buena parte de la noche, riendo y divirtiéndose como si en el exterior no pasara nada del otro mundo. Aunque fuera por una vez en sus vidas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	53. Chapter 53

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LIII.**

- ¿Mañana? – Preguntó Theodore – Bueno, así será 

- Reúne a todos – Dijo Blaise – Baddock, Pritchard, tú y yo seremos los encargados de llevarlo a cabo. Crabbe y Goyle estarán listos para despejarnos el camino, el resto tendrá la misión de atacar 

Ambos estaban tomando una copa mientras discutían los planes, era ya avanzada la madrugada pero sin embargo ninguno de los dos conjurados podía irse a la cama. 

Tenían muchas cosas en mente, en especial Blaise Zabini 

- Mañana... o mejor dicho, en unas horas, será el gran momento – Sonrió Blaise – Por el triunfo 

Alzó su copa y Theodore Nott le imitó – Por el triunfo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny bajó ese día temprano al salón, Neville estaba solo sentado, tomando una taza de té 

- Buenos días Neville – Le sonrió amable – Me alegro de hallarte solo, quería hablar contigo

Longbottom levantó la mirada para observarla, su corazón y la mirada de la pelirroja le dijeron lo suficiente para adivinar a que venía todo aquello 

- ¿Me dejas verdad? – Inquirió Neville serenamente. Ya se estaba resignando a aquello, Ginevra Molly Weasley jamás lo amaría como el a ella, siempre habría alguien delante y ese alguien, tenia mas probabilidades de alcanzar su corazón

No importaba que el fuese sangre limpia, que hubiese superado todo aquello de sus años de Hogwarts, que saliese airoso de su temporada en Azkaban por el asesinato de Bellatrix, no importaba que hubiese logrado una buena reputación como persona y como Profesor, que tuviese la posición social y económica necesaria

Nada de eso era suficiente para conquistar el corazón de Ginny 

- Neville, yo te quiero, pero no seria justo ni contigo ni conmigo que siguiéramos así. No podría casarme contigo para que ambos termináramos infelices, yo sé que tú hallaras a una buena chica que te ame… O mejor dicho, sé que allá fuera, habrá una chica en la que puedas fijarte. Dale una oportunidad al Destino de mostrarte nuevos horizontes

Neville asintió resignado – He luchado mucho por ti pero al parecer todo ha sido en vano. No te culpo, no puedo obligarte, pero no me pidas que sonría y finja que todo esta bien y menos cuando ese alguien que podrá estar contigo obviamente no soy yo

- Neville… - Se quejó Ginny - No estoy interesada en más nadie. Te lo aseguro

- Yo se que quizás ni siquiera estés lista para algo serio. Lo que me saca de quicio es que jamás puedo ser yo – Dijo levantándose – No hace falta que digas nada, yo lo sé. No es posible mentirnos mirándonos a los ojos 

Salió de la cocina con un corazón roto, un vacío en el alma y un peso menos de angustia encima. El adiós duele 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunto Héctor al ver a Pansy salir del baño

- Cuando deje de vomitar la comida que aun no ingiero me sentiré mejor – Contestó ella secando el sudor de su frente, estaban en el pasillo 

- ¿Qué te han dicho los Sanadores? – Preguntó mirando su vientre cada vez mas abultado –

- Nada que sea alarmante. Solo que debo descansar – Respondió ella – Hoy es mi último día de trabajo antes del permiso prenatal 

- O sea, que a partir de mañana estarás ya sin la presión del Hospital y demás. Lo que espero es que te estés cuidando tu lo suficiente – Sonrió el – Y cuides a ese pequeño que llevas

- Descuida, lo estoy haciendo – Dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un beso – Pero ahora debo irme, nos vemos a la noche

- Adiós –

Ginny ya la esperaba para ir juntas al Ministerio, dado lo avanzado de su embarazo ya no podía usar la red flu, ambas se fueron a San Mungo por medio de la Aparición. Al llegar cada una fue a sus respectivos departamentos

Horas más tarde

- Sanadora Knightley la esperan en su oficina – Dijo una joven sanadora de reciente ingreso 

- Gracias Sanadora Perks – Respondió ella algo distraída – Voy enseguida

Se perdió por las escaleras, sin notar la sonrisa de la joven 

- Vas directo a tu perdición Parkinson – Murmuró la joven, plenamente satisfecha

Pansy subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta de la oficina se topó con una sorpresa muy desagradable

- ¡Zabini! – Exclamó asustada 

- ¡Desmaius! – Una persona salida detrás de la puerta la aturdió antes de que tuviera tiempo de defenderse 

Ginny al notar los mortífagos en el Hospital corrió a buscar a Pansy, sorprendida al notar a Perks, la sanadora en Prácticas de Mordeduras de Criaturas Mágicas hablar con un Mortífago, al que ella reconoció como Theodore Nott. Aquello le había dado una muy mala espina, supo quien era el Mortífago infiltrado en San Mungo cuando la chica se cambió la túnica del Hospital por el aspecto habitual de los seguidores del Lado Tenebroso

Llegó al despacho de Pansy sin ser notada y abrió la puerta, nerviosa 

- ¡Clarisse! – Gritó Ginny - ¡Hay mortif… - Se cortó en seco al ver a Zabini apuntándole con la varita y a Theodore Nott sujetando el cuerpo de Pansy que yacía en el suelo

- Hola Weasley, llegas algo tarde – Dijo Blaise - ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

- _"Oh Merlín"_ - Pensó ella al notar claramente la escena

Un tercer y cuarto Mortífago le clavaban la varita por la espalda y supo de inmediato que no tenía escapatoria. No podía ella sola con cuatro mortífagos rodeándola y menos, acorralada como estaba 

- Púdrete Zabini – Escupió y metió la mano en su túnica del Hospital

Y antes de que incluso pudiera sacar su varita ya estaba siendo atada y aturdida. 

El ataque a San Mungo había sido todo un éxito

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	54. Chapter 54

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LIV.**

- ¡Tenemos problemas! – Gritó Hermione entrando al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Summerbee levanto la vista del pergamino que leía 

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó

Un memorando violeta entró en la oficina y Héctor lo atrapó. Era de Malcolm a juzgar por la letra 

"_**CW en San Mungo"**_

Héctor palideció – ¿CW¿Los Caballeros de Walpurgis¿Esto…? – Balbuceó incrédulo

- Se llevaron a Ginny y a Pansy secuestradas – Dijo Hermione pálida y asustada 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy Brocklehurst estaba subiendo las escaleras de servicio en el Ministerio de Magia, iba directo al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, tenía que prevenirlo, aunque fuese probable que la descubrieran en el acto. Iba con la capa echada por encima y completamente cubierto el rostro, al menos si iba a colarse en el Ministerio y pensaba hacer lo que tenía pensado, debía hacerlo bien 

- ¡Maximus! – Gritó aliviada al verlo salir de una de las oficinas

- ¿Mandy? – El aspecto de la chica era algo aterrorizado. Maximus palideció al verla después de tantas semanas, más aun con lo de su desaparición, reencontrarla en ese estado era alarmante - ¿Qué sucede?

- No vayas a San Mungo – Le imploró la chica

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Townsend aun sin comprender nada

- Sé lo que te digo, por favor, digan lo que te digan NO vayas a San Mungo – Le suplicó con los ojos húmedos – No puedo decirte nada mas

Un agudo dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo le hizo detener la explicación, apretó los dientes. Le dio un beso casi en la comisura de sus labios mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas 

La Mortífaga sabía que ya había llegado el ataque al Hospital Mágico, pero no podía delatarse o el estaría muerto antes de que pudiese evitarlo. 

Y había hecho una promesa, aunque la vida se le fuera en aquello

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos antes...

- ¡SUBAN! – Gritó Harry a Neville y Draco mientras este trataba de retener a los Mortífagos que intentaban acceder a las escaleras del Hospital

Malcolm estaba peleando con Nott mientras tanto. En cuanto supo lo del ataque se apareció en el Hospital pero ya este había evacuado a Ginny y Pansy, Zabini junto con Harper se la habían llevado y ahora este peleaba con Theodore

- ¿Crees que con eso podrás evitar que se las lleven? Weasley y Parkinson ya están en nuestro poder y deben estar en camino muy lejos de aquí –

- Eso es mentira - _¡REDUCTO!_ - Gritó Fleming lanzando el maleficio a su antiguo compañero

Explotó un estante pero Theodore esquivó los trozos - _¡DESMAIUS!_ – Malcolm desvió la maldición que fue a parar a una pared detrás 

Nott sonrió - No, yo mismo me encargue de aturdirlas. Weasley no pudo evitar ser llevada. Harper debe estar muy contento de volver a verla… A pesar de todo siempre le llamo la atención la traidora a la sangre

- No se saldrán con la suya – Masculló Fleming lleno de ira – _¡CRUCIO!_ -

Nott dio un paso atrás pero tropezó con un buen fragmento del estante y cayó al suelo sin poder esquivar la maldición de Malcolm y se retorció de dolor, intentando no aullar, a cada segundo el dolor que sentía se veía incrementado 

- Igual… nunca… las volverás… a ver – Escupió Theodore a duras penas

- Igual que tu la luz - _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – Gritó lleno de rabia, el rayo verde segador de vida dio de lleno en el pecho de Nott que aun sonreía con cinismo, quedando muerto al instante

En ese instante llegaron Hermione y Héctor junto a el

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco corrió al cuarto piso buscando a Luna, tenía el terrible presentimiento de que los Mortífagos iban a aprovechar la circunstancia para atacarla y no estaba en lo erróneo, el brazalete en su muñeca brillaba despidiendo una luz plateada, aunque el concentrado como iba en el camino, no se percataba de ello.

- ¿TU? – Gritó al reconocer a la chica

- Hola Draco – Sonrió la chica - ¿No te alegras de verme?

Sally-Anne Perks tenía unas gotas en su mano que estaba vertiendo en la boca inerte de Lovegood, mientras que esta se retorcía en horribles espasmos 

Draco no podía creer que aquella antigua Ravenclaw, que alguna vez salió con él, fuera una Mortífaga y mas aun, trabajando en San Mungo, su cerebro procesó aquello a la velocidad del rayo y entonces cayó en la cuenta

- Tu eres la infiltrada – Sentenció con voz gélida

- Diez puntos para Draco Malfoy por haber acertado – Dijo ella con sarcasmo – Y diez puntos si adivinas que le estoy dando a Lovegood. Aunque igual, sabes que en breves segundos…

Las convulsiones de Luna fueron cediendo y su cuerpo se relajó, sus ojos quedaron sin vida mientras que una espesa espuma aun salía de sus labios entreabiertos 

- ...morirá – Terminó Perks al notar que Luna había fallecido

- ¡MALDITA! – Gritó Draco severamente enojado lanzándose sobre ella para arrebatarle el frasquito en un vano intento de evitar lo inevitable

- Belladona, colmillos de Basilisco, Eléboro y veneno de Doxy, o como le llamamos nosotros Moste Potente Crucio – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa malévola – Llegas muy tarde Draco, ya está muerta

- ¿Cómo fuiste a parar con los Mortífagos? – Preguntó Draco completamente asqueado con la situación – Tú… tu que no tienes ningún vínculo con ellos…

- Las elecciones que los demás hacen por nosotros. Ellos me obligaron a hacerme seguidora del Lado Oscuro y comprometerme con Nott así que desde aquí me encargo de hacerles la vida miserable a todos. Todos ustedes tienen la culpa de mi desdicha – Dijo la chica – Si, hicieron de mi esto…por eso arruinaré tantas vidas de los que no están como yo

- ¡No tenías que aceptar! –

- ¡No me vengas con esas ridículas teorías sobre el poder de elección Malfoy! – Espetó ella – No todos tenemos como huir de un destino impuesto por los demás

Y ambos sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a pelear por su supervivencia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	55. Chapter 55

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LV.**

Montague, Warrington, Pucey estaban corriendo junto a Baddock para continuar con la segunda parte del plan mientras que Bletchley y Higgs seguían batallando en el vestíbulo del Hospital. La intención era desarmar por completo "la inútil Orden del Fénix" como la había bautizado Snape. Y tanto Mortífagos como Aurores y miembros de la Orden peleaban como si la vida se les fuera en aquello

Harry estaba peleando con Terence Higgs, odiaba a ese rubio desde que lo conoció en su primer partido de Quidditch, hacia ya tantos años atrás. Neville estaba registrando los pisos inferiores en busca de Mortífagos que hubiesen sobrepasado la barrera que habían hecho para proteger el Hospital. Tratando de evitar muertes innecesarias de tantos inocentes que allí había 

Era una batalla a muerte

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Alguien sabe donde está el bajante de la basura? - Dijo Malcolm con odio – Es que no concibo como deshacerme de semejante bastardo 

Pateó el cadáver haciéndolo rodar un poco por el suelo de mármol de la estancia mientras Hermione y Héctor lo veían a su lado

- Debemos ver si ya han sacado a las chicas de aquí – Dijo Hermione angustiada

- ¡LUNA! – Gritó Héctor recordando que la rubia estaba internada allí hacia unos días

Los tres corrieron escaleras arriba rumbo a la cuarta planta, rezando por que ella estuviese bien

También habían llegado muy tarde

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _¡Crucio!_ – Gritó Draco pero la chica lo esquivó hábilmente

- Eres un inepto Malfoy – Declaró la Mortífaga - _¡Expelliarmus!_ –

La varita estuvo a punto de salir de sus manos de no ser por un hábil encantamiento escudo - _¡Protego!_ – Que lanzó el platinado 

- Deberías matarte por ser la peor mentirosa que haya conocido – Dijo Draco – _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ -

- _¡Sectumsempra!_ – Gritó ella histérica - ¡No soy una mentirosa!

- Lo eres - Afirmo el rubio – Quien es obligado no disfruta como lo haces tu - _¡Reducto!_ – Apuntando al suelo bajo sus pies

- _¡Incarcero!_ – Dijo la chica lanzando cuerdas hacia Draco – Es mi venganza contra el mundo y la llevaré hasta lo ultimo

- _¡Diffindo!_ – Draco cortó las cuerdas antes de ser apresado – Eso será tu perdición

- Que crees tú – Gritó ella

En ese justo momento la puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo: Malcolm, Héctor y Hermione entraron a la habitación destrozada de Luna y vieron todo. Héctor al notar que Lovegood había dejado de existir no pensó, no sintió, su varita se levantó como un autómata y lanzó lo primero que deseó desde lo más profundo de su alma en ese justo instante

- _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ - 

El cuerpo de Sally-Anne Perks cayó al suelo inerte. Había encontrado la muerte de manos de la misma excusa que ella había esgrimido para cometer tantas atrocidades

La Venganza

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oh Vale… El idiota Profesor de Hogwarts – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas 

- La mole mas estúpida del planeta – Contestó al ver a Marcus Flint, antiguo Slytherin unos años mayor que el. Y sobre todo imbécil

- Dejemos la imbecilidad de un lado, oh perdón, olvidaba que eso ERA todo lo que tenias para ofrecer – Dijo Longbottom en un tono seco y despectivo, mas propio de Malfoy que de si 

Pero que a estas alturas de su vida, con todo lo que había pasado, formaba parte de su ser, lleno de cicatrices en su interior

- ¿Buscando a tu novia? – Inquirió mostrando aun más su amplia dentadura en una sonrisa sardónica – Ya se la llevaron Zabini y su grupo

- ¿A DONDE SE LLEVARON A GINNY? – Gritó Neville completamente hecho una fiera, agarrando a Marcus por el cuello de la túnica, aunque este fuera un poco mas alto que el. La Ira lo dominaba por completo 

- Tanto a Weasley como a Parkinson se las llevaron – Dijo este incitando aun más la cólera de Longbottom quien olvidó por un segundo que era mago y le propinó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza (Que no era poca, ni por asomo)

Marcus Flint fue a parar contra la pared del golpe que este le dio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sacó la varita pero al estar aun aturdido, Neville se la quitó de un hábil expelliarmus y le dio otro golpe, y otro, y otro hasta el punto en el cual, Flint casi se arrastraba por el suelo, en un instante de lucidez tomó a Longbottom del tobillo haciendo que Neville perdiera el equilibrio y la varita de Marcus que Longbottom aun sujetaba salió despedida, Flint la atrapó al vuelo

- _¡Sectumsempra!_ – Bramó haciéndole una gran herida a Neville sin embargo este no le dio tiempo a mas

- _¡DESMAIUS!_ – El cuerpo de Flint se desplomó al suelo y antes de salir, lo dejo bien atado y selló la puerta. Al menos algún Auror se haría cargo de hacer que se pudriera en Azkaban por el resto de su maldita existencia. No quería mancharse las manos con semejante bastardo, la prisión le sentaría mejor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry había reducido en poco tiempo a Higgs y lo había entregado a Proudfoot quien estaba registrando el lugar en busca de mas Mortífagos con los cuales llenar unas cuantas celdas de Azkaban, al terminar con este empezó a subir las escaleras cuando se topó con Malcolm que bajaba con el cuerpo de Luna y Hermione que hacia levitar delante de ella el cadáver de Sally-Anne. Draco iba con la cabeza gacha, sinceramente golpeado por todo lo ocurrido

Héctor iba angustiado y silencioso, sabía que era un peligro terrible para Ginny y Pansy estar en poder de aquellos desgraciados. En especial de Zabini y su insana obsesión por la pelinegra. Draco le puso una mano en el hombro y juntos bajaron los últimos escalones reuniéndose con Harry

- Llegamos tarde – Sollozó Hermione mirando a Luna, muerta, en los brazos de Malcolm quien estaba crispado 

- Ahora debemos encontrarlas – Dijo Harry haciendo que Draco y Héctor fijasen sus ojos en el – A como dé lugar

Neville bajó también silencioso y ensangrentado, al llegar al fin de la escalera se desmayó por la perdida de sangre, a los pies de Harry. Un Sanador se apresuró a atender a Neville antes de que fuese muy tarde. Maximus llegaba en ese instante de pelear y se quedó con Neville a esperar que saliera de allí mientras que los demás regresaban a Grimmauld Place a estudiar sus próximos movimientos

Para recuperar a Pansy y Ginny 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	56. Chapter 56

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LVI.**

Primero abrió un ojo, luego el otro y finalmente ambos al mismo tiempo, se hallaba en una cómoda habitación, la luz se filtraba débilmente por el amplio ventanal que había a un lado, estaba reposando en una cama enorme, flanqueadas por unas mesitas de noche y al lado opuesto al ventanal, un armario y una peinadora de caoba. Aquel lugar no le era nada familiar

Se incorporo, dándose cuenta que se encontraba muy débil. No tenia idea de donde se encontraba pero debía hallar pronto una respuesta, tocó su vientre para calmar los nerviosos movimientos del bebé que esperaba

- Rayos… - Murmuró al recordar brevemente

_**Flash Back **_

_Pansy subía las escaleras que daban a su oficina preguntándose quien la solicitaba, al abrir la puerta de la oficina se topó con una desagradabilísima sorpresa_

_- ¡Zabini! – Exclamó asustada. Un acto reflejo hizo que pusiera una mano en su vientre_

_Oyó ruidos a su espalda, temía voltearse y dejar de plantar cara a Blaise quien la miraba con una sonrisa demente en su rostro – "Malnacido… es una trampa" – _

_Pensó _

_Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una voz por detrás bramó _

_- ¡Desmaius! – Y la aturdió antes de que tuviera tiempo de defenderse. Todo se volvió negro a su alrededor_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Entonces comprendió todo. Estaba en manos de Blaise Zabini y sus compinches. 

Nada bueno podía esperar

Se apresuró en acercarse a la ventana pero ni siquiera podía llegar a tocarla, tenía un hechizo repulsor que evitaba cualquier contacto con ella. Corrió a la puerta y estaba sellada. Su varita no estaba en el bolsillo de la túnica

- _"Maldita sea" _– Pensó preocupada al ver que no sabía como iba a escapar de allí

Unos ruidos se oyeron en la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a Blaise enfundado en pijama y una bata enorme color verde botella. La sonrisa que surcaba su rostro no presagiaba nada bueno

- Buenos días querida ¿Cómo dormiste? – Pregunto aquel gusarajo

- Terrible ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó ella despectivamente, sin abandonar su actitud altiva y arrogante 

- En mi casa… en mi habitación – Dijo acentuando mas la temible sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios – Bienvenida al lugar donde siempre debiste estar

Pansy tragó en seco. Estaba en el nido de la serpiente

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el extremo opuesto de la lujosa mansión, una pelirroja se despertaba un tanto asustada, había soñado con Zabini y Nott, Pansy desmayada en el suelo y ella siendo acorralada por cuatro Mortífagos contando a aquellos despreciables malnacidos. 

Se levantó pero no lo logró con facilidad, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que sujetarse de la cabecera de la cama para poder mantener el equilibrio. Se sentía asustada, algo en su interior le decía que aquello no había sido un sueño sino una terrible realidad. Una pesadilla viviente

La puerta se abrió y Harper entró en aquella habitación con una bandeja de comida y una mirada de superioridad que los captores suelen dar a sus rehenes, sabiéndose dueños de todo el control, sintiendo el poder que el miedo les otorga sobre sus victimas 

- Weasley… - Siseó la serpiente – Me alegra verte despierta

- A mi no me alegra verte – Espetó ella de muy mala gana – Por mi te pudres

- ¿Qué acaso en aquella cochina casa no te enseñaron modales? – Dijo con fingida dulzura – Se dice "Buenos días" 

- No le veo nada de buenos Harper, a pesar del tiempo, tu cerebro sigue sin procesar la información – Dijo ella llena de rabia

Harper dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche que estaba de su lado y lentamente se acerco a ella - Pues acostúmbrate Weasley, serás huésped de honor

- ¡Vaya honor! – Escupió ella - ¿Qué diablos quieren¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

- Si fuera por mi no estarías aquí sola, sino en mi cama – Contestó el con una mirada cargada de asquerosa lujuria al observar las curvas en la figura de Ginny – Pero son órdenes 

- Y tu como buen perro del Hortelano no vives ni dejas vivir – Replicó ella ácidamente

- Vine a traerte algo de comer – Dijo señalando con la mirada la bandeja – No puedo entretenerme contigo ahora… Quizás más tarde

- Ni sueñes ponerme un dedo encima porque lo lamentaras Harper – Advirtió 

Este sonrió burlonamente – No tienes tu varita y estas aquí encerrada a mi merced, no deberías ser tan desagradable con tu carcelero, ese que podría darte una estancia mas… placentera

- ¡PUDRETE! – Le gritó asqueada 

Harper dio media vuelta – Nos veremos en un rato Weasley, que disfrutes tu desayuno

Salio cerrando la puerta tras de si, Ginny corrió y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con magia, tanteó y supo que le habían quitado su varita por lo que no sabía como podría abrir aquella maldita puerta. Estaba encerrada con su peor pesadilla

Se acerco a la bandeja, es cierto que tenía hambre, así que sin pensar si aquello estaría envenenado empezó a comer, había huevos con tocino, pan, mermelada y un vaso de jugo de Naranja. Comió con avidez sabiendo que era mejor mantenerse alimentada para así conservarse fuerte. Tenia que resistir aquello hasta que Harry, Draco y los demás las rescataran

Mientras comía pensó en Pansy, seguramente la tendrían igual de aislada, pensó en el bebé y se preocupó, aquello era terrible en su estado

- _"Por favor, que Merlín nos ayude a salir de esta"_ – Pensó angustiada, tratando de mantener la calma

Cosa difícil cuando eres una prisionera

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	57. Chapter 57

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LVII.**

- ¡Que te calmes por Merlín! – Le exigió el rubio viendo como su compañero caminaba inquieto por toda la habitación

- ¿Te parece poco lo que me pasa? – Le pregunto Héctor desafiante – Solo quedamos tu, Harry, Hermione, Malcolm, Maximus y yo puesto que Neville estará un par de días inactivo debido al ataque. Además Ginny y Pansy están en poder de ese desgraciado psicópata malnacido de Zabini y quien sabe como están. No conforme con eso Luna… - Su voz se quebró - ¡Oh por todos los demonios¿No logras comprenderlo aun?

- ¡Claro que lo comprendo! – Exclamó exasperado Draco – Solo que necesitamos la cabeza fría para poder rescatarlas

Summerbee se sentó en la butaca mas cercana – Si a alguna de ellas les pasa algo no podré soportarlo. Y… - Empezó pero la angustia no dejo que terminara la frase 

- No pasará nada cálmate de una buena vez por todas – Exigió Draco – Harry debe estar por llegar 

Minutos después Harry acompañado de Hermione y Malcolm entraron a la sala con los rostros tratando de evitar reflejar la preocupación que sentían, ya habían tenido demasiadas bajas y francamente sería muy duro perder a cualquiera de las dos. No podrían soportarlo

- ¿Saben algo de Neville? – Preguntó Draco al verlos llegar

- No, tenemos que esperar a Maximus. El se quedó en San Mungo desde el ataque y es quien se ha encargado de velar por Neville – Contestó Malcolm – Aunque supongo que no debe estar muy mal, si no, ya nos hubiera informado de las nuevas

- Si… supongo que tienes razón – Contestó Draco resignado a la falta temporal de noticias

- Vamos a reunir las piezas del maldito rompecabezas – Dijo Harry sentándose con una botella de Whiskey envejecido de Ogden en las manos – No sé por qué pero estoy seguro que Snape no tiene NADA que ver en esto

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Saltó Héctor 

- ¿Acaso a alguno de ustedes les preguntaron por el pergamino o algo así¿NO? Pero que dijeron ellos _"Zabini las tiene"_ por lo cual especulo que fue algo a titulo personal. No algo relacionado con la guerra - Declaró Harry

Hermione y Héctor conectaron miradas, la primera se decidió a hablar 

- Pues tiene lógica, ya ella nos había contado de la obsesión que tiene Zabini con ella – Apuntó la castaña

- Súmale que eso viene desde la época de Hogwarts y el resentimiento que siempre sintió por mí. También súmale que detesta a todos los que no son Slytherin y debe sentir como una afrenta personal que ella esté con Summerbee, quien para rematar es mestizo lo cual es mas humillante para Zabini – Dijo Draco analizando la situación

- Y que Ginny apareció en el momento menos oportuno – Comentó Hermione 

- Todo ello nos da un secuestro doble – Dijo Harry – La cuestión es ¿Dónde podríamos empezar a buscar?

- Si Snape no tiene nada que ver yo optaría por un sitio al que solo Zabini tenga el control. Y ese lugar es su casa – Dijo Draco

- ¿Tu sabes donde es? – Preguntó Héctor esperanzado

- Si y te digo, no será nada fácil acceder a el – Contestó Draco – El no se parece en nada al chico que estuvo en el colegio y si en aquella época era astuto y callado, siempre esperando el mejor momento, no creo que ahora sea un imbécil descuidado 

- ¡Que alentador! – Murmuró Malcolm pensativo - Pero lo único que no me termina de cuadrar es por que Ginny cayó… - Dijo delatando su preocupación por su mejor amiga

- Lo mas seguro es que ella haya ido a buscar a Pansy para avisarle del ataque Mortífago y halla encontrado a Zabini y quien sabe a quien más 

Este estaba recordando, buscando algún dato que les diera una pista, una razón. Algo que les ayudara a llegar hasta ellas

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Crees que con eso podrás evitar que se las lleven? Weasley y Parkinson ya están en nuestro poder y deben estar en camino muy lejos de aquí –_

_- Eso es mentira - ¡REDUCTO! -_

_Explotó un estante pero Theodore esquivó los trozos - ¡DESMAIUS! – Malcolm desvió la maldición que fue a parar a una pared detrás _

_Nott sonrió - No, yo mismo me encargué de aturdirlas. Weasley no pudo evitar ser llevada. Harper debe estar muy contento de volver a verla… A pesar de todo siempre le llamo la atención la traidora a la sangre_

_- No se saldrán con la suya – Masculló Fleming lleno de ira – ¡CRUCIO! –_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Estoy seguro que lo de Ginny fue meramente incidental, pero aprovecharon, hablaron de un tal Harper, que se sentiría muy feliz de volver a verla. Dijo "Siempre se sintió atraído por la traidora a la sangre" – Dijo Malcolm atando cabos – Pero lo de Pansy, parece planeado por Zabini

- ¿De donde sacas eso? – Preguntó Harry calzando piezas mentalmente

- Nott, cuando peleamos me lo dijo – Contestó Malcolm – El estuvo involucrado en eso y además lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no mentía 

- Ahora lo comprendo todo – Dijo Hermione con un gesto de rabia retenida – En Hogwarts ella odiaba a un chico de su mismo curso que iba a Slytherin, su apellido era Harper y según ella era un idiota. No supe por qué lo pensaba pero ahora lo veo lógico

Harry recordaba aquel episodio cuando Ginny se lo relató antes de un partido de Quidditch en su sexto curso y cayó en cuenta

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Malcolm tratando de seguir el hilo de la situación - ¿Que le hizo Harper a Ginny?

- El seguro la molestaba – Dijo Draco interviniendo – Inclusive a Zabini le llamaba la atención, aunque el juraba que no la tocaría por ser una traidora a la sangre por mas linda que fuera. Y eso era realmente porque siempre le gustó Pansy pero ella jamás le prestó atención

- Ahora las tiene – Dijo Héctor – Y no me importa donde tengamos que meternos pero tenemos que sacarlas de donde ese maldito mortífago las tenga 

- Pues Draco, si conoces la casa de Zabini tendrás que hacer un plano, haremos un rescate limpio con un poco de suerte – Dijo Harry – Y no podemos demorarnos, cada segundo perdido puede ser fatal para ellas

- No quiero imaginarme que podrían estar haciéndoles – Dijo Hermione severamente angustiada ocultando el rostro en el hueco de sus manos

No les quedaría de otra que luchar con uñas y dientes por lo que les había sido arrebatado. Eso o resignarse eran sus únicas opciones

Y nadie, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante los Mortífagos 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	58. Chapter 58

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LVIII.**

- ¡Maldita sea sácame de aquí! – Gritó Pansy histérica

Habían pasado dos días, dos miserables días encerradas. 

Pateó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación, Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, empezó a sudar frío, sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, las paredes se aproximaban a ella dando vueltas vertiginosamente, como si se le vinieran encima mareándola, atrapándola, dejándola encerrada sin escapatoria, sin aire, sin nada

Los síntomas de la claustrofobia se apoderaron de ella sin poderlo evitar, se sintió mas asustada que nunca en su vida cuando dejo escapar ese grito de miedo de su garganta pero fue inútil, estaba encerrada

Zabini no la sacaría de allí, eso lo tenía claro. Era un desgraciado como pocos en este mundo

Respiró hondo, tenía que controlarse pero sinceramente el pánico se apoderaba de ella

Se dejó caer apoyada de la puerta, sollozando, recordando aquel horroroso incidente... Todo por un error, solo un error

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿COMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ESO PANSY? – Gritaba histérica su madre a una pequeña de tan solo siete años - ¡ES TU PADRE!_

_- ¡Pero...! – Replico la niña – Yo... yo_

_- ¡Pero nada! Te he dicho que NUNCA cuestiones las decisiones de tu padre y las mías, si te decimos que debes acercarte a el es por que si, por que YO lo digo - _

_- Madre... – Sollozó la pequeña _

_- Y para que NUNCA vuelvas a replicarme te castigaré – Dijo la señora Parkinson la agarró por un brazo y metiéndola en un armario donde solían esconderse Boggarts, cerró y pasó la llave, dejándola allí, encerrada en ese sitio oscuro, olía a ropa guardada y a encierro. Pronto se dio cuenta que no podía abrirla por si misma, el aire empezaba a ser mas cálido que de costumbre y con cada inhalación sentía ahogarse, empezó a sudar copiosamente y las piernas le temblaban. Sentía que se mareaba y empezó por instinto a respirar más lento pero su visión se nublaba... No podría aguantar mucho más_

_No supo si fueron muchos pero justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta y la pequeña al salir cayó desmayada al suelo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- No me dejen encerrada... No por favor – Sollozaba plenamente nerviosa Pansy recordando aquel terrible episodio de su infancia. Desde ese preciso momento empezó a ser claustrofóbica

- No, no estoy encerrada, solo es mi imaginación, es algo temporal, vendrán a buscarme, vendrán a sacarme – Musitó para si misma, dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentada de cuclillas en el suelo y abrazándose las piernas en un vano intento de darse valor, en un vano intento de disipar la desesperación y la sensación de ahogo que la atenazaba, sin embargo lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas

Cada segundo era más duro, el amanecer era la promesa de un nuevo día y con ello, la esperanza de que regresasen sanas y salvas, pero la noche llegó inexorable y con ella, la certeza de que no había sucedido nada que les pudiese llevar a rescatarlas 

Encerrada en un profundo hoyo negro de lo que algún día fue una vida feliz

Ahora estaban ambas sumidas en una profunda depresión, una noche interna que era mil veces más devastadora que la soledad en la que estaban, tanto Ginny y Pansy. 

Al principio negándose a si mismas el hecho de estuvieran cautivas, negándose a pensar que estaban en la peor de las situaciones, pensando que las rescatarían en breve. Que Harry, Draco, Héctor y Malcolm las sacarían de ese infierno. Podría ser muy cómodo, pero en fin, era el infierno vestido de Oro y Seda 

Cuarenta y ocho horas, nada había cambiado desde que despertaron en sus habitaciones convertidas en celdas. La fantasía de ser libres había dado paso a la realidad del encierro en su jaula dorada. La realidad es una maestra brutal que enseña del modo mas bajo y crudo y pronto ambas se dieron cuanta que podrían pasar muchas pero muchas lunas antes de que volvieran a sentir el sol respirando el aroma de libertad

¿Se puede delirar encarcelada? De tanto que ambas esperaban ansiosas el sonido de la puerta al abrirse para ser liberadas habían perdido un poco el sentido de la realidad, trataban de resistir con valor pero las esperanzas se desvanecen en la adversidad, Ginny y Pansy ya habían renegado de todos, especial de sus amigos por no sacarlas de allí

Al menos tuvo la suerte de no haber sido acosada por Zabini, pero conociéndolo, sabia que solo esperaba el momento en que el creyese que la había doblegado a su voluntad. Y sinceramente ese instante JAMAS llegaría, prefería morir mil veces antes que ceder a los apetitos de un desalmado sucio miserable como Blaise Zabini

Ginny por su parte, no podía siquiera cerrar sus ojos para descansar un rato, temía que Harper o algún otro Mortífago se aprovechase de la situación para dejarla aun mas vulnerable, las ojeras que surcaban su rostro delataban su cansancio, llevaba casi tres días sin pegar ojo sin embargo, seguiría así, mientras pudiese

Se levantó de la cama, donde había pasado recostada la mayor parte del tiempo y se asomó a la pequeña ventana que tenia. Sellada al igual que la puerta pero al menos podía mirar afuera, el astro rey estaba por caer, en breves instantes Harper abriría la puerta y le traería algo de comer, se insinuaría y ella callaría, le ignoraría, no le daría el gusto de saber cuan afectada estaba por el claustro al que estaba sometida. 

Mantendría la calma mientras pudiera

Suspiró, el lugar no dejaba de ser bello, pero aun así era su jaula. Cómoda y demás, pero seguía siendo su jaula

Y cual pajarillo, prefería mil veces una pobre libertad que una opulenta esclavitud de rejas doradas

Por otra parte la pelinegra no sabía que Ginny se encontraba en su misma situación. A diferencia de la pelirroja que si estaba consciente aun de todo. Si la situación seguía así en poco tiempo perderían la cordura, no importaba que no fuese una celda sino una confortable habitación, no importa que no hubiesen pasado maltratos físicos, no importa que aun todo siguiera en calma. Estaban presas 

Una jaula sólo por ser de Oro, no le quita lo de jaula

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	59. Chapter 59

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LIX.**

- Maldito reloj – Pensó Ginny sentada cerca del alféizar de la ventana, el reloj de pared acababa de dar las 6:23

_**You gotta be out there (**__Debes__de estar por ahí___

_**You gotta be somewhere (**__Debes estar en algún lugar___

_**Wherever you are (**__Donde sea que estés___

_**I'm waiting (**__Estoy esperando___

Odiaba aquel artefacto colgado en la pared, aquel que le recordaba que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, estando cautiva en aquel lugar 

Odiaba estar presa, odiaba ese lugar, odiaba a los Mortífagos, pero sobre todo... Odiaba a Harper y Zabini. Esas miserables serpientes que las tenían allí, sometidas a sus leyes y sobretodo... Alejadas de las personas con quien realmente desearía estar.

Suspiró recordando a todos y cada uno de los chicos, pensando en Harry, Draco, Maximus, inclusive Neville y Malcolm

Como deseaba retornar a su lado. Con la Luz y la Libertad y no estar en aquel claustro en lecho de plumas

_**'Cause there are these nights when (**__Porque hay estas noches cuando___

_**I sing myself to sleep (**__Canto para mi para dormir___

_**And I'm hopin' my dreams (**__Y espero que mis sueños___

_**Bring you close to me (**__Te traigan cerca de mí___

Nuevamente sus pensamientos retornaron a Malcolm Fleming. Eran amigos, el andaba detrás de Luna un tiempo atrás... ella estaba muy contenta con ello, ahora el estaba separado de la chica que quiso por el filo de la muerte que en sus brazos se había llevado a la rubia y ella siempre apoyándole, como buena amiga que era, como el la había apoyado una vez cuando se había derrumbado

Como le gustaría que pudiera sacarla de esta horrible situación 

Levantó la cabeza de entre sus piernas, estaba agazapada en el suelo frente a la chimenea de la habitación, estaba caldeada sin embargo ella sentía frío...

_**Are you listening? (¿**__Estas escuchando___

El frío de la soledad

Miró hacia arriba, hacia el maldito reloj de pared, solo habían pasado poco menos de una hora. Y el tiempo que se le hacia eterno, suspiró... Diez días encerrada allí y sin saber si regresaría a la libertad o si la matarían sin contemplación al minuto siguiente

O si la tendrían sola allí hasta que perdiera la razón. Ella jamás había podido adaptarse a estar sola

Y perdía poco a poco la valentía de una Gryffindor

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

_**I'm cryin' out (**__Estoy llorando___

_**I'm ready now (**__Estoy lista ahora___

_**Turn my world upside down (**__Cambia mi mundo al revés___

_**Find me (**__Búscame___

Cerraba sus castaños ojos y lo único que lograba ver eran los recuerdos de un mejor ayer, aquellos dulces instantes que guardaba en lo mas profundo de su mente y corazón. Aquellos momentos que había disfrutado un tiempo atrás y que en ese instante aciago solo parecían un tormento

Un dulce tormento en el cual intentaba escapar de su realidad

Aquellos recuerdos que le mostraban un pasado agridulce, momentos sazonados de risas y alegrías junto a los suyos. Que esperaba desde lo mas hondo que no quedaran así

Siendo para siempre el recuerdo de lo que fue... Y no volverá a ser jamás

_**I'm lost inside the crowd (**__Estoy perdida entre el publico___

_**It's getting loud (**__Se esta haciendo ruidoso___

_**I need you to see (**__Te necesito para ver___

_**I'm screaming for you to please (**__Estoy gritando por ti por favor___

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

¿Que rayos podía hacer sino matar el tiempo¿Que podía hacer más que esperar? Si no tenía otra opción en aquel lugar endemoniado. Solo lloraba en silencio esperando que la rescatasen

Si la única ocupación era mirar como corrían las horas, sucediéndose unas a otras, pensando en la inutilidad de lo que hacia pero sabiendo que no había opción

Esperando que mas tarde no se lamentase de no hacer algo mas 

_**Hear me **__(Escuchame) _

_**Can you hear me? **__(¿Puedes escucharme?) _

_**Hear me **__(Escuchame)_

Una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla, su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo ¡Para que maldita sea se quejaba! Si igual no podría retroceder el tiempo

Y estaba encerrada allí, lejos de todos. Y no podría pedirle perdón a Neville por el daño que le hizo, por no quererlo...

Mas lagrimas corrían por su rostro cubierto de pecas, sentía un profundo dolor y un peso que no lograba espantar con ninguno de sus recuerdos, le dolía pero lamentándolo... Dolía estar así, encerrada. Y no podía hacer nada por evadirse

_**I used to be scared of **__(A veces estaba asustada de)_

_**Letting someone in **__(Dejar alguien entrar) _

_**But it gets so lonely **__(Pero se hace muy solo) _

_**Being on my own **__(Estando conmigo misma)_

_**No one to talk to **__(Sin nadie con quien hablar) _

_**And no one to hold me **__(Y nadie que me sostenga) _

_**I'm not always strong **__(No soy siempre fuerte)_

_**Oh, I need you here **__(Oh, te necesito aqui)_

_**Are you listening? **__(¿Estas escuchando?) _

Dos horas después, seguía allí en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma, aun llorando silenciosamente. Pasó una mano temblorosa por sus labios, pensando que su vida estaba terminando y sintiendo el peso del encierro sobre ella, sintiendo el peso de la soledad, sintiendo que la cordura la estaba abandonando por causa de aquel infortunio

Pero estaba allí sola, ellos aun no la habían rescatado 

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

_**I'm cryin' out (**__Estoy llorando___

_**I'm ready now (**__Estoy lista ahora___

_**Turn my world upside down (**__Cambia mi mundo al revés___

_**Find me (**__Búscame___

_**I'm lost inside the crowd (**__Estoy perdida entre el publico___

_**I**__**t's getting loud (**__Se esta haciendo ruidoso___

_**I need you to see (**__Te necesito para ver___

_**I'm screaming for you to please (**__Estoy gritando por ti por favor___

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

Se levantó un instante del suelo y fue hacia la cama, se tiró en ella y hundió el rostro en la almohada, en un desesperado intento de acallar sus sollozos cargados de frustración. Cerrando los ojos para tener su imagen con ella otra vez

Para igual estar sola 

Lloró amargamente, sentía que toda su vida la había conducido al fracaso, se sentía vacía, tantas lágrimas habían hecho un enorme hueco en su interior, mucho tiempo que había transcurrido en su vida para terminar en vano en aquella jaula 

Valor Gryffindor que se había ido al caño por el miedo de decir lo que pensaba, por temor a no ser comprendida, por no saber realmente que era lo que su alma y corazón querían

De nada servia llorar pues la poción ya estaba derramada

_**I'm restless and wild **__(Soy agitada y salvaje)_

_**I fall, but I try **__(Me cai, pero trato)_

_**I need someone to understand **__(Necesito a alguien para entender)_

_**Can you hear me? **__(¿Me puedes escuchar?)_

_**I'm lost in my thoughts **__(Estoy perdida en mis pensamientos)_

_**And baby I've fought **__(Y baby estoy lejos)_

_**For all that I've got **__(Por todo lo que tengo) _

_**Can you hear me? **__(¿Me puedes escuchar?) _

Siempre tan voluntariosa y fuerte, para ahora derrumbarse de aquella manera, sola, con las lagrimas secas en su rostro, con mas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, con la garganta atenazada por el miedo, queriendo gritar y todo... en vano

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

_**I'm cryin' out (**__Estoy llorando___

_**I'm ready now (**__Estoy lista ahora___

_**Turn my world upside down (**__Cambia mi mundo al revés___

_**Find me (**__Búscame___

_**I'm lost inside the crowd (**__Estoy perdida entre el publico___

_**It's getting loud (**__Se esta haciendo ruidoso___

_**I need you to see (**__Te necesito para ver___

_**I'm screaming for you to please (**__Estoy gritando por ti por favor___

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

- ¡Vengan a rescatarnos ya por favor! - Sollozo - No aguanto un minuto más en este lugar... 

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

_**Can you hear me? **__(¿Me puedes escuchar?)_

El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente atormentándola cada vez mas, extinguiendo su sollozo mas no su terrible desesperación

_**Hear me (**__Escúchame___

Minutos que pasaban uno tras de otro, acabando con su fe, minutos malditos en los cuales su esperanza y vida se extinguían lentamente en la desesperación e incertidumbre, entre el miedo y el valor, entre la dulzura de lo apenas probado y la amargura del instante perdido, entre las dudas de comprensión, entre el temor al rechazo y la certeza del error 

Minutos que se perdían en el caos de un alma confundida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	60. Chapter 60

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LX.**

La puerta se abrió de pronto, la pelinegra salió de sus fantasías, de sus memorias al sentir el ruido y los pasos de Blaise entrando en aquella habitación 

- Buenas noches querida – Siseó – Bien, me alegro de verte nuevamente

Habían pasado diez días desde que las dos habían sido capturadas y llevadas a aquel sitio dulcemente infernal, Pansy alzó la barbilla con los ojos chispeantes de ira, odiaba profundamente a Blaise Zabini y su malhadada idea de secuestrarla, su obsesión y sobre todo... Por la profunda repugnancia que el Mortífago le producía en lo mas hondo de su ser

¡Y pensar que ella había estado en ese bando alguna vez!

- A mi no me produce el mas mínimo agrado – Le contestó fieramente

- Que lastima mi fierecilla domada – Contestó Zabini pronunciando aun mas su sonrisa – Vengo a dormir

La noche anterior Zabini había aparecido en el dormitorio con idéntica intención... O quizás más allá de lo que ella llegara a pensar. A veces podía estar desconcertada, intentando saber que realmente es lo que planeaba 

_**Flash Back**_

_- He regresado – Anuncio una profunda y odiosa voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Pansy se levantó de un salto, había estado durmiendo un rato cuando oyó la puerta abrirse_

_- ¿Y? – La pregunta de Pansy no hizo más que acentuar la mueca de arrogancia y satisfacción que Blaise traía _

_- Vine a dormir, en MI habitación... contigo – Dijo con su voz suavemente venenosa_

_- El suelo es bueno para las serpientes – Contestó Pansy con idéntica dulzura – Regresa a tu nido y piérdete de mi vista_

_- De la misma especie somos, no lo olvides Pansy –Contestó Zabini – Esta será una agradable noche..._

_- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Gritó Parkinson_

_La pelinegra se había aproximado al ventanal para alejarse lo más posible de Zabini mientras que este avanzaba hacia ella con lentitud calculada – No, no mi querida... vine dispuesto a estar contigo_

_Ella palideció, en condiciones normales y ella con su varita le hubiera lanzado un buen cruciatus y quizás algo más pero allí, sin armas, en su estado y con las incomodidades para defenderse que conllevaba su vientre no era lo idóneo para la situación. Debía pensar con cabeza fría para buscar como salir de aquel atolladero_

_- No te atrevas a tocarme – Dijo ella manteniendo su altivez_

_- ¿Crees que podrás pasar todo este tiempo sin sentir deseos? – Dijo muy seguro de si mismo - ¿Y crees que aquí, solos en mi dormitorio... tienes a donde huir? _

_- "Maldita serpiente venenosa, mil veces maldito" – Pensó esta con la rabia circulando por todas sus venas, no solo rabia sino el más profundo odio que había podido llegar a sentir en su vida_

_Pero para su tranquilidad, Zabini se acostó en la cama y no le dijo nada más. Estaba siendo condenadamente calculador, buscando menoscabar su paciencia_

_El día que tuviera la oportunidad lo mataría sin remordimiento_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Pueden tener algo mas de cuidado! – Reclamó Maximus – Están haciendo demasiado ruido y eso delatará nuestra presencia aquí

Iban caminando por los acantilados que daban a la parte trasera de la Mansión Zabini, definitivamente el maldito Mortífago había sabido emplear con exquisito gusto, el dinero que heredó de su madre cuatro años atrás (Esta había muerto en extrañas circunstancias)

- Cállate que si no son nuestros pasos será tu regaño el que sea escuchado – Replicó Malcolm tratando de mantener su sangre fría como buen Slytherin que era

Harry y Neville, que ya había salido de San Mungo, iban a la cabeza, seguidos de Maximus y Hermione y cerrando la comitiva Héctor y Malcolm. Atisbando cualquier resquicio de luz, cualquier sonido, cualquier movimiento de sus enemigos, ocultos en aquella casona

- ¡Ya saben! – Dijo Draco alcanzándoles luego de revisar el sitio – Harry y yo subiremos mientras que los demás cuidan 

Draco había pasado las últimas dos horas esperando la ocasión, agazapado cual liebre en unos arbustos vigilando a los captores de Ginny y Pansy. Esa noche seria el rescate

Harry miró su brazo, a aquel símbolo de unión y asintió, aun había vida... Y con ello esperanza de que todo saliese bien

Los brazaletes brillaban alternando el violeta y el naranja, como un foco intermitente que les recordaba a las ausentes, al principio lo tomaron como un aviso, las chicas estaban vivas, pero con el pasar de los minutos aquel destello bicolor se tornaba tremendamente desesperante. Un mar de impotencia los estaba ahogando a medida que el tiempo pasaba

Pero sin embargo, con un poco de ayuda de Merlín, las chicas saldrían libres esa misma noche. Y todos regresarían sanos y salvos a la Madriguera

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny agarró un pañuelo de un cajón y se secó furiosamente el rostro, eran las 11:26 de la noche, la luna estaba llena y resplandeciente. Iluminaba todos los jardines y acantilados que rodeaban la propiedad

Se acercó al cristal de la pequeña ventana de guillotina, a través del cristal se veían unas sombras aproximarse, el terror inundó sus venas

¿Serían los demás seguidores de Severus Snape?

¿O serían los chicos dispuestos a rescatarlas?

Las sombras desaparecieron, por dentro rogaba a Merlín que fueran Harry y los demás, que las salvaran de esa pesadilla que vivían hace diez días, que aquello acabara de una buena vez. Que las sacaran de ese infierno por fin

Minutos después el clic de la cerradura al ceder se oyó, Ginny con el ruido de su corazón latiendo desbocado como un caballo libre no lo notó... hasta que una varita en su cuello le hizo asustarse aun más

- Silencio que vamos a salir de aquí – Siseó Harper – Tus amiguitos están entrando a la Mansión y no les dejaré que te lleven de nuevo con ellos. Tú eres mía

_Tú eres mía_

En ese instante sintió las primeras gotas de veneno de serpiente correr por sus venas como un torrente de frío ácido. Aquella serpiente desalmada Slytherin llamada Harper era capaz de clavarle los colmillos y hacer cualquier barbaridad solo para frustrar los deseos de la Orden

Y el miedo en líquido corrió por sus venas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	61. Chapter 61

Despues de una ausencia imperdonable, espero que mis lectores puedan apreciar mi regreso, aqui voy a terminar de publicar la historia, que bien si estuvo terminada desde antes de su estreno, por motivos diversos no habia podido venir a publicarla

A todos mis lectores gracias por seguir allí

Los quiero

**Claudia Granger**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXI.**

Los chicos se desplazaban lo más sigilosamente posible rumbo a la casa

- Dirán que estoy loca pero creí ver una figura mirándonos por una de las ventanas del piso superior – Dijo Hermione con un deje de duda en su voz

- Bueno – Dijo Malcolm – Si es así, esperemos que sea alguna de ellas dos

- Ojala – Suspiró Draco – Es hora de nuestro trabajo, Harry y yo allanaremos el camino, Héctor y Malcolm subirán por las chicas y las pondrán a resguardo, Hermione y Neville vigilaran y mantendrán bajo raya a los que se presenten para ayudar a evacuar a las chicas fuera de la zona de fuego ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron. Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Harry, Malcolm, Héctor y el empezaron a subir las escaleras

Habían hecho un encantamiento para insonorizar sus pasos y evitar ser oídos, en caso de que el suelo resonara, hasta ahora iba bien cuando vislumbraron una figura que llevaba a otra y se perdía por unas escaleras al final del pasillo del segundo piso

- ¡Yo registro con Héctor, tu sigue aquello con Malcolm! – Dijo Harry y todos echaron a correr, los dos últimos detrás de la sombra que se alejaba

Harry y Héctor empezaron a abrir puerta por puerta cuando de pronto hallaron la que buscaban

Pansy estaba sentada en una butaca mirando hacia el ventanal mientras que Blaise dormía plácidamente, pero al abrirse la puerta este se incorporó de inmediato. Encendió la luz y vio a Harry Potter y Héctor Summerbee en la puerta apuntándole con la varita fieramente

- Sorpresa bastardo – Sonrió Héctor y Pansy se despabiló ante aquello, volteó y sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción

Allí estaban para rescatarla

- Potter y tú – Dijo Zabini levantándose de la cama varita en mano, Pansy se alejó de este - ¿Que vienen a buscar? Recuerdo que por estos lados no se te ha perdido nada

- Eso crees tu, maldita serpiente – _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ – Lanzó Harry

- _¡Protego!_ – Se defendió - ¿Crees que me ganaras tan fácil?

Pansy aprovechó de tomar un jarrón chino de porcelana carísimo, de la Dinastía Ming, se acercó por detrás a Blaise y se lo estrelló en la cabeza, atontándolo apenas, luego corrió a refugiarse, Héctor la jaló del brazo haciendo que se pusiera a resguardo y salieron corriendo de allí

Al llegar al rellano del primer piso oyeron una fuerte pelea

- _¡Confundus!_ – Lanzó Harry desde la escalera al ver a Harper pelear con Malcolm mientras que Draco iba a asistir a Ginny, quien en apariencia estaba desmayada, quizás por efecto de algún hechizo o poción

Harper que estaba movilizándose logro evitar el hechizo de Harry pero Héctor aprovechó su distracción para lanzar rápidamente otro - _¡Crucio!_ –

Harper sintió el dolor de la maldición recorrer todo su cuerpo

- Siente maldito... sufre una milésima parte de lo que mereces bastardo – Dijo este con los dientes apretados de rabia, pero Harper ya se recuperaba del maleficio

Un poco mas lejos, en el salón, Neville y Hermione peleaban con Graham Pritchard y Malcolm Baddock, aquello era aterrador

- _¡Depulso!_ – Neville lanzó contra el muro a Graham

- _¡Desmaius!_ – Lanzó Baddock a Hermione

- _¡Protego!_ – No seas ridículo – Se burló la castaña – Sinceramente me parece que a ustedes no les enseñan nada en Slytherin - _¡Disparo de flechas!_ –

Un montón de flechas salieron de la varita de Hermione y se fueron a clavar en el cuerpo de Baddock, una de ellas atravesó su cabeza justo entre ceja y ceja cayendo este muerto en la alfombra del salón

Draco ya había reanimado a Ginny y Pansy estaba aun nerviosa y Harry intentaba calmarla, no sabían donde estaban Maximus y Malcolm

- ¡Démonos prisa en salir! – Urgió Draco ayudando a Ginny quien por efecto de todo estaba débil para salir por su propio pie

Héctor seguía peleando con Harper y Neville con Pritchard, mientras que Harry, Pansy, Draco y Ginny salían de allí a toda prisa a buscar a los otros, Hermione iba a ayudar a Héctor cuando este gritó - _¡Sectumsempra!_ –

El grito que soltó Harper fue desgarrador, había recibido un corte que iba desde su rostro hasta el final del abdomen, su sangre manaba a chorros y sin poder resistir sus rodillas se doblaron hincándose en la alfombra que ya estaba ya manchada de púrpura debido a Baddock, quien estaba tendido con los ojos abiertos y completamente cubierto de sangre

- Desgraciado mestizo – Escupió con rabia Harper

- Muérete lenta y dolorosamente maldito – Dijo Héctor con un tono acerado y frío, sus ojos refulgían de ira como nunca antes – Siente el dolor y la vida que se te escapa - _¡Sectumsempra!_ – Volvió a lanzarle haciéndole una herida aun mayor que la anterior – Siente como te ahogas y la sangre que pierdes hace que te dé un frío mortal

- No creas que eres... mejor que alguno de nosotros – Jadeó el Mortífago – Has matado como cualquiera, eres también un asesino

- Pero a diferencia de ti yo aniquilo alimañas que no merecen vivir, seres como tú – Dijo Summerbee con satisfacción

- Des... – Harper intentó hablar pero ya no podía, su cabeza cayó a un lado, muerto

- ¿Ves? Te dije que solo acababa con alimañas – Sentenció dándole un último puntapié a Harper – Esto es por todo lo que le hiciste a Ginny

El cadáver de este quedó allí, tendido no muy lejos de Baddock y sin mirar atrás salió del salón en busca de los demás

- ¡Por aquí! – Gritó Harry – Vámonos ya

Maximus ya ayudaba a los demás a salir, tenían que huir antes que apareciera algún Mortífago más o que Zabini despertara, era mas prudente darse prisa en alejarse de ese maldito lugar, al llegar Héctor, Malcolm ya había hecho un traslador y todos lo tocaron

De regreso al numero doce de Grimmauld Place.

El rescate había sido un éxito

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	62. Chapter 62

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXII.**

Los chicos llegaron casi a medianoche a Grimmauld Place, con rasguños, heridas menores y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo tenían la suerte de no haber salido peor de la situación

- Cuando tenga la primera oportunidad mataré a ese bastardo miserable – Gruñó Pansy curándole con una pasta púrpura, una quemadura en el brazo a Héctor, mientras que Hermione cerraba con magia una herida que Draco tenia en el muslo izquierdo.

- ¡Tu no harás nada! – Dijo Hermione severamente – Es mejor que te mantengas calmada

- Dime una sola cosa Hermione ¿Has estado cautiva en manos de Mortífagos? ¿Sabes el asco que se siente cuando quieren ponerte una mano encima? ¿Sabes el terror que se siente estar rodeado de ellos y sin nada con que defenderte? ¿Sabes que el insomnio te consume pues temes cerrar los ojos y quedar desprevenida de lo que puedan hacerte? ¿Sabes el odio que puedes sentir por tu carcelero? ¿Sabes lo que es todo eso Hermione? – Dijo Ginny fúrica – Cuando lo vivas y salgas con vida me contarás que sentiste, por que lo que soy yo, solo deseo acabar con ellos

Hermione miró a Harry y Draco, quienes al parecer asentían ante lo dicho por ambas, sabían cuanto se puede llegar a odiar a quien te hace tanto daño.

- Está bien, no lo sé, pero lo digo por que no queremos que salgan lastimadas o que suceda algo peor – Replicó

- Esto es la guerra y para desgracia de todos no siempre se gana, a veces se pierde – Comentó Harry – Y es la ley del mas fuerte

Maximus y Héctor se mantenían callados, pensativos al respecto. Todos allí tenían su parte de razón y lo peor es que aun faltaba lucha por venir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el cuartel Mortífago

- ¿COMO PUEDEN SER TAN CONDENADAMENTE IMBÉCILES? – Gritó Violetta, acababa de regresar de una misión fuera de Inglaterra y estaba poniéndose al corriente de lo sucedido desde su partida

- Cállate Violetta – Dijo Zabini exasperado, acababa de curarse la herida que Pansy le hizo en la cabeza con el Jarrón Chino – Ya estuvo bien

- ¿Como vas a decir que estuvo bien cuando Notts, Perks, Bulstrode, Harper, Baddock han caído y tu solo has podido liquidar a ese inepto de Boot y a Lovegood? Es increíble que aun veas ganancia donde no las hay. Y no digo que ellos sean fundamentales para nosotros pero que ellos liquiden a más de los nuestros que viceversa SI es malo –

Zabini la miró duramente y se abstuvo de replicar, sabia que cuando Snape se enterase aquello sería mil veces peor

- No sé porque pero siempre lo supe: "Si quieres las cosas bien hechas, hazlas tu misma" Y es que con ustedes de verdad que no ganaremos nunca – Escupió – Son una banda de perdedores

Se levantó y fue al aparador a sacar una botella de Whiskey envejecido de Ogden, se sirvió un generoso vaso y fue a sentarse frente a Zabini. Iba a replantear la maldita estrategia para acabar con esa endemoniada Orden y recuperar el pergamino

Aunque le faltaba conocer que a veces es muy tarde para algunos planes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquellos días que siguieron fueron una verdadera zozobra para todos, sin embargo, seguían preparándose para el inevitable enfrentamiento que cualquier día ocurriría,

Harry miraba aquello sintiendo en lo mas profundo de su ser, que la Historia se repetía, que todo volvía a ser como hacia cinco años atrás. Había movido cielo y tierra buscando a los desaparecidos y había encontrado a Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil (Cuya gemela, aun seguía sin saberse su destino) y Lavender Brown. Los había reingresado a la Orden e instalado en Grimmauld Place

Estaban en la cocina de la Mansión: Harry, Draco, Neville, Seamus, Maximus, Malcolm, Héctor, Hermione, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati y Ginny cenando tranquilamente. Lavender, Parvati y Seamus se habían sorprendido terriblemente al conocer que Parkinson pertenecía a la Orden y su vinculación con uno de sus miembros. Sin embargo pasada la sorpresa inicial fueron eliminando el escepticismo al conocer algunos datos sobre su participación en la misma. Y la tensión había bajado considerablemente

Ginny se sentía incomoda ante la mirada algo inquisidora de Neville, ella intentaba explicarle que Malcolm y ella solo eran amigos, la cercanía era debido a las confidencias que se hacían mutuamente, no a un supuesto enamoramiento. De hecho podía afirmar que Malcolm era de todos los presentes, quien mejor conocía la situación que pasaba ella y viceversa. Solamente una fuerte amistad, lástima que algunos no pudieran entenderlo

Por su parte, Draco no había vuelto a tocar el tema de su relación con Hermione, notaba el distanciamiento progresivo de esta y aunque le dolía en lo mas profundo, notaba que ella no lo había amado, o el dolor por todo lo que habían pasado había enfriado por completo lo que sintió por el, hasta el punto de desaparecerlo por completo. Y siendo razonable y orgulloso, prefería ignorar que habían tenido algo.

Prefería fingir que nunca paso

Neville miró a Draco y bajo de nuevo la cabeza, mientras cenaban casi en silencio, Malfoy levantó la mirada de su plato y conectó su mirada gris con la oscura de Longbottom y ambos se miraron por un segundo. Sabían que estaban atravesando la misma situación: Ver como el objeto amado se alejaba lentamente en otra dirección. Cortaron su visión mutua y volvieron a concentrar en su cena. Neville suspiró mientras veía a Ginny dirigirle furtivas miradas a Malcolm, quien en ese momento no era consciente de aquello, era claro que estaba interesada en el a su juicio

Duele ver que tu amor se pierde, por no ser correspondido. Duele ver que la persona por quien lo darías todo, se desvive por otros besos, por otros brazos, por estar en otro lugar. Pero peor es culpar a otro para no admitir tu propia derrota, aferrarse a la creencia de que es otra persona quien aleja al objeto de tu amor de ti cuando la verdad es que no puedes forzar un sentimiento y no asumir la realidad

Y el languideciendo de pena

Resoplo y apartando el plato se levanto de la mesa, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba poner distancia y no ver aquello que lo hería.

Lo malo, es que no tenia forma de evadirse de la realidad. No en aquella terrible situación

Malcolm mientras tanto estaba incomodo, sabia que el trato que le daba a Ginny era algo diferente al que le daba a Pansy o Hermione. Pero era lo mas lógico, era su amiga, su confidente, su hombro, su todo, pero estaban en una situación delicada, quizás todo se debiera a la cercanía y conexión que siempre tuvo con la pelirroja pero de allí a que fuese algo mas... Era francamente absurdo de parte de Longbottom

¿Seria el síndrome del Big Brother? Mientras más tiempo acabes conviviendo con un grupo de personas, desarrollas un vínculo especial con alguien del sexo opuesto y a veces terminas en aquello. Quizás debería dejarlo al tiempo para demostrarle a Neville cual era la realidad: Ginny no le amaba simplemente por que no, no por que estuviese interesada en el o en cualquier otro. La verdad saldría a la Luz

Ojalá no estuviera cometiendo un error

Héctor estaba disfrutando por primera vez de aquella comida, Pansy a su lado estaba imperturbable como siempre, pero al voltearse para mirarla a los ojos, supo que estaba algo intimidada por la presencia de aquellos tres Gryffindors que aun no asimilaban por completo su presencia. Le tomó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa para infundirle valor

Aquella luz y aquella oscuridad eran lo más opuesto y a la vez, lo más complementario que alguien podía ver. Juntos el día estaba completo. La noche de ella y el día de el. El Sol y la Luna. El Frío y el Calor

Quien dijo que los polos opuestos se atraen de verdad no se equivocó

Maximus por su parte, no había dejado de pensar en la ultima vez que había visto a Mandy, el día del ataque en San Mungo, hacia tanto atrás. Pensaba en aquello, que le daba vueltas en su mente, resistiéndose a creer

Ella le había dicho que no acudiera, ella sabia que estaba metido en la Orden. Lo sabia pero ¿Cómo? Aquello le retumbaba una y otra vez, no... La única opción que parecía lógica, al mismo tiempo era ilógica

Ella no podía haberse unido al Bando Tenebroso ¿O sí?

Lo terrible de una cruda verdad, es cuando no estamos preparados para aceptarla

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	63. Chapter 63

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXIII.**

- Necesitamos volver a entrenar como en el ED - Dijo Hermione. A su lado, Pansy, Ginny, Lavender y Parvati lo pensaron brevemente antes de asentir, Lavender rompió el silencio con una pequeña duda - ¿Pero como haremos?

- Nos dividiremos las tareas, cada persona tiene una cualidad o destreza que puede enseñar o ayudar a mejorar en las demás, así nos ayudaremos mutuamente - Dijo Hermione - Por ejemplo, yo sé pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y Artes Marciales. Si en un duelo nos dejan sin varitas, no estaría de mas saber pelear a lo muggle

- Bueno, sé que no les sorprenderá pero puedo enseñarles Magia Negra - Dijo Pansy con un deje de fastidio - Es mi especialidad

Ginny se dio cuenta de aquel comentario, cargado de tanta incomodidad - Pansy, nadie te ha vuelto a juzgar

Esta la miró y sonrió mas sincera - Lo se, pero...

Lavender se removió incómoda, tanto ella como Parvati aun guardaban dudas en su interior, pero decidió que era hora de enterrar aquellas viejas enemistades. Al fin y al cabo, peleaban en el mismo bando

- Lo dices por nosotras - Contestó Parvati directa - Si, es lógico. Es extraño pero no voy a cuestionar ni a preguntarte los motivos que te llevaron acá, voy a creer en ti y no pensare en el pasado. Hace demasiados años que ocurrió como para seguir viviendo nada mas en el

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida - Vaya...

- Hermione Granger, no me juzgues por el pasado. Estábamos en el colegio, el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian, para bien o para mal. Y no, a pesar de que no te quepa en la cabeza, no es lo mismo - Suspiró y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas - Desde que Padma desapareció... nunca fue lo mismo para mi

Todas (A excepción de Lavender) supieron cuan afectada estaba aun por aquel episodio. Padma había salido un día a Gringotts, donde trabajaba y nunca volvió... de eso hacia casi un año y nunca, nunca supieron que ocurrió. Si fue secuestrada, si fue asesinada, si huyó o que. Y el dolor y la herida seguían abiertas en un enorme mar de porqués

- No piensen en el pasado chicas, aun, mientras haya un aliento, hay una esperanza. Quizás tu hermana este bien, en algún lugar, pero bien. Y... si no esta mas... Piensa que donde quiera que esté, estará en paz, estará bien por igual - Dijo Pansy sintiendo empatía por Parvati - No estarás sola

- Nunca pensé decirte... gracias - Murmuró algo avergonzada

- No me las des, ahora ustedes, yo, todas, somos un equipo. Y el equipo esta para ayudarse y apoyarse mutuamente ¿No es así la filosofía de los Gryffindors? -

- Hermione... hemos sido una mala influencia para ella - Dijo Ginny con gravedad - Está empezando a pensar como los Leones

- Ay va, no te pases. Soy y sigo siendo una serpiente - Dijo Pansy seria - Solo que aprendí a dirigir mi veneno a quien lo merece... Y esos... son los de mi propia especie

- Bueno. Volviendo al tema. ¿Que les parece la idea de diversificar en entrenamiento? Hablé con Harry y entre el y Draco acondicionaron una de las habitaciones del primer piso que aun están vacías para duelos y demás - Dijo Hermione - Mañana empezaríamos

- Bueno, conmigo solo verán teoría y practicaran con Hermione. Por que lamentándolo mucho, no puedo ponerme a duelear a menos que sea estrictamente necesario - Dijo Pansy - Aprecio mi cabeza y allá fuera está alguien que me la arrancaría si me pongo a hacer mas cosas de la cuenta - Resoplo - Me revienta...

- Entonces... quedaríamos así - Dijo Ginny - Lo mío no es nada del otro mundo, solo podría enseñar medimagia que es lo único que se

- Nada que sea conocimiento sobra Gin - Dijo Hermione - Si todas nos nivelamos al mismo punto, seremos más fuertes y podremos acabar esta maldita guerra

- Todo sea por la cabeza de esos desgraciados Neo-Mortífagos - Resopló Lavender

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco y Harry mientras tanto estaban en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta trabajando en acondicionarla para duelos, apenas un par de toques más y estaría lista. Se dejaron caer sentados en el suelo, completamente agotados. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Maximus y Seamus

- ¿Que tal? - Preguntó Maximus - Quedó muy bien a mi parecer...

- Me recuerda a la Sala de los Menesteres cuando la usábamos para el ED - Suspiró Seamus con nostalgia - ¿Por que parece que el tiempo no avanza, sino que nos hemos quedado en el mismo episodio durante tanto tiempo? Había pasado todo esto, habías derrotado al Innombrable ¿Por qué?

- En este mundo, pueden morir algunos inocentes, pueden morir los hacedores de la guerra... Pero los prejuicios, la venganza, los ideales equivocados de un grupo perviven. Y este fue el resurgimiento de todo lo anterior - Respondió Draco - Ayer fue Voldemort, hoy es Snape ¡Mañana quien sabe!

- No nos queda más que pelear hasta que esto acabe algún día o cuando finalmente se nos vaya la vida. No podemos rendirnos - Dijo Maximus

- No me he rendido, no me malinterpretes, es que simplemente pienso como pasan las cosas. Quiero pensar que algún día esta pesadilla acabara y por fin viviremos en paz - Contestó Seamus

- A todas estas, ¿Donde están Malcolm, Neville y Héctor? - Preguntó Harry

- Los dos primeros escondiéndose de si mismos y de sus líos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Héctor está abajo leyendo un libro que halló en la Biblioteca - Respondió Maximus

- Mañana comenzaremos a trabajar duro. Creo que ha llegado la hora de prepararnos mientras seguimos averiguando todo, el enfrentamiento esta cerca - Dijo Harry - Buenas noches

Los cinco se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores de Grimmauld Place, Severus Snape rondaba, lleno de frustración, en la época de la Orden, cuando Albus Dumbledore era el Guardián de los Secretos de la misma, el había accedido cada vez que quiso al Cuartel General pero ahora... No podía

Escondido en sombras pateo una piedrecilla en la calzada, espantando un par de lechuzas que cazaban por la misma. Sabía que no serviría de nada seguir allí. Quería entrar y acabar con esos malditos niñitos que siempre habían amargado tanto su vida... Potter, ese maldito presumido y arrogante igual a su padre, Draco... un traidor que no merecía la mas mínima contemplación por su parte, la traidora de Parkinson, esa tonta que decidió cambiar sus ideales por quien sabe que y ahora ayudaba a sus enemigos ¡En que cabeza podía caber aquello!, Fleming, otro traidor de Slytherin, sin la decencia de un miembro de su casa, la insoportable sabelotodo de Granger ¡Como la odiaba! Siempre repelente, siempre salvándoles el pellejo a Potter y a Weasley... Lástima que aquella vez no pudo evitar que el Señor Oscuro lo matara ¿Se acordaría en las noches de el antes de dormir?

Suspiró, seria difícil pero no imposible, si no podía entrar por ellos, igual algún día se encontrarían, de eso no tenía dudas. Y ese seria el último día que en todos ellos verían la luz del sol

Si, se dijo a si mismo, ese día llegaría muy pronto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	64. Chapter 64

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXIV.**

- ¡Que haces despierta! - Gruñó Zabini al entrar al salón y ver a Mandy Brocklehurst despierta, sentada allí, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo cayéndole en cascada, ocultando su rostro y sus lágrimas. Decidió ignorarlo

¡Pero como lo odiaba! Ella como buena Ravenclaw no podía permitirse tales sentimientos pero todas aquellas cosas que había pasado desde que tuvo que ingresar a los Mortífagos había cambiado un poco aquello. Pero no lo que sentía por sus amigos... por él

Su alma se había partido, en dos: La mitad seguía las ordenes de aquellos seres desalmados, sabiendo que no tenia opción, aquella era la carta de salvación de Maximus y Héctor y ella no atentaría contra la única garantía que tenia de ayudarles, habiéndolo perdido todo, era lo único por que luchar. La otra mitad estaba a su lado, acompañándoles y dándoles fuerza, pensando que cuando todo terminara, ellos podrían rehacer sus vidas y ser felices

Aunque no fuera extensivo a ella

- Brocklehurst, no me obligues a usar métodos agresivos contigo y respóndeme ¿Que diablos hacías despierta y aquí a estas horas? - Insistió Zabini

- ¿Alguna vez en tu perra vida no has podido dormir? - Preguntó ella a su vez - ¿Eso contesta tu estúpida pregunta o aun debo explicártelo?

Blaise lleno de ira por aquel desplante se acerco a ella y tomándola bruscamente por el cabello, echó su cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirase - Mira, a mi tu no me vas a hablar así... No eres mas que una...

- ¿Una que? - Preguntó ella apretando los dientes, la rabia que sentía por aquel y como la lastimaba cada vez que podía no hacían más que exacerbar su carácter

- Una común y vulgar perra... - Dijo con lascivia - Aunque eres una mestiza, eso no te quita ciertos... - Dijo mirando su pechos - ...atributos

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme por que juro... -

- ¡Tu no juras nada! Y tampoco me ordenas nada, el día que yo quiera servirás para calentarme la cama como cualquier otra de tu clase. No lo olvides nunca Brocklehurst - Dijo y se marchó de allí

Esta apretó los puños fuertemente, tratando de soportar la humillación de aquel ser rastrero y vil. El y Violetta se encargaban de hacer mas miserable su existencia, reduciendo todo lo bueno que había en si por odio, odio hacia aquellos dos desgraciados que disfrutaban haciendo el mal

Solo esperaba que la Justicia Divina existiera. Y que pagasen algún día por todo el daño causado

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La llave giró en la cerradura y entró en su casa como todas las noches, pero esta, no seria como todas las anteriores

- ¡Percy Ignatius Weasley! -

_**Oh no, I see,**__ (Oh no, veo)_

_**I spider web, is tangled up with me**__ (Una tela de araña que se está enredando en mí)_

El aludido estaba llegando a altas horas de la noche, su esposa se había quedado despierta a la espera de que apareciese, un terrible presentimiento estaba siendo confirmado en ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente por el horror de ver aquello

_**And I lost my head **__(Y perdí la cabeza)_

Una máscara de la vida que había elegido, una marca del Destino que había aceptado

- Percy... tu... tu - Balbuceó

- Penélope, no... -

- ¡No me digas nada! He visto lo que tenia que ver - Dijo Penélope Weasley, antes Clearwater - Me mentiste... Dijiste que trabajabas hasta tarde... pero ser uno de ellos ¡Oh Percy! ¿Como pudiste?

- Lo hice por nosotros, por nuestro bien. Yo estoy ascendiendo...Pasado mañana me darán el puesto que TANTO ambicioné. Seré el Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra

_**The thoughts of all the stupid things I've said**__ (El pensamiento de todas las tonterías que dije)_

- ¡Pero a que precio Percy! Te has vuelto un Mortífago, alguien del bando tenebroso... No te reconozco -

_**Oh no what's this?**__ (¿Oh no que es esto?)_

_**A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle **__(Una tela de araña, y estoy cogido en medio)_

_**So I turned to run**__ (Así que volvió a fluir)_

_**The thought of all the stupid things I've done**__ (El pensamiento de todas las tonterías que había hecho)_

- ¡No te atrevas a desafiarme Penélope! Si lo hice es por bien, además... No he hecho nada malo

_**I never meant to cause you trouble**__ (Yo nunca quise causarte problemas)_

_**I never meant to do you wrong**__ (Y nunca quise hacerte mal)_

_**I well if I ever caused you trouble**__ (Y yo, bueno si alguna vez te causé problemas)_

_**Oh no, I never meant to do you harm**__ (Oh no, nunca quise hacerte daño)_

- Percy... estás con ellos, no conmigo - Dijo Penélope sinceramente dolida por aquel macabro descubrimiento - ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no tienes nada que ver con la desaparición y muerte de Scrimgeour?

_**Oh no I see**__ (Oh no, veo)_

_**A spider web and It's me in the middle**__ (Una tela de araña y yo estoy en medio)_

- Lo siento... - Dijo algo avergonzado. El mismo lo había asesinado y con ayuda de Violetta, habían desaparecido el cuerpo. No antes de sacarle tanta información como había sido posible

_**So I twist and turn**__ (Así que me giro y me vuelvo)_

_**Here am I in my little bubble**__ (Aquí estoy en mi pequeña burbuja)_

- Me has decepcionado por completo Percy... Yo creí que esto - Dijo mostrándole la casa, la prosperidad de los últimos meses - Era por tus méritos, por todo lo que habías luchado. No por unirte a los del Lado Tenebroso

- ¡Estoy contigo Penélope! Y a ti no te pasará nada mientras estés conmigo... - Dijo

Aunque eso era algo que el no podía asegurar. Todos tenemos señalado el día Final. Y ninguno sabe cual es

_**Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble**__ (Cantando, nunca quise causarte problemas)_

_**I never meant to do you wrong**__ (Nunca quise hacerte mal)_

- Mejor no digas nada, sabes que mis padres murieron por su culpa ¡Y te unes a ellos! ¿Pretendes que te lo celebre? No Percy, nunca podré hacerlo, esto se acabó

- ¿QUE? -

_**Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble**__ (Y yo, bueno si alguna vez te causé problemas) _

_**Oh no, I never meant to do you harm**__ (Aunque nunca quise hacerte daño)_

- Pero si esto... - Ella lo calló de inmediato

- No quiero excusas, no quiero que me cuentes como has ido a parar a ellos, no me lo digas. No quiero saber los detalles de algo tan sórdido y asqueroso como unirte a ellos ¿Tienes la marca? Supongo que si

Se acerco a el y le subió la manga de la túnica y la vio. Su rostro perdió cualquier rastro de color que había conservado hasta ese instante. Bajo la cabeza ocultando unas lagrimas

El estomago de Percy se encogió, había sido traicionándola con una de las Mortífagas mas peligrosas, traicionando a su leal esposa, que no merecía semejante daño

_**They spun a web for me **__(Ellos tejieron una telaraña para mí)_

- ¡No todo es mi culpa Penélope! - Dijo este desesperado

_**They spun a web for me **__(Ellos tejieron una telaraña para mí)_

- No me interesa Percy, lo eres y eso es lo que importa para mí. Se acabó

_**They spun a web for me **__(Ellos tejieron una telaraña para mí)_

Y en ese instante supo que había perdido lo único de valor que creía poseer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente...

- ¿Que tu esposa se enteró? - Pregunto Violetta mientras estaban en la Mansión Ryddle

- Como oíste... Me vio llegar y bueno... yo se lo confesé todo - Respondió el

- Percy... no debiste hacerlo - Le dijo ella - ¿Y que te dijo?

- Que todo se acabó... No quiero perderla - Musitó desesperado

Violetta sonrió perversa, mientras que el se descargaba contándole su pesar, esta planeaba su siguiente paso

Quitar del medio a Penélope Weasley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	65. Chapter 65

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXV.**

Estaban todos listos para su primera clase de Artes Oscuras con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. En el suelo estaban sentados en circulo: Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Harry, Héctor, Maximus, Neville, Seamus, Malcolm y los otros dos

- Ok empecemos por el principio. Si piensan usar una maldición oscura lo primero que deben concentrarse es en el sentimiento más negativo y destructivo existente: El Odio. Sin él, ninguna maldición será lo suficientemente potente - Dijo Pansy sentada en el suelo acolchado del salón de duelos - Ahora bien, por parejas. Draco ármalas tú

El rubio asintió y se puso de pie junto a los demás - Harry... con Patil

- Por mi nombre Malfoy, Parvati, no Patil - Dijo esta - Me llamo Parvati

Draco frunció el ceño - Esta bien, es la falta de costumbre... Parvati. Continuo - Dijo mirando al resto - Hermione con Lavender, Maximus con Neville, Malcolm con Seamus y Ginny con Héctor; como verán los emparejé con quienes menos contacto a nivel personal tienen, esto es para evitar que sus sentimientos se involucren a la hora de un duelo. La única regla aquí será que esta prohibido utilizar el Avada Kedavra y el Sectumsempra por lo altamente dañinos que son. Inclusive el Cruciatus está aceptado siempre que no se emplee más de una vez, no quiero que se maten entre si, pero si que aprendan a usarlos - Suspiró - ¿Algún inconveniente?

Nadie dijo nada, todos sabían que aquello no era el ED sino preparación para la Guerra. La verdadera que fuera de las paredes de Grimmauld Place se desarrollaba

- Empezaran Harry y Parvati - Dijo - Por favor, por una vez, al frente no tendrás a Harry o a Parvati, piensen en su mas grande enemigo, en quien mas desean tener acabado, miren su rostro en el de su oponente y sientan la ira correr por sus venas, sientan el odio que los inunda. Comienza el duelo

Los dos se pusieron enfrentados y levantaron las varitas

- _¡Incendio!_ - Lanzó Parvati a la túnica de Harry, este se quemó un poco antes de lanzar un chorro de agua con su varita y tirarse al suelo para despistar a la morena, esta se sorprendió cuando Harry le respondió con un hábil - _¡Depulso!_

Ella salió despedida pegándose contra la pared, oportunamente acolchada también

- _!Reducto!_ - Lanzó contra la varita de Harry, este se movió y la maldición fue a dar contra el muro, respondió rápido

Pansy se acercó a Draco - Este es un duelo de niños, creo que así no funcionará

- No se quieren hacer daño realmente - Respondió Draco apreciativo - Pero creo que tengo una excelente idea para poder hacer eso

- ¿Que? -

- Un Boggart - Dijo este y sonrió - ¿Infantil no?

- Creo que un Doble Astral seria mejor – Apuntó la morena - Sino, mantendrán el nivel que tienen hasta hoy

- Tienes toda la razón Pan - Contestó Draco y lanzó chispas rojas con su varita. Aquella era la señal de detenerse, ambos duelistas dejaron de batirse y miraron a Draco

- Esto es peor que el duelo que tuvieron tú y Draco en segundo curso. Mejor cambiemos de táctica - Dijo Pansy y sonrió ligeramente burlona - Lo siento, las faltaba lanzarse Rictussempras y Maleficios de Piernas Unidas para que fuera mas infantil. Haremos dobles astrales de ciertos bichejos que conocemos para pelear.

- ¿Dobles Astrales? - Inquirió Hermione - Eso es mucho trabajo, además consume energía y magia de su creador.

- Por ello mismo, solo Draco y yo los haremos ya que no vamos a pelear, ustedes solo pelearan de uno en uno y quizás no todos el mismo día. Todo dependerá de como salga todo - Respondió Pansy y se volteó a ver a Summerbee - Y tu no digas nada

Héctor frunció el ceño, iba a quejarse en ese preciso instante - ¡Pues si digo! ¡NO LO HARAS TU! Draco que se encargue

- Ya esta bien, tú ganas Héctor - Suspiró Pansy resignada - Draco hazlos tú...

Lavender tomó la palabra - No queda de otra. O nosotros nos preparamos debidamente, o ellos nos derrotan ¿Que eligen?

La respuesta no hacia falta decirla en voz alta. Todos deseaban la victoria

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante muchos días estuvieron saliendo y entrando de Grimmauld Place, los doce seguían entrenando en cuanta disciplina hiciese falta. Las chicas tenían orden de no salir jamás de la mansión, evitando ser blanco de algún ataque. Al menos eso garantizaría que estuviesen seguras. Draco y Harry habían reforzado la seguridad del lugar además que habían logrado entre los dos con la ayuda de Hermione, hacer a todos doce incontrables, Hermione modificó los brazaletes que inicialmente había hecho para añadir a Seamus, Parvati y Lavender en la protección del grupo.

Ginny se aplicó a enseñar Medimagia Básica a todos mientras que Harry sorprendió una tarde de domingo con una interesante revelación

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Que piensas de dar clases de Tiro? - Pregunto Harry a Hermione _

_- ¿Tiro? ¿Piensas enseñarles a usar pistolas? - Inquirió esta asombrada_

_- ¿Y no es un método de defensa? A larga distancia seria excepcional contra los Mortífagos, dado que ellos no sabrían contrarrestar el ataque de ese modo -_

_- Visto de ese punto de vista... - Asintió Hermione - Pero... ¿A todos? -_

_- No, haremos unas pruebas. Solo a los más aptos les enseñaré. Aprendí en una academia en EEUU durante mi estancia allí, no sabes lo útil que es saberse capaz de defenderse y mas cuando no usas varita - Comento el pelinegro_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Días después Parvati, Malcolm y Seamus habían sido los elegidos, tenían una puntería excepcional para los tiros largos, lo bueno había sido un pequeño dispositivo de reducción creado por Hermione para miniaturizar las armas y portarlas siempre, al apretar un botón estas retornaban a su tamaño original.

- Sorprendente Parvati - Admiró Harry - Cinco disparos y todos justo en medio de ambas cejas, no me gustaría toparme contigo estando fúrica

Bromeaba, Parvati y Seamus rieron - Siempre que no busques una bala mía, ella no te encontrará

- ¡Merlín te libre! - Exclamó Malcolm riendo

- Me saliste Mata-Hari - Comentó Harry - Sumamente letal con una pistola

- Pistola, rifle, semiautomática, automática, de mirilla telescópica, de mirilla láser - Dijo Parvati orgullosa - Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala

- Todo sea por la lucha - Suspiró Malcolm - Algo me dice que está más cerca que nunca

Y lo peor, es que Fleming no se equivocaba en lo absoluto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	66. Chapter 66

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXVI.**

Percy había salido al Ministerio hacia pocos minutos, la sombra escondida en el follaje del bosquecillo del frente estaba atenta a aquel individuo, cuando finalmente se alejo, salió de su escondite varita en mano.

Llego a la puerta y apuntando con la misma, abrió la puerta, su instinto la llevó a buscarla en la planta superior, la mujer, se hallaba de espaldas, mirándose en el espejo del baño cuando la vio detrás

- ¿Quien demonios...? -

- Ya sabes la verdad, no puedes seguir viviendo, no permitiré que arruines los planes que tengo para tu queridísimo esposo - Siseó venenosamente Violetta Black - Gracias por permitirme un rato de diversión con el

Ella comprendió al momento la connotación de aquellas palabras, se sintió aun mas herida, llena de rabia, metió la mano para sacar su varita disimuladamente. Lamentándolo mucho era demasiado tarde para reaccionar

- _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ - Gritó Violetta, la muerte en forma de rayo de luz verde segó al instante la vida de Penélope Weasley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy estaba en su habitación, había tomado una ligera siesta a media tarde, al despertar había recordado lo que pensó aquella mañana

_**Flash Back **_

_- Algo me dice que no todo esta bien, no quiero confiarme, no puedo - Se quejó Pansy - Es como un mal presentimiento_

_- No podemos ser pesimistas - Dijo Héctor - Estamos preparándonos lo mejor posible para el momento en que nos toque enfrentarnos a ellos. Pero tenemos que conservar la fe, la esperanza, todo lo malo pasara pronto_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ella abrió de nuevo su diario y leyó:

_"¿Sabes cual es el segundo sentimiento, que me inspira su persona? Admiración, puesto que es alguien que a pesar de todo, conserva algo de inocencia, no sé, siempre lo he visto así... No es irrealista sino que su misma naturaleza le llevaba a ser abierto con el mundo, quizás se mostrase tímido, pero sé que abría su alma a sus amigos, siempre irradiaba luz, son de esas personas que parecen faros, alertando de la proximidad de las costas, que desafían con su presencia la oscuridad y que son firmes como una roca. _

_Lo admiro por que es mas de lo que yo pude o podría llegar a ser, me he vuelto fría y cínica, ya no creo en el ser humano y he ido perdiendo toda fe en la amistad sincera, en las buenas intenciones, el no conoce el odio, cosa que no puedo yo decir, su alma no alberga rencores, otro punto que tampoco tengo yo. A pesar de que tropezó con una que otra piedra, se levanta con muchísimo mas optimismo del que jamás llegue a conocer, si se derrumba, puesto que es humano (Aunque siempre me he cuestionado eso...) se levanta y desafía la vida con renovado brío. Demasiado positivo_

_No niego que a veces me he sentido intimidada por su alma, aun conserva pureza a pesar de no ser un niño ya. Siempre me cuestiono como puede alguien haber vivido y mantenerse así... Yo por desgracia iba en la dirección opuesta y quizás eso era lo que mas me dolía. Muchas veces me contenía cuando hablaba con el, temía corromper su esperanza con mi cinismo, su versión de la vida con mi visión de la cruda realidad, su optimismo ante el futuro con mi percepción del mismo. _

_Algo así como temer acercarse al inmaculado mantel teniendo las manos sucias... Temes dejar huella de tu asqueroso ser, manchándolo. Mejor es no acercarte para no contaminar. Pero al mismo tiempo te preguntas ¿Como lavarte las manos para poder acercarte? Si sientes que toda el agua a tu alrededor esta tan negra como lo que deseas aclarar... _

_Siempre le pido al Cielo que mantenga su ser así, que siempre fuera reflejo de la esperanza de ser mejor persona. Y hablo de su interior, que nunca se convierta en algo parecido a lo que soy... Que su Luz nunca se extinga y que pueda traspasar aquel don a cuantos pudiera a su alrededor, a ver si este mundo se termina pareciendo algún día al ideal y no a lo que va encaminado_

_Que su esperanza y su alegría desafíen el tiempo y las pruebas de la vida, que siga enseñando el concepto de amistad verdadera a cuantos halle a su paso, dispuestos a aprender, que alcance todos y cada uno de sus sueños y metas. Que la felicidad resida por siempre en su camino, pero que yo siempre tenga cabida en el _

_Siempre lo desee y lo desearé, hasta el último de mis días_

_Gracias siempre di y daré por que me enseñó la Luz siendo yo Oscuridad, no dejaré de luchar por ahuyentar aquellas sombras de mi alma, para que algún día, en un mejor lugar, se reencuentren nuestras almas: El, que consiguió mantener su pureza y yo que gracias a él, intento recobrar el camino hacia ella"_

Sonrió y cerró el cuadernillo, sellándolo con un toque de varita. Suspirando lo guard_ó_ en su lugar habitual y salio de la habitación

A seguir enfrentándose al mundo real

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mansión Ryddle...

-Snape ha estado muy extraño desde hace una semana - Dijo Zabini, Violetta a su lado se encogió de hombros - ¿Tu que sabes al respecto?

- Nada Blaise, absolutamente nada. Y no pienso preguntarle a Severus de que se trata - Contestó Violetta

Desde hacia exactamente una semana Severus Snape estaba mas reservado de lo habitual, Y ello era motivo de especulaciones en el circulo de Mortífagos

- No se, pero a mi me parece extraño. Debe estar planeando algo – Supuso Blaise – Ya sabremos de que viene todo esto

Violetta sonrió. Zabini siempre se había creído muy listo entre su grupo, siempre había jugado desde las sombras esperando el mejor momento para atacar. Eso le hacia sentirse superior a la mayoría de sus compañeros, pero no todo es previsible en esta vida por lo que ser un buen estratega no era garantía de supervivencia en aquel mundo lleno de porquerías.

Ella disfrutaría mucho ver su caída, vaya que si

Aquel juego estaba llegando a su fin y había algunas piezas que saldrían del tablero en menos de un santiamén...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	67. Chapter 67

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXVII.**

Percy Ignatius Weasley regresó a su hogar casi a medianoche, la casa estaba silenciosa y oscura, Penélope no habría salido y estaría aun fuera, sería inusual

Encendió las luces de la casa y todo en el primer piso, estaba intacto, con cuidado subió la escalera rumbo a su dormitorio, pero justo en la entrada del baño la vio

Allí estaba su mujer

Muerta... indudablemente muerta

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, en su rostro una mueca de terror quedó impresa en el instante final, su boca entreabierta, denotaba sorpresa

No había signos de lucha, de heridas, de nada. La varita de ella estaba a pocos centímetros, abandonada en el suelo. La habían asesinado de un Avada Kedavra

No necesitó de nada para saber quien era el autor de aquel asesinato. Violetta Black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pero ¿Como pudiste? - Gritó Percy completamente fuera de si - ¡La mataste! ¡Mataste a mi esposa! ¿Como...?

Violetta sonrió. Aquel individuo parecía enloquecer de dolor ante la mirada gélida de ella, sinceramente estaba satisfecha, el dolor ajeno era para ella como un manantial inagotable de fortaleza, disfrutaba sentir como alguien sufría, como alguien lloraba, como los gritos de desesperación desgarraban su garganta

Era como un tónico

- ¿Quieres detalles o prefieres la versión reducida? - Dijo ella con falso cuidado - Me estorbaba...

Percy abrió los ojos como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos - ¿QUÉ?

Violetta chasqueó la lengua, o Percy era de poco entendimiento o simplemente, era aun muy inocente y no concebía lo que ella le acababa de explicar con una sola palabra

- A veces me exasperas Weasley... Dije que me es-tor-ba-ba o sea necesitaba quitarla de mi camino ¿Por qué me estorbaba? Sabía ya que eras uno de los nuestros, sabía que TÚ Percy, mataste a Rufus Scrimgeour, sabía que TÚ estabas conmigo, además... igual pensaba dejarte ¿Cual es tu pérdida? -

- ¡Era mi mujer! ¡MI ESPOSA! ¿Por que te ensañaste con ella? ¿POR QUE MALDITA SEA? -

- Weasley, Weasley... Weasley - Suspiró Violetta - Entiéndelo de una vez, quien se interpone en mi camino, lo elimino, así de sencillo. Tu querida esposa iba a ser un obstáculo para los planes que tengo para ti Percy ¿Por que no lo puedes entender? ¡Lo hice por ti!

Percy se derrumbó en ese mismo momento. Si había llegado tan lejos fue por su ambición, por querer tener lo que nunca tuvo: Poder, Dinero. Pero sin ella sentía que no valía la pena seguir, no valía la pena tener nada

No tenía importancia el mundo

Violetta contempló el rostro desolado de Percy e internamente sonrió. Claro que tenia planes muy importantes para el, claro que su mujer le estorbaba, pero eso era algo que el no debía conocer aun

No era el momento de saber que solo era un vulgar peón y no el Rey que creía ser en su tablero personal.

En el ajedrez de su vida, el solo era una pieza más

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Cuanto mas quieres que espere Hermione! - Replicó Harry exasperado - Tengo paciencia pero no se que es lo que esperas de mi...

Hermione contempló a Harry por unos breves segundos antes de responder - Necesito tiempo Harry, quiero estar segura de lo que haré, quiero meditar muy bien lo que será de mi, pero en este momento lo único que ocupa mi mente, es sobrevivir. Estamos en el ojo del Huracán y temo por mí, por ti, por Draco, Pansy... Por todos nosotros

- Hermione no podemos postergar nuestra vida simplemente por que haya una guerra allá afuera, hace años ocurrió... Y la gente seguía viviendo, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts regreso y la gente no dejó de vivir. No sabemos cuando sea nuestro ultimo día pero... - Se acerco a ella, su aliento rozaba la piel femenina de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro - ...lo mejor que podemos hacer es vivir cada día, como si fuera el ultimo

- Harry... No me presiones - Exigió ella

- No te presiono... solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que quiero estar a tu lado, que te amo Hermione - Dijo Harry - Pero tendré paciencia. Lo prometo

- Te lo agradezco... es lo que necesito, tiempo -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabini caminaba frustrado por el salón, o se estaba volviendo paranoico o era cierta su percepción: Violetta, Snape, todos estaban confabulados en su contra, lleno de coraje lanzó un puñetazo contra el muro, intentando descargar parte de su frustración

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - Mandy acababa de entrar al salón, venia del Ministerio pero al ver como Zabini le daba aquel golpe a la pared, supo que algo le pasaba

- ¿Y a ti te importaría si me pasase algo? - Espetó este con rabia

Sin embargo un sentimiento de lástima la inundó, aunque sabia que alguien como el no merecía menos que sufrir.

Mandy sabia perfectamente que era estar sola, estar frustrada, estar llena de ira contra todo a su alrededor, todos los días desde que entró, aquellas sensaciones la embargaban, recordándole su miseria, su desdicha, la rabia de un destino marcado por otros. Blaise Zabini era de las mas grandes escorias que había conocido en su vida, el, Snape, Violetta, todos ellos...

Miró a Zabini y luego al suelo, no le diría nada, aunque compartiese su sentimiento, la ira y odio que sentía por el era demasiado como para admitir la lástima en el mismo lugar

Pero a veces la humanidad nos gana. Aunque el receptor no merezca nuestra compasión.

Todos estaban preparándose para el final. Aquel que decidiría de una vez por todas el Destino de cada uno de ellos, de muchos factores dependía la victoria

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	68. Chapter 68

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXVIII.**

A la mañana siguiente la lechuza con el periódico llegó como siempre temprano, todos desayunaban en la cocina, Harry recibió El Profeta y lo pagó, abrió y al leer la primera página su expresión cambió completamente

- ¿Harry? - Pregunto Neville - ¿Que sucede? ¿Por que tienes esa cara?

Estaban muy poco acostumbrados a ver a este sorprenderse últimamente, así que la intuición les dijo que aquello tenía que ser grave, realmente importante. Extendió el diario y Hermione lo tomó y leyó en voz alta:

"_**Hallada muerta esposa del nuevo Ministro de Magia"**_

"_Ayer casi a la medianoche fue hallada muerta Penélope Weasley, esposa del recién nombrado Ministro de Magia Percy Ignatius Weasley, el nuevo Ministro arribaba a su hogar cuando halló el cadáver de su esposa, la casa no mostró signos de lucha por lo que se presume fue un ataque cuidadosamente planeado en virtud del nuevo cargo del Ministro Weasley."_

Todo quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral, aquello era doblemente sorprendente

- ¿Ginny? – Preguntó Lavender mirándola preocupada

- Percy... Ministro de Magia – Balbuceó la pelirroja dejando El Profeta de esa mañana encima de la mesa, mientras que todos la miraban expectantes – Penélope muerta... No... Aquí hay algo extraño

Malcolm y Draco se miraron, era la hora de revelar algo trascendental averiguado semanas atrás. Draco asintió y Malcolm tragó en seco: Le tocaba a él ser el portador de la mala noticia

- Ginny... lamento mucho lo que voy a decirte pero tenemos la sospecha de que Percy está... involucrado con los Mortífagos – Soltó Fleming sin atreverse a mirarla. Ginny abrió los ojos desorbitadamente

- ¿Que...? ¿Pero...? – Ginny no podía pensar coherentemente, aquello era demasiado ¿Su hermano un Mortífago? ¿Un Weasley Mortífago?

- ¿De donde rayos sacaron eso? – Exigió la pelirroja

Draco fue esta vez quien contestó – Le he seguido e incluso... tengo la firme convicción que el asesinato de Terry Boot fue perpetrado por el, Terry había descubierto algo, según le dijo a Malcolm ese mismo día, pero iba a ver al asistente del Ministro... tu hermano – Dijo – Y fue hallado muerto a pocos pasos de su despacho. Claro, que eso fue bien ocultado por el Ministerio entero, pero me consta que fue así... Yo le había seguido por días oculto bajo la capa de Invisibilidad de Harry

- Entonces ¿Crees que Percy mató a Scrimgeour y a Penélope? – Dijo Hermione tratando de encajar las piezas

- No se si a Penélope, pero a Rufus Scrimgeour si... la pregunta es ¿Quien es su conexión con los del Lado Tenebroso? – Respondió Draco

- Merlín no puedo creerlo – Murmuró Ginny desencajada

- Esto es terrible – Murmuró Parvati llevándose las manos a la boca – Percy...

Lavender y Seamus se miraron, analizando aquello que a todas luces era descabellado, conocían a Percy desde Hogwarts y aunque siempre fue ambicioso y se había separado de su familia públicamente, no lo creían capaz de ser un Mortífago

- Creo que el día que le hallemos, sabremos la verdad – Respondió Harry pensativo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las once de la noche, un grupo de magos y brujas estaban en el Ministerio de Magia acompañados del nuevo Ministro: Percy Weasley

- ¡Celebremos el gran día! – Dijo Percy orgulloso de su nueva investidura

- Salud – Dijeron en coro Zabini y Violetta. Snape estaba a pocos pasos sentado en una butaca. Los demás Mortífagos de baja categoría pululaban por todo el pasillo

Percy estaba orgulloso de si mismo, aunque había perdido a alguien fundamental en su vida, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando de su momento de gloria, aquel que siempre había soñado y por el que tanto luchó

Era su momento

O al menos, eso creía el

Violetta sonrió a un comentario de Zabini, su peón había llegado al punto de dar Jaque Mate al bando de la Luz, estaba en el puesto del Rey. Y estaba luciendo su corona

Volvió a sonreír, pronto, Percy Weasley tendría otra corona... Esta vez... de flores

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya me esta hartando Violetta, no pienso esperar mucho – Dijo Snape conversando con Violetta Black esa misma noche al regresar a la Mansión Ryddle

- Yo tampoco lo soporto ya... esta convencido de merecer el lugar que tiene – Dijo esta despectivamente – Me desharé de el pronto. Solo espero el momento para dar mi jugada

- ¿Que tienes en mente mi pequeña Violetta? – Sonrió Snape con malicia, disfrutando aquello claramente

- No todavía Snape... No todavía. En el momento justo lo sabrás – Respondió

Severus asintió.

Todos los peones estaban en el tablero, y todos creían ser quienes dirigían el juego. Mala creencia... El juego... Lo llevaba el

Y sabía que el momento que tanto había esperado, llegaba ya

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Acuéstate a dormir Hermione! – Exclamó Héctor hallándola en la Biblioteca - ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para estar despierta leyendo?

- Tengo un presentimiento y no me deja dormir... Algo malo se acerca – Murmuro nerviosa - Preferí refugiarme aquí, me da paz. Pero esa mala sensación no me abandona

Héctor Summerbee la miró incrédulo - ¿Acaso crees en la Adivinación? ¡Por favor! Esa no eres tú

Granger lo miró – Nadie es lo que era, pero no estoy creyendo en la Adivinación, es mi intuición lo que me dicta esa angustia... Desde lo de Percy tengo esa sensación

Héctor curioseó el ejemplar que Hermione tenía en sus manos: **El Arte de la Guerra** de Sun Tzu

- ¡Vaya!_ "Todo el Arte de la Guerra se basa en el engaño. El supremo Arte de la Guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar."_ - Recitó el resumiendo el argumento del antiguo guerrero Chino

Héctor se sentó a su lado en otra butaca de la Biblioteca de Grimmauld Place y suspiró – Tienes que tranquilizarte y pensar con la cabeza fría ¿Que podría suceder?

_- Si eres capaz de ver lo sutil y de darte cuenta de lo oculto, irrumpiendo antes del orden de batalla, la victoria así obtenida es una victoria fácil - _Recitó ella y cerró el libro- No lo sé Héctor pero... – El sonido de sus palabras quedó ahogado por una explosión. Hermione y Héctor se miraron algo asustados y bajaron a toda prisa al Salón a averiguar que era aquello

Y el terror invadió sus mentes al ver que era

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	69. Chapter 69

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXIX.**

Severus Snape estaba allí

Y había logrado traer a su pandilla de seguidores a través de la Red Flu

- Buenas noches... – Dijo Severus con una macabra sonrisa en el pálido rostro - ¿No hay bienvenida para nosotros esta noche? Es una perfecta velada para liquidar asuntos pendientes

Summerbee y Granger se miraron. Aquello era sencillamente aterrador

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Que fue aquello? – Murmuró Draco siendo despertado por Neville y Harry

- No lo sé... pero creo que tenemos visitas – Respondió Neville saliendo afuera

Las chicas también se habían despertado con la explosión y estaban bajando la escalera en plena carrera, era mas de medianoche y todos estaban en pijama, al menos tenían la precaución de llevar consigo sus varitas mágicas. Malcolm había sido levantado por Seamus quien dormía en la habitación de al lado. Se encontraron en el rellano del primer piso con las chicas que habían bajado ya

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó Lavender inquieta a Maximus que estaba allí

En ese instante se oyó la voz de Violetta y casi todos la reconocieron, en especial Draco y Harry y salieron disparados al Salón

- ¿Que demonios...? – Exclamó Parvati al ver aquel cuadro

- Buenas noches queridos – Dijo Violetta Black – Gracias por recibirnos en su casa

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUI? ¿COMO PUDIERON ENTRAR? – Gritó Harry fuera de si, habían contado con que la protección de Grimmauld Place era suficiente y al parecer no era así

- Bueno... No tengo la culpa de que algunos ya conocieran esta casa y aunque no pudiesen revelar su paradero, si sabían como llegar. Aunque no fue así de fácil hay que reconocerlo – Dijo Violetta – Zabini...

Blaise se adelantó, Ginny y Pansy se estremecieron al verlo después de aquel terrible episodio. Pero Seamus y Héctor se interpusieron entre Blaise y las chicas instintivamente, no querían dejarlas vulnerables ante esa serpiente

- Admirable – Comentó Zabini al notar la maniobra – Pero fue nuestro amable "Ministro" quien nos facilitó ello, por medio de su chimenea ¿Sabían que la única Chimenea de la cual pueden acceder a todas... Inclusive las de las casas protegidas con el Fidelius... es la del Ministro? –

Draco gruñó, aquello se estaba poniendo feo. Ginny a su lado no pudo evitar buscar a su hermano con la mirada

- ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde está Percy? – Inquirió nerviosa

Snape la miró desdeñosamente - ¿Quieres saberlo Weasley? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – Preguntó – Pues bien, complazcámosla ¡Brocklehurst!

Una figura ataviada con las mismas ropas que los demás mortífagos, que además portaba una máscara igual a la de ellos, se aproximó a los de la Orden llevando a Percy quien estaba amordazado, pálido y tembloroso, Zabini se aproximó a ella y le arrancó la mascara, bajó la capucha de la túnica de la chica, dejando expuesto su rostro: Mandy Brocklehurst

Héctor y Maximus sobre todo dieron un paso atrás, sorprendidos, ambos palidecieron al verla, ella avergonzada bajó la mirada

- ¡Que conmovedor! – Exclamó Violetta apreciando el cuadro – Ella compró la vida de su amor... – Dijo mirando desdeñosamente a Townsend –...prestándonos su servicio abnegado. Que lindo reencuentro ¿No?

- Eres una basura de lo peor Black – Dijo Draco lleno de ira, sabia lo que significaba aquello. Atacando los puntos débiles de cada uno para desestabilizarlos como grupo. Para desarmarlos

- No querido, solo busco alianzas estratégicas – Respondió ella con solemnidad

Ginny miraba aterrada como su hermano estaba en poder de aquellos desalmados, sin embargo algo en su interior clamaba por enterarse de todo lo que había detrás

- ¿Que es eso de que Percy los ayudó a llegar aquí? – Preguntó la pelirroja

- Ah Weasley... Siempre pensé que eras mas inteligente – Dijo Zabini – Tu queridísimo hermano... es uno de los nuestros

Con un movimiento de varita rasgó la túnica de Percy dejando expuesta la Marca Tenebrosa que este llevaba tatuada en el antebrazo, Ginny sintió que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas, el pecho se le oprimía

- ¡NO! - Gritó horrorizada - Percy...

Violetta sonrió - Percy dista mucho de ser un santo como creerías... Fíjate que el asesinó a Rufus Scrimgeour y lo escondió con mi ayuda, mientras que el Ministerio en pleno creía que el pobre estaba enfermo y en su casa. Bueno finalmente hicimos un buen trabajo ¿No Percy? Luego a los pocos días pusieron a ese perro de Terry Boot a seguir los pasos en el Despacho del Ministro, un día oyó lo que hablábamos en su oficina y bueno... Lo despachamos ¡Debieron ver su cara de horror al saber que Percy era de nuestro bando! -

- Percy ¿COMO PUDISTE? - Gritó Ginny asqueada - Eres un MONSTRUO

El aludido no miraba a nadie, estaba temblando como una hoja al viento. Harry apretaba los dientes lleno de odio contra Percy, no había sido suficiente todo el daño que les hizo a sus padres mientras estuvieron en vida. Ahora estarían revolcándose en su tumba avergonzados y decepcionados de su hijo, aquel que un día pusieron de ejemplo para el resto

- Ah se me olvidaba decirles, Percy no mató a su mujer, fui yo - Siseó Violetta - Percy y yo éramos amantes, bueno, era algo meramente de intereses... Yo quería tenerlo en mi bando hasta hacerle Ministro y conseguir ciertas cosas que ya obtuvimos de el, ahora... ya no nos es útil

- ¿A que vinieron? - Exigió saber Harry terriblemente asqueado

- Bueno, es una visita algo larga, primero quería que vieran a Percy por ultima vez - Dijo Snape con suavidad - Ya terminamos con ese asunto. Violetta querida, es todo tuyo

Percy tembló de pies a cabeza al ver aproximarse a Violetta, con aquella mirada tan fría que helaba hasta el alma. Le sonrió cálidamente contrastando con su mirar

- Percy querido... ¿Recuerdas cuando te prometía que llegarías muy lejos verdad? - Este se estremeció de pies a cabeza - Te dije que serias el Rey... ahora eres Ministro... Pero para ser Rey, te falta una corona... Yo te la daré pero... - Siseó casi en su oído -... de flores - _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Percy abrió los ojos y recibió el rayo casi invisible, puesto que Violetta tenía pegada su varita a la espalda de Weasley. Cayó de rodillas y finalmente fue a dar al suelo

Muerto. Asesinado allí por su propia amante

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	70. Chapter 70

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXX.**

Ginny apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos intentando no sentir aquella terrible vorágine que parecía devorarla, tantas mentiras, tantas verdades cayéndole encima desbordándose, rompiendo su frágil estabilidad

- ¡Tu! - Dijo Zabini a uno de sus Mortífagos - Agarren al cadáver para entregarlo

El Mortífago recogió el cuerpo haciéndolo levitar con su varita y lo apartó del medio. Quedaron enfrentados cara a cara, Mandy evitaba mirar a Maximus, avergonzada, este no le quitaba el ojo de encima

- Tanto tiempo esperando este momento - Dijo Snape - Tantos años esperando y al final llego... Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy - Los miró consecutivamente - Y bueno... algunos bobos perdedores que no tuvieron mejor idea que apoyarles

- No sé como no te has visto tu mismo Snape - Dijo Harry - Ellos están por su voluntad... Cosa que dudo de todos los que tienes atrás, claro exceptuando a las dos víboras llamadas Zabini y Black. Y a diferencia de ellos... No son unos pobres perdedores

- Siempre tan arrogante y seguro de ti mismo como tu padre - Siseó - Dos joyas de la misma especie

- La envidia tuya es terrible ¿No Snape? Mi padre fue TODO lo que tu un día quisiste ser: Popular, inteligente, atractivo, buen jugador de Quidditch, excelente en todo ¿Tu puedes decir lo mismo? No, eres un imbécil amargado desde el mismo día de tu concepción

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE A MI DE ESA MANERA POTTER! - Bramó Snape iracundo

- La verdad duele Snape - Dijo Harry tranquilamente - Es una verdadera lástima por ti

- Entrega el pergamino y quizás le perdone la vida a uno de los tuyos, de lo contrario prepárense para vivir los últimos momentos de sus vidas - Exigió Snape serio, intimidante

Todos estaban a la expectativa, la tensión era tanta que el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Los Mortífagos miraban a los de la Orden y viceversa. Observando a sus enemigos

- El pergamino lo destruimos - Dijo Pansy - Nunca podrán saber que contenía

- Maldita perra - Chilló Zabini - ¡Lo hiciste!

- Mucho antes de lo que piensas - Contestó ella - No dejé un trozo entero ni un recuerdo de él. ¡Ni siquiera que usen la Legeremancia lo recuperarían!

Violetta se adelantó - Eres una perra Parkinson... Pero de esta no te salvaras tu ni tu maldito engendro

Summerbee se adelantó para resguardarla pero Pansy le cortó el paso manteniéndose impávida frente a Violetta

Todos tenían diferentes cosas en la cabeza, Harry pensaba en liquidar a Snape y al mismo tiempo, le preocupaban los demás. Ginny aun se veía mal debido a todo lo anterior y Pansy no estaba en condiciones de batirse, aunque leyó una determinación terrible en ellos al encarar a Violetta. Miro a Mandy, sin necesidad de usar la Legeremancia supo que estaba allí por proteger a uno de su grupo: Maximus

Aunque ya ellos lo habían afirmado

- ¡Basta ya! - Dijo Snape empujando a Zabini para quitarlo de su camino hacia Harry - Ha llegado la hora

Todos sacaron sus varitas, al instante, nadie supo quien, pero empezó la lluvia de maldiciones y contra maldiciones, hechizos van, hechizos vienen. La Historia se repetía casi seis años después de la primera vez. Harry había mejorado indudablemente en comparación a aquella batalla y los demás también.

Maximus batallaba con un mortífago desconocido, Draco había aprovechado de evitar que Zabini se acercara a alguna de las chicas interceptándolo y ambos comenzaron a batirse en duelo, Pansy estaba peleando con un mortífago sin importancia, Violetta estaba luchando con Hermione, Héctor dueleaba con uno mientras estaba atento a que ninguno de los demás Mortífagos atacase a traición a Pansy o a las demás chicas

Malcolm, Neville, Seamus, peleaban con todos los que intentaban acercarse a Harry o a las chicas, sabían que quienes eran mas poderosos eran Harry, Draco y Hermione. No desestimaban a los demás pero conocían su grupo a la hora de pelear

- ¿Te diviertes ahora obligando a la gente a doblegarse a cambio de protección? - Le preguntó Draco mientras ambos iban rodándose hacia el gran salón mientras

- ¿Te diviertes tú ahora rodeado de semejante escoria? Tu y Pansy resultaron ser unos malditos traidores ¡Son sangre limpia no vulgares mestizos! - Contestó Zabini - Y Malcolm también apoyándote

Draco soltó una risotada cargada de burla - ¿Crees que ahora me importa la pureza de la sangre Zabini? El día que te mueras quedaras igual que un sangre sucia o un mestizo, el día que te desangres, será del mismo color que la de un sangre sucia o un mestizo ¿Crees que eres superior? Te equivocaste... Yo una vez lo hice -

- ¡Oh por favor Malfoy no me vengas a predicar la igualdad! - Espetó este - No seas ridículo...

- Pues lo seré... descubrí que hay mestizos y sangres sucias mucho mejores magos y mucha mejor persona que cualquiera puro. Lastima que tú no quieras ver la verdad ante tus ojos - Afirmó Draco

- ¡NUNCA ME UNIRIA A SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ! - Gritó Blaise

Las maldiciones eran no verbales, sin embargo tanto uno como otro las esquivaban, inclusive la mayoría de los mortífagos las empleaban con éxito. Pero la Orden también lo hacia y la batalla iba pareja

- ¡Idiota! - Dijo Violetta mirando a Hermione - ¿Crees que podrás conmigo?

- Demasiado fácil - Contestó la castaña muy segura de si misma - Nunca subestimes a tus enemigos Black...

Mientras se desplazaban en su lucha, Hermione tropezó con un mueble y cayó de espaldas, Violetta iba a aprovechar la ventaja que aquello le ofrecía pero Pansy, que era la mas cercana se adelantó y la relevó en el duelo

- ¡Parkinson! – Exclamó esta con una sonrisa fingida - ¿Quieres que te haga el favor de despacharte?

- No seas estúpida Black, esto no es cuestión de favores, aunque para mi será un placer eliminarte. Y TÚ sabes que no tengo reparos en eso – Contestó Pansy más oscura que nunca antes

Seamus estaba herido en el hombro, Montague se batía con Neville, mientras que Pucey peleaba con Lavender que intentaba mantenerlo a raya, aunque era innegable que la situación era cuesta arriba, Warrington se lanzaba maldiciones con Seamus, otro más estaba herido gracias a Parvati. Un Mortífago de apellido Moon dueleaba con Malcolm

- _¡Noctum!_ - Lanzó Moon y todo a su alrededor se tornó negro e impenetrable

- _¡Lumos Solem!_ - Respondió Ginny quien acababa de desembarazarse de un mortífago de poca monta. Al momento la oscuridad se desvaneció

En ese preciso momento se oyó un grito espeluznante

- _¡PERPETUAM SOMNIO CRUCIO!_ - Gritó una voz haciendo que su oponente soltara tal alarido que aterró al grupo entero

Y tanto Mortífagos como la Orden del Fénix buscaron al destinatario de la más terrible maldición: La del sueño de tortura perpetua

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	71. Chapter 71

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXI.**

Todos buscaron con la mirada quien había sido el autor de tan macabra maldición y la vieron

Pansy Parkinson reía llena de satisfacción mientras Violetta Black se retorcía en el suelo entre convulsiones espantosas. Zabini se enervó de rabia pero Draco continuó con el duelo de manera de evitar que la atacase, en sus ojos una llama de odio se dibujó

El cuerpo de Violetta seguía convulsionando, sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas y los miembros se tensaban y movían espasmódicamente. Aquella maldición torturaba al condenado hasta el punto de sucumbir más al borde del dolor y la locura que con ninguna otra maldición. Finalmente le llegó el último estertor mortuorio

Violetta había hallado su fin

Harry mientras tanto seguía peleando con Snape, la diferencia en duelos se había mermado y ambos estaban bastante parejos, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ambos pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer

En ese preciso instante un Avada Kedavra iba directo a Ginny, Neville apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se lanzó encima de la pelirroja en el justo momento en que la maldición asesina cayó

Sobre el

Ambos fueron a dar al suelo, pero Neville Longbottom ya había muerto antes de caer. Ginny gritó horrorizada al darse cuenta de aquello

- ¡Viste! - Gritó Zabini con júbilo - ¿Lloras ahora encima de su cadáver Weasley? Creo que el servicio funerario mañana será bastante extenso

Warrington acababa de caer, Seamus lo liquidó luego de una intensa pelea

- _¡Morthem Vitae!_ - Exclamó Zabini, Draco lo esquivó y este fue a dar atrás, muy pero muy cerca de Héctor, quien se salvó por los pelos. Pero Lavender no corrió con la misma suerte, cuando estaba luchando contra uno de ellos, ambos se lanzaron la maldición asesina y ambos habían acertado

La casa era mas un campo de batalla que una mansión, los cuerpos de ambos bandos estaban esparcidos por todas partes, los duelistas se habían esparcidos por el lugar, usando todo para barricadas, para protegerse de los ataques

Algunos usaban maldiciones sencillas, otros empleaban lo peor de su repertorio personal, la premisa era liquidar a todo oponente posible y ambos bandos lo habían adoptado como una ley

- _¡Repulserem vicerae!_- La maldición de expulsión de entrañas había dado en el blanco y el hombre caía al suelo sangrando profusamente

Pucey estaba en el suelo, sus vísceras estaban expuestas y el intentaba contener la hemorragia, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba rápidamente de las manos. Malcolm sonrió al verlo, ser un Slytherin tenía sus ventajas

Otro mortífago había caído muerto, Héctor se había librado de su oponente por fin, los demás seguían enfrascados en sus respectivas batallas

- Eres realmente imbécil Zabini - Exclamó Draco - Ni siquiera sabes pelear como deberías... siendo el lugarteniente de Snape

- Es cierto, debo atacarte tu punto débil – dijo Blaise y levantó su varita contra Hermione – Adiós Granger: Morth...

- _¡Proteus vitem!_ – Gritó Héctor que estaba relativamente cerca, desviando la poderosa maldición

- ¡AH NO! – Grito Moon quien peleaba con el y busco al oponente mas cercano y se volteó, vió a Maximus - _CRU..._

- _¡Impedimenta!_ – Exclamó Ginny evitándole el cruciatus a el

- _¡Pulverem revertis!_ - Lanzó Hermione directo a Moon, mientras este peleaba con Héctor relevándolo cuando este la había defendido. El rayo morado atravesó la sala y le dio por la espalda, este cayó de hinojos y antes de dar con el suelo, se había convertido en una masa de arena gris

La maldición de regreso al polvo inventada por los primeros magos oscuros de la Historia

- ¡MALDITA! - Grito Zabini - Eres una perra Granger ¡Ríndete y quizás te deje viva!

- Cállate miserable – Gruñó Draco - No le tocaras un solo pelo

Maximus resopló, tenia rato peleando con uno de ellos hasta que por fin le había liquidado, tenia intención de aproximarse a Mandy, quizás con un poco de suerte podría ponerla fuera del alcance de Zabini y Snape.

Tenia que lograrlo

Se estaba acercando cuidadosamente, cuando Zabini lo previó, aunque estaba peleando con Draco

Y en ese mismo momento ocurrió:

Draco estaba esquivando un conjuro de Zabini cuando este vió a Maximus aproximarse a Brocklehurst, ella seguía peleando con Parvati Patil sin percatarse de las intensiones de Townsend

- _¡Ventus carnificaren!_ - Lanzó

La maldición de Viento Cortante lanzada por Zabini fue oída por todos, Mandy volteó y horrorizada se percató la dirección de la misma pero no pudo evitarlo

La ráfaga de viento la tumbó, haciéndole miles de cortes en todo el cuerpo, los gritos de dolor taladraban los oídos de cuantos estaban allí, Maximus apretó los puños y se arrodilló junto a ella

- Max... prométeme... que acabaras... con ellos - Jadeó, se notaba que cada palabra pronunciada le causaba un intenso dolor, un terrible esfuerzo. La sangre parecía brotar de cara poro de su piel debido a los cortes

- No hables Mandy - Le susurró Maximus aguantando las ganas de soltar unas lagrimas, no soportaba verla agonizar

- Max... por favor... perdóname - Murmuró y su respiración se detuvo por completo, su cuerpo se dejó caer a un lado

- ¡VES MISERABLE MESTIZO LO QUE DUELE! - Gritó Zabini - ¡Te he quitado lo que mas querías!

Soltó una risotada, sin embargo no previó lo que en ese momento ocurrió

Una daga asomaba por su estomago, le había atravesado por completo. Cuando se giró un poco para mirar el rostro de su asesino se espantó

- Para que veas lo que es morir infeliz - Dijo Maximus quien se había aparecido por detrás de él en medio de su risa y le había clavado una daga

Zabini rodó los ojos y cayó. La Daga estaba maldecida y envenenada, nada hubiera podido salvarlo aunque lo intentara

Y murió allí. Héctor sonrió, Maximus había vengado a Mandy Brocklehurst y su pena seria menor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	72. Chapter 72

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXII.**

Snape al ver que habían quedado muy reducidos lo pensó muy bien: Zabini acababa de morir al igual que Violetta, sus más cercanos habían sucumbido. Obviamente tendría que replantearse la estrategia, vencer a Potter y su combo no estaba resultando tan fácil como lo había esperado

- ¡Maldito seas Potter! – Escupió Severus con un odio infinito – Pero nos volveremos a ver las caras. Esto no es el fin de la lucha, solo descansaré el día en que mueras

- Prepárate entonces – Respondió Harry quien a pesar de las heridas y agotamiento, aun conservaba su determinación intacta, eliminar a Snape aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida

Destrozando la puerta principal de la casa, salieron fuera de la misma, Pansy se dejó caer en el suelo

- ¿Pansy? – Preguntó Hermione asustada al ver a la pelinegra tan pálida, pero al instante descubrió lo que sucedía: Un rastro de sangre bañaba su túnica

- ¡Héctor! ¡Ayúdame a llevarla arriba! – Gritó la castaña

Draco se estaba ocupando de los cuerpos de Percy, Lavender y Neville. Los Mortífagos habían dejado los cadáveres de sus compañeros también. Harry se había dejado rodar hasta el suelo, la herida que tenia en el costado era bastante fea

Maximus estaba aun arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Mandy, acariciando sus cabellos ensangrentados, deseando morirse en ese mismo instante. Queriendo regresar el tiempo y haber evitado aquella muerte, ella no merecía morir así, no cuando lo que siempre quiso fue protegerlo

Era demasiado joven para entender que la vida no siempre es lo justa que nosotros quisiéramos que fuera, sin embargo, aun en medio de su dolor, entendió el regalo que poseía: Estaba vivo, de la manera que fuera pero vivo y por ello, lucharía

Para que la próxima ocasión no fuese alguien de los suyos, mucho menos él, por ella seguiría para terminar de una buena vez con aquel infierno en el que vivían

Ginny se abrazaba a Seamus, completamente bañada en lagrimas, estaba totalmente deshecha, ver el rostro de Neville cuando se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla, aquella mirada de determinación que tenia, aquella seguridad de hacer lo correcto al protegerla aún a costa de su vida...

Sentir como la maldición se robaba su existencia encima de ella

Sentir como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos oscuros, que solían ser tan dulces y cálidos, ver su mirada vacía ya por efecto de la muerte

¡Dios aquello era como morir en vida! Sentía su corazón latir pero no sentía ningún calor en el cuerpo, sentía su sangre correr pero no sentía alguna vibración, alguna sensación que no fuera aquel terrible vacío que había dejado su sacrificio

Por que eso había sido: Un sacrificio de amor

Seamus la abrazaba, intentando consolar su dolor, aunque el también tenia el suyo... Lavender... ¿Por que ella? ¿Por que después de todo? Nunca tuvo el valor de acercarse a ella como otra cosa que no fuera amigo... Y ahora ella no estaría nunca mas junto a el

Ver morir a un ser amado es algo que nos deja vacíos por completo, pero tendrían que afrontar ese trago, por ellos, por la lucha, por sus sueños de poder vivir en paz

Una vez se preguntó que habría sido de él sino hubiese coincidido con Harry Potter en Hogwarts, si no hubiese conocido a Lavender y Parvati. Sino hubiese entablado una pequeña amistad con Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley

Si no hubiera entrado al ED y posteriormente a su egreso de Hogwarts entró a la Orden del Fénix cuando el ED y ésta se fusionaron en una sola con el fin de destruir a Voldemort. Y ahora con el fin de acabar con Severus Snape

Parecía que jamás podría parar la lucha contra el bando Tenebroso, parecía Gorgona, a cada cabeza cortada, una nueva salía de ella, supliendo a la anterior, cada vez más fiera

Algún día tendría que acabar aquello y poder experimentar todos, el placer de una vida en paz, sin temor al siguiente día

Draco había hecho desaparecer los cuerpos de todos los Mortífagos, aunque había exceptuado a Mandy Brocklehurst. Maximus había hecho aparecer una sabana para cubrir el cadáver, había parado de llorar sin embargo, el dolor no había remitido. No sabía como enfrentar todo lo que había tenido que presenciar, Draco lo miró comprendiendo por lo que pasaba, al igual que Ginny. Ambos tuvieron que enfrentarse a una cruda realidad para la cual no estaban preparados, sin embargo, no tenían otra opción

- Voy a llevármela - Dijo el rubio tocándole el hombro a Maximus - Le haremos un funeral conjuntamente con Percy, Neville y Lavender

Este se puso de pie y asintió, al tiempo que Draco hacia levitar el cuerpo con un movimiento de varita y se lo llevaba escaleras arriba. Parvati acababa de terminar de curar la herida de Harry y este exhaló un suspiro de alivio

Había sido una larga y dura noche, el alba empezaba a notarse en las afueras de la tétrica mansión

- Voy a ver como se encuentra Pansy - Dijo Harry

- Creo que mejor descansas tú, fue una pelea muy intensa, aun tienes sangre en la túnica, mejor anda y lávate para que duermas - Recomendó Parvati - No quieras hacerte ver más fuerte de lo que estás, te ves agotado

Harry sonrió - Y es que lo estoy, no puedo negarlo. Pero me preocupa nuestra seguridad. Snape pudo vulnerarla así que estoy pensando en irnos de aquí ahora mismo

- Entonces vamos - Dijo la chica levantándose y tendiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, se apoyó en Parvati y subieron las escaleras - Por ahora vamos, te acompaño a tu dormitorio, ya pensaremos a donde irnos hoy mismo

Ginny se había calmado, estaba en la cocina tomando una taza de té del que Seamus había preparado para todos, había dejado de llorar, asumiendo que Percy no merecía ni una sola de sus lagrimas: había traicionado a su familia desde el mismo momento en el que declaró que no pertenecía mas a ella, desde que no volvieron a tener contacto

Pero él era su hermano, aquel que conoció desde que tuvo uso de razón, aquel que le aconsejaba que estudiara, que tuviera ambiciones, que no siguiera los pasos de los gemelos. Aquel que siempre andaba muy orondo con sus logros, siempre queriendo más de lo que podía tener. Con todos sus errores y desaciertos seguía siendo su hermano, su sangre

Y por más traiciones que hubiese cometido, no podría borrar aquello que los unió

Mientras tanto en el piso superior Hermione hacia esfuerzos desesperados para salvarle la vida a Pansy y a su bebé, el esfuerzo del duelo, la gran cantidad de energía mágica empleada en los maleficios, la tensión, los nervios, los golpes, todo habían confluido para desembocar en aquello

- Mantente despierta, tú puedes Pansy, tú puedes - La animó Hermione - Vamos, Pansy

A esta le costaba mantenerse consciente, el dolor y el agotamiento, aunado a la pérdida de sangre habían bajado considerablemente su presión. Hermione temía que no pudiese soportar aquello mientras ella intentaba desesperadamente salvarla. Tenia que ser fuerte, tenía que resistir

Héctor estaba fuera, Hermione le había pedido que la dejara sola con ella, para poder manejar la situación, éste no sabía que hacer y solo atinaba a dar vueltas por el pasillo

Pansy dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, ella se aferraba a la esperanza de poder lograrlo. Pero en ese preciso momento supo que era algo tarde para ello

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	73. Chapter 73

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXIII.**

Bajó la cabeza triste, Pansy acababa de perder el bebé, era demasiado tarde para salvarle. Le dio una poción de reabastecimiento de sangre que halló en el armario donde Ginny solía guardar las pociones y luego una herbovitalizante, tenía que fortalecerse luego de aquello

- Descansa - Murmuró ella bastante triste

Pansy no quiso contestarle, se sentía demasiado culpable, la vida ya le había quitado muchas cosas, buenas o malas pero arrebatarle aquel pedacito de cielo, aquel trozo de esperanza viva... Aquello que la unía a la Luz

Por un momento pensó que aquel era el castigo por todo lo que hizo, por todo su pasado, por las cosas que no había purgado, por no merecer nada bueno en su vida. Sentía un vacío enorme en su ser, en su alma. Quería cerrar los ojos y no volver a sentir

Temía haber regresado por completo a la Oscuridad, había empleado todo el odio que en ella residía aun, para liquidar a Violetta Black. Había recurrido a la Magia Negra aprendida en su infancia, había recordado la frialdad, había vuelto a sentir placer haciendo daño, había sentido la Oscuridad de nuevo corriendo por sus venas

¿Seria por aquello que lo perdió?

Suspiró mientras una lágrima, una de las pocas que había derramado a lo largo de su vida, corría por su mejilla, sabia que nadie es capaz de abandonar su pasado, este siempre está con uno aunque por momentos parezca la Voz Dormida

Siempre tendrá la posibilidad de despertar

Se enjugó el rostro con el dorso de la mano, si ahora también perdía su Luz, preferiría morir por su propia mano, antes que enfrentarse a la vida sin el brillo, el calor y emoción que la Luz le había enseñado. Ahora que había conocido la Luz, tenía terror de caer de nuevo a las sombras

Tenía terror a caer de nuevo en el abismo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malcolm tocó la puerta de Ginny, esta se había encerrado desde temprano

- ¿Ginny? ¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó del otro lado de la misma

Unos ruidos ahogados se percibieron desde el interior de la habitación, giró el pomo de la puerta y la halló tirada en su cama, hecha un mar de lagrimas, se acercó, teniendo el suficiente cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras de si

- Ginny... – Murmuró

- ¿Por que la vida es así? - Preguntó la pelirroja - ¿Por que mi hermano, mi sangre, pudo ser capaz de algo semejante? ¿Donde quedó lo que mis padres nos enseñaron? ¿Donde quedó el amor? ¿Donde se perdieron los valores? No se cómo pudo ser capaz de traicionar todo lo que en casa mamá y papá nos inculcaron desde siempre

Malcolm comprendió aquello. La vergüenza de descubrir una dura y espantosa verdad ante sus ojos, notar que las cosas no son como querríamos que fuesen, notar que la ambición puede llegar a ser desmedida y pisotear todo lo que un día conoció

- No juzgues a todos tus hermanos por el error de uno - Contestó el - Percy se dejó llevar por lo que soñaba y simplemente no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias...

- Es culpa de esa maldita de Black... maldita mil veces por todo el daño que nos hizo, maldita por arrastrar a mi hermano a su perdición, maldita por asesinarle cuando ya no le era útil - Resopló entre lagrimas - Aunque esta muerta no podré dejar de odiarla jamás

- Cielo - Murmuro abrazándola, para darle fortaleza que sabia ella necesitaba mas que nunca. Ahora que sentía su mundo, su vida, todo, tambalearse para caer finalmente por el peso de lo oculto - No te envenenes, con odiarla no será peor su condena... Ya estará pagando por sus deudas aquí

Ginny sollozó - Lo sé, pero nada me devolverá a mi hermano... a aquel que yo conocí, no al que me entregaron hoy. Nunca imaginé que la distancia crearía un monstruo como él... ¡No puedo soportarlo! Mis padres...

Pensó, sus padres desde donde estuvieran, habrían visto como su tercer hijo se había vuelto lo contrario a lo que un día desearon, que aquel chico perfeccionista y ambicioso que criaron, que era su hijo, que fue el modelo a seguir para todos ellos... Se transformó en Mortífago

Fleming suspiró. Entendía aquello aunque jamás lo hubiese vivido

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación, Parvati le acompañaba mientras éste se apoyaba en ella para llegar a la misma, se sentó en su cama mientras que la chica decidió quedarse de pie cerca de la puerta

- Pasa y siéntate si quieres Parvati, no muerdo aunque parezca lo contrario - Dijo el pelinegro a la chica, esta sonrió

- Ay Harry... sé que no estas bien como quieres aparentar ahora para no preocuparnos pero... ¿Te gustaría hablar un rato? ¿Te preparo algo? No me gusta verte así - Respondió esta sentándose en la butaca que tenia en una esquina del dormitorio

Harry sonrió, la miró brevemente: De aquella chica tonta y solo preocupada por cosas banales había cambiado, transformándose en una mujer seria y sensata, cuyos golpes le habían hecho madurar y enfrentarse a una realidad mucho mas dura de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir. Alguien sensible y perceptivo en quien sabia podría confiar, que había mostrado una fortaleza impresionante para resistir las pruebas que la vida misma le había impuesto

- Parvati - Suspiró - Me siento mal... y no hablo del cuerpo, hablo de haberles expuesto al peligro, hablo de verlos morir y seguir vivo, hablo de ver como asumen cargas que no deberían, solo por un imbécil con ínfulas de Lord y una guerra inconclusa. Me siento mal de ver como tenemos que encerrarnos y prepararnos para simplemente sobrevivir como cualquier especie en peligro, me siento mal por que a veces pienso que todo es mi culpa. Y a veces me pesan demasiado los errores en el alma

Parvati se levantó de la butaca y se sentó al lado de Harry, comprensiva - Nadie cree que sea tu culpa, no lo creímos en aquella época cuando El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado te perseguía hasta dentro de Hogwarts mismo, no lo creemos ahora. Sé que nunca fuimos los mejores amigos pero siempre me caíste muy bien y con el paso de los años te conocí un poco y puedo asegurar que siempre te has preocupado más por los demás que por ti mismo. Y la vida desgraciadamente nos ha impuesto esto para demostrarnos que somos capaces, que hay cosas buenas y malas pero que todas debemos enfrentarlas con valor ¿Fuimos Gryffindors no?

- Si... Y Neville también... - Suspiró Harry melancólico - El podía haber tenido mi destino, el podría haber sido el señalado por Voldemort para la profecía, el podría haber tenido que pasar por lo que yo pasé. Pero sin embargo le tocó ver a sus padres dementes en San Mungo todas las vacaciones, le tocó sentirse inferior, le tocó luchar a nuestro lado en los peores momentos... le tocó morir hoy aquí

Parvati sintió que sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas - Si, aunque murieron... ellos estarán mejor. Yo sé que es así... Y si Padma está con ellos... -

Su voz se quebró, dolía ver a sus amigos morir cuando tú sigues vivo

- Me siento culpable Parvati - Confesó - Y no sé que hacer

- No es tu culpa - Respondió seria, pese a las lagrimas que aun en sus ojos estaban - Y no es nuestra culpa vivir cuando otros mueren, es la ley de vida. Y esto... es el complejo del sobreviviente, nos toca seguir, por la lucha, por lo que ellos lucharon en vida, por lograr la Paz, para que los que vengan detrás no hallen este dolor que tenemos hoy nosotros

- Si, debemos seguir. Hay mucho por lo que luchar – Convino el con un suspiro quedo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	74. Chapter 74

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXIV.**

Draco terminó de arreglar los cuerpos en una habitación vacía del primer piso, no podía apartar su pensamiento de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, de todas las cosas que un día compartieron

Lavender, Neville, Mandy y Percy... Tantos recuerdos, tantas memorias que dejaban atrás...

Los envolvió con sabanas blancas, y salió, sin poder mirar atrás. Hoy habían sido ellos ¿Y mañana él? Nadie puede prever cuando será el día final

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione salió de su habitación, tenia un par de horas de haber abandonado la de Pansy, Héctor aun seguía en la puerta esperando, al verla salir de allí con lágrimas en los ojos se temió lo peor

- ¿Que sucedió? ¡Habla por Merlín! - Preguntó asustado

Hermione levantó la mirada y se topó con aquellos ojos tan oscuros, llenos de angustia. Y en el fondo de ellos podía verse que había llorado

Había tanto por lo que llorar, tanto por lo que maldecir, tanto por lo que gritar y desangrarse, había visto en sus ojos la angustia cuando Mandy estaba a punto de recibir el conjuro, había visto el terror cuando Pansy casi se desmayó.

Visto la alegría extinta, el dolor, la rabia. Tantas emociones y sensaciones en tan poco tiempo. Y no sabía como añadirle algo más

- Lo siento, no pude salvar al bebé - Contestó sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente - Perdóname Héctor, te fallé, os fallé a ambos

Estaba dispuesta a huir en ese preciso momento cuando una mano cerrándose alrededor de su brazo se lo impidió, el la miraba con tristeza

- No te culpo... tantas cosas... - Tragó en seco, buscando las palabras exactas para expresar lo que en ese momento le embargaba - Pero no es tu culpa. ¿Como está ella?

Hermione suspiró - Mal... No quiso hablarme y tengo miedo... -

- ¿Crees que te va a culpar? - Preguntó algo enojado

- Honestamente... no - Contestó Hermione cabizbaja - Pero sé que esto será un golpe durísimo para ella, el embarazo le había causado mucha ilusión aunque al principio no supo como asumirlo. Creo que se sentirá culpable

Héctor suspiró, sabía que ella tampoco había tenido opción, no podía haberse escondido ya que había sido algo tan imprevisto. Y defenderse era la única salida, fueron tantos que apenas pudo vigilarla para que nadie le hiciese daño, aunque sabia que se había excedido, se había dejado llevar por la rabia, el odio y todo aquello que formaba también parte de si misma

- Creo que será mejor que la vea - Dijo el después de pensarlo unos segundos, ella asintió y este se dispuso a tocar mientras ella se perdía escaleras abajo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry interceptó a Draco luego de que este terminara de ocuparse de los cadáveres

- Tenemos que hablar - Dijo escuetamente - Hay que salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible

Draco asintió sabiendo que aquello era plenamente cierto, ambos se encaminaron a la Biblioteca a discutirlo, en el camino se toparon a Hermione que venia de bajada

- ¡Hermione! ¿Que sucedió? - Preguntó Draco mas pálido que de costumbre al notar el estado en que se encontraba la castaña

- Perdió al bebé, Héctor subió a acompañarla un rato - Contesto - ¡Merlín! Esto se ha tornado insoportable, mueren y mueren y no soporto ya tantos funerales de los nuestros...

Draco sonrió compasivo, sabía como eran los Gryffindors respecto al tema, pero Harry se adelantó a hablar - Vamos a discutir al respecto de la seguridad del grupo, creo que seria bueno que vinieras y nos dieras tu opinión. Eso si te sientes lo suficientemente bien

Hermione se encogió de hombros - No importa, estaré bien. Vamos

Llegaron a la Biblioteca y al entrar todos, Harry impasibilizó la puerta para evitar ser oídos desde afuera, se sentaron junto al fuego

- Bien, como vimos Grimmauld Place ya no es seguro, tenemos que trasladarnos de aquí ¿Que opciones tenemos? -

Draco y Hermione se miraron por un instante y cada uno habló

- Mi casa - Dijo Hermione - Era de mis padres pero esta vacía y es grande

- La mía, es tenebrosa y gigantesca. Pero no sé si sea idónea. Aunque tiene muchas comodidades, seguridad y dependencias, además siguen vivos dos elfos – Contestó Draco

Harry sopesó ambas posibilidades - Me parece que ninguna de las dos es buena, la tuya - Dijo mirando a Hermione - Está en un barrio de muggles y por lo tanto es mas difícil cuidar de la seguridad, aunque no la descarto por completo. Y la tuya - Dijo mirando ahora a Draco - Debe conocerla Snape, por algo fue amigo de tu padre, lo cual significa que los llevaría a nosotros casi de inmediato

- Pansy aun conserva la casa de los Parkinson y la cabaña donde vivía cuando regreso, ambas son de su propiedad, Ginny tiene la Madriguera para ella sola - Dijo Hermione - Cualquiera de las dos la pondría a disposición del grupo sin dudarlo

- Llámame quéjica pero la Madriguera fue el blanco de los Mortífagos cuando asesinaron a Arthur y Molly y no creo que sea desconocido por los actuales. Completamente descartado - Decidió Harry tajantemente - Y las de Pansy me parecen igual de malas por la misma razón. No era un secreto para ellos donde vivía ella con cualquiera de sus dos identidades

Hermione resopló algo fastidiada - ¿Entonces? No sé a donde iremos a parar gracias a tu descarte de posibles sitios

- Se me ocurrió un sitio, que en su tiempo era de paradero desconocido. Un lugar que tú y yo conocemos... solo tendríamos que restaurarla con magia - Dijo - Y realizar de nuevo el Fidelius

Draco arqueó una ceja sin comprender, Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, impresionada con el pensamiento que acababa de cruzar su mente - ¿No te referirás a la casa de tus padres verdad?

- Exactamente. El Valle de Godric - Respondió Harry con seriedad

- ¿QUE? -

-Merlín... Pero... - Hermione balbuceó incoherentemente - Pero

- Es nuestra mejor opción chicos, solo necesitaré de su ayuda para arreglar eso hoy mismo para irnos allá, tenemos que ponernos a resguardo inmediatamente

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**El nuevo Ministro aparece asesinado. Ministerio en pleno sumido en el caos"**_

_Por fuentes fidedignas se ha tenido el conocimiento del deceso de Percy Weasley, recién nombrado Ministro de Magia, según nuestras fuentes, Mortífagos le secuestraron luego del funeral de su esposa y fue torturado antes de finalizar asesinándolo. Su única pariente, su hermana, la señorita Ginevra Weasley no ha sido hallada para declarar acerca del luctuoso suceso. (Continua pagina 9)_

- Y así seguirá el Ministerio quien sabe hasta cuanto. Gwain Robards ni siquiera ha dado la cara ante la franca ineptitud de sus Aurores – Dijo Draco asqueado – Solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos

Todos tenían sus propias cosas en la cabeza, tenían mucho temor y tristeza por lo ocurrido, había aun lucha por delante y no quedaba más remedio que enfrentarlo con valor renovado a pesar de todo

"Lo que ha de venir, vendrá y le plantaremos cara" Dijo Rubeus Hagrid años atrás y con los recientes acontecimientos aquellas palabras resonaban mas que nunca en la mente de Harry

Era la única salida posible. Luchar para finalmente vencer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	75. Chapter 75

No merezco tener tan buenos lectores, que aun con una ausencia tan prolongada, aun vuelven a leer a mi actualizacion

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Ignasi**, por su fidelidad como seguidor de mis historias

UN BESO

**_Claudia_**

-----------------------------

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXV.**

Al día siguiente, Harry se había encargado de restaurar la casa de sus padres, en Godric's Hollow. En el cementerio, donde sus padres reposaban, seria el funeral de los cuatro. Tanto ninguno contaba ya con familiares, solo Harry, Draco, Malcolm, Maximus, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati y Pansy quien se encontraba bastante delicada aun, eran los únicos que estaban presentes.

Draco se encargó del funeral cabizbajo, nunca había tenido la tarea de celebrar las exequias de compañeros y amigos. A un lado estaban Neville, Lavender, Mandy y Percy, expuestos cada uno en su correspondiente mesa de mármol antes de hacer la transformación a lapida. Todos lloraban en mayor o menor medida

_**Ahora que está todo en silencio**_

_**Y que la calma me besa el corazón**_

_**Os quiero decir adiós**_

_**Porque ha llegado la hora**_

_**De que andéis el camino ya sin mí**_

Ginny no podía parar de llorar, mirando por última vez a Neville, aun conservaba aquella serenidad que había visto por última vez antes de lanzarse sobre ella para defenderla, saber que en breves minutos el adiós seria definitivo era terrible

Realmente doloroso e insoportable ¿Por que aquello tenia que pasar?

_**Hay tanto por lo que vivir**_

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar**_

_**Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír**_

Seamus miró a Lavender, queriendo imprimir su imagen por siempre en su mente, no volverla a ver jamás riendo, bromeando o en sus cosas normales con Parvati era increíble ¿Acaso podría olvidarla alguna vez? Lo dudaba

Lo que sentía por ella era tan intenso que ni la muerte podría extinguirlo

_**Pero mi vida**_

_**Yo nunca podré olvidarte**_

_**Y sólo el viento sabe**_

_**Lo que has sufrido por amarme**_

Había luchado por ella y nunca la había dejado sola ¿Por que ahora ella tenia que dejarlo solo a el? ¿Porque?

_**Hay tantas cosas**_

_**Que nunca te dije en vida**_

_**Que eres todo cuanto amo**_

_**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a tí**_

_**Te cuidaré desde aquí**_

Maximus se sentía terriblemente mal, la había dejado para protegerla y eso no había sido suficiente, estaba muerta, el no había podido impedir que aquella terrible maldición acabara con su vida. No había podido evitar que los Mortífagos arruinaran su vida, haciendo miserables sus últimos días

No le había dicho jamás cuanto le importaba, cuanto la quería, cuanto había intentado por cuidarla, aunque no estuviera con ella. Se sentía terrible, frustrado, dolido, vacío, culpable, asqueado. Demasiadas sensaciones para poder expresarlas

_**Sé que la culpa os acosa**_

_**Y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"**_

_**No hay nada que reprochar**_

_**Ya no hay demonios**_

_**En el fondo del cristal**_

_**Y sólo bebo**_

_**Todos los besos que no te di**_

Draco había terminado de exponerlos a todos y se preparaba para hacer lo que correspondía, no se sentía en condiciones de decir algo, sentía un nudo en la garganta, seria incapaz de expresar lo que sentía. Harry y los demás tampoco podían, aunque quedaban tantas cosas para decir, era demasiado tarde y las palabras sobraban, era demasiado tarde

Ginny se sentía tan atormentada como Seamus y Maximus, todos consideraban que era su culpa el deceso de sus amigos, de sus amores, de sus compañeros, todos habían muerto con las palabras que no dijeron en su momento. Y con aquellos pensamientos las lágrimas corrían sin parar

_**Pero mi vida**_

_**Yo nunca podré olvidarte**_

_**Y sólo el viento sabe**_

_**Lo que has sufrido por amarme**_

_**Hay tantas cosas**_

_**Que nunca te dije en vida**_

Ginny quería pedirle perdón a Neville por no haberle querido como merecía, por no haber sido digna de su amor, de su sacrificio.

_**Que eres todo cuanto amo**_

_**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti**_

_**Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí**_

_**Y muero otra vez si lloráis**_

_**He aprendido al fin a disfrutar**_

_**Y soy feliz**_

Maximus cerró los ojos, sintiendo a Mandy a su lado, sintiendo su presencia. Creía oír su voz, pidiéndole a gritos que no llorase, que ella estaba bien donde quiera que estuviese en ese momento, estaba bien, juraba que oía su voz pidiéndole que jamás la olvidase, que guardase su recuerdo en lo mas profundo de su corazón

Que ella nunca dejaría de estar cerca, por él

_**No llores cielo**_

_**Y vuélvete a enamorar**_

_**Nunca me olvides**_

_**Me tengo que marchar **_

Seamus suspiró, una ráfaga de aire a su lado le trajo el perfume de Lavender, ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Su ausencia le estaba nublando el juicio, sentía la despedida eterna de su gran amor

_**Pero mi vida**_

_**Yo nunca podré olvidarte**_

_**Y sólo el viento sabe**_

_**Lo que has sufrido por amarme**_

_**Hay tantas cosas**_

_**Que nunca te dije en vida**_

_**Que eres todo cuando amo**_

_**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti**_

Héctor, Pansy, Malcolm, Harry, Draco, veían a Maximus, Seamus y Ginny llorar a lagrima viva, sabían cuanto dolía una despedida, sabían cuanto remordimiento causaba despedirse de un amigo caído, sabían la tortura y la culpabilidad que causaba seguir vivos cuando ellos no lo estarían más

Y si eran sus amores, era como morir en vida

_**Desde mi cielo**_

_**Os arroparé en la noche**_

_**Y os acunaré en los sueños**_

_**Y espantaré todos los miedos**_

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Lavender, Neville y Mandy estaban allí, sus espíritus estaban acompañándoles a despedir el cuerpo físico que habían dejado atrás

Jurando velar por ellos, pidiéndoles que continuaran luchando aunque ellos no estuviesen mas, diciéndoles que los cuidarían desde el mas allá, que nunca los abandonarían aunque no los pudieran ver mas

Pidiéndoles que no perdieran la esperanza, que un día se reencontrarían donde las almas descansan, que continuaran su vida, que deseaban fuesen felices, que se enamoraran de nuevo y quizás formaran una familia. Que la vida continuaba y no podían echarse al abandono

Draco realizó el conjuro y un fuego blanco apareció brevemente, unas volutas se elevaron al cielo y en el lugar donde habían estado expuestos, aparecieron unas lapidas de mármol con sus inscripciones

Y las almas de aquellos a quienes decían adiós se alejaban lentamente

_**Desde mi cielo**_

_**Os esperaré escribiendo**_

_**No estoy solo pues**_

_**Me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza**_

_**Yo nunca os olvidaré **_

Mandy, Neville y Lavender sonrieron y con un beso a sus amigos y amores, partieron al descanso eterno. Donde estarían esperándolos hasta el día del final

No olvidarían jamás a los que dejaron aquí

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	76. Chapter 76

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXVI.**

Regresaron a la casa antes del anochecer, habían pasado un trago muy amargo, Pansy subió directo a su habitación a ocultarse por un rato de los ojos del mundo

La casa de los padres de Harry era de dos pisos, por fuera el artesonado de madera de color beige seguía intacto, las ventanas eran de guillotina en madera, en blanco la hacían parecer la casa de la pradera, una casa muy a lo inglés campestre del siglo XIX. Por dentro era amplia, en el piso superior estaban las habitaciones, cinco en total y cuatro baños, tenia un balcón a un lado de la casa. En el piso inferior estaba una bella cocina con una barra de desayunar en pino y una campana de acero encima de la estufa, la sala estaba con muebles acogedores, un sofá angular de 8 puestos y uno de dos, con una pequeña mesita en medio, todo junto a la chimenea, otro baño, una habitación que había fungido de biblioteca-estudio, recién restaurada y el comedor de doce puestos, estilo Victoriano. Sencillamente encantadora y muy acogedora por sobre todo

Era mucho más reducida que Grimmauld Place por lo que en ella se habían distribuido por pares para las habitaciones: Ginny y Hermione en una, Héctor y Maximus en la siguiente, Malcolm y Seamus en la del frente de las chicas, Parvati y Pansy al lado de ellos, Harry y Draco enfrente de ellas.

Pansy llegó al que compartía con Parvati y se sentó en la pequeña poltrona que había frente a la ventana, la puerta se abrió y Héctor entró por ella, Pansy se relajó al notar su presencia

- ¿Como te sientes? - Le preguntó colocándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro

- Honestamente... me siento mal - Dijo - Creo que nunca te voy a merecer

Este se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y tomándola por la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo - ¿Por que dices eso?

Ella suspiró y contestó - Por que sigo siendo ese mismo ente Oscuro y maligno que conociste, por que sigo siendo capaz de odiar y hacer daño, por que sigo siendo capaz de matar a alguien sin remordimiento alguno

- ¿A que viene todo esto Pansy? - Preguntó - No sé por que pero me parece que oigo culpa en todo eso. Y si hablamos de matar yo también lo he hecho, tenemos que defendernos, no es tu culpa lo que pasó

- Es mi culpa haber perdido al bebé, es mi culpa seguir siendo Oscuridad... ¡Y no quiero que mi Odio te eche a perder! Tú eres Luz, yo Oscuridad. Tu eres mi Sol y yo soy una noche sin Luna - Contestó Pansy - Tu mereces alguien mejor que yo

Se levantó pero la penetrante mirada de aquellos oscuros ojos la taladró por completo, llegando hasta lo más profundo de su alma, se volvió y le encaró

- Sé quien eres Pansy... Y sé quien soy yo - Respondió mirándola - Ni yo soy perfecto ni aspiro que tu lo seas. No te culpes por lo que pasó

- Me culpo por que se que no hubo algo que disfrutara mas que asesinar a Violetta Black, me culpo por que ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos me llenó de algo indescriptible, me culpo por que sé que no siento el más mínimo arrepentimiento, me culpo por que si tuviera la oportunidad, la haría sufrir aun más de lo que lo hice, por que a pesar de que nunca había empleado el Perpetuam Somnio Crucio me di cuenta que la Magia Oscura sigue en mi. Que nunca dejara de ser parte de mi - Respondió - Y tu mereces algo mejor, algo que no te vaya a dañar...

Pansy miro aquellas orbes tan oscuras, tan cálidas, tan profundas como un abismo. Era demasiado noble, bueno y puro como para estar a su lado, con ella no aprendería nada bueno

Y eso no era lo que merecía

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquellos primeros días fueron bastante incómodos para todos los diez sobrevivientes, algunos habían limitado el tiempo para ver y dejarse ver como Ginny y Pansy, otros como Draco y Harry estuvieron trabajando mas duro, ampliando la casa por la parte inferior para anexarle unas dependencias que a su juicio necesitarían

Construyeron un anexo a la residencia por la parte posterior, un invernadero al que trasladaron todo lo que tenían en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place en materia de botánica, al lado, por un pasillo de cristaleras, hechizado para no dejarse ver por ningún lado mediante un hechizo de invisibilidad, estaba un pequeño laboratorio para pociones y algunos implementos de Medimagia de Ginny, al frente de este hicieron un salón enorme para duelos y entrenamientos varios. Dejaron una habitación vacía para futuras necesidades del grupo

Cada uno intentaba continuar imperturbable, aunque la realidad es que ninguno había podido evadirse de la dura realidad en que estaban inmersos, Parvati y Seamus habían adquirido la casi insana costumbre de entrenar casi todo el día, como si no existiese mejor método de drenar aquella frustración que residía en ellos

- ¡Concéntrate Seamus! - Exigió Parvati al notar que este casi había sido herido por su descontrol - ¿No te das cuenta que estuve a punto de dañarte?

- ¡LO SE! - Contesto - Es que había recordado algo por casualidad

Parvati se detuvo - ¿Que recordaste?

Seamus se sentó mirando hacia los invernaderos - Estaba recordando a Neville, a el le encantaba Herbologia, siempre era bueno en ello.

Parvati sonrió con tristeza - Te entiendo, pero si queremos vengar no solo a Neville y Lavender sino a todos los que han caído en esta guerra: Ron, Dean, Luna, Terry, todos y cada uno de los que murieron luchando por acabar esta pesadilla del infierno, tenemos que prepararnos, cayeron de los suyos también pero falta cortar la cabeza de la Gorgona

Seamus asintió. Realmente había que cortar la cabeza principal de la Gorgona: Severus Snape

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Que maldita frustración! - Exclamó Draco perdiendo los estribos - Yo no quiero esperar quieto al día que el decida buscarnos para pelear Harry

- Ya lo sé pero ¿No crees que haya alguna manera de localizarle? - Inquirió Harry - ya sabes... el lugar donde estén escondiéndose todos ellos, o algo semejante

Se pasó una mano por el pelo desesperado, había que hallar la manera de pescar a Severus Snape, no podría evadirles el resto de sus vidas

En ese momento una lechuza apareció y dejo caer un trozo de pergamino, Draco lo atrapó y leyó en voz alta:

_"Ya me cansé de este maldito juego._

_Callejón Diagon, en 20 minutos, vayan todos o aténganse a las consecuencias"_

_**S.S.**_

- El Diablo lo llamas y aparece - Dijo Harry - Hora de acabar con este endemoniado asunto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	77. Chapter 77

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXVII.**

Salieron del Valle de Godric rumbo al Callejón Diagon, nadie hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario, intentando concentrarse en su objetivo primordial: Acabar con Severus Snape y su horda de Neo-Mortífagos. Sobrevivir era sólo un plus

- Suerte – Les dijo Harry al conjunto cuando vieron a sus oponentes esperándoles amablemente – Espero todos salgamos de esta

Hermione le miró con cierta ansiedad, pero se abstuvo de decirlo con palabras, solo una mirada bastó para comunicarle lo que sentía. Héctor y Pansy se susurraron unas palabras antes de separarse, los demás estaban en actitudes similares. Era una mera precaución por si no volvían a verse con vida

Snape se hallaba con unos mortífagos rodeando al grupo. Los diez estaban seriamente mirando a sus enemigos, el Callejón Diagon estaba más desolado que nunca, parecía que al ver la presencia de aquellos seres con máscaras, todos corrían a refugiarse, desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible

Nadie quería morir a manos de aquellos seres sin alma

- ¿Y bien? - Dijo Harry con sarcasmo - Nos tienes a todos aquí ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Nada que no sea liquidarte - Respondió Snape curvando sus finos labios en una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa y con sumo cuidado metió la mano en su túnica y sacó la varita - _¡Agaeto!_

Un rayo morado cruzó el Callejón pero fue hábilmente desviado por Harry, aquel parecía haber sido la orden de ataque pues tanto un bando como el otro empezaron a lanzarse hechizos, maldiciones, contra maldiciones, conjuros de todo tipo iban y venían

- ¡AGGHHH! - Gritó Seamus quien al pegar contra un árbol - No te será tan fácil

- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees! - Se burló el encapuchado con quien se batía en duelo Finnigan - _¡SECTUMSEMPRA! _-

- _¡Protego!_ - Se defendió este

- Ya me harté - Rezongó el Mortífago - _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ -

El cuerpo del oponente cayó al suelo, luego de que el funesto rayo verde segara su vida antes de impactar contra la tierra, Seamus Finnigan caía como en cámara lenta, en su cara una mueca de sorpresa quedaba impresa por la eternidad. Parvati, Ginny y Hermione se miraron por una fracción de segundo

Otro de los suyos había caído

Snape y Harry peleaban como en la ocasión anterior, ninguno de los dos daba tregua al otro, el fuego de sus miradas era palpable, odio brotaba por cada poro de sus cuerpos. Vencer o Morir era la premisa

Ninguno parecía humano realmente, los entrenamientos, el horror sufrido y todo lo que arriesgaban, los habían convertido en simplemente, maquinas de matar, sin piedad de ningún tipo. Sin remordimientos, sin mas objetivo que no fuera acabar con aquellos seres

- _¡AGAETO!_ – Dijo uno de los Mortífagos y desvió el curso de la maldición que Ginny Weasley le enviaba con una propia

- _¡Protego!_ - Respondió la pelirroja dispuesta a todo

- Vas a morir Weasley, ¡Prepárate! - Se burló aquel

- ¡NUNCA! – Gritó Ginny con toda la ira y odio del que fue capaz. Estaba llena de aquellos sentimientos por tantas cosas pasadas

Y ambos siguieron enfrascados en su batalla

- _¡Septum!_ - Exclamo el Mortífago que peleaba con Draco

El rubio sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si estuvieran obstruidas sus vías, antes de marearse por la falta de oxigeno murmuro - _¡Liberaero!_ - Y volvió a aspirar sin problemas

- Siempre Malfoy sabe que hacer - Se reía el encapuchado, aunque estaba frustrado

- Cállate imbecil, tu nunca sabías ni sostener la varita - Dijo Draco mientras peleaba con este

Durante al menos tres horas estuvieron peleando, al final no quedaba un solo Mortífago vivo, todos habían sido liquidados por la Orden, solo restaba Snape pelando con Harry, este había hecho un conjuro y nadie podría atravesarlo, una línea mágica que repelía a todo el que intentaba acercarse

Harry James Potter aprovechó para lanzar una maldición, pero Snape había desaparecido. Todos lo buscaron hasta que reaparecido en medio del grupo de la Orden, que esperaba atento iba a atacar a Harry traicioneramente por la espalda cuando Draco reaccionó y lanzó una contra maldición rápido

- ¡Eres un maldito traidor Malfoy! - Gritó Snape asqueado al ver como su antiguo pupilo le salvaba la vida a su anterior enemigo

- No mas que tu Snape – Contestó este con rudeza

Harry iba a atacarle pero Snape con una destreza increíble lanzo una poderosa maldición a Draco, este no pudo desviarla, era imparable, finalmente le dio en pleno

- ¡NOOOO! - Gritó Hermione horrorizada, conocía la maldición que Severus había empleado. Hasta el mismo Harry se olvido de su pelea y corrió a su lado, este empezaba ya a expulsar sangre por la boca

- Disimula... - Dijo Draco - No tenemos... tiempo, lanzaras el Avada al mismo tiempo que yo, el no podrá detenernos... - Tomo aire al tiempo que expulsaba mas sangre - a los dos

- Draco... -

- No hay tiempo – Tosió este soportando aquel dolor - a la de tres... uno... dos

- _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_ - Gritaron ambos en dirección a Snape, este no podría desviar los dos al mismo tiempo, intento hacer algo pero era demasiado tarde

Los dos rayos fulminantes le dieron a Severus Snape en el pecho. Abriendo mucho los ojos cayó hacia atrás

Muerto al fin

Todos estaban alrededor de Draco, intentando salvarle la vida. Parvati se lo llevó a San Mungo en un esfuerzo desesperado, los demás recogieron el cuerpo de Seamus y salieron de allí al Hospital Mágico

La pesadilla había terminado por fin, sin embargo el terrible sentimiento y desazón que tenían no les dejaba sentirse a gusto, muchas vidas perdidas, muchas lágrimas derramadas, mucho horror y sufrimiento

Maximus estaba acompañando a Héctor quien llevaba a Seamus, su cabeza estaba gacha, Pansy a su lado estaba de aspecto imperturbable, pero todos los que la conocían sabían que estaba realmente asustada por el estado de Draco

¿Y si no sobrevivía?

Todos se unieron en una silenciosa plegaria: Que aquella guerra que acababa de terminar, no tuviera uno mas de los suyos en su haber, Draco tenía que sobrevivir

Aunque era un caso de Lasciate Ogni Speranza

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	78. Chapter 78

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXVIII.**

Las semanas que siguieron a la última batalla fueron las más duras que se hayan tenido en cuenta. Ginny tuvo que afrontar el deceso de Neville lo cual realmente le afectó, el mundo mágico empezó a recordar lo que era vivir en paz y armonía, las amenazas que representaban Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini, Violetta Black y el resto de los Mortífagos habían desaparecido, esta vez para siempre

Al día siguiente fue el sepelio de Seamus, todos abandonaron San Mungo durante una hora para dar el ultimo adiós al ultimo caído en la lucha por la paz del Mundo Mágico, Maximus no derramó una lagrima, sin embargo, el dolor que habitaba en su corazón era inconmensurable, Héctor y Hermione trataban de mitigar su pena, pero es sabido que los primeros días que siguen a una pérdida, son los mas difíciles de sobrellevar, luego, aprendemos a vivir con los recuerdos y logramos finalmente asimilar que aquel amigo, aquel hermano, aquel ser que siempre nos acompañó, no volvería a dedicarnos una sonrisa, una palabra

No volvería a estar mas a nuestro lado

Los demás también se sentían afectados por la pérdida de un amigo, un compañero. Aquella guerra se había llevado a muchos que sólo aspiraron librar a la comunidad de un grupo de seres egoístas sedientos de poder y sangre. Un grupo que solo hirió a todos a su alrededor. Ahora tenían la tarea de reconstruir sus existencias y cerrar sus ojos a los horrores vividos a fin de lograr recuperar el hilo de sus vidas

La tranquilidad perdida un día...

Draco seguía en San Mungo, delicado a más no poder, según los Medimagos su caso era de pronóstico reservado, los chicos se turnaban para hacer guardia y acompañarle, aunque estaba sedado para evitar los dolores terribles de la maldición.

Solo un milagro podría salvarle de un desenlace fatal

Ginny Weasley se acostó tarde, tres días después del funeral de Seamus, desde aquello no había logrado conciliar el sueño, no había logrado recobrar la paz de su vida, pero aquella noche todo fue diferente, luego de conversar un rato con Hermione, Pansy y Parvati se había ido a acostar, cuando cerró sus ojos una brisa fría entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Hermione

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar**_

_**No es ésta la hora ni menos el lugar**_

_**Tenia que contarte que el cielo**_

_**No se está tan mal**_

Era extraño, pero no sabia si estaba en sueños puesto que podía verlo, sentir su perfume a cedro y limón, su sonrisa brillante, su hablar tan alegre y lleno de vida. Ese optimismo que siempre tenia, aun en los días mas oscuros y en la más grande adversidad, sonrió, con una lagrima derramándose por sus ojos, estando dormida

Podía verlo, estiró su mano derecha: Neville estaba ahí de pie, junto a ella, con una larga túnica color morado, animándola a acercarse a él

_**Mañana ni te acordarás**_

_**Solo fue un sueño te repetirás**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta **_

_**Pasará una estrella fugaz**_

_**Y cuando me marche estará**_

_**Mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

- ¡Neville! Volviste - Murmuró Ginny acercándose a el más animada - Volviste por mi...

Se juntaron, por un breve instante, Ginny sintió que este la tocaba, mientras le daba un beso en la frente, aunque sonreían, ambos estaban bañados en lagrimas

- Lo siento... Gin... déjame ir - Pidió el - Tu tienes aun una vida que disfrutar y yo un camino que seguir. Permíteme ir en paz.

_**Solo quería despedirme**_

_**Darte un beso y verte una vez más**_

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**Te ponías tan guapa al reír**_

_**Y así solo así quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes**_

_**Así adelante**_

- ¡POR QUE! ¿POR QUE TU TAMBIEN ME DEJASTE? ¿Por que no te quedaste conmigo? - Gritó Ginny llena de frustración - ¿No te das cuenta que no me queda razón por la cual vivir? Mis padres, Ron, Percy... realmente no me queda nadie. Tú eras el único que me amaba...

- No puedo saber el porqué pequeña... aunque me culpes, quiero decirte que jamás quise dejarte. Solo Dios sabe el porque... era mi hora Gin, perdóname de corazón. Nunca quise hacerte infeliz

- Pero... nunca supe, si me perdonaste por no quererte como tu a mi - Murmuró Ginny

- Si te perdone Gin, no lo dudes, eres alguien muy especial, quizás una de las pocas personas de quien habré de decir esto, aunque sé que has sufrido mucho y no lo mereces, estoy seguro que habrás de hallar la paz y la felicidad que mereces, un día no muy lejano - Respondió Neville -

_**Así vida mía mejor ser así**_

_**Ahora debes descansar**_

_**Deja que te arrope como años atrás**_

_**Te acuerdas cuando entonces**_

_**Te cantaba antes de ir a acostar**_

_**Tan solo me dejan venir**_

_**Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti**_

La pelirroja asintió, con lágrimas en los ojos

- Nunca olvides los momentos bonitos que compartimos, nunca olvides que te quise, nunca olvides todo lo que un día ocurrió. Esta será la última vez que nos veremos. Ha llegado el momento de continuar mi camino hacia la Luz, el momento de rendirle cuentas a la Vida por lo que hice, tanto bueno como malo. Pero vine a despedirme para llevarme como ultimo recuerdo... tu sonrisa y tu perdón - Le pidió el - Y quiero saber que no te culparas a ti misma por lo que hice, fue mi decisión y jamás me arrepentiría de haberte salvado, de volver a encontrarme en esa situación, lo volvería a hacer sin dudar

_**Y es que aquella triste noche**_

_**No te di ni un adiós al partir **_

_**Y cuando me marche estará**_

_**Mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**Solo quería despedirme**_

_**Darte un beso y verte una vez más**_

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

- ¿Esta es...? - balbuceó Ginny asustada por la perspectiva de un adiós -

- La despedida Ginny, si - Respondió el - No tuve tiempo de decirte adiós ni a ti ni a los demás, despídeme de todos, especialmente de Harry, Parvati y Hermione. Júrame que continuaras viviendo, que pasaras este trago amargo y abrirás tu corazón a quien toque a tu puerta. En alguno de ellos vendrá el amor de nuevo a ti y no debes rechazarlo por todo lo que has vivido - Imploró Neville - Prométeme que lo harás

_**Te ponías tan guapa al reír**_

_**Y así solo así quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes**_

_**Así adelante**_

_**Así vida mía **_

_**Ahora te toca a ti**_

_**Solo a ti**_

_**Seguir nuestro viaje**_

- Lo prometo - Murmuró ella - Nunca te dije... te quiero, aunque es tarde ya. ¡Perdóname!

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, ahora lo que te toca es continuar tu camino en la Tierra mientras que llega la Hora Final. Antes de irme quería decirte... que lo que me enamoró de ti... fue tu sonrisa, esos hoyos que se forman en tus mejillas cuando lo haces, esa luz que brilla en tus ojos cuando estas alegre y optimista

- Lo que mas aprecié de ti fue tu valor para afrontar una lucha que no te correspondía, tu optimismo y perseverancia para seguir día a día. Nunca te olvidaré Neville

- Me alegro, yo jamás lo haré - Dijo dándole un ultimo beso en la frente - Ahora debo irme, va a amanecer y tu despertarás, creerás que fue un sueño pero no es así. Sólo es un adiós...

_**Se está haciendo tarde**_

_**Tendré que marcharme**_

_**En unos segundos vas a despertar **_

_**Y así solo así quiero recordarte (siempre)**_

Ginny se enjugó el rostro, bañado en lágrimas heladas de honda pena y suspiró a la vez que extendía la mano y este se alejaba por un camino deslumbrante, intentando grabar en su mente aquella escena

_**Así como antes **_

_**Así adelante**_

_**Vida mía mejor ser así**_

Grabando el último adiós, el último beso de un amor que por su parte jamás llegó a empezar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	79. Chapter 79

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXIX.**

Draco logró salir del Hospital un mes después de todo aquello, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Héctor, Maximus, Malcolm y Parvati fueron a buscarle, cada quien había intentado llevar su vida a la normalidad, se reinstaló en la Mansión Malfoy a pesar de las quejas de todos quienes esperaban que se quedase con ellos hasta su completo restablecimiento. Pero éste alegando necesitar estar solo unos días, había declinado amablemente tal ofrecimiento

A Harry le ofrecieron el puesto vacante de Ministro de Magia a lo cual después de mucho pensarlo, aceptó. Se había convertido en el Mago mas joven en ascender al máximo puesto de Inglaterra: con tan solo 27 años recién cumplidos era Ministro, después de todo, decidió quedarse residiendo en Godric's Hollows en la antigua casona de sus padres. Grimmauld Place quedaba en el recuerdo por los momentos

Pansy ayudada por Harry, ahora como Ministro de Magia, fue reivindicada y su imagen anterior fue limpiada cuando Harry declaró a El Profeta y otros diarios mágicos de importancia, la colaboración de todos los que un día estuvieron a su lado en la lucha contra el Lado Tenebroso, el Wizengamot le concedió la absolución por los delitos que se le imputaban como Mortífaga y logró acceder a lo que sus padres le dejaron: una pequeña cantidad de Oro en Gringotts y la casa de los Parkinson que había sido confiscada por el Ministerio, ahora le era devuelta. Validaron sus estudios de Medimagia y regresó a San Mungo completamente diferente, mucho mas alegre y optimista que alguna vez atrás

Ginny regresó a San Mungo al igual que Pansy, con ayuda de Draco y Harry restauraron la Madriguera y volvió a vivir allí, los gemelos enviaron una lechuza avisándole que se habían casado en el extranjero, estaban viviendo en Bélgica felizmente allí.

Hermione decidió primeramente quedarse sola, luego de mucho analizar sus sentimientos se dio cuenta que Draco había pasado a la historia (Mas debido a su apatía y desgano) y Harry solo seria para ella ese gran amigo que siempre tuvo.

Y volvería a jugar Quidditch y apoyada por Harry, reinstauró la Liga Británica de Quidditch. Los partidos se comenzarían a celebrar en seis meses, durante los cuales los equipos se reestructurarían en un retorno a la normalidad, la organización del Puddlemere United le ofreció la Sub-Capitanía a lo cual declinó, prefería simplemente jugar y tener un poco de libertad para disponer del resto de su tiempo.

El Ministerio pedía su ingreso en la Academia de Aurores, a lo que ella respondió amablemente:

- El día que me retire del deporte, lo consideraré, pero por los momentos quiero jugar. Muchas gracias - Fue su declaración

También restauró la casa de sus padres, que fue destruida parcialmente por los del Lado Oscuro durante su ausencia, conviviendo con los recuerdos que tenia de su niñez

Maximus regresó también a jugar Quidditch, pero aparte de su cargo de Capitán el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia le otorgó el cargo de Jefe de la Liga Británica, todos estaban muy felices por ese merecido reconocimiento, este aceptó el puesto y combinaba sus entrenamientos con el equipo y su labor en pro del noble deporte de los magos.

Thaddeus Summerbee y su esposa, regresaron a Inglaterra a petición de Héctor, al día siguiente de la muerte de Severus Snape, regresaron a su antigua casa. Héctor por su parte también regresó a su puesto en el Puddlemere United y estaba lleno de esperanzas para el futuro inmediato

Malcolm entró al Ministerio, al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, su madre, quien había sido la única sobreviviente de su familia, estaba residiendo en las afueras de Birmingham. Este decidió comprar una pequeña casa en Dover, cerca de los famosos acantilados blancos y se fue a vivir solo

Mientras Parvati hizo oposiciones para entrar de nuevo a Gringotts como un tiempo atrás había estado. Padma no logró ser hallada, por lo que Parvati regresó sola a la antigua casa de sus padres aunque no soportó la idea de vivir allí, la vendió y compró una en Anglesey

Esa noche habría una cena en la casa de Harry para celebrar el futuro que prometía para todos los allí reunidos, estaban los nueve, felices de inaugurar una nueva etapa en sus vidas

- ¡Por el tiempo! - Exclamó Harry y todos alzaron una ceja, este sonrió y prosiguió - Por el pasado que nos reunió y nos unió mediante los lazos del amor y la amistad, por el presente que nos ha traído paz y tranquilidad y por el futuro que se nos presenta lleno de oportunidades, de esperanza y de mil cosas buenas

Todos asintieron - Por el Tiempo y por nosotros -

- ¿Cuales serán sus planes? - Preguntó Pansy a los que allí se encontraban

- Bueno por mi parte lograr que este país se parezca a la verdad y no a una mentira política, que la paz se mantenga por fin - Dijo Harry - Aunque lamento mucho que la vida normal que tuve fuera de aquí se haya ido al caño. Parece ser que no es esa mi verdadera opción de vida ¡Pero que se le va a hacer!

- ¡Pero has recobrado el optimismo! Ya no eres ese cínico que llegó aquí tan agrio como un limón - Apuntó Ginny rodando los ojos - ¡Por que hay que ver...!

- Yo por mi parte solo espero que la vida nos siga colmando de bendiciones, que mis padres estén conmigo un buen tiempo, seguir jugando al Quidditch y que cierta persona no deje de estar a mi lado nunca - Dijo Héctor

- Nunca - Repitió Pansy y le dedicó una gran sonrisa - No lo dudes, a tu lado siempre estaré

- Yo he pensado salir de Inglaterra, darme un tiempo para reordenar mi vida y mientras tanto viajar y descansar - Dijo Draco - Quiero volver a Alemania o Australia, quizás comprarme un viñedo y empezar algo diferente. Quiero hallarme a mi mismo después de tantas cosas

- ¡Pero sabes que tu lugar siempre ha sido y será este! ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Pansy

- Lo sé... pero igual hay mucho que hacer - Contestó el melancólico - Tu sabes...

La pelinegra asintió, comprendía el cúmulo de heridas que habitan en uno mismo cuando se ha vivido tantas cosas. La necesidad de hallar un refugio lejos de todo el horror y el sufrimiento, lejos de tantas cosas que hicieron mella en nosotros

- ¿Y tu Ginny? ¿Que harás? -

- Aun no lo sé... ha sido demasiadas cosas y no sé por donde empezar a enderezar mi vida. Por lo pronto seguiré con mi carrera de Medimaga y ya se vera que viene para mi después - Contestó ella y volteó la mirada. No quería recordar

- Pues yo quiero disfrutar de la vida. Quiero hacer todo lo que un día no hice, experimentar todo aquello a lo que una vez me negué - Dijo Hermione - Por lo demás: "Lo que ha de venir vendrá..."

-"... Y le plantaremos cara" - Terminó Harry - Nunca olvidaré aquellas sabias palabras

- ¿Quien las dijo antes? - Preguntó Maximus lleno de curiosidad

- Rubeus Hagrid - Contestó Hermione - Al terminar el Torneo Triwizard...

- Ah, vale - Contestó este

- Bueno yo a decir verdad tampoco tengo planes hechos. Mi prioridad era sobrevivir a todo pero ya terminada la guerra... Pues no sé, trabajaré en el Ministerio y el Destino que se encargue de poner en mi camino lo que me corresponda ¡Según sea yo veré que haré! - Contestó Malcolm riendo un poco

- Pues yo solo sé que seguiré con mi pasión ¡Quidditch! hasta que el cuerpo aguante - Comentó Maximus - Aunque el Ministerio me consumirá el tiempo pero el Puddlemere... ¡Bah! Cuando terminen mis días como jugador quizás pueda ser entrenador y de allí quizás algo mas.

- ¿Y tu Pansy? - Preguntó Parvati

- Bueno, después de todo, me alegra poder regresar a San Mungo, haber aprendido tantas cosas con ustedes, haber descubierto que podía ser una mejor persona. Ahora espero lograr ser cada día una mejor Medimaga y no perder tan buenos amigos que hice - Dijo ella - He pensado varias cosas para el futuro pero aun no me decido... Creo que necesito ayuda de mi brújula - Dijo mirando a Héctor - ¡Ya no se planear solo pensando en mi!

- Yo por mi parte creo que reconstruiré mi vida, gracias a Merlín, no estaré sola. Siempre hay buenos amigos dispuestos - Dijo Parvati mirándolos a todos con bastante afecto - ¿Prometerán que pase lo que pase no perderemos el contacto?

- ¡Promesa! - Exclamó Harry por todos

- ¿Se dan cuenta que si Dumbledore nos viese en este momento, podría admitir que casi logró la unión de las cuatro casas? Harry, Parvati, Ginny y yo de Gryffindor, Maximus y Héctor de Ravenclaw, Draco, Malcolm y Pansy de Slytherin. Y aun no metemos a los que no están ya... - Dijo Hermione

- Bueno eso demuestra la teoría de que Leones, Águilas y Serpientes pueden convivir juntos y trabajar por un bien común - Dijo Malcolm - ¿Quien lo creería? Slytherins mezclados con Gryffindors como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

Una amistad había surgido entre personas que un día no hubiesen creído posible, todos unidos por lazos indestructibles, lazos que el tiempo solo podría encargarse de reforzar

Una amistad que unió almas

Que reforzó uniones

Que enseñó lecciones

Que salvó almas condenadas

Aquella lección jamás la olvidarían, seria el inicio de una nueva etapa donde predominaría la colaboración, la amistad, el compañerismo. Valores que todos habían aprendido de sus ahora amigos, durante los tiempos oscuros que les tocó vivir

- ¡Por el fin de una etapa Oscura y el inicio de una mucho mejor! - Declaró Hermione levantando su copa de Vino al tiempo que los demás la imitaban

Inaugurando así el inicio del resto de sus vidas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	80. Chapter 80

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXX. **

Luego de su partida, Draco mantuvo el contacto durante un tiempo con todos los demás, escribía regularmente. Sin embargo cinco meses luego de marcharse, poco antes de la Navidad cortó abruptamente con todos sin decir nada

Harry estaba sumamente intrigado, el no había vuelto con Hermione, mas bien, ella prefirió mantenerse sola, jugando un tiempo mas, siguiendo con su vida al igual que los demás. Pero el súbito silencio de Malfoy la había dejado fría

El tenía que regresar pronto, seguramente sería eso...

- ¡Hermione! – Reclamó Maximus una tarde de esas – No puedes seguir así, tienes que aceptarlo...

- Me hubiese gustado que escribiese una sola vez mas, que me hubiera dicho que no quería saber mas de mi, que ni siquiera quería mi amistad ¡No sé! – Reclamó ella amargamente – Pero... ¿Cuantos meses van ya desde su última lechuza? Cinco meses...

Maximus la abrazó sabiendo cuanto significaba el rubio en la vida de ella aunque no siguiesen una relación. Y sabía así mismo el intensísimo dolor que su silencio causaba en ella, horadando sus esperanzas, hiriendo sus convicciones

Habría seguido así de no ser por una amarga noticia que llegó un amargo fin de semana

Draco había muerto poco después de su última carta, la maldición sufrida en la última batalla le había dejado secuelas muy graves y no resistió. Estuvo grave, hospitalizado en aquel lugar tan lejos de su país, no pudo salir adelante y falleció. Aquello fue un tremendo golpe para Hermione

Los demás no lo supieron al momento, ella se encerró en su casa y revolvió todas las cartas que conservaba, las fotos, los recuerdos. Todo lo que representó un pasado feliz para ambos

_**Flash Back**_

"_- Me gustas Hermione... intenté decírtelo de una manera que no funciono, pero ¡¡Ya no aguanto mas!! Me gustas y te lo digo directo aunque sé que no es lo mejor, intenté callarme por que no quiero hacerte daño ni a ti ni destrozar nuestra amistad Por que aunque lo sienta sé que no serviría de nada_

_Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándola por la sorpresa ¿Había oído bien?_

_-¿En serio? –_

_- Discúlpame Hermione, pero solo puedo decírtelo en 2 palabras: Te Amo... y no se ni como... simplemente ese es el hecho por mas que intento dejar de pensarte y mirarte con otros ojos que no son de amigo no puedo..."_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Lloraba, derramando toda la amargura que sentía por dentro. No era capaz de decírselo a los demás, no podía, era como admitir que se había ido. Se maldecía a si misma por no haber estado con el, por no haber ido a su funeral...

Que peso tan grande sentía que no la dejaba respirar, el dolor y la impotencia atenazaban todo su cuerpo impidiéndole sentir otra cosa que no fuese el mismo dolor. Y las lágrimas nublaban su visión sin dejarle ver nada más

_**Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí**_

_**Siento que no te di**_

_**Lo que esperabas de mí.**_

Se arrodilló en medio de su habitación, con aquellos recuerdos desperdigados, con todas esas cosas que ahora eran su único vinculo con el ayer...

- ¿Por que? ¿Por que maldita sea? – Sollozó – Yo... yo te amé, quizás no todo lo que debí, quizás mas no lo sé, pero no... No puedo aguantar esto...

Recordando palabras de algunas de sus cartas:_ "Solo me queda decir, maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió venirme"_

_**Ahora que todo terminó**_

_**A quien de mi te alejó**_

_**Yo le quisiera pedir**_

Sintió que su alma se partía en mil pedazos, ella creyendo lo peor, que el no quería verla, no quería saber mas de el, cuando la realidad es que... había partido de la Tierra para siempre

"_Este lugar es grandioso... los paisajes, la ciudad...es un paraíso! si estuvieras aquí conmigo seria mas bello aun"_

_**Que me deje sólo un día más**_

_**Para poder hablar**_

_**De lo que eras para mí**_

- ¿Cuantas cosas deje sin decir? ¿Cuantas veces tendré que llorar para poder purgar esta pena que me está matando velozmente? Porque te fuiste sin decirme nada... –

Encontró una de los pergaminos con su letra, agarró la hoja con dedos temblorosos y leyó

"_Hola Preciosa ¿Que tal estas? Se que te he tenido abandonada estos días pero he estado demasiado ocupado. Cuando pueda te explico todo. No me he olvidado de ti, te tengo lo mas presente que se puede. ¡Te extraño demasiado! Perdóname de nuevo... Te amo" – Había sido una de sus ultimas cartas _

_**Que me deje disfrutar**_

_**De tu voz y contemplar**_

_**Tus ojos una vez más**_

- Ya me imagino en que estarías ocupado... ¡Por que nunca me dijiste que estabas grave! ¡POR QUE POR TODOS LOS MIL DEMONIOS DRACO! – Gritó a la nada, llena de una enorme impotencia mientras lloraba aquel domingo aciago

Luego se topó con la última carta que recibió, aquella cuando Draco no se contenía más de decir las cosas pese a lo lejos que estaba de ella

"_Cada vez siento mas la necesidad de estar contigo TE AMO, espero estés bien... Espero no me hallas cambiado. Te quiero demasiado!_

_Yo solo quisiera un mundo en el que tú y yo podamos decidir, como vivir sin nadie que lo impida, tengamos una fabulosa visión del sentimiento divino y que en cada vuelta sorpresas! Un horizonte a descubrir y q en cada instante no sea solo sueño, un mundo para ti, para los dos, que compartamos. Un Momento que alcanzar, que contemplar!_

_Tu junto a mí..."_

Lloró y maldijo... quizás lo hubiesen vuelto a intentar porque en el fondo ella lo quería. Solo que el anterior no fue el momento mas preciso para el amor

Mientras caminaba por la habitación se topó con un libro muy especial: **Persuasión** de Jane Austen. Aun recordaba cuando le habló de el:

"_Son dos personas que se conocen, casi se enamoran pero el momento no es el correcto. Tienen que separarse... y luego...años después se vuelven a encontrar, por casualidad. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, esperaron demasiado. Ya sabes...demasiado tarde para que funcione."_

Maldijo en voz alta de nuevo, sabiendo que aquel precisamente había sido la historia inconclusa de ambos

_**Te escribo estas líneas en papel**_

_**Espero que donde estés**_

_**El correo llegue bien**_

La rabia que sentía contra el mundo era infinita, no lograba aceptar que aquello hubiese pasado, no podía creerlo muerto, no ¿Como puede morir un amor? Por más que sepas que no funcionaría por tantas cosas... pero saber que no le volverás a ver jamás... es una de las cosas más desgarradoras ¿Y todo lo que quedó por decir entre ambos?

_**Por aquí todos estamos bien**_

_**Luchamos por seguir**_

_**Como aprendimos de ti**_

Ese lunes se presentó a entrenar, intentando olvidar con ocupaciones, aquella herida desgarradora en su alma, sin embargo no podía ocultarles a los demás lo ocurrido

- ¡Hermione! ¿Que ocurre? – Preguntó Maximus al ver la cara de la castaña, descompuesta por el desvelo y el llanto

- Draco... Está muerto – Balbuceó a duras penas – Ayer lo supe...

_**Echo de menos **_

_**El llegar y oír tu voz**_

_**Echo de menos**_

_**No tener tu apoyo ¡No!**_

- ¿COMO? – Preguntó Héctor que había escuchado aquello mientras se acercaba a ver como se encontraba Granger - ¿Que sucedió?

- No... No lo sé... solo sé que está muerto... hace meses que murió... Yo... yo no lo supe... – Sollozó ella sin poderlo contener, era horrible revivir aquello que aun no lograba calmar

_**No creo en el mas allá**_

_**No se donde buscarte**_

_**Y aquí no estás**_

Maximus y Héctor la abrazaron, no preguntaron mas, comprendieron que en ese momento, ella estaba demasiado ofuscada por el dolor como para relatar algo así... Héctor comprendía a la perfección por lo que ella estaba pasando y Maximus sabia mucho de lo que ella se guardó para si

- Creo que no estoy en condiciones de jugar, nos vemos después – Dijo y dando media vuelta, se marchó. Necesitaba poner en orden todo

Es cierto, había logrado olvidarlo un poco, pero había muchas cosas que quedaron inconclusas, el sentimiento, los recuerdos, todo seguía allí

Menos el

_**No creo en la eternidad**_

_**Necesito encontrarte**_

_**Y estar en paz**_

Héctor fue el encargado de decirle a Pansy aquello... esta no pudo evitar tampoco el llanto, habían sido algo, habían compartido una niñez, una adolescencia, sabía muchas cosas de el, ¡Dios mío cuanto lo iba a extrañar! Nunca comprendió el afán de marcharse y aun recordaba aquel día cuando se lo comunicó

_**Flash Back**_

"_- Me voy... me voy lejos. Dentro de dos semanas – Le dijo a Pansy estando en el Hospital – No le digas de esto a nadie menos a Hermione. No lo comprenderían_

_- Pero ¿Por que? ¿Por que quieres hacer eso?_

_El tomó aire antes de decirlo – Necesito alejarme un tiempo, necesito continuar con los proyectos que tengo fuera de Inglaterra. Necesito olvidar _

_Pansy asintió – Tendrás mi silencio como siempre Draco" _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Es demasiado doloroso el réquiem de un adiós eterno

_**Necesito terminar **_

_**Con lo que un día**_

_**Empezamos a planear**_

_**Lo que quiero es tenerte**_

_**Y no recordar**_

Hermione suspiró recordando, aquellos planes que tuvieron, para estar juntos cuando el andaba viajando antes de estallar la ultima guerra. Estar juntos y felices...

Aunque hubieran terminado... aquellos sueños quedaban en lo más profundo de ambos

_**Espera donde estés**_

_**Pues tengo que vivir**_

_**Y cuando muera iré**_

_**A charlar junto a ti**_

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa se fue directo al secreter y sacó pluma y pergamino, y decidió escribir lo que no le pudo decir, aunque sabia bien que era una tontería... Tenia que librarse del dolor y de lo no dicho. No volvería a callar nunca más

"_Querido Draco:_

_Ayer me enteré de tu muerte, no sé que hago aquí sola y tu cuerpo tan lejos enterrado esté, no te di un adiós al partir de aquí, no te di un adiós al morir ¿Por que me abandonaste así sin decir? ¿Por que huiste de mí? ¿Por que moriste sin mí?..._

_**No he apreciado**_

_**Lo que he tenido**_

_**No lo he apreciado**_

_**Hasta que lo he perdido**_

_... Entonces dime ¿Por que tu Dios te llevó? ¿Por que no nos dio a ambos la oportunidad de ser feliz? Si no podíamos estar juntos... ¿Acaso querías morir? Yo no encuentro sentido a todo y tus recuerdos me están ahogando... Hay tantas cosas que no te dije mientras estabas en vida y ahora... ya se me hace duro decirlas... Te perdí..._

_**Y si la Fortuna o el Azar**_

_**Me dan la oportunidad**_

_**De volverte a ver**_

_**Juro que jamás te ocultare**_

_**Lo que hay dentro de mi ser**_

_**Te abriré mi corazón**_

_... No sé como decirte adiós, no sé como aceptar que no te volveré a ver, no sé como descolgar tu retrato de mi pared, no sé como borrar tus recuerdos de mi ser, ¡NO! No sé como aceptar que tus ojos no volveré a ver... que tu ser de mi se alejó por la eternidad. _

_Me siento culpable, me siento mal, me siento morir, aunque ante la humanidad entera mantenga mi tranquilidad, por dentro estoy muy rota. No he rehecho mi vida después de ti, no sé si para mi haya otra oportunidad, nunca se hizo tan duro estar viva como hoy. ¿Por que tu? ¿Por que no alguien mas? No creo que en toda mi vida te llegue a olvidar..._

_Sabes que no creo en el mas allá pero hoy mas que nunca quiero aferrarme a la idea de que en algún otro lugar... te volveré a encontrar. Buscaré mi felicidad, no volveré mas nunca a callar lo que siento, viviré lo que pueda, esperando el día en que estemos juntos otra vez._

_Perdóname por lo que pude hacerte, por lo que pude herirte. Espero que en donde estés, estés en paz. Perdóname por haberte odiado por tu silencio, nunca imagine que llegarías a morir así, ¡TU NO! Perdóname por no intentar comunicarme contigo, pensé de ti lo peor... Perdóname por haberte maldecido en silencio durante mis noches sumida en el abandono. Perdóname por todo por favor_

_Solo espero que estas líneas lleguen a ti aunque no sea por una Lechuza, solo espero que leas mi réquiem desde lo mas hondo de mi corazón. Espero que como leías cada una de mis cartas y todas las cosas que escribí por y para ti, sepas que fuiste todo para mí y que el dolor y tu presencia aun siguen aquí... _

_Justo cuando se acercaba la época de tu regreso definitivo... aquel que esperaba fuera más feliz._

_Es hora de un adiós. Tardío pero el adiós definitivo entre nosotros...Cuida de mi desde donde tu estés, yo aquí en la Tierra rezaré por ti. No me olvides nunca aunque estés en el mas allá._

_Te quiero_

_Hermione"_

_**Te echo de menos**_

_**Un beso, adiós, cuídate**_

_**No me olvides, muy pronto**_

_**Nos volvemos a ver**_

Cerró la carta y la dejó en el secreter, aun húmeda de las lagrimas que en el pergamino cayeron sin poderlo evitar y salió de allí.

A continuar con su vida a como diera lugar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	81. Chapter 81

**Alma Dividida**

**By**

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aunque el amor esté lejos de ti, otro puede tocar tu puerta_

_Trastocando tu corazón, dividiendo tu alma"_

**LXXXI. **

**(EPILOGO)**

_"Hay quienes creen que el dinero lo es todo, hay quienes creen que ser poderoso es la cumbre, hay quienes piensan que la familia es lo mayor, otros quienes piensan que es realizarse pero ¿Que seria de nuestras vidas sin un buen amigo? Nada supera la dicha de poseerlos, son personas que vienen a tu vida sin decir como y se instalan en lo mas hondo de tu corazón, conocen tus alegrías y tristezas, reconocen tus sonrisas falsas de las verdaderas, saben identificar cuando necesitas abrir tu corazón, pero sobre todo, secan tus lagrimas en los momentos de mayor pena y consuelan tu corazón, mostrándote que la vida tiene mucho por lo que seguir, pese a los tropiezos_

_Pero esto es sólo si es un verdadero amigo. La verdadera amistad que se da sin pedir a cambio y cuyo único pago es saber que tú correspondes a su cariño_

_He conocido la amistad, he visto la alegría en el rostro de mis amigos, he sentido las lagrimas en sus mejillas, he escuchado los gritos desesperados de su corazón, en mis oídos sus risas han retumbado y sus palabras por igual. _

_Ellos han conocido mis tristezas y mis alegrías, mis risas y sentido mi dolor, ha adivinado mis pesares sin mirarme y han consolado mis días sin saber mi pena. Han oído mis palabras y han adivinado mucho de lo que ellas han ocultado pero sobre todo, han sabido comprenderme_

_Ellos se han apoyado en mi y yo en ellos, han celebrado mis triunfos y yo los suyos, aunque ha sido muy poco el tiempo, hemos llegado a conocernos bastante bien. No necesito oírles para saber como están realmente y ellos no necesitan verme para enterarse de mi estado, hay cosas implícitas que no es necesario decirlas para que sean conocidas_

_La amistad no ha conocido fronteras, no ha sabido de casas, linajes, dinero y demás tonterías banales, no he necesitado estar a su lado para apoyarles, ellos tampoco han necesitado estar conmigo a toda hora para lo mismo. Nuestra amistad ha traspasado los límites de la enorme diferencia que nos separa, pero aunque jamás les haya abrazado, ellos saben que tienen un enorme sitio en mi corazón. Y yo sé que tengo un lugar en los suyos_

_Amistades así son una fortuna que el Destino pone en nuestro camino _

_Una vez oí que un amigo, era un familiar que uno escogía, yo pienso que va mas allá, pues un amigo desempeña muchos papeles: Es un padre atento que se preocupa por ti, es un hermano comprensivo que te brinda un hombro para llorar, es un padre severo que quiere lo mejor para ti y te dice tu error para que no lo vuelvas a cometer, es un hermano y cómplice en tus aventuras, puedes enfadarte con el y decir que es un entrometido, cuando quizás solo quiera cuidarte del dolor de las equivocaciones, de aquello que en ocasiones no logramos ver, puedes enfadarte con el cuando sabes que ha tomado una decisión incorrecta y no quieres que pase por algo así. Pero sabes que alejarte seria un suplicio_

_No tendrías aquel tesoro contigo_

_A veces nos ponemos egoístas, cuando alguno de tus amigos entabla una relación o amistad con otro, sientes que puedes perderlo, temes que por tener a alguien no se acordaran de ti. Pero si es verdaderamente tu amigo siempre estará contigo aunque no lo veas_

_A veces nos distanciamos porque no sabemos como pedirle perdón cuando lo hemos herido pero con ello solo corremos el riesgo de hacer mas profunda la herida que nosotros mismos le hemos infligido, cuando podemos cerrarla con un oportuno y verdadero: LO SIENTO_

_La amistad es como una flor, que hay que cuidar y manejar con cuidado, es un jardín donde pueden crecer verdaderos milagros, una flor, una amistad, embellecen el lugar que ocupan. Mi jardín tiene muchas flores, unas sencillas, otras más exóticas, todas ocupan un lugar importante y doy gracias siempre al Destino de permitirme conseguir siempre nuevas semillas_

_Gracias a ellos aprendí que era ser valorada, que era ser apreciada por una misma, no por lo que alguien espera de ti. Y conocí la amistad_

_Ese día me dije a mi misma, que no importan las distancias, las barreras, las dificultades, siempre hay alguna forma de salvarlas, si una amistad podía florecer en una época donde la gente cada día era mas desconfiada y los sentimientos eran cada vez mas llenos de doblez ¿Aquello querría decir que aun habían esperanzas para el ser humano? No es que quiera filosofar acerca del mundo pero me di cuenta que así como yo he descubierto que en el fondo soy... aun existen personas para quienes la verdad, la amistad y los valores cuentan, a las que no les importan los conflictos. _

_La Amistad obra milagros. Yo soy prueba de ello _

_Me devolvió la fe, que un día creí perdida por tantas decepciones, me devolvió el concepto de verdadera amistad, aquella que lo da sin esperar nada a cambio, me devolvió la certeza de que la distancia es mas relativa de lo que un muggle llamado Einstein explicó. La distancia solo existe cuando no queremos salvarla, pues siempre habrá un método_

_El ser humano es comunicativo por naturaleza, aunque los cambios de la sociedad hayan hecho que nos tornemos hacia nuestro interior, refugiándonos de los golpes del exterior, pero siempre, en algún lugar del planeta, esta la mano esperando por que pidas ayuda_

_Y yo la encontré al fin_

_Gracias por siempre a mis amigos_

_Por haberme enseñado muchas cosas a través de su ejemplo, por haber perdonado el daño que les hice y tenderme la mano, por haberme brindado amistad, por hacerme sonreír cuando las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos, por hacerme ver que hay gente a la que yo le importe aun sin haberme conocido, por enseñarme que las distancias no son nada para un verdadero amigo, por haber alegrado muchos de mis días, por todas y cada una de esas cosas y las que mi memoria no alcanza a recordar ya... Mil gracias_

_Por enseñarme... el valor de la amistad_

_Gracias a la vida por... reunificar mi yo. Por encontrar mi salvación"_

Pansy cerró el diario y sonrió. La lección había sido aprendida, no volvería a estar sola. Había hallado al fin la Luz, el Amor y la Amistad. Aquellas cosas que siempre quiso conocer; la salvación de su alma Oscura. Por fin podría disfrutar de la vida y sentir la tan anhelada paz

Su alma había estado dividida entre la sensación del Mal: Disfrutar hacer daño, reír ante el perjuicio ajeno, la indolencia ante el dolor de otro ser humano, aquella insensibilidad extrema y la sensación de búsqueda del Bien: Aquella que nos impulsa a luchar por nuestros sueños, aquella que sonríe cuando ayuda a alguien, aquella que nos muestra el cariño y el amor

Su alma se alejó del camino empedrado que nos conduce a la perdición, al encontrar esa sagrada brújula que todos necesitamos:

Una mano que nos guíe por el buen camino

Y su alma, nunca más estuvo dividida

Travesura realizada

**NOX**

(O lo que es en este caso lo mismo, fin)

----------------------------------------------------------------

**© V-MMVII**


End file.
